A Paladin's Tale
by dsl261967
Summary: NWN2 OC, young innocent paladin is forced onto a path she isn't prepared for. It is a journey of discovery, about love, life, and her own special powers. PC/Casavir. Final chapter now posted. Thank you for reading and reviewing.
1. Chapter 1

**Paladin's Tale:**

When her life takes an unexpected turn, a young Aasimar Paladin finds herself in a world she was unprepared for.

Chapter 1

Natheran stretched as she stood on the docks trying to get her bearings. She turned as she heard the others come up behind her. What a strange group they must look, an Aasimar, a Tiefling, an Elf, and a Dwarf? She imagined that their races were rarely seen in the city and wondered what kind of welcome they would get.

"So lass, where's this inn you mentioned? I can't wait to drown myself in ale instead of seawater," grumbled Khelgar. "I never want to get aboard such a sorry excuse for a boat like that again, even on pain of death."

"I thought dwarves were tough but you're quickly changing my mind," snipped Neeshka. "Who would have thought they get seasick?" she snickered.

"Step over here and say that again ya petty thief, I'll show you tough," the dwarf fingered the axe at his belt. "Dwarves don't get seasick," he harrumphed.

"My Uncle's inn isn't far, let's go." Natheran started walking with Elanee close behind. She heard the other two bickering back and forth behind her and smiled, knowing that they did it for entertainment more than anything else. It was quite amusing sometimes the way they kept trying to insult each other. Those who didn't know better would think that they didn't like each other, which given the dwarf's prejudices was a possibility. However, she knew he secretly liked the tiefling even though he'd never admit it.

"You all right? You look a little peaked yourself," Natheran turned to ask the elven druid.

"I'll be fine. I've just never been to a city before and it feels unnatural," Elenee replied. "How about you?"

"I'm fine. To be honest, I wasn't sure what to expect as I'd never been outside West Harbor before. I think I rather enjoy sailing. There is a sense of freedom out there with just the sun, wind, and water all around," she laughed.

They walked a little further not saying anything and soon Natheran saw a sign reading The Sunken Flagon. "Here we are, and hopefully I'll have some answers soon."

Pushing open the door she stepped inside, her eyes quickly adjusting to the dim interior. Looking around she spotted a half-elf towards the back looking at her, surprise etched on his face. Guess it's not everyday an Aasimar walks into a bar, she thought.

"Welcome to the Flagon, what can I get for ya?"

"I'm looking for my Uncle Duncan. Daeghan sent me."

"Daeghan eh? I can probably guess why you're here but why don't you tell me anyway."

"He was a little vague. He gave me his shard and told me to come here to get the one he gave you. He said you would be able to help me find out more about them"

"He did huh? Well I don't know anymore about them now than I did before. Had Sand look at them long ago but he turned up nothin'. But that's no surpise, that sharp eared viper is barely more than a charlatan. I suppose he could look at them again for you but don't pay him any coin in advance or..."

"Ah it seems I have arrived just in time to deflect the usual barrage of slander from the local innkeeper," a smooth voice said. Turning, they watched as a moon elf walked towards them dressed in the simple robes of a wizard.

"Sand," said Duncan. "What brings you here, you usually avoid this place like the plague."

"I see you're still sober enough to recognize me, despite evidence to the contrary," Sand sniffed the air a little bit, an expression of distaste crossing his face. "As for why I'm here, I saw some unusual people walk by my shop and I have to admit to a great curiosity about them," Sand replied. "Are you going to introduce me to your guest Duncan? She has the smell of a Harborman about her," he sniffed the air again. "Faint, but there."

"This is my niece, Natheran, and we need your help concerning the shards," Duncan replied abruptly.

"Niece? I don't really see the family resemblance," he mused. "And are you talking about that junky piece of silver you showed me so long ago. Because if you're looking to pawn it to me again you're out of luck, I'm no longer interested."

"Hmph. We need you to look at both of them again, properly this time," retorted Duncan, scowling at the wizard.

"Very well. Give them to me and let me see what my keen arcane senses can determine." Taking the shards in both hands, Sand closed his eyes and chanted a spell for scrying. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and Natheran found herself on the floor, her ears ringing. Struggling to her feet, she helped the wizard up and looking at him she could see he was just as surprised as she was.

"What did you do to them?" she asked angrily.

"Nothing," the wizard retorted. "Apparently they have some resentment to being scryed, which is definately different from last time. The power in them is much stronger than before. There could be something about you that causes them to resonate, but why that is I don't know. Maybe because you are an Aasimar?" he mused.

"So what do we do now? I need answers, and I need them fast, because I have a feeling I won't be safe until I do get them," she snapped.

"The only one I can think of who might be able to help is Aldanon," said Sand. "But getting to him will be difficult because he lives in the Blacklake district and now he's trapped there. The Watch has it locked up tight and they are not allowing anyone in or out."

"So how can I reach him? You must have some ideas, seeing as how you seem to know alot about it," Natheran replied in a more coaxing tone. She saw Sand smile slightly and a gleam of pleasure came to his eyes.

"Well, you either have to be a member of the Watch or know a secret route into the district," he told her. "And since neither applies to you I guess you'll just have to let me hold on to the shards and examine them at my leisure."

"Wait, watch or secret route, not bad ideas" Duncan spoke up. "You can speak to Marshall Cormick at the city watch post. Being a harborman like yourself he should be able to take you into the watch and from there it shouldn't be too hard getting to Aldanon. Otherwise, you'll need to find someone who knows a secret route into Blacklake and that means dealing with Moire and her thugs."

"Dealing with dock rats, a good way to soil our honor," Khelgar spoke up. "I'd sooner spend my life aboard a ship than that."

"Obviously you've never dealt with the watch in Neverwinter before Khelgar, dealing with Moire is probably our best chance. That's my opinion," retorted Neeshka.

Natheran saw that they were about to get into a heated argument over it and quickly spoke up, "I want to join the Watch and perhaps I can do some good while I'm at it."

"Great, I hope nobody I know finds out about this or I'll die of embarassment," groaned Neeshka, looking at her friend in chagrin. "But you helped me when others wouldn't, so I'll stick by you no matter what. I do owe you still."

"Thanks Neeshka, I appreciate it." Natheran smiled at her.

"Well, since I'm no longer needed, I'll just head back to my quiet little shop. If you need my expertise, just ask." With that, Sand abruptly turned and walked out.

"I have some rooms at the back you can use, and any friend of yours is a friend of mine, so they're all welcome to stay here as well," Duncan said looking at his niece. "It's late, why don't you get some rest and start out first thing in the morning."

"It'll be nice to sleep in a real bed for a change. Haven't been able to do that since I left West Harbor," Natheran sighed.

Picking up her pack, she headed to the back to her room. She needed some quiet time away from the others so she could think about all that had happened and try to make some sense of it. Was Sand right? Was there something about her that made the shards magic resonate? And if so, what could it be? For some reason these questions sent a chill down her spine.

Setting her pack down in her room, she walked to the small window to look out at the city. The air was cool, with the strong smell of the sea on the breeze. Looking up at the night sky she thought about how different her life was turning out. She had talked at length with Brother Merring about following the path of a paladin. Even though he served Lathander, she had always been drawn to Helm. Her plan had been to travel to Helm's Hold after the fair, to enter his service and learn more about what was expected of someone who served Helm. Even though all paladin's believed in the same things, such as duty, honor, and loyalty, each god had their own requirements to be met and she knew next to nothing about what Helm might expect her to do. Sometimes she thought she heard Helm speaking to her but wasn't really sure. Merring had said that it was unusual for a paladin to have the powers she did without formal training. He had put forth the theory that it might have something to do with her heritage. Daeghan had not been able to tell her much about that or anything else. He seldom spoke to her about the past or her mother, and what little he had told her didn't really help much.

Now everything was messed up and she felt a little lost and alone, despite the presence of her companions. Elanee couldn't come up with any answers for her, despite having watched her for as long as she had. She felt like she was a pawn in some game, with rules she didn't understand. She also sensed that there was some malevolent force out there looking for her. She knew that whatever the shards were, they were pretty important to those strange creatures that hounded her. They wanted her dead certainly and weren't ones for negotiating. Hopefully, this Aldanon person would have the answers, or at the very least be able to point her in the right direction.

Getting undressed she climbed into bed. However, sleep eluded her for a long time. Her thoughts kept going back to that horrible night when her friend Amie had died. Finally, she was able to let go and cry for her loss. No matter how long it took, she would find the mage who took Amie's life and make him pay. With that thought going through her mind she fell asleep. She had no idea how much more complicated her life was about to become.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natheran sighed in relief that she finally had Captain Brelaina's permission to enter Blacklake. She had gotten so caught up in the tasks set before her that she had almost forgotten about why she wanted to get into the district. But, that was her duty no matter how annoying it had become. She took an oath to serve and she was bound by it. Sitting at the bar she looked around the room. Neeshka and Khelgar were over near the fire drinking ale and arguing over something, with Elanee looking on. That was a common sight these days though, so it didn't worry her in the slightest, although it had when they first started traveling together. Khelgar had some pretty bad misconceptions about tieflings and elves, but it looked like he was starting to come around to realizing that he was wrong. That was good, because before the priest of Tyr would even consider training him in the ways of a monk, he had to get over his predjudices about others.

Looking to the other side she saw Casavir sitting at a table by himself. He looked to be deep in thought. She had been glad when she met him in the Sword Mountains during the assignment to find the Waterdeep emissary. He was a paladin of Tyr and she felt that she could learn a lot about being a Paladin from him. However, she soon realized that there was something troubling him. He seemed to be bitter for some reason, and he appeared to have lost his faith in his god and in himself most of all. When they finally had defeated Logram, it appeared that some kind of weight had been lifted from him and he relaxed a little. But, when she tried to ask him about why he had gone out to the mountains, he refused to talk about it. She figured that when he was ready he would tell her. Why it was important to her that she know what had happened, she wasn't too sure. She supposed that it was because he was so much older and so much more experienced than her that if his faith could be clouded then so could hers. Merring had told her that paladins were still human beings, and as such were susceptible to the same doubts and failings as everyone else. As if sensing her eyes on him he looked up. His eyes were a wonderful color of blue, and when he looked at her she felt as though she could fall right into them. She felt an attraction for him that she had not felt before for any other man in her life so far, but she wasn't sure of the nature of that attraction. Deciding to see if she could get some answers out of him now, she got up and went over to his table. As she approached, he stood up and held a chair out for her. When she was seated, he sat back down and waited for her to speak.

"Why didn't you stay in Old Owl Well with the others?" she asked quietly.

"There was no reason for me to stay anymore," he replied, not quite meeting her gaze. "I went there to help the people living there and now that it has been freed for them there was nothing left for me to do."

"You still could have stayed, I'm sure Callum could have used your help. Instead you travelled back to the city with us and, um, I guess I was just curious as to your reasons," Natheran looked at him, not quite aware she was holding her breath, waiting for his answer.

"You helped me with the orcs and now I am honor bound to return that favor. So I came with you to help you in your quest in whatever way I can." Casavir saw something flicker in her eyes, something like disappointment and wondered why.

"I see." Was that disappointment she heard in her voice? What had she expected him to say? Looking over her shoulder, she spied Qara and motioned her over to the table. The young sorceress came over with a scowl on her face. She had almost burnt down the inn and now she was repaying her debt by working for Duncan, which obviously didn't make her happy. However, she was safer in the inn than she was on the streets. Apparently, she had made alot of enemies at the academy and they were now out to get her. Unfortunately, she didn't see things that way and there didn't seem to be any way to make her see it.

"Qara, would you please get me a refill on my ale?" she asked politely. If a look could burn someone into ash, Qara's would certainly have done so.

"What about him? I'm not going to make two trips for you," Qara sneered in response causing Casavir to frown at the tone.

"Look, Qara, you brought this on yourself with your actions. All actions have consequences, and we all have to answer for the things we do. Grumbling and being insulting to others just because you're not happy isn't going to gain you any friends." Natheran tried very hard to keep the irritation from her voice.

"So! Why do you care? I don't need your lectures anymore than I needed the lectures at the academy. I wouldn't even be here if I hadn't almost burned down this pathetic excuse for an inn." Qara's face was red with anger as she spoke.

To forestall another childish, whining rant from the girl, Natheran got to her feet. "Never mind, I'll get it myself. Would you like a refill Casavir?"

"Thank you, but no," he answered quietly. He watched as the girl Qara was cornered by Duncan who proceeded to scold her. He shook his head, knowing from the look on Qara's face that the inn keeper was wasting his breath.

As Natheran headed to the bar she watched Duncan talking angrily with Qara. She shook her head for she could tell that his words, just like hers, were falling on deaf ears. While she was waiting for Sal to refill her glass, her uncle ran out of things to say and headed back into the kitchen while Qara moved off to a corner to sulk. After thanking Sal, she turned to head back towards Casavir's table and spied another patron looking at her. She had seen him that first night at the Flagon and had found out later that he was Duncan's friend but nothing more. His gaze on her was like that of a predator sizing up its prey. It made her uncomfortable and she looked away, but not before seeing his lips curl into a sneer. As she sat down, Casavir leaned forward.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what quest you are on, that is if you don't mind sharing," he queried softly.

"That's twice now you've mentioned a quest. Is that what paladin's are supposed to do with their lives, seek out quests all the time?" she teased, laughter in her voice.

"No, not all they are supposed to do," he replied, appearing to take the question seriously. "I do know that you are looking for answers but are not finding them."

She just stared at him a moment, for apparently he didn't realize she had been joking. Sighing, she told him what had happened to send her to Neverwinter, about the shards, and the strange creatures that pursued her. She told him what Sand had said, and how she came to be working for the City Watch.

"So this sage, Aldanon, has the answers you seek?" Casavir asked after mulling over what she told him for a while.

"I hope so, otherwise I won't know where to turn. I have this feeling that time is running out, and that if I don't find the answers soon, then what happened in my village will happen again." Natheran stared down into her ale, wondering what she would do if Aldanon couldn't help her.

"Well you will have my full support, no matter where your road takes you," Casavir said as he got to his feet. "If you will excuse me my lady, I will retire for the night."

She just sat there looking at his retreating back, wondering if she had said something wrong. She heard something like a snicker and looking around saw Duncan's friend watching too. He looked at her and smirked before turning his back to her. She was contemplating going over to the man to ask him why he was so interested in what she did, when Neeshka suddenly plopped down in front of her.

"I'm glad your little talk is over. You know that your aura makes my skin itch, but it is really bad when there are two of you together. We wanted to ask you what our next move is," Neeshka grinned at her.

"The fiendling has the right of it. I'm thinking it's time we got back to the important business at hand, and now that we have access to Blacklake we need to get our buts in gear and go find this Aldanon person," added Khelgar.

"We'll head over there first thing in the morning. I just hope that he has the answers we're looking for." Natheran smiled at the two of them. It was hard not to be cheerful around these two.

"If our next course of action has been decided then I shall head for bed myself," Elanee said, stifling a yawn. "Try not to stay up too late young ones."

As she left Neeshka hissed "Young ones, I think we've just been insulted."

"Now, now Neeshka, she didn't mean anything by it. She's an elf and she is probably alot older than she looks. They do live for several hundred years you know. To her we all must seem young." Natheran chuckled at the look on their faces. "But she's right, it's getting late and we need to get an early start. So I'll see you two first thing in the morning."

As she headed for the door to the back rooms she felt eyes on her again. Turning quickly she caught Duncan's friend staring at her. When he realized she was looking at him, he looked away, but not before she saw something like speculation in his eyes. Not sure what to make of it she decided to let it go for now and continued to her room. As she climbed into bed that night her thoughts strayed to him. He made her nervous with the way he looked at her. She got the feeling that he was sizing her up as a potential threat. But why should he feel threatened by her? He was Duncan's friend wasn't he? He must know that Duncan was her uncle, so there was no reason she could see for him to feel threatened by her. Why did he seem to be so interested in who she talked to? If he wanted something from her why didn't he ask her or Duncan? Maybe she should have another talk with her uncle about him, although Duncan hadn't seemed to want to go into details about the man the first time. With these thoughts circling her head, she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natheran was glad that they had managed to keep Shandra from harm when they followed the githyanki from the Archives to her farm. Unfortunately the farmer's house was now burned down too. She couldn't help feeling responsible for everything that happened to her even though none of it was her fault really. Still, the poor woman now had nothing left and she felt bad about it. She could tell that as tired and scared as Shandra was, she was at least managing to keep her composure.

"All right, I let you bring me here, so now I want to know what is going on?" Shandra suddenly yelled at her.

_Ouch! So much for composure._ "I don't have all the answers so please try to calm down while I tell you what I do know," Natheran pleaded.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN!!! First time you show up my barn burns down, now my house is burnt down and there you are again smack dab in the middle of things. What's next, this inn? What were those creatures, what did they want with me? You said you're trying to help me but everything is just a disaster. Any more of your help and I will probably end up dead," Shandra finished with a slight touch of panic in her voice.

"Shandra please, I give you my word that we only want to help you, that we don't mean to cause you any more harm. Just hear us out, please," Casavir's deep voice crossed the room, soothing and sincere.

"Oh, all right, it's Casavir right? It's just all a little hard to take in all at once, sorry," Shandra seemed to relax completely at his words.

"A little paladin charm sure calmed her down in a hurry," whispered Neeshka. "You really need to work on that aspect a little more Natheran," she smirked.

Glaring at the tiefling for her remark, Natheran couldn't help wondering if it was because Casavir was a man or because she herself needed "work on it" that made him so successful. She had always had a talent for getting the people of West Harbor to settle their differences peacefully. She had even managed to avoid numerous pointless fights in their travels so far, even though this seemed to irritate Khelgar no end. But then, the dwarf was just too eager to fight everyone and everything, which got really tiresome after awhile. She wasn't sure whether or not to ask Casavir for his opinion on the matter later. She just didn't know him well enough yet to determine if he would take it the wrong way. Mentally shrugging, she turned back to the farmer.

"Those creatures you saw are called githyanki. They came looking for you because you are a descendant of Ammon Jerro," Natheran saw a puzzled frown settle on Shandra's face.

"Ammon Jerro? He was my great-grandfather or great-great-grandfather or something like that. I never really knew him, but my mother said he used to come around alot when I was a baby. What does he have to do with anything?"

"Apparently Ammon Jerro had a haven and it seems that the githyanki think you know where it is," Natheran saw a look of apprehension come to the farmer's face.

"My mother used to tell me stories about the haven being some kind of demon-infested labyrinth and would always threaten to take me there when I wouldn't do my chores. Her tales used to give me nightmares," Shandra couldn't keep from shivering a little at the memory.

"What did she tell you about it?" Natheran asked, thankful that her voice sounded calm and soothing.

"Well, she told me that there were all sorts of puzzles and tests you had to pass in order to get into it. She also said that a pint of Jerro blood was needed," Shandra's face suddenly had a look of panic on it. "Is that why you rescued me, to bleed me?"

"That was not our intention Shandra, please hear us out," Casavir answered soothingly.

"Well, if you dragged me all the way back here just so you could have me help you find this place, then just forget it. My mother never told me where it is, or if she did, it was so long ago that I can't remember," Shandra started rubbing the back of her neck, a grimace on her face. "Look, I am so tired right now that I can't think straight. I need to get some rest before I fall over right here."

"Shandra's right. We're all tired and could use some rest. I believe Duncan has a couple of extra rooms upstairs that you could use Shandra," offered Casavir.

"I do, I do" Duncan hurried forward. "Come lass, come. You will be perfectly safe here so just get some rest and don't worry about a thing."

Natheran watched as Duncan gently steered Shandra towards the stairs, smiling at how protective her uncle seemed. It looked like he was quite taken with her. She looked around to where Casavir had been standing only to see that he appeared to have left already. Her eyes met Neeshka's who was heading toward the back rooms.

"Looking for the paladin?" Neeshka smiled at her. "He was the first one to leave after Shandra. If you need to _talk_ with him I'll go get him for you," she smirked.

"No I don't need to talk with him Neeshka, good night." She scowled as Neeshka rolled her eyes and walked away. Now she was irritated with Neeshka. What exactly was the girl implying by that smirk? Did she think there was something going on between the two of them? There wasn't but maybe that would change some day. Gods, where did that idea come from? Casavir certainly hadn't given her any reason to think...think.., NO, she wasn't going to finish that line of thought. She must be tired to even be thinking along those lines. She figured she might as well go to bed too, everyone else had. As she turned and headed for her room, she suddenly realized that not everyone was gone. One other person was still in the common room, sitting in the shadows. It was Duncan's friend and again he was just staring at her. She decided that now was the best time to confront the man and find out why he seemed so interested in everything she and her companions said and did, even though the thought of approaching him made a shiver run down her spine.

Hardening her resolve, she walked straight over to his table. Before she could say anything he spoke up. "If I wanted a wench I'd go to a local brothel," he said in a very low, derogatory growl.

Heat crept up into her face and her mouth opened in surprise. She couldn't believe what he just said to her. She tried to say something back but couldn't find the words. Suddenly she heard Duncan's feet on the stairs and decided it would be best to get out of there. Turning she fled out of the common room, but not before she heard what sounded like an amused laugh from that wretched excuse for a man. Reaching her room she slammed the door behind her, then winced when she realized how loud it sounded. She paced her room fuming. How dare he say that? What gave him the right? Who did he think he was talking to her like that? She should have hit him. If anyone deserved a slap in the face it was him for that crass remark. Obviously he was an uncooth, churlish boor, with no better manners than the numerous thugs that roamed the docks. Casavir would never say something like that to her. Casavir was a gentleman. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

Getting undressed and climbing into bed, she pondered her last thoughts. Was she attracted to Casavir? Yes, she decided. He was tall, handsome, brave, kind and never would he be so insulting to a woman. Thinking about Casavir, she finally felt herself relaxing and getting sleepy. But, as she drifted off, the last thing that passed through her mind was that amused laugh coming from the far table in the common room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a long week of traveling, they had finally reached the Luskan border. The sun was going down and everybody felt it would be best to make camp while still in Neverwinter territory. Natheran was so tired by now that she didn't care, and all she wanted was to just go to sleep and not think about why they were out here. But, she couldn't stop her thoughts from going back to the cause of this latest jaunt.

Waking up in the middle of the night to the sounds of fighting, she had barely had time to grab her sword before her door crashed open and a githyanki had charged at her. "_Kalach-cha,_" he hissed as he swung his blade at her head which she barely managed to block. The clash of their swords had brought her fully awake and not long after the creature collapsed with her blade buried in his chest. Grabbing her shield, she wrenched her sword free and ran out of her room to find more of them in the halls. Quickly dispatching them, she ran to the common room and saw even more of them fighting with her companions. Without hesitation, she plunged right into the fight and lost herself in the fury of battle. After several long minutes the fighting stopped and she stood still trying to catch her breath. Just as she had managed to calm her racing heart, she saw her uncle come running down the stairs, and his next words set her heart to racing all over again.

"That lass Shandra has been taken," yelled Duncan. "How in the hells did those githyanki get into the city?"

"Does it matter, you'd best hurry if you want to get her back," Bishop retorted as he leaned down to look at the corpses. "One of them has a sprig of Duskwood in his boot. That means they came from deep within Luskan and that is where they'll be returning to."

"Luskan? That's your territory Bishop," Duncan said sharply. "You'd be able to track them down easily."

"Yeah but it's not my problem. I'm not going into Luskan for some stupid farmgirl, and certainly not with any "_kin_" of yours Duncan," he sneered.

"How about in exchange for your worthless hide ranger?" Natheran snarled at him. He was such an ass, she thought, but if he knew the area she could use his help.

"Is that what passes for a threat from a Harboman?" Bishop retorted, sounding amused. "Like I said not my problem."

"You'll help them whether you like it or not Bishop," stated Duncan in a threatening tone.

Natheran saw the man's back stiffen and an ugly look entered his eyes. If she didn't know better, she would have said it was hatred, but he was supposedly Duncan's friend so that didn't make sense, did it?

"Calling it due are you Duncan? Are you sure?" Bishop growled menacingly as he stalked forward toward's the inn keeper.

"A woman's life is at stake, and if that's what it takes to make you do the right thing, so be it!" Duncan nodded firmly, returning the other man's glare.

"Fine! It'll be worth it to just be rid of you. You always were a drunken fool," he sneered. "All right everyone, grab your things and let's go. Follow my lead and don't do anything stupid or you'll get us all killed," commanded Bishop, heading for the door.

"I give the orders around here, I say when we leave not you," Natheran snapped at him, which caused him to come to a dead stop right in front of her. As they stood glaring at each other, she realized that he was slightly taller than she was and that was saying something. As an Aasimar, she was taller than other women and many men as well. The only other person she had needed to look up to was Casavir. Looking in his eyes she saw an almost feral gleam in them as he raked her up and down with his gaze.

"You're alot like your "_uncle_," calling shots, giving orders. That kind of behavior will get you killed," he sneered at her. "Don't keep me waiting too long, I might just change my mind." With that, he turned and left the inn slamming the door behind him. Dead silence filled the room and everyone looked at her, waiting for her to tell them what to do. Taking several deep breaths she tried to calm herself. Suddenly she became aware of a pain in her side, and looking down she saw a tear in her shirt. Lifting it up she realized she had a long scratch running across her waist. Well, she hadn't had time to put on her armor so she shouldn't be surprised she'd gotten cut. Actually it amazed her that she didn't have any other wounds. However, before she could move to heal it, Casavir spoke up.

"You're hurt," Casavir said as he came over to her side and placed his hand upon the wound whispering the words of a prayer. His touch made her skin grow warm and her breathing quickened. She felt the pain ease and he was pulling away from her. As he did she looked into his eyes and suddenly couldn't look away. There was a softness there as he looked at her. She felt herself flush at the thoughts going through her head. She wanted to feel the touch of his hand on her again and wondered what it would be like to kiss him. He quickly moved away from her and she tried to gather her composure. She saw Neeshka watching her with an amused smirk on her face and quickly turned away.

"All right, we don't have time to waste. Everyone get your gear packed up and gather all the healing and food supplies you can. We have to be prepared for anything. We can't count on being able to resupply once we leave," she ordered. Seeing Grobnar about to scamper off she stopped him and told him that he would have to remain behind on this trip. When a look of deep disappointment crossed his face she told him that they would have to move quickly and quietly and he tended to get too distracted at the wrong time. She promised to make it up to him at a later time and smiled when he nodded and then went back to tinkering with his newest mechanical project.

"Hold on a minute lass," Duncan came over to her, keeping his voice low. "Bishop is the best tracker I know and he'll be able to get you in and out of Luskan safely. But his interests are his own and he only sticks around for as long as your gold or his debt to you lasts. Watch your back."

"I thought you said he was your friend uncle," Natheran puzzled. "You don't make it sound like he is." She was really confused now.

"Like I said, I trust him far enough in this matter, but no farther," Duncan replied, not meeting her gaze. "Just watch your back, okay?" He saw Natheran nod at him before going to her room to get ready. He hated having to expose her to the man but knew she would never make it into Luskan and back without him.

Natheran tried to make sense of everything Duncan had said and Bishop had done, but ended up just confusing herself even more. As she put on her armor she remembered the look of hate in the ranger's eyes and shivered a little. Going to the mirror she worked on her hair, pinning it up so it wouldn't get in the way, and then stared at her reflection for a moment. The ranger was trouble, she could sense the malevolence in him, something that Merring had told her all paladin's could sense. She would just as soon not deal with the man, but she needed to save Shandra, and her chances of doing that were better with his help than without it. She supposed this was a case of doing something for the "greater good", but it still irked her that she would have to be around that jerk. Sighing, she checked once more to make sure she had everything and then went to join her companions.

So now here they were, sitting around the fire, exhausted. Bishop had set a furious pace, and even Khelgar, who so often bragged about the hardiness of dwarves, looked tired. Just two days out of the city Neeshka had complained to her about how fast they were going, and begged her to say something to the ranger. The last thing she wanted to do was have any more contact with the man than was absolutely necessary, but she figured that Neeshka would pester her until she did. When she inquired about the pace he was setting he said he was trying to close the gap between them and the githyanki, unless of course she didn't care if they got the girl back in one piece or not. She had dropped the subject then and there, but what disturbed her the most was that he didn't seem to care if Shandra lived or died. She just couldn't understand how someone could be that cold and callous.

She leaned back against the tree she was under and wrapped her cloak about her. Bishop had decided to take first watch, and before she could say anything Khelgar had claimed the second watch and Casavir the third. She decided not to contest their decisions for she was too tired, and figured she might as well try to get some sleep. She had gotten used to sleeping in her armor some time ago, but it still wasn't comfortable and she always ached when she first awoke. Neeshka was already fast asleep on her right side and Khelgar had settled down on her left. It was almost like they were trying to protect her, but from what or whom? She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Casavir:_

As he sat stretched out across the fire from Natheran he pondered over all that had happened since they had met up in the Sword Mountains. He and his men had been hunting a large band of orcs, and from what his scouts had told him, her party was about to run afoul of them. He knew that her small party would be outnumbered three to one unless he could get there in time. His timing had been perfect and they had managed to trap the orcs between their two forces. The battle was over quickly with only a few minor injuries. After making sure all of his men were okay, he turned to the other group to see if they needed assistance. As he walked over, their leader had stood to face him. He felt his breath catch in his throat. Never had he seen one such as her. The moonlight had turned her hair to liquid silver and she was tall for a woman, only a couple inches shorter than himself. But what really stunned him was her eyes. Brilliant orange eyes looked at him from a face that he had seen only in pictures of angels. Aasimar, she has to be, he had thought in awe. He had heard stories about these humans descended from a celestial bloodline, but they were very rare and he had never seen one before.

She introduced herself as Natheran, a paladin of Helm. This had made him wonder how old she really was because she seemed too young to have undergone the rigorous training of becoming a paladin. Unfortunately, they had had no time to discuss it then for she was on a mission that couldn't be delayed. He had offered his assistance and she had graciously accepted his help. Together they had entered the stronghold of Logram and defeated him, which threw the tribes into disarray and thus ended the orc threat to Old Owl Well. Having no more reason to stay he decided to join her group, even though he found the group to be quite odd. As he observed her interacting with her companions he became even more intrigued. She was quite skilled in combat, a fierce fighter that would even give him pause, but she also laughed easliy and had a very playful nature. She also seemed to be unaware of the effect she had on those around her, especially men. From what he was able to piece together from her conversations with the others, it appeared she had come to the city on some kind of quest and had ended up becoming a lieutenant in the City Watch.

He thought about their first private conversation in the Flagon. He had been watching her as she moved about the room talking with her friends. He found he couldn't help himself, and when she caught him looking at her, she had come over to sit down with him. Her first questioned startled him, and when he answered her she had seemed a little disappointed, although he wasn't sure about what. When she told him the story of how she came to be there he realized that she was someone special. Obviously, she was in need of all the help she could get, and he had made a secret vow to himself that whatever troubles she faced she would not face alone. He had suddenly felt very protective of her and this feeling bothered him so much that he had felt it best to distance himself from her until he could rationalize it. He had quickly said good night and left, feeling her eyes following him. He had gone to his room and tried to meditate to clear his mind but couldn't. Her eyes seemed to haunt him and he couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened since he met her. After awhile, he realized that he had completely forgotten all about his desire to die in battle, which was the reason he had gone to the Well in the first place. She had given him a purpose, a new direction for his life. That must be the reason he felt so protective towards her.

Over the past couple of weeks he had come to know her and her companions better, and he couldn't help but feel admiration for her. All of the companions were devoted to her and her cause, even the Tiefling rogue which had surprised him. He would of thought that an Aasimar and a Tiefling would never be able to be friends, but here they were, acting more like sisters than anything else. Apparently, Natheran was the first person to ever accept Neeshka for who she was and not judge her for what she was. She had saved the Tieflings life and ever since then had watched out for her, protecting her from those who would mistreat her. It was also apparent that the feeling was mutual. Neeshka had even told him that she it was her job to protect Natheran from herself. It was her opinion that Natheran was a little naive about what went on around her, and that if she wasn't there who knows what trouble the Aasimar would find herself in. It was the same with the dwarf and the druidess.

All of this seemed to indicate that she was still quite young, which made it even more mysterious how she had become a paladin. He had seen her using the same powers he did, powers that could only be called upon by those who followed the divine path of a paladin, so there was no question that she was what she claimed to be. Could she have been chosen by Helm to be his champion? His mentor told him that, while rare, occassionally an individual would be chosen to follow the divine path by the gods themselves. He had called them divine champions, and said that they were gifted with powers beyond that of most. He also said that those chosen could call upon the power of their patron deity at will and this made them extremely formidable opponents. There were still stories told about battles between champions of opposing faiths.

There were as many evil-aligned churches as there were good-aligned ones and each had their own champions. He couldn't tell if this was the case with her, for he had seen nothing yet to indicate that she had any more powers than he did. He hoped that he would get a chance soon to talk to her about it for his curiosity was growing, but he didn't want to discuss it with the others around. The reasons people had for choosing to follow the holy path were usually very personal, and most of the time were only voiced to their mentors.

Sighing, he looked around the campsite. Everyone else was asleep except for that ranger Bishop. He frowned as he thought about the man. He didn't like the way the ranger looked at Natheran like she was some kind of prey, and he didn't trust his intentions or his motives. There was a darkness about him, a malevolence that could be faintly discerned. The ranger hid it deep within, allowing only what he wanted others to see to show on the outside. Still it was there and he wondered if Natheran sensed it too. He had concluded, from what the others had said and his own conversations with her, that she had led a sheltered life until the night she was forced to leave West Harbor. Her innocence would make her vulnerable to someone like the ranger who knew how to get what he wanted and would use every trick in the book to get it He suspected that, despite his currently churlish behavior, Bishop could be nice or even charming if it helped him get what he wanted out of someone. He would have to see if he could get any details out of Duncan when they returned. In the meantime, he would keep an eye on the man. If the ranger had any intentions of harming Natheran he would have to go through him. With that final thought he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, knowing that he would need to be alert when they entered Luskan territory tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Bishop:_

Here he was about to enter Luskan territory once again, only this time it wasn't for profit. Duncan had called in his debt, the worthless drunk. Worse, he was saddled with a whole bunch of excess baggage on this trip. He was escorting Duncan's niece, if that's what she really was, and her bunch of misfits. They made a lot of noise tramping along behind him, especially the dwarf with his loud voice and heavy feet. For now, it wasn't too much of a problem, but when they crossed into Luskan and got closer to their prey it could become a serious one. He would have to say something about it in the morning. No matter what his debt, he wasn't going to get himself killed for them. If they didn't listen to him he would just leave them to fend for themselves. He would take off for Amn or Calimsham, somewhere far from here. He had survived this long on his own and he knew that a man with his skills could find work anywhere.

He turned to look where Natheran was sleeping with her back against the tree. The dwarf and the tiefling were on either side of her like guard dogs. Were they trying to protect her from him? That thought almost made him laugh out loud. If he wanted any of them dead, it would be real easy. After all, killing someone didn't require that one go toe to toe with them. Only idiots, like that paladin, who valued their honor more than their lives, fought like that. A knife in the back, a poisoned arrow, a deadly trap, oh yeah there were lots of ways to eliminate threats. He didn't know what Duncan might have told her about him. If she knew his secret, then she would have to be eliminated along with her uncle when the time came. He would have to watch and try to determine what, if anything, she might have been told.

He thought back to the first time he saw her. He had been sipping his ale in his quiet corner of the Flagon late one night, thinking about the profit he had just made when the door had swung open from the outside. At that time of night patrons were usually leaving not coming in. It was enough to cause him to look over and what he saw was enough to pique his curiosity. A tall woman, dressed in plate mail, carrying a shield with a sword strapped to her waist, had entered. She was followed closely by a dwarf, an elf, and of all things a tiefling. In the docks the only people to walk around fully armored were members of the Watch, and she was definately not one of them. She had long silver hair that flowed loose down her back and a lithsome body that the armor couldn't fully conceal. When she glanced around the room he caught a flash of orange eyes. Orange eyes? He had thought it was a trick of the light, or too much ale, because no one had eyes like that. She had headed towards the bar and struck up a conversation with Duncan. She and her friends had gotten rooms there that night, and after that he had watched her as she came and went from the inn. He chuckled remembering Duncan's reaction when he had asked about the girl. Duncan had claimed she was his niece and had warned him to stay away from her or suffer his wrath. He had replied that he was only interested because she had unusual eyes. That was when he had learned that she was an Aasimar, a human descended from a celestial bloodline, and that her eyes were indeed orange. Worse, she was a paladin of Helm, a holy warrior.

He had to admit she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. But paladins were always trouble and were best left alone. However, he had found himself attracted to her against his will, and he wasn't the only one. Other patrons had watched her too, and she seemed to be completely unaware of that fact. He had wondered if she had ever known a man's touch and had often thought of what it might be like to bed her. If she wasn't wise in the ways of men that would just make it easier to seduce her. Then again, innocent girls usually weren't all that much fun in bed at first, for they tended to be stiff. Still, he had occupied his days imagining different ways to get her into his bed.

Unfortunately, the inn had become even more crowded when others joined her little band, the last one being that paladin of Tyr. She seemed to have a knack for picking up all kinds of strays. They were annoying to him, especially the bloody paladin, for they seemed to surround her all the time which would make it difficult to get close to her. To make matters worse, it looked as if she was attracted to that straight-laced, uptight holy warrior and he to her, not that he'd ever do anything about it. He remembered how, after the others had headed off to their rooms the night she had returned with the farm girl, she had come over to his table with an angry look on her face. Apparently she had been aware of his scrutiny and wasn't pleased about it. He had spoken before she could say anything and the look on her face had been priceless. She had fled from him as he laughed at her. That was when he had become convinced that she had never been with a man before. If she wanted to learn, he would be most happy to to teach her.

Standing to stretch his legs, he tried to imagine what her body was like under all that armor. He had seen flashes of her temper, most of it in his direction. This didn't indicate someone inclined to lead the life of a celibate. He wondered what other passions stirred in her. She had to have a great deal of strength and stamina to move as she did carrying all that weight. She had a lithe grace about her, like that of a cat, and he knew well how to make a woman purr under his touch. He pictured her naked body writhing under him as he fanned the flames of desire within her until she begged him to take her, to possess her. He pictured her strong legs wrapping around him as he plunged deep inside her and groaned quietly. The sound startled him out of his thoughts and that was when he realized how ragged his breathing had become and how painfully hard he was. Hells, she stirred his lust he thought as he took several deep breaths to calm himself, and he hadn't even tasted her charms yet. Shaking his head to clear it, he tried to push such thoughts away. This was no time to get distracted and anyway it was time for the dwarf's watch.

He walked quietly over to where the dwarf lay at her side. For a few moments he just stood there looking down on her as she slept. There was a small smile on her face and he wondered if she was dreaming about the paladin. He was surprised at the flash of anger that went through him at the thought. Was that jealousy rearing its ugly head? Nah, the paladin was no competition as far as he was concerned. Those holy warriors would never dream of taking an innocent lass to their bed without the bonds of marriage or some other type of formal commitment, more the fool them. He shook the dwarf awake and told him it was time for his watch. He was contemplating taking the dwarf's place beside her when he felt someone watching him. Turning, he found the paladin's eyes on him, the warning in them loud and clear. He sneered, but decided it would be best not to push the issue, and moved away. He settled himself between the paladin and the girl and stretching out, wrapped his cloak about himself. He quickly drifted off and dreamed of her in his bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sun had just started to rise when Casavir heard the others starting to stir. He got up from the rock he had been sitting on during his watch and stepped towards the fire to make breakfast, when he saw Natheran coming back from the stream with a pot of water. She looked at him and smiled, her orange eyes seeming to glow like brilliant fire opals. "Good morning sir, what can I get for you today? Today's menu consists of porridge plain, porridge with bread, and porridge with porridge on the side," she said laughingly as she placed the pot over the flames. He couldn't help but return her smile with one of his own. "Allow me to assist you in your endeavors, my lady," he replied, walking over and kneeling down beside her. Soon after they were joined by Elanee and Neeshka, the latter rubbing her back and looking very disgruntled.

"Gods, none of the tales I ever heard about adventurers mentioned things like a sore back, aching muscles, and lousy food," she complained, swishing her tale in irritation. "And they always mention the hordes of treasure and the fame that is supposed to go with it. Nothing but lies."

"That is because they are told to amuse the people listening to them, not because they are truth. Many people need such stories to help them forget, if only for a little while, the problems they have to face every day," replied Elanee in her usual passive voice.

"I know that, I'm not stupid," the tiefling simmered angrily. "You need to loosen up a little and stop being so patronizing all the time. Just because you're a couple hundred years older than the rest of us doesn't make you any wiser or more superior than us."

"I was not trying to be patronizing," the druid replied, the hurt in her voice quite apparent. Getting up she walked off into the woods.

Neeshka felt chagrin as she realized that she had been sharper than she meant to be. "Doesn't she know I'm just a grouch in the morning by now? I spoke before I thought, who knew she'd be so touchy."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You're just not a morning person and well, elves tend to have a hard time figuring out why we do and say the things we do," Natheran smiled at the girl hoping to cheer her up. "Even after living amongst humans for as long as he had, Daeghun still had a hard time understanding why we needed to do some of the crazy things we did. He had been raised by wild elves and he understood nature and animals alot better. I imagine it is the same for Elanee."

"You know, you've never told me about your foster father. You've told me about your friends and your village but nothing about him. What's up with that?" the tiefling peered closely at Natheran, waiting for her answer.

"You are adopted?" Casavir spoke up, looking at her curiously. "What happened to your parents?"

"Yeah lass, least you can do, since you're not going to let me sleep anymore, is tell us a tale. Might as well give it to us while we wait for breakfast," boomed Khelgar coming over to join them.

To give herself time to collect her thoughts she looked towards where Bishop had been sleeping, only to find him gone. In a way this made her glad because she wasn't sure she wanted him to hear this. She didn't like the idea of him knowing anything personal about her, though she didn't know why she felt that way. "He must have gone to scout out our trail while waiting for breakfast," not realizing she had spoken her thoughts aloud. She felt Casavir tense beside her and saw Neeshka start to get up. "Don't worry about him, I'm sure he can take care of himself," she spoke quickly. She waited for them both to settle down before she began speaking.

"I don't know much about Daeghun for he wouldn't share too much of his past with me as I was growing up. He is a wood elf who was raised by the wild elves after being orphaned during some battle long ago. They taught him the ways of nature and the beasts of the land and the air. They taught him how to hunt and trap, how to find and read tracks, the movement of the stars in the heavens, things like that. They didn't hold celebrations or festivals or even have birthday parties. The only reason he told me all this, was because he was teaching me some of what he had learned and I asked him where he learned it. The only time he refused to answer my questions was when I would ask about my mother. The only thing he would say about it is that it didn't serve any purpose to dwell on the past, which was pretty cryptic to say the least. After a while I just stopped asking."

"So you don't know anything about your parents either? While it doesn't bother me not knowing who my mom or dad was, I can see that it bothers you," Neeshka said softly, her voice sympathetic. They heard a soft footstep and looked up to see Elanee had come back. "Look Elanee, I'm sorry if what I said hurt you, I didn't mean it," the tiefling gave the druid a small smile of apology.

"I know you didn't, it's okay," Elanee replied, smiling slightly. "You are right Natheran, it is sometimes hard for those of us who are tuned to nature's ways to understand those who are not. It was foolish of me to take things so seriously, so I will try to "loosen up" a little. Please continue your story."

"I do know that my mother's name was Esmerelle and that she was human. Apparently, shortly after she came to West Harbor, I was born but she died in the battle that happened there. I was probably only a year old at the time and I don't remember her at all. From the time I was little I realized how different I was from the other kids. I was bigger than others my age, and my eyes and hair were like nothing the villagers had ever seen before. I used to hear them whisper things like "she must be an angel" or "she must be blessed by the gods." They didn't know that I could hear them. Daeghun was aware of what was being said and he knew that I could hear almost as well as he could. So he decided it would be best if he explained things before all of the attention went to my head. When he felt I was old enough he told me what he knew. My mother he told me was human, but she never mentioned who my father was. He told me that when he realized how different I was from other human babies he decided to take me to this old scholar he knew. I was too young to remember the journey, but apparently when the scholar saw me he almost fainted from his excitement. The old man told my foster father that I was an Aasimar, a human who was desecended from the bloodline of some celestial being. He also said that it had to be my father's line that carried the blood. He said that you could always tell an Aasimar by their eyes. No matter what their color, the one thing they had in common was their intensity. If my mother had had celestial blood it would have been obvious. When Daeghan asked why he was so excited about all this, the scholar told him that, while he knew about Aasimars, he had never seen one. He said that it was rare enough to see tieflings these days, but that it was even more rare to see Aasimars. He also warned my father that the scrying he had done had revealed that the celestial blood in me was very strong. This meant that the line was started no more than three generations ago," she paused to let them digest what she had told them so far. She knew how she had felt when she first heard the story, so she knew that the others were probably feeling a little overwhelmed.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Khelgar finally spoke up. "Why would the old scholar feel the need to warn Daeghan about you? I have never heard anything bad about Aasimars. In fact, the few tales I have heard have all been about how they were champions of good and justice."

"The warning he gave my father was that people would be drawn to me, both the good and the bad. He said there are many who follow the dark gods and they would seek me out to destroy me in any way they could. He told my father to teach me to be strong like him. To teach me to fight, and to arm me with the skills to survive no matter what came my way. Only in that way could I be protected. My father promised him and returned to West Harbor, where as soon as I could walk he started to train me," Natheran finished and deciding to check the porridge, found that it was ready.

"Breakfast is ready, and we really need to get going, so it's best to leave the rest of the tale for another time," she told them. She could tell that they really wanted to hear the rest but they let the subject drop and started to discuss other things while they ate. She ate in silence watching them. Even now, all these years later, she felt the weight of her foster father's words on her shoulders. She remembered shivering at the thought that people would want to hurt her just because of her blood. Maybe that was why she felt so protective of Neeshka. The poor girl hadn't had as easy a life as she had. Everyone around her had liked her and was friendly toward her, but Neeshka was always treated with mistrust and suspicion. It was no wonder she had turned to stealing for a living, it was the only way she could survive.

"I've finished scouting our trail so let's get going as soon as possible." They all jumped when they heard Bishop's voice behind them. They watched as he walked over and grabbed some of the porridge. Watching him as he ate, Natheran wondered if he had overhead anything of what they had been talking about. She hadn't realized how quietly he could move. She usually heard things long before she saw them and she had never heard him coming.

"I want all of you to listen carefully to what I'm about to say to you," Bishop said as soon as he had finished the last mouthful of food. "We are only a couple of hours away from the Luskan border. There are a few small villages scattered about but we shouldn't have a problem with any of the peasants we come across. However, Luskan regularly patrols their border and if we are spotted they will use us for target practice. If they should catch any of us, well, let's just say that a visit to the hells would be ten times more pleasant than what they will do to us," he gave them an evil smile as he paused to let this sink in. "There isn't much that can be done about the noise your armor makes, but that noise doesn't carry as far as voices do. Don't talk unless absolutely necessary. If you do have to say something keep your voice as low as possible. Elanee and Natheran have better hearing than the rest of us and if they are not distracted by someone talking they will be better able to hear if something approaches us. This is the only way we are going to be able to make it in and out alive, so don't screw up," he finished and started to gather his things.

With no little trepidation, Natheran began gathering her things and preparing for what hopefully would be the last leg of this journey. She was suddenly very glad that she had asked Grobnar to stay and help her uncle clean up the inn. There was no way the gnome would have been able to be quiet for hours at a time. Out here he was a liability and as much as she would have liked to have him along to cheer her up, it was better that he was safe back at he inn.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They had been traveling quietly through the countryside for a few hours now and so far so good. The trail Bishop was following had skirted the two small villages they had seen and they hadn't been spotted by anyone. Natheran found her opinion of the man changing a little as she watched him walking in front of her. He hadn't wanted to do this and she had worried that he might just take off and leave them behind. The fact that he didn't indicated that he intended to honor his debt. What if all the anger, sarcasm, and I don't care about anyone but myself was just a facade to keep others from getting too close? What could have happened in his life that made him like this? With Daeghan it had been the death of his wife that caused him to close himself off from others. Something bad must have happened to Bishop in the past to make him the nasty person he was today. Maybe there was some good left in his soul somewhere. Maybe it had just been pushed down deep where it would be difficult to reach. If she could reach out to him, get him to open up a little, maybe she could help him heal. Merring had cautioned her about this tendancy she had for trying to change people, saying that a person had to want to change first. Still, she had never been able to resist trying to help those in pain or need, and the ranger was definately in need of help. She focused her gaze back on Bishop. She let her eyes travel from his head and down his broad back to his feet. He was tall like Casavir but not as heavy in build. Where Casavir moved with solid purpose, he moved with lithe grace. He had long well muscled legs that moved swiftly and silently. He seemed to belong out here and she found herself almost mesmerized by the way he moved. He also had really beautiful eyes, it was too bad that they seemed cold and angry most of the time. A couple of times when he looked at her she had seen something else in his eyes though. At those times she had felt her stomach knot and her skin tingle but she wasn't sure why she reacted that way. Lost in her thoughts she didn't realize he had come to a complete stop until she almost bumped into him. Seeing his hand up and the tension in his body, she froze herself, wondering what was wrong. Before them spread out another small village and the trail they had been following led right throught it.

"Something's not right here," said Bishop, his voice quiet and filled with suspicion.

"You're right, no villagers and no livestock either," Natheran said in surprise. "Why would the gith go through this village when they had avoided the other ones?" She saw Bishop looking at her with something like respect in his eyes.

"Good eyes, and a good question too," his voice lacked its usual sneer. "Their trail has been too easy to follow, almost like they want us to keep up, and I don't like it." She watched as Bishop fitted an arrow to his bow and drawing her sword she started moving slowly towards the first house, listening for any sign of trouble. She heard the others drawing their weapons and following behind.

Just as she reached the house a figure came running towards her. Whirling she brought her sword up to meet the blade of the gith bearing down on her and all hell broke loose. She heard Khelgar roaring as he charged pell mell into the fray. There were gith everywhere and she lost sight of the others. All of a sudden the ground at her feet exploded in flames and she found herself thrown backwards. She saw a mage aiming another fireball her way and dodged it, then headed straight for him. As she neared the mage's location she saw another one off to the right. She knew that if she didn't eliminate them it would spell disaster for her party. For the first time ever she sent a prayer to Helm for his aid in defeating the enemy. She almost gasped as she felt a strange power fill her and she realized that there was a white light all around her. She saw the mage in front of her stagger back with his arm in front of his face. As she brought her sword around in a killing arc she saw the raw fear in his eyes, then her blade hit home and he fell as his lifeblood flowed from his body. She quickly whirled to take down the other mage and was only vaguely aware of other githyanki bearing down on her. For the next few minutes she lost herself in the battle. Finally, it was over and complete silence fell. She staggered and almost fell as her limbs suddenly felt weak. Slowly she became aware of her surroundings as she leaned on her sword. Looking down at her feet she saw the bodies of githyanki lying all around her, there had to be a dozen of them. She felt a wave of nausea ripple through her and a little whimper of fear escaped her. _Dear Helm, did I do this?_ She tried to remember what had happened, but it was all a blur, and she felt panic starting to rise inside her. _Why can't I remember? _Hearing footsteps, she looked up and saw her companions coming over, staring at her with looks of awe and disbelief on their faces.

"You are the chosen one of Helm," stated Casavir, the certainty in his voice unnerving her and making her knees feel even weaker.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean chosen?" she heard the panic in her voice and felt the ground tilt alarmingly. Blackness tugged at her vision and the last thing she saw was the concern on Casavir's face as she collapsed.

_There were voices whispering all around her. She tried to make out what they were saying but couldn't. She felt something cool on her face and there was a warmth at her back. She felt safe and secure and just wanted to stay right where she was. But the voices wouldn't let her, they kept nudging her, telling her to come back. "Come on lass, open yours eyes," that was the dwarf. "Natheran please open your eyes," that was Casavir. All right, all right, have it your way..._

She opened her eyes to see them all around her, looks of worry melting into relief as they saw she was awake. She saw Casavir above her and realized she was leaning back against him and his arm was around her shoulders. She slowly sat up and took a couple of deep breaths trying to get her bearings. They had moved her away from where the bodies of the githyanki lay she saw and was glad of that. She moved to stand and felt his hand helping her up, briefly leaning on him while trying to get her balance. She smiled her thanks and moved to stand on her own.

"Glad to see ya on your feet lass, you had us all worried," Khelgar stood in front of her looking up a smile on his face, the relief in his voice very clear. "What happened back there? I've never seen anything like it before in my life."

"I don't really know," she started to answer, but before she could say any more, they heard a door close and a woman was coming towards them wringing her hands.

"Excuse me, are you hunting a woman named Shandra Jerro?" she asked timidly, apparently as afraid of them as she had been of the gith.

"Yes, did you see her?" Natheran asked, keeping her voice calm and soothing, afraid that the woman would fall to pieces before she could answer.

"Yes, those monsters came through here with her, I heard her screaming. I..wanted...wanted to...oh please you have to help her, she's my friend. Oh, I'm sorry where are my manners, my name is Alaine. Thank you for saving us, really, and please help Shandra," the woman finished tears in her eyes.

"It was no problem Alaine, and I promise we will find Shandra and bring her back safely," she vowed, seeing the woman's worried expression fade.

"Yes, you have our word on it," Casavir echoed her vow with one of his own.

"We promise no such thing, in fact she could be dead, but we'll keep following this trail as long as we feel like," sneered Bishop. "So run back home with the rest of your scared kinfolk and be glad we didn't just leave you to the gith."

"Forgive him Alaine, it takes a dog to hunt dogs," Natheran said reflexively, shocked at what he had said and how he said it. His calousness appeared to have no bounds.

"Ain't that the truth. Ahh...I think I'll like this journey. Can we go now without more mewling dogs getting in our way?" laughing cruelly, Bishop turned and started walking towards the village exit.

Natheran saw Casavir's jaw and fists clench and reached out to put her hand on his arm. Looking into his eyes she saw the anger burning brightly there. "Please, just let it go. Please, for me." He looked into her eyes and she saw the effort it took for him to put down the anger. Finally, he nodded his agreement, and she removed her hand. She looked around at the others and saw them looking at her, Neeshka was actually smiling. Flushing, she moved away from Casavir and asked if everyone was good to travel. Apparently while she had been out cold, Elanee had patched up their wounds well enough.

Taking a deep breath she followed after the ranger, wondering if maybe she was wrong about him after all. Maybe he was so far gone that he was beyond help. She felt bad about leaving the mess for the villagers to clean up. However, time was running out and they had to keep moving if they wanted to save Shandra. She suddenly remembered what Casavir had said to her before she blacked out, that she had been chosen by Helm. What did he mean by that, and what made him so certain of it? And what was it she had felt when she prayed to Helm during the battle?

She had just caught up to Bishop when she noticed a little boy in front of them standing in the road leading out of town towards the mountains. He was looking right at her.

"You're the one who will destroy this village and all within it," he stated.

"What? But I don't mean this village any harm. I would never do such a thing," she replied, shocked at his words, and backing away from him.

"Wait, no it's not you, just someone who looks like you," the boy seemed to be seeing something no one else could see. "Not long from now this village will be destroyed, and I will perish too unless you help me. One of you is carrying something that will help me survive. I will know it when I see it."

"Very well, take a look," Natheran held out her pack, not really sure why she did it, but somehow knowing this was no beggar's trick. She watched as the boy looked and then shook his head. "No, you have nothing I can use. What about him?," he asked looking directly at Bishop.

"You're getting nothing from me kid," the ranger snarled.

"Bishop, just let him look," Natheran pleaded, hoping he would listen. Glaring at her, he reluctantly held his pack out, watching the boy closely.

"Your knife, it's different. There is a power there that will not awaken in your hands, but it will help me to live," the boy said with certainty.

"My old hunting knife? The only way you're getting that is between your eyes kid," Bishop growled angrily.

Behind her, Natheran felt Casavir stiffen in anger and hurried to intercede before a fight broke out between the two men. Walking over to the ranger, she placed her hand on his arm and looked into his eyes. "Please, give the boy the knife. If you keep traveling with me I will make sure you're rewarded ten times over for it," and willing every last bit of charm into her smile, she waited. He looked at her for what seemed like the longest time. She could see all kinds of emotions warring in his eyes. Finally, just when she thought he was going to refuse, he nodded. She backed away from him and turned towards the others, and as she did she saw something like hurt and confusion pass over Casavir's face before it settled into an unreadable mask. "Let's get moving before it gets too much later," she told them.

Bishop fell into step with her as they headed out of town. "I'm not going to forget how much you owe me little girl," he growled suggestively, seeming to strip her clothes with his eyes, causing her to blush. "I will collect on it one way or another," and there was no mistaking the look in his eyes when he said that. She stopped dead in her tracks while he continued walking, shaking, her heart pounding so hard she thought surely everyone could hear it. What he said scared her but also caused a rush of feelings she had never experienced before. She felt cold and hot at the same time, and her breath seemed to be caught in her throat.

"Are you alright Natheran?" Looking up she saw Casavir's face full of concern watching her. She nodded, gathering her composure. "Would you walk with me?" she asked, appalled at how small her voice sounded. He gave her a small smile and simply nodded. Together they followed the ranger as he disappeared up the trail into the mountains. She didn't know what to say, and then realized that with Casavir she didn't have to. She took comfort in that.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been a long, hard fight to reach the top of the mountain where the githyanki had fled. Everyone was just standing there trying to catch their breath and gather their strength, for they all knew that they would find Shandra somewhere in that cave, and the fighting would be the fiercest yet. Natheran looked around to try to assess everyone's condition. Khelgar had been the last to reach the top, and the first thing he did when he could speak was complain about the pace his long-legged companions had set. So of course, Neeshka had to start in on his fat belly, and off the two went bickering back and forth, each trying to outdo the other's insults. It was just the little bit of normalcy she needed at this moment. It took her mind off her worries. She saw that Elanee was standing with the other two, telling them to quiet down when their voices started getting too loud. Looking over at Natheran she just smiled and shrugged. Bishop was just standing there watching them, unable to keep a look of utter contempt off his face. Casavir was standing near her, not saying anything, just being his usual stalwart self, but not once did he take his eyes off the ranger. She sighed, realizing that everyone seemed to have recovered. Daeghan had had a saying he used when she would put off finishing a particularly arduous task. "There is no job harder to finish than the one half started," she could almost hear his voice saying those words. Cryptic, like most of his other sayings, but this one she felt she now understood. The end was in sight, but the longer she waited the more she felt her resolve weakening, and she knew she would need every ounce of it once she entered the cave.

Bishop turned to her saying he would go scout the cave a ways to see just where their enemy might be. She could see that while he spoke with her, his eyes were on the man standing at her side. She simply nodded and he disappeared. She turned to look at Casavir wondering if they had time to discuss what he had said to her in Ember.

"You want to ask me about what I said in Ember, don't you." This was said softly so that the others wouldn't hear. He waited, just looking at her.

"Yes, how did you guess?" Natheran wondered how he had come to know her so well that he could know what she was thinking.

"I owe you an apology," Casavir said, his voice filled with remorse. "I should not have blurted it out like that. I realized that when I saw the look of shock on your face. It is not something that is easy to explain or to understand, and right now I do not wish to distract you from the task ahead. Just know that Helm is with you, and don't be afraid to call upon his strength if you need to."

"Is that what happened? Is that what I did?" she whispered. She felt a little in awe at the thought that she could do something like this. Then she remembered Merring mentioning something about it once. He had said that sometimes followers received special favors from their gods for their faithfulness.

"Something like that, yes. It is something that should be discussed in private. Try to understand," he spoke quietly, his eyes pleading with her.

Smiling, she placed her hand on his arm, "I understand." Suddenly, she felt him stiffen and knew Bishop had returned.

"Well now, isn't this a cozy little scene. Maybe you two should wait until you can get a private room," the ranger sneered suggestively and Natheran finally lost control of her temper.

Whirling on the ranger, she stomped over and shoved him so hard that he staggered backwards a couple of feet and fell flat on his back, staring up at her in surprise. "That is enough! I've had it with your sneers and rude comments. If you don't have anything useful to say then just keep your mouth shut," she yelled at him. She could feel her chest heaving with the force of her anger and desperately tried to regain control. She turned her back to him, walked to the edge of the shelf and stood looking out over the valley below trying to gather her composure.

The others looked at Bishop, still sprawled on the ground, then looked at her stiff back and decided it would be best not to say anything. Slowly the ranger got to his feet and just stood there silently watching and waiting his arms folded across his chest. She had taken him completely by surprise. He knew she was neither weak nor stupid, but as she had not done anything up until now he had forgotten that. He supposed he deserved it, but it was just so much fun to bait the paladin and watch him struggle to maintain his control. Gods, she was magnificent when she was angry. In the moonlight her hair looked like liquid silver, and her eyes had seemed like twin flames. He had to finally admit to himself that he was jealous of the attention she gave the paladin. When she had placed her hand on his arm and smiled up at him back in Ember, he knew she was just trying to get him to do what she wanted him to do. He was not some tool to be used by any woman with a pretty smile. Maybe the paladin didn't mind but he did. However, he found himself unable to resist her, so he had given in. That was why he had said what he did to her on the way out of town. He wanted to make sure that she understood that she couldn't play with him like that and expect to come out of it unscathed. He resented the fact that she could twist him around her little finger so easily and then just seemingly dismiss him. He didn't know if she was playing some kind of game with him and the paladin, but if she was, then she was going to lose that game. He tensed as she started back towards them, unsure now of what to expect from her.

"What did you discover while scouting the cave?" Natheran asked the ranger, her voice utterly calm. She just stood there, arms folded, legs apart waiting for his answer.

He didn't respond to her question right away. Despite what had happened, he didn't want to give her the idea that she could order him around like the others. He was not her lackey and best she knew it right now. He didn't know how long they stood there, but behind her he saw the dwarf about to open his mouth and the elf quickly poking him to make sure he kept it closed. Wise decision he thought. They couldn't see her face, but he saw that despite her calm voice, the anger she felt towards him still burned. It wouldn't take much for it to flare up again. Good he thought at her, you're going to need your anger to face what's ahead.

"There's a large group waiting for us in a wide cavern about five hundred feet inside. The only light in there is from a couple of torches in the walls on either side. I counted about twenty that I could see, but I heard movement indicating there were quite a few more that I couldn't see." Bishop saw a thoughtful look enter her eyes as she absorbed the implications of what he told her.

She just stood there watching him, not saying anything, going over what he had said and trying to determine the best way to approach the situation. They were only six so she figured they were going to be outnumbered four to one at the very least. As their leader, it was her duty to try to insure that they came out of this with their hides intact.

"When we reach the cavern we'll need to spread out so they don't surround us. We will not go charging in there waving our weapons around like a bunch of undisciplined orcs," making a deliberate point of looking at Khelgar when she said this. She could see that the dwarf was about to utter some kind of protest and silenced him with a glare. She spoke slowly, never taking her eyes off the dwarf, hoping that finally he would understand what she had been trying to show him all along.

"They know that we are here. They know what we can do. They might even know what kind of tactics we might use. They have had plenty of time to rest and prepare themselves for the fight ahead. They outnumber us four to one." She waited a few moments for this to sink into his thick skull, then continued. "We have had to move fast to catch up with them and we are tired. If we don't use our heads, if we just rush in there, then they will slaughter us and who knows what fate we will have sentenced Shandra to. This isn't about glory or pride. This isn't about who is the better, tougher fighter. This is about survival, ours and Shandra's," she finished and waited to see if he understood what she was saying. She wasn't worried about the others, she knew they were in control when they fought.

"Alright lass, you've made you're point. I'll do things your way, can't promise I always will. It's alot to swallow all at once and it'll take some getting used to. But you're right, this is about Shandra, not you or me," he finished with a grin. She said a silent prayer of thanks that she had finally managed to do what she had once thought would be impossible.

"Then let's finish this," she said firmly. Picking up her shield she slid it on her arm and drawing her sword, turned toward the cave entrance. Bishop was looking at her and she thought she saw something like respect in his eyes before he managed to make his face impassive. "Lead on ranger."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They had reached the cavern Bishop had mentioned and spread out like planned, Casavir off to her right and Khelgar to her left, with the others behind them. Surprisingly, the gith hadn't charged at them yet. Looking at how many there were, Natheran felt some of her confidence slipping. She feared that perhaps this time one of them would be seriously hurt or perhaps killed. She had already lost people she knew to these creatures and didn't know how she would be able to cope with the loss of any more of her friends. One figure seperated itself from the group and stepped forward towards them, two other githyanki flanking him.

"I have been waiting for you _Kalach-cha_," he growled. "Zeeaire has sent me here to end your pathetic existance."

"I'm surprised that you're talking to me. Most of the time you just attack," she replied. Maybe she would be able to talk to them and end this without fighting.

"I enjoy knowing my prey. Zeeaire allows me this luxury," he continued as he finally stepped into the light of the torches.

She went rigid with shock, paling as she saw the githyanki to the left of the leader. The leader was still speaking, but she didn't hear a word he said. Her mind flew back to that night her home had been attacked. She saw Amie's body falling to the ground and the face of the one responsible just before he disappeared. Here he was, that mage who killed one of her best friends, standing right before her. She could feel her eyes filling with tears as screams of the dying villagers and the roar of flames filled her head. He was the one responsible for the attack, for her having to leave her home, for the death of her friends. The first one had stopped speaking and seemed to be waiting for her to say something.

"Where's Shandra?" she demanded, not taking her eyes off the mage, trying to control the emotions running through her. "What have you done with her?"

"Zeeaire has her. Zeeaire will extract what she needs from her mind and then she will be given over to our thralls for their amusement," the leader replied and the smile that came to his face was filled with malice and glee.

Natheran felt the anger building inside her. They enjoyed this, enjoyed making others suffer, took pleasure in others pain. They were a foul blot upon the face of Faerun, a menace to all that was good and right. The anger in her was growing, building, starting to overwhelm her as the leader continued to describe what they intended to do to her and her friends. They had to be stopped, here and now, before others suffered the same fate as Amie and West Harbor. A white hot rage filled her, flowed out from her, the air around her seemed to vibrate and glow and it was becoming brighter by the second. She saw fear creeping into the faces of some of the gith before her. She vaguely heard Neeshka hiss as she moved away. When she finally spoke, she heard a power and strength in her voice that she hadn't heard before.

"You attacked an innocent village and murdered innocent people, for no good reason, and with no attempt to negotiate for what you want. You will not be allowed to continue to wreak havoc on this plane. Your journey ends here and now," she finished firmly.

"Slay the _Kalach-cha_, for Zeeaire," the leader roared and charged at her. She felt some kind of spell hit her as she headed for the mage, but it didn't slow her down. The lead githyanki intercepted her before she could reach her target and she was forced to focus on him. Their swords clashed over and over again. He was fast and agile, extremely skilled with his weapon, and the toughest opponent she had faced so far. She could hear the cries of the wounded and the dying, could smell the blood thick in the air. Her concentration wavered, her guard dropped only for a second, but it was enough for his sword to slip past her shield and into her arm. Pain flared and blowed flowed from the wound, her arm started to drop. Praying to Helm for strength, she renewed her assault, blocking and thrusting, looking for an opening so she could end this. Suddenly, he tripped over one of the bodies around them, losing his balance and dropping his guard and she had her chance. Bringing her sword down she felt the blade hit home and neatly remove his head from his body. Without pause she turned to attack the mage, her original target. He was unprepared for her and she killed him easily before turning her attention to the rest of the githyanki. After what seemed like an eternity had passed, the battle was over and they had emerged victorious. She stood there gasping for breath, trying to see where the others were and how they had fared. She saw Neehska sitting on the ground with her back against the wall and hurried over to her.

"You're hurt!" she exclaimed seeing how pale the girl was.

"Just a few minor wounds, nothing to worry about," came the reply. Neeshka's voice was filled with pain, so she knew the wounds were more serious than that.

"Hold still and let me look," she warned her and started assessing them. The tiefling had a small cut on her left arm that looked like it had stopped bleeding. But there was a deeper cut in her right leg that was bleeding heavily. Placing her hands over the wound, she started praying, feeling the healing energy flowing from her into the wound. It took a while, but finally she felt the blood flow stop and the wound begin to close. When she was finished, she sat back breathing heavy and feeling drained. The wound had been bad and it had taken alot out of her. Neeshka was looking at her with something like horror on her face. Following her gaze, she looked down and saw that her shield arm was covered in blood, bright and fresh. In her concern for the girl, she had forgotten about the wound she had recieved. She suddenly felt light headed and realized she was losing alot of blood fast, but she didn't know if she had enough strength left to heal herself.

"Casavir! Natheran's hurt bad, get over here quick," Neeshka yelled in her ear. They heard heavy footsteps and the rattle of armor as he hurried over. Neeshka was suddenly babbling, "I'm sorry, she was healing my wounds, I didn't know she was hurt, you've got to help her, she might die," the girl was almost in tears. Natheran reached out and put her hand on the girl to try to soothe her. "Calm down, the wound looks at lot worse than it is. I'm not going to die," she said firmly.

"We need to get her armor off before I can heal the wound properly," Casavir's voice was calm and controlled as he looked at her even though there was a very worried look in his eyes. She was grateful for that because it helped Neeshka to relax. She didn't want the girl to know how bad it really was. As the plate mail was removed she looked down and realized that she was going to have to buy a new shirt when they got back. "Darn it, I really liked this shirt," she swore and that was when she passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bishop watched from where he stood a couple feet away from the others. When he heard the tiefling yell that Natheran had been hurt bad, he felt the air leave his lungs as if someone had punched him in the stomach. Looking down at her, he saw how pale she was and how bright the blood was that flowed from her wound. He knew it was bad, life-threatening even, despite what she said. He had seen from her face that she knew how bad the wound was but still she found the strength to comfort the other girl. Casavir had placed his hands on the wound and was starting to pray. He wanted to yell at him to pray faster, and at the same time he wanted to be the one with his hands on her. He tried to tell himself that the only reason he cared was that if she died then he would never be able to clear his debt with Duncan. But there was this little voice in his head mocking him that there was more to it than that. He tried to ignore it. She was a paladin, she was nothing but trouble, she was just a little tease who used her looks and her smile to fool you into thinking you were something special so she could get her way. She was just like all the others, something to enjoy for a time and then cast aside. At least he kept trying to tell himself that. Other thoughts began to creep through his head. She was strong, a skilled fighter, a fierce opponent. She had spirit and humor. She was lithe, powerful, and graceful just like a panther he had once seen. He stopped and shook his head, angry with himself. Damn her! How in the hells did she get under his skin so quickly? Furious, he stalked away from the group and finding a clear patch of ground near the other wall, sat down with his back to them. He pulled a piece of wood from his pack that he had been wittling, and pulling his knife began to work on it, hoping he would be able to clear his head.

"She's going to be okay, isn't she?" Neeshka asked when Casavir had finally sat back indicating that he was finished. Natheran's eyes were still closed and she looked very pale. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her friend, the one person in her life who had ever been truly nice to her. 

"She's going to be fine," he replied. "She's lost alot of blood so she just needs some rest to regain her strength." He got up and turned to look at the others to see how they were doing. He had only gotten some minor flesh wounds, which were quickly healed.

"I was able to heal my wounds and Khelgar's as well," Elanee told him, searching his face to try determine if he was hiding anything from them about Natheran's condition. She saw him glance over at Bishop and was disturbed by the look of disgust that entered his eyes. "I'll check on Bishop, you stay with her in case she needs you again," she said and turned away. As she approached the ranger, he turned to look at her, his expression unreadable. "Were you injured at all in the fighting?" she asked watching him closely. She knew that for some reason, these two men seemed to be constantly at each other's throats, and knew that Natheran was the cause. She didn't have much experience dealing with humans and was having a hard time figuring out why they behaved this way. "I'm fine so go away," he growled and turned his back to her. He really was a "pain in the ass" as Khelgar had put it. She smiled to herself as she realized that she had grasped that piece of colorful terminology. Having traveled this long with the others she was finally starting to understand some of the reasons they had for doing what they did. The only thing she knew for certain was that both of them wanted something from Natheran, but she wasn't sure what. Sighing, she went back to join the others, knowing that the answer would come in time.

"Casavir I want to ask you something," Neeshka said softly so that she wouldn't disturb Natheran. They had been sitting in silence for a while now and she couldn't keep her curiosity in check any longer.

"What is it?" Casavir answered just as softly.

"Well I was just wondering about that light that appeared around Natheran," Neeshka shivered a little at the memory. "You know that paladin auras' make my skin itch, but before the fight here, when the light got real bright around her, it actually caused me pain. What did she do and does it have something to do with what you said?" Seeing the puzzled look she clarified the last question. "You said she was chosen by Helm. What did you mean?"

Casavir saw that Elanee and Khelgar both leaned in closer, eyes showing eagerness at hearing his answer. "I should not have said what I did in Ember," he began. "Not because I don't think it is true, but because it is not something that is easy to explain. Also, Natheran should be the first to hear what I know, no offense."

"None taken lad," Khelgar said gruffly. "My concern is that our little girl there don't know what she's doing or how she's doing it. Whatever power it is, it is something outside my experience. However, experience has taught me to be wary of people with power like hers and the lack of knowledge to use it properly."

"Khelgar is correct Casavir," Elanee said softly. "I thought it was because of her celestial heritage, but regardless of the source, it is something she is using without really understanding it. That could be dangerous for her and us."

"I know, which is why I will have to find the time to talk to her about it, in private," Casavir nodded in agreement. "Her celestial heritage may be part of it as well, but until Natheran and I talk about it, nothing more should be said amongst us." He saw them nod and then the talk turned to other things.

It was very quiet when she opened her eyes. Her arm was sore but she could feel the healing energy that Casavir had poured into her and knew she was going to be okay. She turned her head a little, and saw the others sitting nearby talking quietly. She didn't see Bishop, and for just a second she feared that he was dead, then she heard what sounded like a knife on wood, and realized he was over near the far wall. Ever the loner, the outsider she thought. Yet, she was glad that he was alright. That thought made her pause and try to determine why she should feel that way. He was the most annoying, selfish, rude, insensitive jerk she had ever met and she couldn't wait to get back to the Flagon so she could wring Duncan's neck for making him go along with them. So he knew the territory and had been able to get them deep inside the borders without getting caught. So what? That didn't give him the right to treat others like so much garbage. Knowing that her anger was starting to get the better of her, she took several deep breaths to calm herself, catching the others attention.

"Natheran, you're awake," cried Neeshka happily, coming over to sit beside her. "You had us all worried there. Next time take care of yourself first and don't worry about me so much. You're a more important person anyway."

"No Neeshka, that won't ever happen, because you are important to me," she replied, looking directly into the tiefling's eyes. "You're my friend, and friends don't ever turn their backs on each other. They watch out for each other and take care of each other." She saw tears come to the girl's eyes but they didn't fall.

"Gods you paladins do like to get all mushy and sentimental," she rolled her eyes at them. "And I thought all I had to put up with is your auras."

Everyone burst into laughter at her words, even Khelgar, who seemed to agree with the assessment. "Help me sit up here, this floor is too uncomfortable to lay on for very long." After they had helped her sit up and lean against the wall she looked over to where she had heard the sounds before. She saw that Bishop was standing looking straight at her. His face was in shadows so she couldn't see the expression on it, but she felt the intensity of his stare. Suddenly, she felt sorry for him as she realized how alone he must feel and how left out of things he was. She couldn't imagine what that must be like as she had always been surrounded by people who cared about her, even now. However, she knew that he saw emotions such as pity or sadness as a weakness, and he would just scorn her if she ever said anything.

"How long was I out?" she asked, bringing everyone's focus back to matters at hand.

"Maybe a couple of hours," replied Elanee. "Everyone agreed it was best that you wake up on your own. Sleep is the way a body heals itself, and we all know that there is more fighting ahead. How do you feel?"

"My arm is a little sore, and holding my shield is going to be a little difficult, but otherwise I"m fine. We'll rest for another half-hour and then we'll head out. From what that githyanki said...," suddenly she couldn't finish, and she felt the tears start. She tried to hold them back and couldn't.

"Don't worry lass, we'll get Shandra back safely, regardess of what that filthy mucker said," Khelgar said fiercely and the others echoed his words.

"Filthy mucker? I'll give you credit, you do have a way with words," Natheran chuckled as she dried her eyes.

"See, like I said, mushy, especially if you think moss-breath here has a way with words," snickered Neeshka. 

"And I suppose you could do better, fiendling?" the dwarf snorted.

Natheran just shook her head as the two started up again and closed her eyes. She thought about Amie and the good times they had shared with Bevil. Would those times ever come again? Sighing she hoped that she would soon have time to return to West Harbor. She wanted to see how everyone was doing and also wanted to visit Amie's grave. When it was time, she put on her mail, picked up her shield, and saying a silent goodbye to Amie, led the others onward.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Natheran looked at the strange door in front of her, knowing that this was the last barrier between her and Shandra. Her nerves were stretched to their limits from having to battle not only the gith but demons and devils as well. Dealing with that devil Mephasm had been the hardest thing of all. She had had to exert every ounce of control to not attack him on sight and this had seemed to amuse him. He had made her give her word to not abuse his true name before he would give it to her and she had done so since it was the only way they were going to be able to pass. 

"What are you waiting for lass? Shandra's in there waiting for us," Khelgar was looking at her, puzzled at her hesitation.

"I'm trying to settle my nerves," she snapped angrily, causing him to step back a little. 

"Look, I know that right now you probably are wishing you had cut that devil to pieces, but really what other choice did you have?" Neeshka asked.

Natheran glared at the tiefling briefly before nodding. "That's what angers me the most. That devil knew I had no choice and he enjoyed seeing me squirm. If we ever meet again, I won't be so forgiving."

"Listen, I understand what it does to you because I feel just a little bit of it myself," Neeshka said sympathetically. "Once we save Shandra and get back to Neverwinter we'll have a nice long talk about it okay?"

"What are you talking about fiendling?" Khelgar growled. The question was echoed by their other companions as well.

"It's her blood," she replied, rolling her eyes at them. "Celestials and demons have always fought each other, they despise each other, and the celestial blood in her is stronger than the demon blood is in me. To make a bargain with a demon, no matter how necessary, is one of the hardest things she'll ever have to do. To top it all off she is a paladin as well so it's like a double whammy."

Natheran smiled at the girl, glad that she had been able to explain the situation to the others, for she really didn't understand it fully herself. Merring had only made vague reference to it because he lacked the knowledge to do otherwise. Surprisingly, having it out in the open was relaxing her and settling her nerves. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the others to make sure they were ready, and then opened the door. As they stepped inside, she saw Shandra bound and gagged inside a cage off to the right. A wave of relief flooded through her now that she knew they had made it in time. Before her was a glimmering force field and standing inside was one of the oldest githyanki she had seen yet. 

"Though these demons were unanticipated, your arrival was not," stated Zeeaire. "How long did you think you could escape us _Kalach-cha_? You have stolen our shards, defiled them with your touch, and now you will answer for that crime."

"I care little for your reasons, just return the girl now," Natheran demanded, glaring at the gith leader.

"You are in no position to demand anything from me. Know that I am prepared to offer mercy to you and your companions. Return the shards freely and I will grant you a quick and painless death," Zeeaire tried to make her voice sound magnanimous.

"Funny, I was about to offer you the same deal," Natheran snorted, not fooled one bit by the gith's tone. As she watched, a look of rage crossed her opponents face. Suddenly, she felt herself lifted off the ground and heard a tearing sound. The shards that had been in her pack were floating towards the barrier and passing through it to land at the feet of the gith. She saw the others trying to move towards her but they couldn't. 

"Odd, I have all the ones you carry, but it seems you still possess one," Zeeaire said and reached out her hand. 

Natheran suddenly felt a pain unlike anything she ever felt ripple through her body up to her chest. She screamed as the pain intensified right over her heart. It felt as though something was trying to burn it's way out of her.

"You have a piece of the sword inside you," Zeeaire whispered. "I shall remove it from you by force."

She felt herself collapse to the ground, breathing hard, the pain still so bad that she could barely see. She suddenly heard the sounds of fighting all around her and realized that the other githyanki in the room had attacked. She saw her sword on the ground a couple of feet away and gathering every ounce of strength she could muster, dove for it and got to her feet. Two gith were bearing down on her, and focusing all her will on the task at hand, she fought them off. She saw that Zeeaire had not moved yet and wondered what she was waiting for. Another gith soldier came charging up and she turned her attention back to the battle. As she fought, she tried to remember what Mephasm had said, knowing it was important. Suddenly, it came to her. The barrier! Zeeaire would stay behind it and she would be untouchable. Dropping her shield to the floor, she reached into the pouch at her side and removed the sphere that he had given her. She threw it at the shield before her and watched as it started to pulse and soon, with a brilliant flash of light, it was gone.

"NO! Without the portal I will die," Zeeaire screamed and launched a furious assault at her. They battled back and forth in front of where the barrier had been. Every muscle in her body aching, Natheran blocked every stroke that came her way, holding her sword with both hands. She could feel herself tiring, but she also saw that Zeeaire was weakening. Suddenly the gith leader overextended herself, leaving her middle vulnerable, and Natheran thrust her sword straight into the heart of her enemy.

As Zeeaire collapsed in front of her, she saw her companions gathering behind her. The battle was over and they had won. As she looked down, she saw the dying leader was trying to say something. Blood bubbled from her lips as she tried to speak.

"You think you have won _Kalach-cha_, but a worse fate is in store for you than death at our hands," she cackled. "We were not the ones you needed to fear, and now you will stand alone against what comes for you."

"What comes for me, more of your people? I have defeated you and I will defeat them," she stated flatly.

"No. My people will hunt you no more. A great evil has awakened and we needed the sword to fight it. The King of Shadows comes, already his presence is being felt in your realm, and he will destroy you. I will see you in death and I don't think I will have to wait long." With a last gasp her eyes closed and her body started to crumble to dust.

Natheran just stared at the remains, trying to absorb what had been said, but she hurt too much to think clearly. Looking up, she saw that Neeshka had managed to unlock the cage and was helping Shandra over to where they stood. The farmer looked tired and dirty, but otherwise okay. Looking around she saw the the others seemed to be alright as well.

"You'll have to let me save you sometime or I'll never be able to pay you back," Shandra said, exhaustion and relief in her voice.

"Oh there will be plenty of time for you to pay us all back on the return trip to Neverwinter," Bishop drawled at her.

"You all _put_ me in danger. I'm not paying you a single coin," Shandra rounded on him, anger in her voice and face at his words.

"Well then, you'll be paying me another way. My bedroll's a little cold at night, and I'm thinking you can fix that," he practically purred in response. 

"Oh please, the smell would kill me first," Shandra's voice was filled with disdain as she looked in disgust at the ranger.

"You wound me girl, but I"ll have you soon enough," Bishop's voice wasn't quite as smooth as it was before, a hint of anger coloring it.

"If you don't watch your tongue Bishop, I'm cutting it off," Natheran said without really thinking about it. 

"Jealousy is thick in this little band I see," Bishop laughed softly as he walked towards her. Looking up she saw his eyes glinting with some strange emotion. "I haven't forgotten your pretty face fair leader," he murmured in her ear. 

His voice, once again as smooth as honey, washed over her, setting her heart to racing and shivers running up and down her spine. Natheran felt herself flushing as she gazed into the ranger's eyes. She quickly stepped back a couple of paces and attempted to gather her composure.

"I won't have you speaking to her or anyone else that way Bishop," Casavir growled as he closed the distance between himself and Bishop. He stepped in front of Natheran and glared at the ranger, daring him to make a move.

"Oh really, what a surprise. How about if I left you here in Luskan territory with your rightousness to keep you company paladin?" Bishop spat in loathing. The paladin was really beginning to get on his nerves. He didn't own Natheran and had no right putting his nose in their business.

Seeing the anger building in both of them, she realized that things were starting to get out of hand. "Enough! We have a long journey ahead so let's get going." Gathering up her pack she saw the hole in the outside pocket where the shards had torn through. Now I'll have to buy a new pack as well as a new shirt she thought. Placing them instead at the bottom of the main compartment, she hoisted her pack, and without looking at anyone headed for the door. She was troubled by what she had seen in Bishop's eyes and by the feelings his voice had stirred in her. She was not completely innocent, despite what others might think. She may not have slept with a man before, but she new that what she felt for the ranger was desire. She knew he was not to be trusted and knew he cared only about himself, but that didn't stop her from wanting to experience what his voice promised. What bothered her most was that she even felt this way about him at all. He was a despicable, selfish man who used people for his own purposes. He was cruel, spiteful, and arrogant.

Frustrated, she hissed through her teeth. This had been one of the most trying days of her life. Her chest still hurt from whatever it was that Zeeaire had done. Every muscle in her body screamed with fatigue. She couldn't wait to get back to the Flagon so she could have a nice hot bath. She also wanted to get some answers out of Duncan. She knew he had been keeping something from her and she had a feeling it had something to do with what Zeeaire said. A piece of the sword was inside her and she needed to know how it got there. Duncan knew about her scar and everything that had happened all those years ago, and this time she wasn't going to let him dodge her questions. There was too much at stake.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was early evening by the time they reached Neverwinter. Since on the return trip they had been able to take any route they wanted, Bishop had led them towards a small village he knew of that was only a day out from the city. There was no inn, but the village headmaster had offered to let them sleep in his house on the main floor for the night. His wife had fixed them all a big pot of delicious rabbit stew. After dinner, they had been able to heat water over the fire for washing and they all felt better than they had since the whole journey began. In the morning as they left, Natheran tried to give the headmaster what little gold she had on her to repay him and his wife for their kindness. The man had said that he was a follower of Helm and that it was unthinkable that she pay him. So instead she asked him to give the gold to those in the village that needed it the most, and this he had agreed to do. When she turned to leave, she saw Casavir looking at her with approval and warmth in his eyes, and she felt some of the burden of the last week lift from her shoulders. Bishop had merely rolled his eyes and snorted in derision, and then insisted that they needed to leave if they wanted to reach the city before nightfall. Of course this had caused Casavir to tense and glare at the ranger and she had been forced to intervene before either could say anything. Sighing she had followed the ranger as he headed out, Casavir falling into step beside her. The whole return trip had been one of tension and frustration. The two men had been exchanging pointed barbs the whole trip back. While it hadn't gone beyond words, it had put a tremendous strain on the entire party. Even Neeska, who was usually so cheerful, had been subdued, sensing that one wrong word might send both men over the edge. Khelgar never took his hand off his axe and was constantly glaring daggers at Bishop. Of course, all of this seemed to make the ranger happy, if the smirk he got on his face every time was any indication. Of course Elanee seemed to be the least perturbed and Natheran sometimes wondered how she managed to stay so calm.

So it was with great relief that she pushed open the door of the Flagon, for she would finally be able to say goodbye to Bishop. The first thing she saw was Duncan coming towards her, a look of relief on his face. He grabbed her in a huge bear hug that practically lifted her off her feet, no small feat that since he was shorter than her by a few inches. But what warmed her heart the most was the tears in his eyes that showed how happy he was that she was alright.

"Glad to see you've all returned safe and sound, and in one piece no less," he boomed out. Those words reminded her of what had happened and dimmed a little of the joy she felt upon her return. Seeing the expression on her face he asked her what was wrong.

"Duncan, I need to know about my mother and this scar on my chest," she saw a shadow flick across her uncle's face.

"I don't know why you're asking about that again. Surely Daeghan told you. You got that scar from some piece of shrapnel or debris," Duncan stated, refusing to meet her eyes as he spoke.

"No Duncan, there is a piece of the sword inside me, right here, under this scar. I know because the gith leader wanted to kill me so she could rip it from my body," Natheran said quietly but firmly. She needed to know what her uncle knew and her tone made sure he knew there was no dodging the issue this time.

"You have a piece of the sword inside you? That means you've been carrying around that shard almost your entire life. I..we..had no idea," he stammered, trying to act surprised at what she was telling him.

"Ah...I think your uncle has been keeping secrets from you," mocked Bishop, his eyes gleaming in satisfaction at how uncomfortable Duncan now was.

"Silence Bishop!" Duncan snapped, giving the ranger his best go to the hells look. He pointed to the table beside them indicating she should sit. He went and got two mugs of ale and placed one in front of her before sitting down himself. She sipped the ale and waited for him to speak. He sipped his own ale for a couple of minutes and then finally looked up at her, a sad look in his eyes. She steeled herself for what was about to come, knowing that what he had to say was going to be painful for her to hear.

"I'm probably not the best one to be telling you this, but if you do have a shard in you, then you have a right to know everything. Daeghan will probably want to wring my neck when he finds out, but you need the truth." He paused to take a sip of his ale before continuing.

"When you were just a babe, the King of Shadows led an army against the Neverwinter army. West Harbor was struck suddenly and without warning. There was panic and confusion, terrified villagers were running everywhere trying to escape the battle. Daeghan and I were leading a group of villagers into the swamp away from the battle. Neither of us realized that your mother Esmerelle and Shayla, Daeghan's wife, had stayed behind to get you. By the time we saw they weren't with the group it was too late. The village was being consumed in flames and there was nothing that could be done. Suddenly there was a bright flash of white light and silence fell." He looked down into his mug, tears choking his voice. Everyone except Bishop was standing nearby, listening intently, and the room was eerily quiet.

"When things had settled down, we returned to the village. Not a single building was left standing and some of the fires were still burning. We knew there was no hope of finding any survivors but that didn't stop us from searching the rubble of Daeghan's house. We found Shayla dead just outside what was left of your room. He fell to his knees beside her to take her in his arms, and that was when we heard it. The muffled sound of a baby crying. We started pulling the debris away and then we saw Esmerelle's body covering yours, her arms wrapped protectively around you. You both were covered in so much blood that we thought we were wrong, that we had just imagined things. But then you started crying again, so we moved her body gently to the side and lifted you out. The shard had passed through her and ended up buried in your chest near your heart. No one knew how you had survived, but you did, and your wound healed within a few days leaving that scar you still bear," he finished.

Natheran just looked at him unable to say anything. The pain in his voice echoed the pain in her heart. She now had the truth and as painful as it was, it was better than being left in the dark. She saw the pain in his eyes and something occured to her. The way he spoke her mother's name with longing.

"You loved my mother didn't you Duncan?" she asked softly, and saw a shudder run through him as tears suddenly welled up in his eyes and rolled down his face.

"Aye, lass I did," he choked out. "But she didn't love me. She never told me who your father was or what happened to him, but she never stopped loving him or you. There was no room in heart for anyone else."

Taking his hands in hers, she waited until he looked up. "Thank you for telling me." They smiled at each other, finding comfort in each other.

"Why the long faces you two, somebody die? If so sounds like a cause for celebration to me," Bishop's mocking voice startled them out their thoughts. "Grobnar, you worthless half man, strike up a tune before I strike you."

"Of course, Sir Bishop, I have just the tune," the cheerful little gnome started strumming his lute and singing one of his nonsensical little songs.

"By the way, I decided it would be in both our best interests if I stayed on with you," Bishop said in a friendly voice, giving her an innocent smile, which made her instantly suspicious.

"No, no Bishop. I'm sorry about before but you've already done more than was necessary...," Duncan hastily began to brush the ranger off.

"Oh come now Duncan, I still owe you," Bishop interrupted, his voice a soft purr. "What better way to make it up to you than by watching your kin here," he locked his gaze on Natheran, his eyes holding a challenge.

"I'm not paying you if that's what you're after," she replied cooly, returning his stare with a challenging one of her own. She had to wonder at his motives and had the crazy idea that he just wanted to be around her. That thought caused her breath to catch in her throat and her heart to race and she just hoped no one noticed.

"I'm hurt that you would value our friendship so lightly. I don't need more money. Traveling with you is the most fun I've had in years," Bishop said lightly, sounding amused.

"We don't need any more of _your _help Bishop," Casavir snapped from his place by the fire. The man was trouble and he hoped Natheran wouldn't be foolish enough to allow him to stay. However, he took one look at her face and that hope died. He had noticed the way she looked at the ranger on occasion, almost like she was fascinated by him. He would go so far as to say that she felt an attraction for the ranger and that thought made his stomach twist into knots.

"Why don't you let our leader speak for herself, _paladin,_ without you speaking for her, eh," the ranger glared daggers at the man for putting his nose in where it didn't belong, again.

"I have to admit that no one else in the group has your particular skills," Natheran nodded at Bishop. "As I have no idea what kind of situations we might find ourselves in, your skills may come in handy, despite your rotten attitude towards others. If you want to stay on then you'll have to learn to get along with everybody. Of course, if that is too much for you to deal with, then I'm sure you can find some other way to while away your days," she finished silkily. She saw his eyes narrow at the challenge.

"Oh, I can play nice, fair leader, if that makes you happy," Bishop drawled, his eyes gleaming with a strange emotion, his voice holding a touch of amusement.

The look in his eyes and the tone of his voice gave Natheran pause and she began to wonder if she hadn't made a mistake letting him hang around. Before she could say anything, the farmer they had rescued spoke up.

"I hate to ask, but what happens to me now?" Shandra asked, looking at Natheran with worry in her eyes. "I have nowhere to go."

"You can travel with me if you like," she offered. "I think that the danger to you isn't completely gone, at least not until we can figure out the meaning of the shards. You would be safer with us than not. I'll help you learn how to fight better and then maybe someday you will be able to rescue me," she looked at the other woman, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"You have a deal," Shandra started laughing and soon everyone was laughing. Khelgar and Neeshka once again started bickering back and forth while Elanee just watched them and shook her head. Duncan went around getting refills for everyone. Grobnar had come over to her table to sing her a tale about some unlucky thief. In short order she found herself laughing at his tale and his antics, feeling the cares lifting from her shoulders. She felt someone beside her, and looking up saw Casavir looking at her, some strange emotion in his eyes. He simply said goodnight and left the room. She watched him go and wondered what was bothering him and what it was that she had seen in his eyes. She looked over to where Bishop had been but didn't see him. Looking around, she finally saw him sitting at his usual table, his eyes fixed on her. The man she wanted avoided her and the man she didn't want kept coming after her and watching her constantly. Finally she shrugged and decided to worry about them tomorrow. The others had come over to her table in the meantime and she lost herself in the conversation flowing around her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The hour was late and the party had finally wound down. Bishop had watched it all from his corner table. That self-righteous paladin had left long ago, probably to go polish his halo. Probably thought that if Tyr saw he was actually having fun he would smite him down to the depths of the abyss. The elf and the farmgirl had left not long ago, and that worthless drunk Duncan was passed out on the bar. The stupid gnome was off in a corner tinkering with some piece of junk, humming to himself all the while. He looked at the table Natheran was sitting at and saw that the dwarf was so drunk he was about to fall off his chair. He saw her laugh at something the tiefling said and get up to grab one of the dwarf's arms. Together the two of them got the dwarf on his feet and half-dragged, half-walked him to the back rooms. Downing the last of his ale, he rubbed his eyes and got to his feet, deciding to get some sleep himself. Just as he was about to leave, he saw Natheran come back in and head toward the bar, where she tried unsuccessfully to wake Duncan.

"Don't worry about him girl, I'll get him to his bed. I've done it before," sighed Sal. "Go on to bed. We'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks Sal, goodnight. Goodnight Grobnar," Natheran called to the gnome. The little bard waved a hand cheerily at her and resumed his tinkering.

Bishop's lips curled in disgust. Anyone that incessantly cheerful deserved to be locked in a zoo with the label 'most annoying creature in Faerun' on the bars. He held his breath as she walked in his direction, but she didn't notice him standing there in the shadows and went right past. She tripped against a chair leg, almost losing her footing, and a little giggle escaped her. Well now, it looked like their pretty little leader had had one too many, he snickered to himself. That meant her guard would be down and she would be easy prey. He remembered Ember and the feel of her hand on his arm and the smile on her face. He remembered the flash of desire in her eyes after their little verbal exchange in the gith base, and he knew she wanted what he was offering. He had told her he would collect what she owed him, he just hadn't thought his opportunity would come this soon. Her lithsome body would do as payment in that matter, whether she was fully aware of what was happening or not. Only saints like the paladin required a woman's full consent before sleeping with them. He, on the other hand, held to no such standard, and he took advantage of every opportunity that came his way. And there it was, in all its innocent beauty, he snickered to himself. Quietly he followed her as she headed towards her room, humming to herself. He had just followed her around the last corner, when he saw her lose her balance and fall against a door with a dull thud. Just as he was about to go to her, to offer his 'assistance', the door opened and out stepped Casavir, who looked down in puzzlement at the girl giggling on the floor. Ducking back around the corner, he silently cursed. Of all the doors she could fall against it had to be that holier than thou jackass', and of course he was still awake.

"Are you alright my lady?" Casavir asked, staring down at the top of Natheran's head.

Bishop stifled a derisive snort. Idiot, coudn't he see that their precious leader was drunk?

"I'm sorry Casavir, I didn't mean to wake you," Natheran giggled. "Could you help me up? I don't want to fall asleep on the floor," she held out her hand.

"Of course, my lady, forgive me," Casavir said as he took her hand and helped her up. "You didn't wake me, I haven't been to bed yet."

"Are you alright? You look troubled," she peered up at him. She could see that something was bothering him and hoped that he wouldn't clam up, again.

"That man we have taken on, Bishop, I don't trust him or his intentions. I don't like the way he looks at you," Casavir couldn't keep a frown from his face. "Please, be very careful in your dealings with him."

Bishop felt the anger explode inside him at those words. Who in the hells did that pompous jerk think he was to pass judgement on _him?_ He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Thank you for your concern, I'll be careful, I promise," Natheran said softly. "It's nice to know you're looking out for me," she couldn't keep a pleased giggle from escaping.

"Forgive me...it's not my affair, I just felt compelled to warn you," Casavir felt his face flush as he realized he might have overstepped his bounds.

Damn right it's not your affair you self-righteous bastard, Bishop thought. He felt an overwhelming desire to walk right up to them and beat the crap out of the paladin. He controlled himself, but just barely.

"It's late, my lady, and we both should get some rest. Allow me to see you safely to your room," Casavir held out his arm for her.

"Why thank you Sir Knight," she giggled again as she took the arm he proffered and let him lead her down the hall.

Peeking around the corner, Bishop saw them stop at her door and just stand there looking at each other. He waited for the paladin to leave and go back to his room but it didn't happen.

Looking up into Casavir's eyes she saw the concern for her in them, but she also saw something else. This wonderful man did desire her and unable to resist, she reached up to kiss him. She felt him resist a little and then a shudder ran through him. Suddenly, she found his arms around her and he was returning her kiss fiercely. The feel of his mouth on hers and his arms around her caused a warm tingling to run through her. This was what she had been hoping for since she met him and it felt wonderful. His lips left hers to trail down her neck and she shuddered at the pleasure that washed through her body. She felt a heavy languor flood her limbs and she pressed herself against him, moaning as she felt his hands on her skin under her shirt. The tingling became a heat which spread throughout her body. When his hands reached her breasts and started caressing them, she gasped out his name, the pleasure he was giving her making her head swim.

The sound of his name passing her lips penetrated the fog of his desire. He had to stop this, he couldn't take advantage of her like this. Desperately trying to regain control he pulled away from her. Looking down he saw her eyes glowing like twin flames, the desire in them burning brightly, and he felt his control slip. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. "Why did you stop?" her voice, filled with confusion and hurt, washed over him. Opening his eyes he saw the tears in hers and felt as if a giant fist had clamped around his heart.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to take advantage of you like this," he whispered, feeling shame wash over him. "I want you more than I ever wanted anyone in my life, but not like this." He could see she didn't understand what he was talking about. "You've been drinking and this makes you vulnerable. If you come to my bed I want it to be with your full knowledge and consent, with full awareness that it is me you want I don't want you to ever have any doubts or regrets about your actions. Some people would call me a fool for turning away, but I couldn't live with myself if I ever caused you any kind of pain. You deserve better." He didn't tell her that he was afraid it was the ranger she truly wanted and not him. He had seen the looks they exchanged on the trip back and it scared him that she might want the ranger, for the man would destroy her innocence and break her heart. However, it had to be her choice, and only with a clear head could she make a conscious decision about whom she wanted.

Natheran felt her face heat with embarassment over her actions. She had guessed how deeply he felt about her and she shouldn't have behaved like some common floozy. He was always so kind and thoughtful towards her, always treated her with respect, and here she was causing him pain with her actions. She didn't mean too, it was all those wonderful feelings he stirred in her that made her act so impulsively. Unable to meet his eyes now, she turned to open her door, and suddenly felt a wave of dizziness wash over her, almost falling again because of it. She felt him pick her up and carry her to the bed, where he gently laid her down and removed her shoes. He pulled a light blanket over her and leaning down, kissed her gently on the forehead. He left, quietly closing the door behind him, and she just stared at it for a while thinking about what had almost happened. She may have been a little drunk, but she knew that she wanted him, and she would have had no regrets. She would just have to show him, and she would start tomorrow. With the memory of his lips and hands on her running through her head she fell asleep, a small smile on her face.

Bishop furiously walked into his room and slammed the door, not caring if anyone heard it. The little tease had stood in the hallway and let that bastard grope her like some dock whore. During the whole trip back from Luskan, the saint had made sure that she was never alone, all because he wanted to be the one to get into her skirts. So what does he do when he gets the chance? Nothing. He walks away. As for their leader, she obviously was playing some kind of game with them. What did she want? Did she want them to fight each other for her favors? She was a fool if she thought that would ever happen. No wench, no matter how beautiful, was worth fighting over, for they always disappointed you in the end anyway. Why bother when there were so many available women to choose from? He paced the room, seething over what he had just witnessed. Finally he stopped pacing and took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself so he could think clearly.

Okay, he thought, she wanted to play games, well so could he. He would bide his time. He would throw out little crumbs and lure her to him, stir her passions. He would make her come crawling to him and beg him to take her. He would quench his lust in her body until he didn't want her anymore. Once her halo was tarnished and her reputation was in ruins, he would let the saint have what was left of her. Grinning wickedly, he tried to imagine that day and what it would feel like when he finally had his revenge on both of them for the way they had treated him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When Casavir walked into the common room the next morning for breakfast, he saw that everyone except Natheran was already there. The woman they had rescued, Shandra, was sitting at a table eating and talking with Duncan who looked decidedly hungover. As he sat down, he saw Sal coming over with a plate full of food and a mug of coffee.

"Here you go, fresh off the fire. If you need a refill just let me know." The barkeep headed back towards the kitchen, stopping to refill Duncan's mug.

The food smelled wonderful and he realized that he was quite hungry, seeing as how he hadn't eaten anything last night. As he ate he couldn't stop thinking about the previous night and what had almost happened. He had wanted her so much, but he didn't know if she truly had wanted him or if it was the ale she had consumed. He had seen some of the looks she had given Bishop on the trip back from Luskan and knew she had some interest in the ranger. He had had a brief moment of weakness and almost given in to the temptation she presented, something he couldn't allow to happen again. He finished his first plate and realizing he was still hungry, decided to go and get some more. Before he could get up though, he saw Khelgar, Neeshka, and Elanee coming over. He watched as they sat in such a way that they blocked everyone else's view of the table. Wondering what had prompted this, he just looked at them and waited.

"We've been waiting for you lad, we have a matter of great importance to discuss with you," Khelgar said, keeping his voice low for a change.

"Yes, and we wanted to make sure Bishop wasn't around to accidently overhear us," Elanee was looking at him with an intense expression on her face.

Neeshka suddenly leaned toward him with a fierce look in her eye, her tail twitching behind her. "You see, Natheran is the most important person in the world to me. When others would have left me to be murdered by some Fort Locke thugs masquerading as soldiers," here she glared at the dwarf, "she stood up for me. She didn't ask for payment, she treated me like a real person, and she never let anyone put me down or treat me like scum just because of my blood. She is the first real friend I've ever had and she likes me for who I am. If anyone ever hurts her in any way, I will personally make them sorry their mothers ever gave them life."

"I have carefully obvserved Bishop since he joined our party," Elanee spoke up. "He is a predator, a very dangerous predator at that. He tries to hide his personality behind a glib tongue that speaks only lies. He is manipulative and grasping, and he cares only about himself and what he wants. But he can be smooth and charming when he wants to be, and a young innocent girl would be like wet clay in his hands. He has taken an interest in Natheran and like any animal on the hunt he will not give up the chase until someone makes him. If you allow your sense of duty and honor to get in the way of your feelings for her, then Natheran might fall into the ranger's trap and I don't want to see her hurt like that."

"I remember, and I'm sure you do too, what it felt like to first experience desire for someone," Neeshka looked pointedly at him. "Natheran has never felt the things she's feeling now and I'd bet my tail that she is confused about it, as well as being eager to experience more of it. That makes it even easier for someone like that ranger to take advantage of her and we all know how that would turn out."

"You see, we know that you have feelings for her lad, very deep feelings. But I know you holy warrior types, and your beliefs in honor and virtue, and doing what is right gets you all twisted into knots," Khelgar spoke up, eyeing the man closely. "None of us can tell Natheran who she should be with, and we wouldn't try. But she is feeling all kinds of things right now and Neeshka's right that she might be confused. She might fall for the ranger's tricks because of it. Love and lust are two very different emotions and it's hard for someone with no experience to see the difference. The only thing that ranger could ever feel is lust but Natheran don't know that. Don't let your sense of honor get in the way. Stake your claim lad, make her yours, before it's too late," Khelgar finished.

"My room is right across from hers," Neeshka was looking at him, a sly smile on her face. "I was awake, and uh, I saw the two of you together. It was pretty steamy stuff so I couldn't help but watch. I know you were trying to be all noble and such, but I have to tell you that I think you were wrong to leave her. You see I know her pretty well and I too believe she's in love with you. I don't think you have to worry about her having any regrets okay?" She suddenly grinned as she saw his face turn red. "Hey, don't be embarassed. I think you two were made for each other. I mean you're both paladins and you believe in the same things. It's a match made in the heavens, so to speak."

Casavir just looked at them, feeling like he had been hit by a tidal wave, in shock because of the nature of the conversation. He knew they were all close, but he hadn't realized how much they all cared about her. It touched him that she inspired that kind of loyalty, and they made him feel like a fool to think he knew better. "You have my word that I will never hurt her. I will also try to be more open with her and less reserved." He had a pretty good idea what the dwarf meant by 'staking his claim' but he found the idea of doing that a little difficult to handle. Natheran was special and deserved to be courted properly before, before...swallowing hard, he pushed the thought aside, feeling his face heat at the direction his thoughts were going. As much as he desired her, he couldn't dishonor her in such a way. There had to be a formal commitment between them first.

"That's all we're asking for lad, that's all were asking," said Khelgar, punching him in the shoulder as he got up.

"I think I'll go see what's keeping her," Neeshka grinned. "I think she might be feeling the effects this morning from what she drank last night. She's not one to imbibe all the time you know," she snickered as she skipped away.

"I hope we haven't offended you by being so open," Elanee said softly. "It's just that she is very special to all of us, and not just as our leader. To me she has become like the daughter I've never had. I only want her to be happy."

"You haven't offended me, just made me uncomfortable. I'm surprised that everyone seems to know what I am feeling. I hadn't realized that I was so obvious," Casavir replied, still somewhat in shock by the conversation he was just involved in.

"You weren't," Elanee smiled. "However, we all had very good reasons to closely observe you and we know her very well. To anyone else it would not be so."

He was still hungry, so excusing himself, he went to get some more food. He came back to the table and saw that Elanee had left, which was what he had hoped would happen. He wanted some time to think about what they had said to him. Natheran was beautiful and strong, but also caring and compassionate. He did not know of too many people who could inspire others like she did. She embodied everything that a paladin was supposed to be: honorable, fearless in battle, protective of those who couldn't protect themselves, a champion of what was good and right. She was everything he had once been but was no more. He realized that the real reason he had kept his distance till now was because he had felt he was unworthy of her, and he still felt that way, sort of. She didn't know the details of his past and he wanted to keep it that way. She already had enough problems to deal with and he didn't wish to burden her further. However, if they were to have any kind of real relationship then she would have to be told, and he feared he would lose her when he did. The others felt that between Bishop and him, he was the better man, but how could they be so sure? After all they didn't know about his past. Would they still think he should be the one to be with Natheran if they knew? Would Natheran want to even have him around if she knew the truth? Sighing, he finished eating, and decided that he would tell her about it soon, before he became more attached to her than he already was. She deserved the truth, especially after last night. If afterwards she wanted him to leave, he would, even though it would the hardest thing in the world to do.

Just as he stood to take his plate to the kitchen, the door to the inn opened and a man walked in. When he saw who it was, he felt his past suddenly come rushing up to drown him. The man looked around and then froze as he saw who was standing in front of him. Deciding to grab the bull by the horns Casavir stepped forward towards the man and looked him in the eye. "Good morning, Sir Nevalle."

"Sir Casavir, I heard you had returned to Neverwinter," Nevalle replied, his voice, filled with disapproval, carried across the room, causing all conversation to come to a halt.

"Is that why you have come here?" Holding the man's gaze without flinching, Casavir held his breadth.

"No. While I don't approve of how you left, I have no interest in you or your reasons for doing so. I am here because of an urgent matter concerning Lieutenant Natheran."

"What do you want with her?" he asked more harshly than he had intended, causing Nevalle's eyebrows to arch in surprise.

"It is a matter that concerns her, not you," Nevalle said coldly, fixing him with a chilling glare.

"I believe she is still in her room," Duncan spoke up, hurrying forward, worry in his eyes as to what was wrong. "I will go tell her you are here and wish to speak with her, sir."

As he hurried away, he looked back and saw that neither man had moved. They just stood there, glaring at each other, not saying a word.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Honestly Neeshka, I can't thank you enough. I thought nothing would get rid of my headache. Where did you learn all this stuff about curing hangovers?" Natheran smiled at the girl sitting on the bed.

"Well, that powder there wasn't especially for hangovers. I have it to take care of pains associated with the, uh, monthly problems. I figured it was worth a shot," the tiefling shrugged

"Well, it worked. I can honestly say that the hells will freeze over before I drink that much again." Natheran picked up her brush and started on her hair, brushing out the tangles and then beginning the braid she normally wore it in.

"I love your hair. It shines like white gold in the sun and looks like silver in the moonlight. Kind of wish my hair was like that," Neeshka sighed.

"Wouldn't suit you. Your red hair matches your fiery temper much better," Natheran smiled at her and saw her return it.

"You know, you're always doing it up even when it's not necessary," the tiefling said thoughtfully. "I think that if you're not going into battle that you should just wear it down. It'd be easier and less time consuming for you." Then she smiled slyly, "And of course, men tend to turn to mush when a woman lets her hair down. Might even affect a certain tall, dark, and handsome paladin we know?" Seeing her friend blush she couldn't keep from chuckling.

"You really think so?" Natheran looked curiously at Neeshka and saw her nod. "Unfortunately when I do that it gets tangled easily," Natheran sighed as she finished the braid and tied it. "It takes far longer to brush it out when that happens." She was about to say something else when someone suddenly started knocking loudly on the door.

"Lass, open up. It's urgent," her uncle's worried voice called out.

_What now? Will I ever get a day where I can do what I want?_ Natheran thought in irritation before going over to open the door. "Is the inn burning down or something? Because if not, I really don't feel like playing peackeeper or problem solver today," she snapped, unable to keep from scowling at him.

"Sir Nevalle, one of the nine, Lord Nasher's bodyguards, is here asking for you," Duncan replied. "And, uh, well, uh he is having a glaring match with Casavir right now," he couldn't keep a slight tremor from his voice. "I don't know what it's about, but I think you should get out there before those two men exchange any more words."

Sighing, she looked at what she was wearing and knew that it wouldn't do. "Duncan, tell Sir Nevalle that I will be there in a few minutes. Give him a table near the fire. I don't think I could stomach any food so I'll just have some coffee."

"Will do lass, will do," Duncan nodded and then hurried back down the hall to the common room.

Natheran closed the door after him and leaned back against it with a groan, then saw that Neeshka was looking at her worriedly. "I'm sure that it has nothing to do with you so relax." She looked down at the plain white shirt and tan trousers she was wearing. "I can't go in there dressed like this, not if I don't want to make a bad first impression on this Nevalle. I mean the Nine are all members of the nobility in some way and are probably big on etiqette. Do you think that pretty dress I bought will be suitable?"

"You're asking me about court etiquette? What would I know about it?" Neeshka started laughing.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant should I wear the dress or put on my armor." She scowled when the girl laughed even harder, almost falling off the bed in the process. "What's so funny?"

"Honestly Natheran, sometimes you make me think you're a lost cause," the tiefling snickered. "Unless you're on a battlefield, men are more disarmed by a woman in a pretty dress than solid steel. It tends to play havoc with their senses. Also, it is really good for distracting them from their problems, and from what Duncan said, it sounds like a distraction is in order." She was still giggling as she went to the closet and took out the dress. "The light green is a perfect background for your hair, and the light orange trim brings out your eyes. Besides, I don't think Casavir has ever seen you in a dress and it just might make him loosen up a little. So let's get you done up nice for a change shall we? We'll also have to undo that braid cause it just doesn't go with a dress," she couldn't keep from laughing again as Natheran stuck her tongue out.

"Well, if my hair gets tangled then you can brush it out," Natheran snorted, but couldn't keep from chuckling as well over the whole situation.

"Let's hurry up and get you dressed to impress," Neeshka said with a smile.

Duncan was trying his best to keep Nevalle from getting impatient, and was just about to go see what was keeping his niece, when he saw her walk in. He stopped in mid sentence and just stared. The dress she had on, her hair flowing loose down her back, her height and the way she carried herself all combined to leave him speechless. Gods his niece was stunning, he thought.

This was enough to cause everyone to look around and Nevalle to jump to his feet in surprise. He felt his jaw drop and he couldn't help but stare as one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen walked towards him. He had been told what she was but had not expected anything like this. Actually, he didn't know what he had been expecting and swallowed hard in an effort to regain his composure. He saw her stop in front of Casavir and say something, then continue toward him with the knight staring after her, a bemused expression on his face. Stopping in front of him she gave him a flawless curtsy, and he realized they were the same height, which he found to be a little disconcerting. If he hadn't known otherwise, he would have thought her a member of the nobility raised at court, not a poor peasant girl from a swamp village.

"Greetings my lord, I understand you have a matter of great importance to discuss with me. How may I be of assistance?" She watched as the man before her tried to find his tongue and said a silent thank you to Neeshka. The girl had been right.

"Please, my lady, have a seat," he held out the chair next to him. He sat down and waited while Duncan poured her some coffee and then watched her sipping it for a while. He wasn't sure exactly how to broach the subject, for she seemed so fragile that he found himself unwilling to just dump it onto her shoulders. Then he realized that there was no easy way to do so, and that waiting would only make it harder.

"I am here because Luskan has accused you of murder," he said as gently as he could and saw her head snap up and a horrified expression cross her face. He continued quietly, "An entire village no less. Have you heard of Ember?"

"I have done no such thing," she gasped, unable to raise her voice above a whisper. "I traveled through there recently, but as Helm is my witness, I certainly didn't slaughter it." She gripped her mug tightly, staring at Nevalle, thinking that this must be a nightmare and that she would wake up any moment.

"They are demanding that you be turned over to them for trial. We've signed a treaty with them and they have the right to dispense low justice for any crimes commited on their soil," he said, unable to keep his distaste for that fact from his voice Seeing that the girl appeared to be in shock he felt the need to comfort her in any way possible. Reaching out he placed his hand over hers, not seeing the scowl that crossed Casavir's face when he did. "Listen, I've scraped things from my boot that I respect more than Luskan, and I will not turn over a loyal member of the watch on their say so," he stated firmly. "I don't know what game they are playing, and I certainly don't believe the charges they have made, but we can't just dismiss them because that would violate the terms of the treaty."

"But surely I can prove my innocence to them?" Natheran pleaded, her voice trembling a little.

Nevalle closed his eyes for a moment, unable to bear seeing the pain in hers. "Unfortunately, you're guilt has been preordained in a Luskan court," Nevalle replied quietly. "However, if you were a lord, knight, or even a squire, you would be subject to high justice and your trial would take place here, in Neverwinter, before Lord Nasher. You would then have the chance to prove your innocence."

"What are you talking about?" Natheran looked at the knight before her in confusion. "Are you saying that because I am not a member of the nobility that I am not entitled to a fair trial?" she couldn't keep the shock and outrage she felt from her voice. She saw Nevalle gasp and then shake his head.

"No, that's not what I meant, you misunderstood me," Nevalle hastened to reassure her. "Lord Nasher has arranged for one of his most trusted knights, a man by the name of Sir Grayson, to take you on as his squire. He is waiting for you down at Captain Brelaina's office. Pledging yourself to Neverwinter's service will give you the time you need to find the evidence to counter these Luskan lies. I will also send a.. friend of mine to assist you. Mind you, the case must still go to trial, and if you cannot prove your innocence, then...," Nevalle found himself unable to speak out loud what the result would be. "Also, until you answer these charges, the city gates will be closed to you. I'm sorry, my lady," he said softly and stood up. Not knowing what else to say, he turned and walked out of the inn.

Immediately everyone came over to the table speaking words of comfort and voiceing outrage over what had happened. Natheran barely heard them. She was remembering what her father had told her years ago about people wanting to destroy her. The tears started to roll down her cheeks as she realized the old scholar had been right. She heard someone take the seat Nevalle had been in, but didn't look up right away.

"You are innocent of these charges my lady, and we will prove it." Casavir took her hand and waited for her to look up. "I will not let them take you without a fight, you have my solemn vow on that."

"The old scholar was right." Seeing the puzzled looks on the faces of her friends she explained. "Remember what I said he told Daeghan? That because of what I was that there would be those who would seek to destroy me in any way they could. First my village was attacked and Amie was killed. Now Ember has been destroyed, all because of me. How many more innocent people will die because of me?" Laying her head in her arms, she cried like her heart was breaking, and it felt like it was. No one could find a response to that, not even Casavir.

From his corner table, Bishop watched the others trying to comfort her. When she had walked in wearing that dress he had almost stopped breathing. The way she carried herself had even made that pompous Nevalle speechless, and he was one that saw women like this all the time at court. When he heard Nevalle say that Luskan had accused her of murder, he had almost laughed at the absurdity of the accusation. When Nevalle had placed his hand on hers, he had almost snarled at the man to keep his distance, feeling an unreasonable jealousy well up in him. After Nevalle had left and the others had crowded around her, he had watched as some of the fire seemed to die inside her, and he could almost see the trap closing around her. He could help her escape that trap, but he didn't know if she would listen to him. He knew it would be difficult, if not impossible to find the evidence she needed to clear her name. Luskans were sneaky, dishonorable, and immoral, but they weren't stupid. If she couldn't prove to Nasher that she was innocent she would be hung, or worse, sent packing to Luskan. Trying to prove your innocence at trial was the honorable, but stupid way to handle this whole situation. However, paladins were notorious for putting duty and honor before survival, and for all that she was young, he knew that she took this seriously. He could save her from her fate and set her spirit free, if he could get her to listen to him. It would be an extremely difficult task, but not impossible. The real question was would he have enough time?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"It all seemed so simple when Daeghan told me to come to Neverwinter and find out about the shards," Natheran sighed. She had finally managed to stop crying and was now trying to gather her thoughts so she could figure out what to do. "Find the answers, return home and report my findings, then I could get on with my life. Instead, here I am, being accused of a crime I didn't commit and facing death." Getting to her feet she started pacing back and forth in front of the fire, feeling like an animal trapped in a cage with no hope of escape.

"There's no way any of us will ever let that happen, lass. We'll show them Luskan dogs the error of their ways if they try," Khelgar growled.

"Once you pledge yourself to Neverwinter's service, they won't be able to touch you," Shandra looked around hopefully.

"This is not what I wanted for my life," she suddenly yelled, causing everyone to jump. "I'm supposed to be pledging myself to Helm, not Neverwinter. This is not my choice, this is being forced on me. All of you are free to come and go, free to live your life as you see fit, but I AM NOT! When do I get to choose for myself what to do, where to go, can any of you answer that?" She practically spat the words at them. She could see how much her words hurt her friends, but she wasn't going to apologize.

The only one to see the door of the inn open was Sal. "Uh, Duncan, looks like we have a guest."

"Great, as if we don't have enough problems. What do you want Sand?" he snarled glaring at the wizard.

"I'm here to help you, and your kin, actually," he replied. "I've heard of your problems with Luskan."

"Word travels fast," Sal muttered under his breath.

"Oh really? And what's the price? If it's more than a half-copper you can just see yourself out," Duncan snorted.

"No, I seem to have been given an...ultimatum, in fact." Turning to look at Natheran, he eyed her for a few moments. The dress she was wearing made her look soft and feminine, seeming to enhance the fact that she was descended from a celestial. He realized that this would work in their favor. No one looking at her now would ever believe her capable of slaughtering innocent people. But, looks alone were not enough, and they didn't have much time.

"Know that if you are sent to Luskan, you will be killed," he told her. Her response startled him.

"Oh really, why don't you tell me something I don't know," she snapped at him, her eyes like twin flames.

So, she had fire and spirit. She was certainly not some weak creature who would just accept her fate. Sand's confidence in their ability to foil Luskan's plans grew.

"There are laws, and there is right and wrong. I know you uphold the law and I don't believe you guilty of this. I believe people should be made to answer for their crimes but it must be just. Let me join with you. I have considerable experience with these matters, and foiling Luskan plots is something I relish," he finished.

Watching him, Natheran saw the look of pleasure in his eyes and heard the eagerness in his voice as he spoke. Apparently, Nevalle must have some hold over him and that was why he had come here, not out of any kindness on his part. Usually, that would make her leary of trusting someone, but with Sand she got the feeling that he was the only one who could truly help her, and she felt she could trust him completely on this matter.

"Very well. Welcome to the group Sand." She smiled at him and was about to say something else when Qara decided to put her nose into things.

"Sure after all, a hedge wizard can't make matters worse. Maybe all that digging through books might prove useful," this in a tone that suggested the exact opposite.

"If we need to burn down Luskan then we might seek you out Qara, but your ignorence of these matters will do more damage than you could know," he told her, complete disdain in his voice. "Luskan is not ruled by men, it is ruled by magic, by the masters of the towers, and if they have decided you are to be turned over to them, then..."

"So, let them try," she interrupted with a sniff of contempt.

"Whatever spark of magic you think you have you idiot girl, they would bleed from you by demon, spell and curse until even your father couldn't save you," he spat, the loathing and contempt in his is voice loud and clear.

"Qara, I've told you before, and I'm getting tired of repeating myself," Natheran fixed the girl with a glare. "Your stupidity in believing that you are better than those around you will be your downfall. Your arrogance makes you unable to see your shortcomings. You think that just because you can easily cast magic that you don't have to learn any discipline or self control, and there are many out there that will use it against you."

"I told you before I don't need your lectures any more than...," but she never got to finish.

"SHUT UP! Shut up and listen for once in your short life you stupid child," Natheran snarled. "The reason I never take you with us is because I can't trust you not to take some kind of foolish chance or to control your power. You whine and complain about having to work here, but you have given me no reason to believe you're any good for anything else than cleaning tables. Until that time comes, you will continue to repay your debt to me and my uncle by working here, and you will not give your opinion on any matters unless I ask you for it. Is that clear?" She waited to see if the girl would say anything more, but apparently Qara had gotten the message for she went off to sulk in the back near the bar.

"Hey lass, I think you're being just a little harsh with her," Duncan was looking at Qara's slumped shoulders and felt bad for her.

"No, I'm not. It is my life that is at stake here, and I don't have time for petty squabbles. Now," turning back to Sand she saw him jump and almost smiled, "you must have some sort of plan for helping me and time's wasting. What needs to be done, wizard?"

Watching her deal with the girl, while giving him much satisfaction, also raised his respect of her. He could see now why so many followed her. She was born to lead, and the fact she was young didn't change that. "Well first we have to take you to Sir Grayson and make you a squire, and as lovely as you look in that dress, I think it would be more appropriate for you to wear your armor," he watched in amusement as a blush crept into her face at the compliment. He saw the paladin and the ranger both scowl at him, and had to bite back a smile. Both men were obviously attracted to the girl. "Once we've done that, we will be able to leave the city and start gathering the evidence we need. Our first stop will be Port Last to speak with Haeremos, a fair man who is said to be vigilant of his people and the lands around. We might be able to glean information from him about these matters. We will also need to visit Ember to see for ourselves what happened and look for anything that might tell us who is really responsible. As I cannot say how long it will take us, I suggest we plan to be gone for at least a couple of weeks, and we should pack accordingly."

"Very well," Natheran nodded. "While Sand and I go to see Sir Grayson, I want everyone to start gathering the supplies we will need. I plan to leave in two days. Sand, I will need about fifteen minutes to get ready so if you want you can wait here or I can meet you at your shop when I'm ready."

"I can wait for you here, my dear. I left an animus elemental back at the shop, so if your companions need to purchase anything from there they will be able to do so."

Walking over to Neeshka, Natheran held out her hand. "Give it to me," she saw Neeshka had a look of complete innocence on her face.

"Give you what?" the tiefling asked, trying her best to look confused.

"The purse you nicked from my closet when you got the dress out, that's what," Natheran snorted and saw a look of chagrin cross the other girl's face.

"Damn, I thought I had managed to fool you this time," pouting Neeshka pulled a small purse out of one of her belt's secret compartments and placed it in her friend's hand. Suddenly, two voices rang out.

"You stole from her, one of your friends?" Casavir's voice, filled with angry disapproval, rumbled over them.

"And what did you mean by "this time" ya petty thief?" Khelgar angrily stomped over only to stop dead when he saw them both laughing.

"It's a game we play," Natheran gasped in between bouts of laughter. The looks on everyone's faces made her laugh so hard that she had to grab onto Neeshka to remain standing.

"Yeah, Natheran told me she has all kinds of little things stashed around her room. So when we're in there together, I try to see if I can find the stuff and nick it," Neeshka elaborated in between gusts of laughter.

"I have until the end of the day to confront her, and if I don't, she gets to keep it. This helps her to control her penchant for nicking stuff and keeps her out of trouble," Natheran explained, somehow managing to keep from laughing too hard at the bewildered expressions on their faces.

"They think you're crazy Natheran. Let's go get you changed into your armor before the fat-bellied knee-high pops a blood vessel," Neeshka sauntered off still laughing.

"Duncan this is for provisions for us, will you take care of it for me?" Natheran asked while handing over the purse. She saw the non-plussed look on her uncle's face and felt the laughter threatening to break loose again.

"Uh sure lass, sure, don't worry about it," Duncan said reflexively, looking at her like she had lost her mind.

Natheran hurriedly left the room before she lost her control and began laughing again. She had already given the others enough cause for thinking she was crazy and didn't want to add to it.

"I knew that fiendling was nothing but trouble. Now she's corrupting Natheran and we're all just standing here saying nothing," Khelgar grumbled.

"Actually, that is not what is happening here at all," Sand mused. "It is really quite clever of her. Something I would not have expected," he said in admiration.

"What in the Nine Hells are you talking about Sand? Duncan yelled. "She's encouraging Neeshka to steal, something she shouldn't be doing at all."

"No she is not," Sand retorted with a snort. Sometimes Duncan showed all the intelligence of a bug he thought. "She obviously knows that she is not going to be able to keep the tiefling from stealing, old habits die hard after all. What Natheran has done is given our little thief there an outlet whereby she can steal to her hearts content and not get in trouble for it. Calling it a game makes it fun and challenging for the tiefling, thereby keeping her interested and keeping her from seeking out other ways to have _fun_ that might put everyone at risk. A very clever idea indeed."

Sitting down at the closest table, he saw that the others had a hard time grasping the idea. It really surprised him that Natheran had come up with it. He found himself intrigued. She was a paladin, and from his experience, they usually tried to get everyone around them to tow the line and were uncompromising about it. But she showed great flexibility in her thinking, which to him was a most admirable quality to have. Smart, strong, a natural leader, and he suspected so much more. All of this wrapped up in a young girl who came from a mere village. A pleasant surprise indeed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sand had heard many tales around the city about the girl and some of her companions. However, like all tales, they were more fanciful than factual. To spend two weeks with people he knew little about was asking for trouble. If any problems should arise, he wanted to be able to anticipate their reactions. Sighing, he realized that the best source was Duncan. Bracing himself, he pushed open the inn door, and stepped inside. Aside from a couple of patrons at the bar, it was just the motley group of characters the girl had picked up during her travels. As soon as they saw him the questions started coming: _Where was she? How was she? Is she a squire yet?_.

"Sir Grayson has taken Natheran to the Solace Glade for her vigil. Apparently it is something all applicants must do before they can actually become squires." Bracing himself for the outburst he knew was coming, he continued. "She is to pray and reflect on her vows, and she is to do it alone." Sure enough, as soon as he finished, the protests started. Trying to ignore them, he found a table as far from the group as was possible, and sat waiting for the uproar to subside.

Raising his voice to be heard above the others, Casavir spoke up. "While we may not like it, this is the way it must be. She is fully armed and armored, and we have all seen her fight. If we disturb the vigil, we will offend Sir Grayson, and perhaps ruin her chances of becoming a squire. If that happens, then Neverwinter will be forced to hand her over to Luskan or risk plunging the entire city into another war with them. Not only that, by going there, we will be telling her that we don't believe in her abilities to take care of herself, and that will undermine her confidence at a time when she needs it most. I have never heard of anyone ever having any problems, and I hope that will not change, but there is nothing we can do."

Sighing in relief that the noise had subsided, Sand motioned at Duncan to join him. He kept his eyes and ears open to the companions as they conversed. This was usually the best way to judge a person's character. To a careful observer, watching a person interact with others usually revealed more than direct questions. As the half-elf sat down he could see how worried Duncan was for his niece.

"Duncan, I wanted to talk to you about your niece. I have heard tales of her adventures, but after what I witnessed today, I find myself perplexed by her."

"What did you want to know? Anything specific or just general information?" Duncan asked, downing some beer.

"Specifically, what you know about how she was raised, and how she came to be a Paladin. I believe she said she was a follower of Helm."

As Duncan began talking, Sand kept looking around the room. His eyes fell on a man sitting in the shadows, apart from the others. He knew that the man spent a lot of time here, and that he was a rather questionable acquaintance of Duncan's. The man was trouble, Sand knew, but just how much remained to be seen. The others, while odd, certainly didn't seem the kind to bring problems down on their heads, except for the tiefling of course. The paladin, he knew, had had some problems here in the city, but as Nevalle did not seemed to be concerned with his presence, it hopefully was not something too serious. He turned his full attention back to Duncan as it seemed he had come to the end of his story.

"As for how she became a paladin of Helm, without undergoing the rigorous training, you'll have to ask her. She has not mentioned anything to me about it."

"What about her companions? Is there anyone in particular I need to keep an eye on?" He already had a general idea, but he wanted Duncan to confirm his suspicions.

"You should know that both Casavir and Bishop have taken an interest in my niece, and they don't like each other. As for the others, I don't think you will have to concern yourself too much with them. Natheran is very good at keeping the peace in the party."

As Duncan seemed to not be inclined to elaborate, Sand stood and saying goodnight, left to go contemplate what he had learned.

It was cold in the glade but peaceful. The sky was clear and filled with stars. She felt herself relaxing as she realized that she was finally alone for the first time since she left West Harbor. She had spent the first few hours making her supper and praying to Helm for guidance, something she realized she had not done for a while. She figured it was now about the middle of the night. _Only a few more hours of peace and quiet and then the whole circus will start up again._ She had managed to come to terms with the path her life had taken. She had always been the one to watch out for others which was why she followed Helm. Even if she had traveled to Helm's Hold for further training, she would eventually have had to pledge herself. Those who chose the path were expected to live a life of service to either a lord, a land, or a cause. She had just ended up on the fast track to this end, and hadn't been prepared for it, which was why she had lashed out at everyone.

Getting up to stretch her legs, she paced around the campfire remembering how she had behaved earlier in the day. She had taken out her frustration on her friends and now she felt horribly guilty for it. They hadn't deserved to be treated like that, not after everything they had been through together. She would have to apologize to them when she returned. Feeling restless, she decided to do some battle drills, using her shadow as the target. Both her father and Georg had stressed the importance of practicing her skills on a daily basis, to keep them sharp and avoid becoming complacent. She hadn't exactly been doing that for the past couple of weeks. As she moved through the drills, she felt her muscles stretching and her body relaxing. Suddenly, she heard the sound of soft footsteps approaching. Stopping, she peered in the direction of the sound, tensed and waiting for whatever trouble was approaching. When she saw the figure step out of the shadows she sighed in relief.

"I can barely see anything out here. I wasn't sure you were even here until I saw the fire." Shandra stepped into the light of the fire and smiled at her.

"Is something wrong Shandra? Why are you here?" Natheran peered closely at her, worried about what had happened.

"Nothing's wrong, but with the way trouble follows you around, there was no way I was going to leave you out here alone."

"I appreciate the concern, but I wouldn't want you to get into trouble. Besides, I'm meant to stand this vigil alone, it's tradition," Natheran said solemnly.

"You really believe in all this stuff don't you?" Shandra couldn't contain her surprise. Seeing the girl's frown she hastened to clarify her statement. "I mean you didn't exactly want to do this, so I kind of thought you would feel differently."

"I was just unprepared for it, that's all. Every paladin is required to serve in some way, but usually it doesn't happen so quickly," Natheran sighed. "I suppose it would be alright for you to stay for awhile. I really wouldn't mind having someone to talk to." Taking a seat by the fire, she motioned for Shandra to join her there. Together, they sat and watched the fire and listened to the sounds of the night all around them.

"Natheran, I was wondering if you could tell me about how you came to be a paladin. You and Casavir are the only two I have met, but while Casavir fits the tales I have heard, you seem to be different somehow. I hope you don't take offense, but you seem rather young to be one." Shandra looked over at her waiting.

"It is something that I really don't understand myself, so I'm not sure how to explain it. After I found Casavir in the Sword Mountains and he joined our group, I had hoped to be able to talk to him about it. I think he could help me to understand it, but something always seems to come up. When I do get the chance to discuss it with him, then I'll be able to talk about it with you, but not before. I hope you can understand that."

"Yeah, I can understand that. So let's see, what else can we talk about. Hmm...how about you and Casavir and Bishop?" Smiling she waited to see what response that would bring. The two men behaved like dogs fighting over a bone when it came to Natheran.

Feeling her face flush, she nervously twined her fingers together. "What about them?" she asked, a slight tremor in her voice.

"They both are watching you all the time, and I guess I was wondering how you felt about them. They are both tall and handsome, but Bishop's behavior makes me want to smack him silly sometimes."

Natheran said nothing for a few minutes. She wasn't sure she could find the words to explain what she felt because she hadn't really figured it out yet herself. "Well Bishop is certainly handsome and his voice can be very...stimulating...I guess," she ducked her head as a blush colored her cheeks. "A part of me can sense the darkness in him and it tells me that he is nothing but trouble and best left alone."

"I hear a 'but' in there," Shandra encouraged. She suspected that Natheran was attracted to the ranger and knew that nothing good could come of it.

"But, on occasion I have seen another side to him," Natheran continued quietly. "Sometimes I see a longing in his eyes when he looks at me, but what he is longing for is beyond me. Sometimes, when he talks to me, the tone of his voice sends little tingles down my spine and I...," she hesitated and then fell silent.

Shandra frowned a little, suspecting that what Natheran felt was desire for the ranger, but apparently didn't realize it. "So what about Casavir?" she asked aloud. "I would imagine that his being a paladin has to be awfully attractive to you."

"Casavir is strong and steady, and he makes me feel safe when he is around. When I look into his eyes I feel like I could lose myself in them," Natheran said, not hearing the dreamy tone her voice took, a tone Shandra made note of. "I don't see his smile often but when he does smile at me I feel my heart race. When he kissed me last night..I..he..we..that is..." stuttering to a stop, she ducked her head, not sure how to voice what she felt.

Shandra's eyebrows arched in surprise. "So the two of you slept together last night?"

"No," Natheran squeaked, jumping to her feet in agitation. "I mean, I wanted..no..I..no, nothing happened. I've never..." her voice trailed off as a blush colored her cheeks.

Wide-eyed with surprise, Shandra looked at the girl standing in front of her. "You mean you've never...not with anyone?" The look on Natheran's face answered her question. "I see." Well, this changes things, she thought. She didn't like Bishop, the man was scum as far as she was concerned. But, she knew his type, and she knew that an innocent girl would be easy prey for him. Obviously, Casavir was the front runner, for now at least, but she knew the ranger wouldn't give up his pursuit too easily. Things could get complicated real quickly. Suddenly she realized that Natheran had stopped pacing, and was looking towards the shadow of the tree-line. Jumping to her feet, she drew her sword, glad now she had it.

Natheran grabbed her shield and drew her sword, just as three men stepped out of the shadows. Looking at the way they were dressed, she knew they were assassins, most likely sent by Luskan. How had they known she was here?

"Well now, I didn't expect the girl to be here," their leader chuckled. "We'll spare her the grief of crying over your corpse and kill her as well."

"I'm right here you know, why don't you try?" Shandra challenged.

"These odds are unfair," Natheran smiled at them. "Shandra, why don't you stand back, to make things more even."

"Cocky aren't you?" the man sneered. "We'll humble you quick enough," and with that they charged her. She met the leader head on and saw Shandra was right at her side, fending off another one. To her surprise, she found that she was more than a match now for her opponents, and the fight, while bloody, was over quickly. Looking over, she saw that Shandra had a slash on her hand, and walking over to her, healed it quickly.

"Thanks," Shandra said, looking at the bodies on the ground. "Those men came out of nowhere, don't you ever spend one night in peace?"

"It's rare, trust me," she smiled and bending down, began looking for anything on the bodies that might tell her who they were.

"I believe that." Shandra suddenly bent down over the leader, having spotted something glinting on his hand. "Look, their leader has a ring on his finger. It looks like a circle with teeth or spikes."

"Or daggers," Natheran said. Inspecting the ring she realized that she had guessed right, they were Luskan assassins. Looking up at the sky she realized that it was almost dawn.

"Look, I should probably take off before your knight returns," Shandra too was looking up at the sky.

"That's probably for the best, although with what happened here I don't think Sir Grayson would disapprove. Thanks for your help Shandra," Natheran gave her a smile of appreciation.

"You're welcome. Actually it was kind of fun. Good luck, and hopefully the next time we see each other, you'll be Neverwinter's newest squire." Smiling, she left.

Natheran sighed, looking at the blood splattered on her armor. Using her sword, she cut away some of the leather on the body at her feet, and wiped off as much as she could. Afterwards, she sat on the ground and waited for Sir Grayson's return.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Natheran breathed deeply trying to control her nerves. When Sir Grayson had returned that morning, he had been shocked to see the bodies and the blood on her armor, and had expressed his relief when she told him she was okay. He had then taken her to his home to get cleaned up, for which she was grateful. She was going to be presented to Lord Nasher after all and wanted to look her best. Walking down the main hall to the throne room of the castle, she tried not to stare around at the opulence on display. She felt initimidated and out of place amongst all the finely dressed men and women she passed. She was a simple country girl and she felt overwhelmed by it all. She tried to control the urge to turn and run back out.

Sir Grayson glanced at the young woman at his side. He saw the looks she was getting from the members of the court and tried to keep a smile off his face. He saw one nobleman in particular eyeing her with great interest and admiration but she seemed to be unaware of it. He heard people whispering as she passed and knew that she would be the latest piece of fodder for the gossip mill. The court was filled with some of the worst gossips in the city. He knew that it was not just because she was a new face. Everything about her, from her armor to the way she carried herself, proclaimed her a paladin. Every paladin he had ever met had had that aura about them that made people sit up and take notice. Not only that, her white gold hair, orange eyes, and her height hinted at her celestial heritage. She was also one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen and would have turned heads even if she wasn't a paladin. Just outside the throne room he stopped and turned to her.

"Relax, you'll be fine. This won't take long." He watched as she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and nodded. Seeing she was ready, he opened the doors and walked in stopping just below the steps to the throne. He saw her move to his right and stop near the wizard Sand who gave her a smile and a nod. Looking up at the throne he saw that Sir Nevalle was in his usual place at Lord Nasher's right hand, but his gaze was fixed on the girl who had just walked in. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Torio Claven step up and stop just to his left. Fighting the impulse to move away from the viper, he bowed to Lord Nasher and waited.

"Ah Sir Grayson," Nasher smiled down at him. "It is a pleasure to see you in my court once again."

"It is my honor to serve, my lord," Grayson bowed again, more deeply than before.

"What brings you to see me? You look troubled," Nasher encouraged him. Of course he already knew the reason but this was a necessary game they had to play.

"My lord, it has come to my attention, that this woman here has been accused of murder, and is to be given over to Luskan for trial," he indicated Natheran as he spoke. Hearing a quickly stifled sound from his left, he looked over to see a vicious smile on Torio's face and felt his stomach turn in revulsion. The ambassador was almost too eager to get her hands on Natheran and he couldn't wait to see her reaction when she heard the news.

"What you have heard is true. Is that why you are here?" Lord Nasher frowned down at his knight, a note of warning in his voice.

Even though Grayson knew this was a show being put on for Torio's benefit, it still made him nervous that Nasher was frowning at him. "My lord, I am here because this woman is my squire, and must be tried by your hand and the will of the gods alone." He didn't have long to wait for the outburst.

"What is this nonsense?" Torio asked, sneering at him. "This knight has no squire." The look on her face had now changed to one of contempt and her voice lost it's usual smoothness due to anger.

"I would choose your words carefully Ambassador," Nasher growled in warning, fixing Torio with a chilling stare. "I might think you are accusing one of my knights of speaking lies."

"Forgive me my lord, however I only hear the words of a man shielding a murderer," Torio said smoothly having regained her composure.

"Then let the accused come forward and speak. What say you? Is it true that you are his squire?" Nasher fixed his gaze on Natheran and saw Sand give her a little nudge.

"It is as he said, my lord, I am his squire," Natheran said, willing every bit of confidence into her voice as possible. Stepping forward, she went to one knee, head bowed, in a single graceful movement. "I swear to serve Neverwinter faithfully and well," she vowed firmly, her voice resonating around the throne room.

Nasher couldn't keep a smile from his face at the stunned looks on the faces before him. The girl had flawless manners and a grace to rival any of those at court. He had gathered background information on her and was quite surprised himself. She was not what he had expected. He turned his attention back to Torio as the girl rose and stepped back.

"Then it is true. That means this squire will be tried here, not in Luskan," he finished and waited to see if Torio would contest it. He watched as fury flared in the Ambassador's eyes and could almost see the battle she waged with herself on whether to challenge him or not.

"There is no justice in this. But then, I was a fool to expect justice in Neverwinter," Torio snarled furiously. Turning abruptly, she stormed from the room, her anger clearly evident in every stride.

"You have no idea how much it pleases me to see that smug look wiped off her face," Lord Nasher smiled broadly. Then his smile faded and he sighed heavily. "However, this has bought us only a little more time, time we can't afford to waste. We need answers Natheran, but you will not find them here. You have my permission to leave the city provided I have your word to return for the trial."

"I give you my word, Lord Nasher," Natheran replied, bowing nervously to him and hoped he would allow her to leave soon. She now felt weak from the emotional and physical strain of the past twenty-four hours and wanted nothing more than to get back to the Flagon and into bed.

Lord Nasher nodded and motioned that they may leave. He watched as, accompanied by Sand and Sir Grayson, she walked away, and couldn't help but be impressed by everything he had seen.

"Well Nevalle, it seems like you left out a few details." Looking at the man to his right he continued, "You said she was a paladin of Helm and that she was an Aasimar. Both of these facts are self evident. However, you told me she was raised in West Harbor, a mere village. Her manner, grace, and speech seem to indicate otherwise."

"My lord, I am as surprised as you are," Nevalle replied, feeling very uncomfortable and embarassed. "Her behavior was impeccable and her manners were flawless. However, I have no idea where she learned it or who might have taught her. Even Sand, who knows her better than we do, was surprised."

"I want to know more about her, especially as to how she became a paladin," Nasher murmured thoughtfully. "Paladins spend years in training and she seems too young to have undergone that. How old is she anyway?"

"Sand told me that she is 19, my lord," Nevalle saw Nasher's eyebrows arch in surprise. "I have never known Sand to be wrong about these things, but I suppose there is always a first time."

"That young, huh? Yet for all her youth, the reports I have of her acitivities show she is able to lead others into battle and emerge victorious from every encounter," Nasher mused aloud. "Her parents did a wonderful job raising her. Do you know who they are?"

"The information I have is that her mother was pregnant when she came to West Harbor and died shortly after the girl's birth, in the battle against the King Of Shadows that destroyed the village long ago. She was raised by her foster father Daeghan, who happens to be the half-brother of the owner of the Sunken Flagon, where the girl and her companions are staying. Daeghan is a wood-elf ranger and has never been associated with any court. The only thing I have learned about her father is that he was the one with the celestial blood." As Nevalle finished he saw a frown cross his lord's face and felt embarassement once again at not having better answers. Lord Nasher depended upon him in these matters, and while he had gathered all the information he could, he couldn't help feel that he had failed in some way.

"Well then it seems we have a puzzle but no clues to solving it. Maybe, in time, we will find out more about her," Lord Nasher's tone was forgiving and he saw Nevalle untense a little and bit back a smile. He expected a great deal from the Nine, but didn't expect them to perform miracles. If there had been more to be learned then he knew Nevalle would have uncovered it. "She is definately someone I will be watching closely from now on," he continued. "She pleases me Nevalle, keep that in mind."

"I will, my lord," Nevalle replied, relief flooding him at realizing that Lord Nasher wasn't blaming him for the lack of information about the girl. "Now, my lord, with your leave, there are other matters that require my attention." Stepping in front he bowed briefly and waited to be dismissed.

"You may go Nevalle," Nasher nodded and turned his thoughts back to the girl he had just accepted into his service as he watched Nevalle walk away. She was like a diamond that had lain, hidden in the mud, waiting to be discovered, he thought. He smiled to himself as he realized that the rumors were probably already flying around court about her. Someone like that, once revealed, coud never be hidden again. He hoped that the girl would be able to handle the responsibility and the pressure that all the attention would bring. She was young and the young were often easily discouraged. He also hoped that she would be able to find evidence to clear her name for the thought of having to hand her over to Luskan turned his stomach. He saw a couple of trade masters approaching and shrugged off thoughts of his squire temporarily. She was innocent and as such would be able to find the evidence she needed he told himself firmly. He would have no problem finding her innocent when the time came.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Natheran was so tired she felt like just lying down where she was and sleeping. Her armor seemed to weigh a hundred pounds, and she could barely keep her eyes open. Thankfully, Sand wasn't in the talking mood, because she doubted her ability to have any kind of coherent conversation right now. Fortunately, they were almost home, and then she was going to lock the door to her room and sleep the rest of the day away, even if the inn burned down.

"We're almost there, just a few more feet, and then I will see to it that you are allowed to go get some sleep, even if I have to cast a spell over that entire group of misfits that circle around you all the time." Sand was startled to hear her laugh. "I find your humor at my expense to be rather disconcerting."

"I'm sorry Sand, I'm not laughing at you, just at your description of my companions. It's the best one I've heard yet." Pausing at the door of the inn she look down at the elf before her. "I can tell that you have been wanting to ask me something ever since we left the castle, so go on and ask."

"I have to say that you surprised me yet again, my dear. I know about your upbringing, and I am pretty sure that Nevalle and Nasher both know as well. Yet your performance today, belies all that. Anyone who didn't know, would believe you to have spent your entire life at court, and I have to wonder: who taught you about court etiquette?"

"No one taught me." She saw his eyes open wide in disbelief. "Last night during my vigil, I had plenty of time to pray to Helm. I prayed for his protection and his strength in what is to come. I also prayed for his guidance, and well, when I was before Lord Nasher, I just knew what to say and do. Sounds strange I know," she shrugged.

Sand just stared at her, his mind sifting through the possible implications of her words. He was definately going to have to have a private talk with her soon. He would need to have a heart to heart with Casavir first. "Well, however you managed it, I will tell you that you greatly impressed both Nevalle and Nasher, and that, my dear, is almost impossible for anyone to do these days. Well done. Now it is off to bed for you."

As soon as she walked in everyone started to crowd around her asking her questions. "Please, everyone, I am about to fall asleep on my feet. I am going to my room, to bed, and I have given Sand permission to turn to stone anyone who gets in my way. Goodnight." Seeing them all gasp and back away almost made her laugh out loud and she turned away before anyone could see, Sand following her. Looking at the wizard walking beside her, she saw a half smile on his face. "I see you enjoyed that. It worked quite well don't you think?"

Smiling, he nodded. "I certainly did, and it did indeed work quite well."

Reaching her door she turned to the wizard. "I think I'm going to enjoy having you around Sand. If it's not too much trouble, would you mind helping me remove this tin can I'm wearing? Otherwise I think I'll end up sleeping in it."

"Not at all, not at all." Following her into the room he looked around and saw how neat and organized everything was. As he helped her, he could see she was practically asleep on her feet. It amazed him that she had the strength to still be standing at all. She told him to just leave the armor where it was and flopped down on the bed, asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. He left, quietly closing the door behind him. Then he headed back to the common room to answer the questions he knew everyone was just waiting to ask.

When she awoke the sun was starting to set. Stretching, she decided that the last thing she wanted right now was company, but she knew it would only be a matter of time before someone came looking for her. Looking out her window, she remembered the little grove of trees behind the inn. There was a small pond in the middle of it with a nice rock she could sit on and think in peace. Putting on a clean shirt and trousers, she brushed her hair back into a ponytail. Opening her door she peeked out and listened carefully to make sure no one was around to see, and then headed down to the back door. She froze when she heard Duncan's voice nearby. When she heard is voice start to fade she crept forward and slipped out, sighing in relief that no one had seen her. Dashing across the grass she made it to the treeline and then slowed to a walk. She felt a smile curve her lips at the thought of being away from everyone for just a while longer and couldn't wait to get to the place.

However, when she reached the pond, she received a shock. She wasn't the only one out here. Sitting on the rock was Bishop and he was looking straight at her, obviously he had heard her coming. Realizing it was just the two of them, and that no one knew she was here, she felt a little tremor of fear run through her. She remembered what Casavir had said about not liking the way he looked at her and not to trust his intentions.

"Something you need?" he didn't so much ask as growl the question at her and stood up to face her.

"I came out here for some peace and quiet," Natheran answered as calmly as she could. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you," she apologized and turned away.

"Running away?" Bishop mocked softly. He could tell he made her nervous, no doubt because of what the other paladin told her. He could barely keep a wolfish smile from his face. He had been wondering when he could get her alone so he could set his plan in motion, but had certainly not expected her to just fall into his hands like this. He would have to be careful or she would bolt first chance she got.

"What?" Natheran turned back around. "No, I am not running away Bishop," she snapped, anger at his mocking tone replacing the brief feeling of fear she had. "You obviously came her to be alone and I don't wish to disturb you."

Laughing softly, Bishop slowly approached her, seeing her body tense slightly as he did. Stalking her was much like going after deer, caution was needed in order not to scare them away. "Not all of us wish to be alone little girl," he told her and saw her nostrils flare at the words. Good, the angrier she became the less likely she was to flee. "Although with the way all the others constantly hang off your elbow and demand your attention all the time, I certainly don't blame you for wanting to find a nice quiet spot to get away from it all." He injected a false not of sympathy into his voice, pleased with how sincere he sounded.

Natheran said nothing for a while, merely stared at the man before her. He had stopped in a small patch of sunlight and it brought out the red in his hair, making it seem to be on fire. Involuntarily her eyes moved over his face and then travelled down his body, taking note of the lean muscular strength of the man. He really was a handsome man and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be held by him. Shaking her head a little, she looked him straight in the eyes, "Actually Bishop, I didn't think it mattered to you at all how others felt."

"Usually it doesn't," Bishop said softly, taking a couple of slow steps towards her. "But for some reason, I don't like to see you being swamped by the demands of the others." He continued to move slowly closer and was pleased to see that she hadn't stepped back yet. Locking his eyes with hers, he continued speaking in as soothing a voice as possible. "Just so you know, I won't make such demands of you, as long as you don't make such demands of me."

Natheran felt mesmerized by his stare as his words washed over her, holding a promise of something, but of what she wasn't sure. She realized that he was now too close for comfort and took a couple of steps back, only to come up hard against a tree. Before she realized it, he was standing right in front of her, still holding her gaze. She felt a little shiver run through her, but not of fear this time, and unconsciously licked her lips.

Bishop realized that he now had her trapped and could barely contain his glee. Leaning closer he whispered, "I would never try to tell you what to do, or who to spend your time with like the others do. You are old enough to decide such things for yourself."

Natheran felt a tingle run through her as his warm breath washed over her. She felt she should say something but couldn't seem to make her tongue work.

Bishop lifted one hand and lightly traced a finger across her nose, down her cheek and across her lips. He noticed that they parted under his touch and that her fair skin was now flushed. "Beautiful, intelligent, and strong," he whispered seductively in her ear. "Any man would consider himself lucky to have your attentions or affections."

Natheran felt her mouth go dry and her breathing quickened as a heat began to spread through her body. Again she tried to say something and failed, and then decided that enough was enough and tried to move away from him. However, he placed both arms on the tree, effectively trapping her there. "Bishop..." she murmured.

"Shh, don't say anything Natheran, just let yourself feel," he whispered. He very lightly brushed his lips across hers once, twice and then trailed a soft kiss across her cheek. "Do you know what you want Natheran? Do you understand what you need?" he murmured against her ear. He felt a tremor run through her body and leaned back a little to look into her eyes. He could see the flames of desire burning in them and slowly lowered his head and captured her lips with his.

Natheran felt her eyes close as Bishop kissed her, a soft moan coming from her throat at the feel of his lips on hers. She felt hot and breathing was becoming very difficult. She felt his tongue teasing at her lips and parted them to allow him access. As he deepened the kiss, she felt her limbs become weak and reached out to hold onto him. She felt one of his arms move and then his hand was brushing softly down her neck, spreading more heat as he went.

Bishop realized he had won this round and was about to break away and leave her hanging when she suddenly leaned into him. The feel of her body pressed to his ignited his passion and he groaned quietly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close. He began to kiss her hungrily, greedily and felt her responding. He had not expected her to yield this easily and his traitorous body was demanding that he quench the fire she had lit. Of their own accord, his hands moved down her body to cup her bottom and he ground himself against her, letting her feel his need and heard a moan escape her. She wanted him, her body said so even if her mind did not, and it was driving him wild. He growled low and began to nibble and lick along her neck and down to her chest. She was only a couple of inches shorter than him and this made it easy to reach certain spots. He used his teeth to undue the laces on her blouse and then nuzzled it aside. He gently flicked his tongue across one nipple and then closed his mouth around it to gently suckle. He heard her gasp his name as she arched into him and it took everything he had not to push her down and take her right there. He continued the gentle assault for a while until he felt her whole body beginning to tremble. Slowly lowering her to the ground, he covered her body with his. Using one leg, he parted her thighs and pressed against her, feeling her push up against him. Her eyes were closed and her breath was coming in ragged pants. She was his for the taking and he reveled in his triumph. Suddenly he froze as he heard faint voices approaching and realized they were about to have company. Getting quickly to his feet, he pulled Natheran to hers and then began to move off but stopped when he saw her just standing there.

"Your uncle is coming and I don't think he'd be all that happy to find me here so I'm leaving," Bishop said harshly. "Pull yourself together girl," he told her and turned away.

Natheran wasn't completely sure of what was happening and stood staring at Bishop in confusion. When he snapped at her that they were about to have company and to fix her clothes, she felt her face heat in embarassment. That was when she heard what he had, her uncle's voice floating through the trees.

"I hope you haven't brought me out here for nothing Neeshka," Duncan growled.

"Well she wasn't anywhere in the inn," the tiefling snapped back. "She sometimes comes out here to be alone and if she's not here then I don't know where to look."

Natheran hastily began to tie the laces to her shirt as she watched Bishop disappear into the trees. That was when it hit her and she felt herself go pale. She had let the ranger all but have his way with her, had let him seduce her. How could she have done that when it was Casavir she wanted, not Bishop? Hastily she finished straightening her clothes and went to sit on the rock by the pool. Sitting down she fixed her hair and took several deep breaths to calm herself. She had just managed to regain her composure when her uncle and Neeshka stepped out of the trees and stood in front of her.

"Natheran, I'm sorry but your uncle made me tell him about you coming out here. He threatened me with some major bodily injury if I didn't," Neeshka said in a huff.

"Just what in the hells were you thinking lass, coming out here alone? You don't even have a weapon on you. If Luskan assassins found you out here you'd be dead in seconds," Duncan yelled at her angrily.

Natheran had to bite her tongue from saying she hadn't been alone for that would have raised embarassing questions. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to be alone for a while and this was the only place I could think of where I wouldn't be disturbed by anyone," she said angrily, though it was herself she was angry at, not her uncle.

"Well from now on, instead of _running_ off, just tell us all to _bugger _off when you want to be alone. You should count yourself lucky that we're the only ones who know and that we won't tell anyone else about this stupid stunt you pulled. Supper's almost ready so let's go." He motioned for her to proceed him.

Sighing she headed back toward the inn. Actually, she was grateful that they had come looking for her. If they hadn't then she would still be with Bishop and she knew she would have let him do whatever he wanted. She should have turned and run as soon as she saw him. Her heart wanted Casavir, and she wanted him to be the first. However, she couldn't deny what she had felt with Bishop. What scared her the most though was how much she wanted to experience what Bishop had made her feel again. She would just have to make sure she was never alone with the ranger from this point on. He was more dangerous to her than she had thought.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Early the next morning, Natheran was eating breakfast with Duncan and talking about the arrangements for their journey to Port Last. She had not gotten much sleep last night because of the dreams she'd had. She had dreamed at first of making love with Casavir, but halfway through his face had been replaced by Bishop's. Her emotions in the dreams had gone from tender love with her knight, to raw animal lust with the ranger. Now, she was all twisted into knots, unsure of who or what she wanted anymore.

These two men were so different, so much the opposite of each other, that she felt like she was being torn in two. Casavir was everything a girl could want in a man. He was tall, strong, loyal, honorable, and protective. When she looked into his beautiful blue eyes she felt safe and comforted. If she gave him her heart, she knew he would cherish it and would devote his life to her happiness. Bishop on the other hand was the type a girl should avoid. He could not be trusted, he was dangerous, and he thought only of himself and his needs. She knew, without being told, that if she let him into her heart then one day he would break it. He didn't love himself so how could he possibly love anyone else? He scared her, but she could not deny what he had made her feel. Her mind and heart said no, but her body said yes. If she gave herself to him, he would take his pleasure, and when he grew bored he would cast her aside. Sighing, she turned her attention back to the subject at hand.

"So you should have more than enough provisions and supplies to get to Port Last," her uncle was saying. "There should be plenty of game around to supplement what you are bringing and you'll be able to resupply once you reach the town. Bishop knows the area well so you should have no problem finding ideal campspots along the way."

She had jumped when she heard the ranger's name but her uncle didn't seem to notice. She had to wonder if her uncle would be so keen on Bishop going with them if he knew what had happened yesterday. However, no one else in the party had his ability to track and hunt so he was a necessary addition, she thought darkly. On the bright side though, they had plenty of time to prepare for this journey, so they were going to have tents, blankets, and furs with them this time. They also wouldn't have to push the pace so much, so hopefully it wouldn't be as stressful as the last one. Though with what had happened the past couple days with the two men, that wasn't a sure thing. But the thought of actually sleeping in a tent made her smile.

"What's the big smile for lass?" Duncan smiled at the happy expression on her face.

"I was just thinking how much better this trip will be from the last one. I won't have to sleep in my armor all the time, and let me tell you, that will be a treat," Natheran laughed.

"Yeah, you'll actually be able to relax a little won't you?" her uncle nodded. "Now that you're a squire, you'll be able to take the time you need to gather any evidence that might be around. Lord Nasher will certainly not want you to return until you have found all the information you can. He'll want you to be as thorough as possible because the last thing he wants is to have to find you guilty."

"How do you know this? Did Nevalle say something?" Natheran asked, unable to hide her surprise.

"Yeah, Nevalle told me how much you impressed him and Lord Nasher at court yesterday. According to Nevalle, Nasher has now taken a personal interest in you. That's saying something you know," Duncan looked pointedly at her. "Having Lord Nasher's favor will open more roads to you and give you more freedom than you otherwise could have. From the stories I have heard this is the main goal of a paladin, to serve a great lord?"

"Well one of them at any rate," Natheran nodded in agreement. "Paladins are expected to lead a life of duty, whatever form that duty might take."

"Well, just keep in mind that his favor can only protect you so far. Luskans are not to be trusted, and I wouldn't put it past them to take another crack at killing you before the trial. Keep an eye out for trouble on your trip and don't get too complacent. I've already given this warning to the others," Duncan finished firmly.

"I'll be careful I promise. No more stupid stunts," Natheran smiled at him hoping to get him to relax.

"That eases my mind to hear you give your word. I know that you'll keep it. It won't stop me from worrying about you the whole time you're gone though. You may not be of my blood but I still love you like a daughter," Duncan smiled fondly at the girl before him.

It warmed her to hear this. Here was a man who loved her mother once long ago but had never gotten to know her. Yet, he gave his love freely to her, and always made sure she knew it. Daeghan may care for her, but he was not one for showing it. "Well, I still have some things to pack so I better get to it. Wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting now would I? We'll be back before you know it."

Standing, she gave Duncan a quick kiss on his cheek, and turned to head towards her room. As she did her eyes caught those of Bishop's where he was sitting at his usual table. She saw that he was fletching some arrows, and as she watched, he took one in his hands and started stroking the feathers slowly. She felt her cheeks flush at the images that went through her head, and quickly moved away. Behind her, she thought she heard him laugh softly, like he knew what she felt. Maybe he did.

Casavir stepped through the door of Sand's shop and paused a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dim interior. As he stood there he saw the wizard emerge from a room at the back and motion him to come further in.

"Ah Casavir, I see that you got my message. Very good. Please have a seat, " Sand motioned to a stool near the workbench at the back.

"Your message stated that there was some urgent matter that you needed to discuss with me in private?" Casavir queried as he sat and looked curiously at the elf.

"Yes...I needed to deepen my understanding of paladins before our little trip here. You are the only one I know," Sand looked intently at him.

"Natheran is also a paladin, in case you forgot," Casavir pointed out. "I must admit that this secret meeting you insisted upon does not sit well with me."

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't like Casavir. What I wish to discuss is not for the whole world to know and that motley group of characters hanging around the girl are not ones for keeping quiet," Sand pointed out sarcastically. "As for Natheran, she may indeed be a paladin but I don't believe she will be able to answer my questions. She seems to still be trying to understand things herself. When one seeks knowledge one does not ask the child, they ask the adult." Seeing the paladin about to voice some protest, he motioned him to silence. "I know she is not physically a child, but mentally and emotionally she is still very young."

"What questions do you have for me then?" Casavir puzzled. Despite her youth, he was certain that Natheran could answer most of the questions people usually had about paladins. The fact that Sand had come to him indicated that the ones the wizard had were not run of the mill types.

"Well...first, correct me if I am wrong, but doesn't a paladin spend years in training?" Sand got right to the heart of his problem. "Natheran is only 19 and that seems to be a rather young age for a full paladin."

"For those who choose the path of devotion, it does take time, and many don't make such a choice until they are in their teens. For some the time is less and for others it is more, but it is usaully measured in years. However, there are some for whom the path is already chosen," Casavir replied as he realized that Sand was as puzzled as he had been about Natheran's situation.

"Chosen, as in pre-ordained?" Sand mused thoughtfully.

"As with clerics, a paladin feels a calling to walk the divine path," Casavir answered as he settled into the seat better. "The training helps them to focus that calling so they can learn to hear the god's voice and see the god's presence in the world around them. This enables them to use the powers bestowed upon them. However, sometimes the gods themselves choose the person they wish to favor."

"I see," Sand stared ahead for a while thinking this over. "So it is quite possible that Helm himself chose Natheran to walk the path, correct?"

"I believe that may be the case with her," Casavir replied, a frown crossing his face as he spoke. "In fact, it is quite possible she was chosen shortly after birth. If that is the case, then her steps have been guided all while she was growing up. Also, those who are chosen do not need the extensive training that others do. Using their power comes as naturally to them as breathing does to us."

"What are the implications or ramifications in such cases?" Sand asked.

"Those that are chosen don't need to pray to open a channel to their god. The merely have to listen or not as they choose. They also are able to call upon the power of the god they serve at will and channel that power when needed. For them prayer is a way for deeper communion, not mere conversation," Casavir was beginning to see where Sand was going with this line of questioning.

"That would make them potentially more powerful than others correct?" Sand queried. "It would give them abilities that so called 'normal' paladins wouldn't have, correct?"

"That is correct. I have read stories about such chosen of the gods, and many of these stories make mention of the gods actually...possessing them I guess you could call it. On our journey to rescue Shandra, I saw Natheran do some things that point to this possibility. Might I ask what prompted this line of questioning?" Casavir didn't mind answering the wizard, but usually people didn't want to know the details of a paladin's faith.

"The events that transpired at the castle yesterday, of course," Sand stated matter-of-factly. Seeing puzzlement on the paladin's face, he realized the man had not heard yet. "You see we both know that she was not raised at any court and to the best of my knowledge she has never recieved any training in court etiquette. Yet she knew exactly what to say and do when it was required, and she did so flawlessly. When I asked her about it she told me that she just knew what to do."

"Then it is as I suspected. She is the chosen of Helm and he walks with her," Casavir's voice was filled with wonder.

"Well then, I strongly recommend that you have a little talk with her about it. She has no one else she can turn to on these matters, and she needs help understanding all of this. In my experience, a lack of understanding only leads to more problems, and the last thing we need now are more problems." Sand said sternly, hoping to impress upon the man the seriousness of the task.

"You are correct of course. I have been derelict in my duty towards her. I will rectify the situation the first opportunity I get." Standing, Casavir gave a slight nod to the wizard and walked out, leaving Sand staring at his retreating back.

Sand shook his head as Casavir left abruptly. Paladins, he thought, sometimes take things too personally.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Natheran sat before the fire enjoying the rabbit that had been caught tonight. Her other companions were sitting around the campsite, talking and joking, and seeming happier than they had been in a while. They were three days into their journey, and while the matters before them were serious, this trip felt more like a vacation. So she had suggested to the group that they make camp early tonight so they could have fresh game. She didn't tell them of her reluctance to get to Port Last. She was afraid they wouldn't be able to find enough evidence to prove her innocence or to be able to determine who was truly responsible. Who could be that vicious and cruel? she asked herself. She couldn't even imagine what type of person could slaughter an entire village. She started when Shandra sat down beside her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Shandra apoligized. "I just wanted to tell you that I believe if anyone can figure out the truth of what happened it's you. When you do, I hope you make them pay dearly for what they did."

"You had friends in Ember didn't you?" Natheran asked her and saw her nod. "Do you know of anyone we can talk to that could help us?"

"We can talk to Haeromos in Port Last, but if he thinks you're the one responsible, then don't expect a warm welcome," the farmer cautioned. "The people of Ember had many friends there and we might have trouble with some of them.

Why hadn't she considered that possibility? Natheran worried. They were definately going to have to be on their guard. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realize Bishop had joined them until he spoke.

"You seem to be enjoying the rabbit I caught for you," he said as he knelt on the other side of the fire, looking straight into her eyes. "But then, I _always_ catch my prey, once I lay eyes on it," his voice, a low growl, washed over her causing her to shiver at the dual meaning in his words. "Well, it's time for me to take first watch, so I guess I'll be going," he stood up and walked around the fire toward her. Pausing, he bent down to whisper "Pleasant dreams fair leader," and continued on into the dark.

"What was all that about?"

Looking over Natheran saw Shandra watching her with a puzzled expression on her face. Finishing her rabbit, she stood up. "It was just Bishop being his usual snide self, nothing more." She saw that the woman seemed to accept that and breathed a silent sigh of relief and then excused herself. Walking away from the fire, she headed down towards the stream they had camped near. She had lost count of how many times the ranger had may some sly comment to her on this trip. Not only that, he kept brushing up against her, touching her, making her aware of his presence all the time. The only one in the party who might have noticed Bishop's behavior was Casavir, for he always kept a close eye on the ranger. That was probably why Bishop only pulled these stunts when Casavir wasn't around. The rest of the time he simply walked along seeming to mind his own business, but always she felt his eyes watching her. The problem for her was that Bishop's actions were making it hard for her to forget that time behind the Sunken Flagon. To make matters worse, Casavir seemed to be withdrawn most of the time and rarely said anything, only speaking with her after she initiated a conversation. It was obvious that something was bothering him, but he didn't seem to want to talk about it, again. The man she didn't want was always talking to her, and the man she did want hardly ever spoke to her. She was about ready to scream in frustration. _Why did things have to be so complicated?_

As she neared the stream she saw Casavir sitting beside it, apparently so lost in thought he hadn't heard her coming. He was wearing a shirt and trousers, like they all were, but he had his hammer beside him on the ground. Since she hadn't felt like lugging her sword everywhere, she had taken to carrying a knife strapped to her waist. She just stood there and let her eyes run over him. He had broad shoulders, a heavily muscled torso, and his long, muscled legs were stretched out before him crossed at the ankle. She was only a couple of inches shorter than him, but when he had held her in his arms he had made her feel dainty. He was a magnificent man, and she felt her heart beating faster just looking at him. She moved toward him and she saw him jump up with his hammer ready to strike, but freeze when he saw who it was.

"I figured I would come down here and wash my hands and face before bed. I'm sorry to have disturbed you, I can come back later." She started to turn away but his voice stopped her.

"You haven't disturbed me. Actually, there is something I wished to discuss with you, if now is a good time," Casavir replied. This was probably the most privacy they would ever have on the trip and he had to make the most of it. His secret was eating at him, and even though he was afraid of how Natheran would react, he had to tell her the truth about why he left Neverwinter's service.

She turned back to stand beside him and waited for him to speak. She watched him struggling and knew he was about to tell her what had been bothering him. She reached out and placing her hand on his arm, looked him in the eyes. "What's troubling you?" she said encouragingly.

"I wished to talk with you about why I went to Old Owl Well. I didn't speak of it before because I didn't want to be a burden to you. But now that you are a squire, you will have more contact with members of the Nine and the court and I didn't want you to hear the story from anyone else." He paused, tension in his whole body.

"Come on, let's sit on the bank by the water. Then you can take all the time you need to tell me." She went and sat down, noting his hesitation before he joined her. She saw his shoulders were slumped slightly and he avoided looking at her, choosing to stare at his hands.

"A couple of years ago I became caught up in an ugly affair surrounding Ophala and a Lord Pierval." He paused and looked to her to see how she was taking this.

"I know that Ophala is the owner of the Moonstone Mask, and I know what kind of place it is. I am not offended or shocked. Please continue," she smiled at him.

"Pierval had apparently been entertaining the idea of making Ophala his wife. His son Harcus had somehow been tricked into believing I had forced myself on Ophala and challenged me to a duel. I didn't want to fight the boy, but when he attacked me I was forced to defend myself. I ended up killing him." He closed his eyes in memory of how much pain it had caused him. "The case went to trial of course, and I was found innocent, but I still blamed myself for the boy's death. I was so wracked by guilt that I found myself unable to continue my duties to the city. There was no justice in what happened and I couldn't understand why Tyr would have allowed it to happen. So without telling anybody, I grabbed my armor and weapons and left the city. I went to Old Owl Well hoping to find escape in battle, hoping that I would die in battle with the orcs. But the one thing that haunts me to this day is the fact that I betrayed my oaths, something a paladin is never supposed to do."

She saw that he was too ashamed to look at her. She could see how much pain he was in and realized that he had had to bear his pain and guilt alone for a very long time. She didn't know what to say, couldn't find the words to comfort him.

"Now that you know, if you wish me to leave, I will understand. It will be the hardest thing I will ever have to do, but I will do it if my presence shames you. You are a shining example of everything a paladin is supposed to be, what I used to be." Having finished he closed his eyes, looking for all the world like a man waiting for the headman's axe to fall.

She felt her eyes fill with tears as she looked at him. This must be why he had held himself back all the time. He felt himself unworthy to be with her. Being a paladin herself, she understood full well what it meant to break one's oath. Unable to find the words to tell him it was okay, she did the only thing she could think of. Placing boths hands to his face, she lifted it and when he opened his eyes to look at her, she kissed him. She felt him inhale in surprise and leaned back to smile at him.

"My lady, you are not angry?" The surprise on his face and in his voice made her laugh.

"Why would you think that I would be ashamed of or angry at you for mistakes made in the past? We are just as human as everyone else, and just like everyone else we are bound to make mistakes. You still have all your paladin powers, which means Tyr has not removed his favor from you. If Tyr does not deem you unworthy, why do you feel eveyone else, including yourself, should? I will not send you from my side. It is time you stopped torturing yourself for something that was not your fault and started living again. I need you Casavir and I will not let you go without a fight."

Looking at her he felt a heavy weight lifting from his shoulders. He could see nothing but compassion and love in her eyes. He didn't know what he had done to deserve her trust and her faith, but he knew he would never leave her side no matter what happened. For the first time in years, he found himself with hope for the future, and it was all because of her. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her to his heart, feeling happier than he had ever been in his life. They just sat there holding each other, not saying a word for several long minutes. Suddenly he felt her shiver and realized the night had grown chilly.

"Come, my lady, we should head back to camp before you get a chill." Smiling, he somehow managed to stand up with her in his arms. Tossing her in the air he heard her sqeal in surprise and then start laughing. Then he started back towards camp.

"You know I can walk, I have since I was two years old." She giggled when he frowned at her.

"My lady, it is my duty carry you. To not allow me to do so would be to dishonor me," he growled in mock outrage.

"Well, I cannot bring myself to dishonor you so carry onward valiant knight." She started laughing again, and this caused him to laugh too, all the way back to camp.

They never saw the man hiding in the shadows, watching them. Bishop clenched his hands and ground his teeth, seething inside, resisting the urge to confront them. What he had witnessed made him angry and jealous. He would just have to wait and see if this changed things between her and the paladin. If it did, then it would just make it that much harder to win her over. The odds were definately not in his favor now, but that may change one day. He could be very patient when necessary. After all, he was a hunter, and sometimes the prey you sought was elusive. He wasn't going anywhere, for the little girl still owed him and he would collect, one way or another. He turned and headed back to his post to conitnue his watch.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

They were only about an hour from the town, and Natheran was in front listening to Grobnar talking about some weird spider thing he had found once. She couldn't keep from laughing as the little gnome cheerfully recounted his brush with death and dismemberment. It always amazed her that the bard could find the bright side to everything. Sometimes he seemed to be so unaware of how dangerous things were that she worried for his safety. Today though, it wasn't the gnome's antics that made her so happy. She had finally gotten Casavir to open up to her and everything had changed. She looked back and sure enough he was watching her, nothing unusual about that. What was unusual was to see him smiling at her. She returned his smile and waived, then gave her attention back to the gnome and his story.

"Glad to see you finally came to your senses lad. I've not seen her that happy in a long while," Khelgar nodded his approval. "I have to admit though, when you came back to camp with her in your arms, both of you laughing like lunatics, I had to wonder what spell you were under."

"We had a long talk, and I finally realized how much of a fool I had been," Casavir smiled. "What I did to deserve her I will never know. She sees so much in me that I didn't know was still there. She has restored my life, my hope, and my faith. I guess in a way I am under a spell, her spell."

"Yeah, she has a way of making you see the things you either don't want to see or can't see," Khelgar stated, remembering the githyanki cave and how clearly she had made her point. Suddenly he saw that she had stopped and the gnome had dashed off to a stand of bushes.

"How she can listen to that little runt's inane chatter is beyond me," sneered Bishop as he came up to them, causing Casavir to frown in disapproval.

Before he could say anything Natheran had joined them so he decided to let it go, although Bishop smirking at him made it difficult to do so. Casavir returned the smirk with another glare and then turned away. He didn't want to do anything to upset Natheran today, he owed her that much at least.

"Grobnar said that he's never seen those types of bushes before, or if he did, he doesn't remember and wants to get some samples," Natheran laughed as she stopped in front of the party. She gave Casavir a smile which he returned, causing Bishop to turn away in disgust saying something about mushy paladins. This caused Neeshka and Khelgar to start snickering and Shandra to giggle. Elanee watched them with her usual calm smile on her face, but her eyes sparkled with humor. Everyone was happy because Natheran was so happy. They saw Bishop pause and suddenly put an arrow to his bow.

Instantly alert Natheran put her hand to her sword. "Something's coming," she said as she turned in the direction Bishop was aiming. She heard movement to the right and suddenly remembered her uncle's warning about Luskan trying to get at her again.

Everyone was waiting tensely, hands to weapons, when from the trees to the right stepped a magnificent stag. Instantly Bishop fired, but just before reaching it's target, the arrow disappeared into thin air.

"What the hells?" Khelgar gasped, "I've never known you to miss ranger."

"I didn't dwarf," Bishop sneered back and notched another arrow. Before he could release it, he felt someone grab his arm. Angrily he turned, only to come face to face with Natheran. What he saw in her face made his anger fade and he stepped back, a puzzled expression coming to his face.

"Natheran what is it?" Casavir, having seen what was happening, had stepped forward only to stop as he saw that she was looking straight at the deer. That's when they all realized that it had not moved one step and still seemed to be looking at them.

"That's strange," Elanee's soft voice sounded puzzled. "I have never known deer to just stand around waiting when there are hunters nearby." She saw the way Natheran was standing stiffly staring at the deer. "Natheran are you okay?" she asked the girl.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Natheran started walking towards the deer, her gaze never leaving it. Khelgar was the first to recover and sprint towards her, but just as he reached her, she drew her sword and swung around to face him. He came to an abrupt halt, her sword inches from his throat. Everyone watched in wide-eyed shock. Khelgar didn't dare move as he peered closely at the girl before him. "Lass what are you doing?" he asked, but it she didn't seem to hear him. Instead, she turned and continued towards the deer.

"Let her go and don't follow her," Casavir stated, causing everyone to look at him.

"What do you mean don't follow her? You know that Luskan wants her dead, what if she runs into them?" Shandra asked worriedly, looking at him like he had lost his mind or something.

"I suppose that this is one of those _ramifications_ we should expect to occur," Sand said sarcastically, looking pointedly at him. "Did your little talk last night with her include _anything_ of what _we_ talked about?"

"No, it did not," Casavir replied shortly, watching as the deer turned to disappear into the forest with Natheran right behind it.

"I say that was really strange. You don't often see deer out in the open, and then for Natheran to just follow without saying anything. Why I've never..." Grobnar started chattering in excitement, hopping up and down exuberantly. He was completely unaware of the tension in the group until Bishop brought it to his attention.

"Shut up gnome," Bishop snarled causing Grobnar to close his mouth with a snap and duck behind Shandra. Glaring at Casavir he spat, "Start talking _paladin_, you know what just happened, so spit it out. I don't like surprises."

"It has something to do with what you said in Ember that time we were chasing the gith, doesn't it Casavir?" Neeshka stepped forward, looking intently at him.

"You remember that?" Casavir's eyebrows arched in surprise.

"Not really, but Natheran and me talk about alot of things and this comes up sometimes. But because you've been so standoffish lately, she hasn't gotten a chance to ask you," the tiefling's voice was full of censure.

Sighing, he rubbed his eyes, knowing that this was going to sound strange to them. "Those who feel the calling to walk the divine path and follow the ways of a paladin or cleric seek out temples in which they can train. However, there are a rare few who are chosen by the gods themselves to serve a cause. Those chosen don't need to train because the god that chooses them guides their steps. Often, the gods can...possess, I guess you'd say...their chosen and work through them. Helm chose her and now he wishes to guide her to something and he wishes her to go alone. Everything she did after the deer appeared was not of her own volition. It was Helm working through her. She will probably only vaguely remember what she did. All we can do is wait here until she returns," he finished. He could see by their faces that they were skeptical of what he told them. He hadn't really expected otherwise for it was something that only holy warriors could fully understand. He imagined it would be hard for even other paladins or clerics to understand, for this kind of involvement by the gods was not something seen in centuries. He, however, had been very interested in history and had read accounts from those times when the gods more frequently worked through their chosen. Some of the stories had given him nightmares, for the powers that those chosen could wield was sometimes greater than that of whole armies.

"Okay, that freaks me out a bit," Neeshka finally broke the silence, her voice a little shaky. "I'd say that when she gets back she's going to corner you and demand answers."

"I hate to say it lad, but the tiefling's got a point, no more dodging the subject. Any idea how long she'll be gone?" Khelgar asked. One look at Casavir's face answered his question, and sighing he turned off to the side. "Might as well get camp set up. Not going anywhere soon."

Bishop just glared at the paladin and stormed of, "I'll go see if there is any game around here."

"Well, let us hope that there will not be _too_ many little delays like this on our trip. I for one _am not _fond of sleeping out of doors. I think I might just have to curse Nevalle when we get back for forcing this _wonderful_ little journey on me," Sand sniffed haughtily and turned away to help Khelgar set up the tents.

"She will be alright won't she?" Elanee asked, her face and voice full of concern for Natheran.

"Of course she'll be alright," Shandra put her arm around the elf.

"Helm walks with her. Right now she is safer than anyone," Casavir assured them. But even as he spoke he had to wonder exactly where she had gone. He knew of no shrines or temples or any other holy place around here. He found himself having to do something he hadn't been able to do for a long time. He had to have faith. He decided that his time would be best spent helping to set up camp. But later it wouldn't hurt to pray to Tyr for her safe return.

* * *

Dawn was not far away when Elanee, who was on watch with Casavir, realized that someone was coming. Hoping it was who they were waiting for, she motioned to him to join her. They did not have to wait long. Natheran stepped out the shadows and headed towards their camp. "Go to her," Elanee nudged him.

Casavir nodded and strode to meet her. As he approached he saw that she carried a sword with her and it wasn't the one she had left with. Even from this distance he could feel the holy power emanating from the sword and knew that it had been blessed by Helm for her use. As he neared her, she stopped and looked up at him, confusion plain on her face. "I see that you found what Helm was guiding you to," he said softly as he stopped in front of her.

"Casavir," Natheran said slowly, seeming to be trying to gather her thoughts. "I remember seeing the arrow disappear as it approached the deer and it had been early afternoon. Now I am suddenly standing here and it is sometime around dawn and I have a sword in my hand I didn't have before. I felt as if Helm was inside me, seeing through my eyes, guiding my steps and my hands, but I am only vaguely aware of it. Please tell me what is happening," she pleaded as her voice broke and unshed tears shimmered in her eyes, which were suddenly filled with fear.

Sighing he took her hand and gently led her back towards camp. Sitting down in front of the fire he motioned her to sit beside him.

"Casavir, please hold me?" Natheran pleaded, her voice like that of a scared child.

Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tight and felt her wrap her arms around his waist. Softly, so as not to wake the others, he began telling her everything. When he finished, she didn't say a word, just pressed herself closer to him and closed her eyes. After a few minutes he realized she was sound asleep, and gently picking her up, he carried her to her tent and laid her down. As he started to pull away however, she murmered something and clutched at his shirt, not wanting to let him go. He lay down next to her and pulled up the blanket and held her close for the rest of the night.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Casavir awoke with a start. He could tell that it was early morning, and he heard the others talking not far away. He looked down at the woman sleeping quietly at his side. She had both hands around one of his arms and even though he knew he should get up and leave, he found he didn't want to. He wanted to savor the feeling of her lying next to him, savor the fact that she clung to him, even in her sleep. His gaze roamed over her face and down her body, lingering on all her curves, openly admiring her beauty. It was a beauty that went beyond the physical, even though she had that in abundance. No, it was the beauty of her spirit that called to him, a beauty that would still be hers long after she had grown old. He sighed, wishing he didn't have to wake her, and then saw her eyes were open watching him.

"I was wondering when you would wake up, I almost fell asleep again waiting," she smiled at him, and then giggled at his surprise. She lifted one hand to his face and ran a finger slowly across, tracing the lines and angles, coming to rest on his lips. He watched as her eyes moved from his face to his chest and back up to meet his eyes. The softness and warmth in her eyes held him spellbound. Her hand slipped to the back of his head to pull his lips to meet hers. Softly, gently she kissed him and he lost himself in the moment. Slowly, she pulled back, "thank you for staying with me last night," she murmured. "I felt a little lost and confused, but when you held me close I felt like no harm could ever touch me and that everything made sense."

"You're welcome, my lady," he whispered, a slight smile on his lips, his eyes gleaming with happiness. Then his expression turned serious and he stared deeply into her eyes. "I would do anything to protect you and make you feel safe. You have given me so much, more than I could ever have hoped for, and for that I thank you." He bent his head and kissed her softly, sealing the promise he just made. He wanted to hold on to the moment, to just be with her, but others had different ideas.

"Hey you two, wake up, breakfast is ready," they heard Khelgar bellow in the direction of her tent, causing them both to jump and then laugh. Natheran grimaced, "Come on, let's go before he decides to bring it to us." Crawling out of the tent she came face to face with Neeshka, who jumped back quickly. "Sorry, no free peeks today for you," she told the girl before shooing her back. Going over to the fire she grumped at the dwarf, "Next time shout a little louder, I don't think the residents of Port Last heard you."

"Well, look who's the sour puss this morning. I thought we left that to the ranger," Khelgar winked at her, a big smile on his face. He eyed Casavir as he sat down beside her. "Elanee told us she returned just before sunrise and that you had a nice little chat. Get everything straightened out?" Seeing them nod, he continued. "Good! That means we can get on with this fact finding trip and not a moment too soon."

Natheran looked curiously at him wondering what was eating him. He seemed to be grumbling more this morning than he usually did. She didn't have to wait long to find out the source of his displeasure as it joined them at the fire.

"Ah, the galavanting paladin is awake at last. I trust this means that we will be continuing our journey this morning," Sand snipped sarcastically as he sat down across from them, looking surly and put out.

"We heard enough of that yesterday, wizard, so give it a rest," Khelgar glared at the elf, and then glared across the fire as Natheran started laughing. "You wouldn't think it was funny if you had to listen to it for a whole afternoon. It got so bad that I thought the ranger was going to put an arrow through him."

"I decided he wasn't worth wasting an arrow," Bishop growled from behind them. "So are we spending the day here or what?"

"No, we need to get going, so as soon as everything is packed up we leave," Natheran replied, eyeing the ranger closely. Something about him had changed but she wasn't sure what, and she wasn't sure it was a change for the better. His expression was unreadable as he started packing up the gear. Deciding that it was just the ranger being his usual surly self, she pushed it from her mind before turning to the business at hand. "We should put on our armor before we head out. We may or may not have trouble waiting for us when we get to Port Last and I want us to be prepared."

"Trouble? I doubt Luskan will try anything there," Neeshka looked up from her packing.

"The people of Ember had friends in Port Last, and if my description has been passed around some of those friends may come looking for revenge. I hope we won't have to fight anyone, but it's best to be prepared." Sighing, she got up to go put on her armor, when she felt a soft touch on her arm.

"I stand by you no matter what, my lady," Casavir promised softly, and then moved away to put on his own armor.

Smiling she headed to her own tent to change, glad that she had Casavir's support. It would certainly make it easier to deal with any potential troublemakers. Most people would think twice about tangling with a paladin, let alone two of them. Not only that, Casavir's presence at her side would help her to convince people that she was innocent, if her own status did not, as paladins were duty bound to uphold the just, especially those who served Tyr as he did. Hopefully everything would be fine.

* * *

"Well Sand, you were right, Haeromos was a good source, but there must be others in the town who could shed some light on these events. Where do you think we should go next?" Natheran looked down at the elf beside her. When Haeromos had first seen her he had been very hostile, but when he finally got a good look at her, she had seen surprise cross his face and she knew what had caused it. She was a paladin and her shield was embossed with Helm's symbol. His eyes had fixed on it and as they spoke, she saw that he was having a hard time holding on to the belief of her guilt. It had been the same with Alaine when the woman was brought before them, and she had actually managed to get the woman to concede the possiblity that it had been someone else pretending to be her. Of course Sand had immediately spoken up about her potential as a witness for them, an idea she had firmly nipped in the bud. The poor woman had been through enough already and she wasn't going to put her through any more. Needless to say, the wizard wasn't all that happy with her right now, as the frown marring his forehead indicated.

"The Alliance Arms Inn is on the other side of town. People tend to talk more after imbibing and innkeepers are notorious gossips. Just look at your uncle," Sand snorted sarcastically. "That should be our next stop."

Natheran smiled slightly at Sand, knowing how eager the elf was to get the investigation over with, no doubt because he missed the comforts of home. "Yes, I have noticed that about Duncan, but I thought it was just a peculiar quirk of his."

"No, no, it is a common foible amongst all barkeeps in general, and your uncle in particular," Sand grumbled darkly.

Biting back a chuckle, she headed off towards the inn, keeping a close eye on the people they passed. Some of them were curious, some glared at the group, but no one seemed to be looking to attack them, at least not yet. She had never been looked at this way before, and she felt that she now understood better what Neeshka had to go through all the time. She saw that Grobnar was talking Shandra's ear off, once again completely unaware of the potential for danger around them, and it made her smile. The other's were pretty much silent and she knew that they were as tense as she was. In the middle of the town, she stopped so suddenly that Khelgar, who had been right behind, ran into her.

"What the hells lass, warn a guy when you're gonna stop dead," he grumbled and then realized she hadn't heard him.

Sand looked over and sighed irritably, "Not again." Pinching the bridge of his nose, he counted to ten, trying not to let it get to him.

Everyone, except Grobnar, stopped and waited to see what she would do this time. They looked around trying to see what had caused this latest halt. When she took off in a different direction, they merely followed without saying a word, accepting the fact that this was something they would just have to get used to

Natheran found herself in front of an outdoor herbalist shop. She saw the proprietor was an elven woman who looked up curiously at the odd group standing in front of her.

"My name is Natheran. I am here to help you with your problem," she stated with absolute certainty, causing the woman's eyebrows to arch in surprise.

"My name is Nya," the store keeper replied. "I have been here in Port Last to help with the town's defenses for some time, but I have been concerned about the unburied bodies in Ember. I have not been able to see to them properly and have been unable to convince anyone to help. You would help me?"

"You mean the bodies of those poor people have just been left there to rot?" Natheran felt anger sweep through her at the injustice. "Why?" she asked, the anger in her voice making the word seem menacing.

"Because Ember is in Luskan territory, and those monsters don't care," Nya sniffed, her indignation over that fact quite clear.

"What can I do to help?" Natheran asked, seething at the thought that Luskan cared so little about their own people.

"This is wyrmsage," Nya reached down and picked up a small bag and then held it out. "When sprinkled on the bodies of the dead it will release their spirits so they may pass on. This will keep those poor souls from arising again as undead, but there is not much time left, so you must hurry."

"Worry not, I will see to it that they are put to rest, I promise," Natheran gave her a smile as she took the bag. Turning away, she headed towards the inn, trying to control her anger. The more she heard about Luskan, the more she despised them. She didn't realize how fast she was walking until Khelgar complained.

"Slow down lass, my legs are shorter than yours. I can see you're upset but have a heart," he panted, having had to run to keep up. "Besides we've reached the inn."

Standing in front of the door to the inn, she took several deep breaths, trying to calm down. She felt a hand on her arm, and looking up saw Casavir looking at her, sympathy in his eyes. She knew he understood how she felt, for she could see it bothered him too. She gave him a small smile and turned to the inn door. Before she could open it however, a group of armed people stopped her.

"Hold it right there!" the group's leader, a woman, stepped forward, loathing on her face.

"Is there a problem?" Natheran asked as calmly as she could. She had been expecting something like this to happen sooner or later.

"Damn right there's a problem. We had friends in Ember, and we don't just let murderers run loose around here. Alaine told us what you did," the woman snapped. The other guards with her growled menacingly and fingered their weapons.

"I know Alaine believes what she saw, but she was mistaken. I am not the one responsible." Looking around, Natheran saw that her companions had their hands on their weapons as well. This situation was going to get out of hand real quickly if she didn't stop it now.

"We have no reason to believe anything you say. We're going to arrest you..and..and you're going to resist, unfortunately you will be killed doing so," the lead guard said angrily.

"You are a guard charged with protecting Port Last, an honorable profession if I am not mistaken, correct?" Natheran said sharply and saw the woman blink in surprise.

"Damn right! What's your point?" the female guard snapped, obviously off balance by the sudden turn in the argument.

"Is it also your job to mete out justice as you see fit?" Natheran asked pointedly. She watched as the guards started to shift uncomfortably and knew she had found the right words to make them back down. She decided to press the point then and there. "My guilt or innocence will be determined at my trial, not here and not by you," she finished firmly, glaring at them. S he saw the woman in front of her struggling with herself.

"Very well, you can go. But we'll be watching you," the guard grudingly said as she stepped back, motioning the others to do the same.

Natheran nodded and turning, opened the door of the inn, and went inside. She was relieved that the situation hadn't deteriorated into a fight. The sooner they were finished in this town the better. The last thing she wanted was more innocent deaths on her hands.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The party had finally reached Ember and now they all just stood there looking around at the destruction. Every building, except the well housing, was a smoldering ruin. The stench of the unburied bodies was almost overwhelming. Even Grobnar, who never seemed to let anything dampen his spirits, was subdued. No one seemed eager to proceed, but they needed to find any clues they could, and that would mean a thorough search of the town.

_How could anyone do this? How could anyone slaughter an entire town just to get to me? Why does somebody hate me so much? Who did I wrong so badly that they felt the need to punish me in this way? Dear Helm, what did I ever do to deserve this? _ These thoughts kept running through her head over and over. She felt guilt and sorrow building inside her until she felt like she would burst. She fell to her knees, arms around her stomach, unable to hold back the tears of grief and pain. She felt like she was going to be sick. She tried to get control but couldn't.

Casavir knelt beside her, pulled her into his arms, and held her close as she cried. He looked around at the others and waved them on. Silently the group headed out, Sand leading the way, searching for answers in the ruins. Casavir felt the shudders running through her and held her tightly, his own heart wrenching at her pain. None of this was her fault but he knew she felt responsible just the same. So he just held her, whispering words of comfort and love to her, trying to give her some of his strength. She had so many burdens on her shoulders and he wished he could make them go away. Instead he told her that he was there for her, that she didn't have to bear this burden alone, and hoped it would be enough. Finally he heard her crying ease and her body started to relax.

Natheran looked up at the man holding her, taking comfort in his strength. "Thank you," she said simply, meaning so much more than those simple words said. She wasn't ready to get up yet, so she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. She felt his arms tighten around her and closed her eyes knowing he would hold her as long as she wanted. It felt so good to finally have someone in her life who understood, without being told, what she was going through. She raised her head and looking in his eyes nodded that she was ready to continue. He helped her up but kept his arm around her shoulders as they entered the town.

As they came to the first of the bodies, she took the bag of wyrmsage out and sprinkled some on it, saying a prayer as she did. Together they went around the town and performed the same rites over each and every body they saw. They continued on this way until they reached the far side of the town where the rest were waiting. She didn't know if she could look any of them in the eye. She was their leader and a leader was supposed to be strong, but she had shown she wasn't as strong as everyone thought. She didn't want to see the disappointment in their eyes, so she avoided looking at them.

"You needed to let that pain out, Natheran," Elanee's soft voice was sympathetic, and she looked up in surprise.

As she looked around at the others all she saw was smiles and realized that they weren't disappointed in her. Even Sand was smiling at her, and there was no sign of contempt or disappointment in his eyes either. It almost made her start crying again.

"Now, now, enough with the waterworks already," Neeshka came over and gave her a big hug and then laughed at her surprised look. "You needed that and I figured that was more important right now than itchy skin."

Feeling alot better than she had, she smiled and thanked them. "So were you able to find anything we could use Sand?"

"We did indeed find some very useful clues," he said, and holding them up he began to explain. "I took this sample of skin and blood from one of the bodies we found. It contains a type of poison that is only sold in Luskan and is a favorite tool of their assassins. We also found the quartermaster's log, the man was very careful to log every purchase and transaction. What's interesting is that there are no entries for the past couple of weeks, not even of shipments coming from Luskan. This suggests that Luskan knew in advance that this town would not be needing supplies any longer. While it is not enough to vindicate you, it is a very good start."

"I also heard movement coming from the well," Bishop spoke up, surprising her. "Maybe one of the attackers is down there hiding." His voice lacked it's usual sneer.

She looked at him trying to pinpoint what about him was different. He just gave her a blank stare and turned towards the well. Following him, she looked down into the well and saw movement in the shadows. Tensing, she place her hand on her sword, ready to strike at whatever it was when a boy's voice echoed up.

"I knew you would come so I waited for you" She recognized the voice instantly. "You're the boy we gave the dagger to, you're alive," she shouted down happily. "Hold on to the rope and we'll pull you up." She waited until she saw he had a good grip and then motioned to the others to help pull. When he was even with the top of the well, she reached out and pulled the boy into her arms and hugged him. When he hugged her back she laughed, and then set him on his feet. He was dirty and he looked tired and hungry, but he was alive. She knelt down so she could be at eye level with him. "What's your name?"

"Marcus," the boy replied, staring at the ground.

"Can you tell me what you saw Marcus, if anything?" she asked gently.

"I was scared when the men came so I hid in the well. I didn't want to watch, but I knew you would come and would need answers so I forced myself to," Marcus' voice trembled as he spoke.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Did you see who was responsible?" Natheran asked. Even though she wished she could spare him the memories, she needed all the information she could get and the boy had some answers to the puzzled.

"There were a dozen of them and their leader looked like you at first. But when I really focused, I saw that it was a huge man, with a bald head, who looked like an ogre," the boy answered. "He..he..killed them all and laughed the whole time," he finished as his eyes filled with tears.

Natheran felt pity and anger surge through her for what Marcus had been subjected to. Pulling him close, she held him tight and told him that he was safe now and that she would make sure those responsible paid for their crimes. After a little while the boy stopped trembling and his tears dried up. She held him at arms length and smiled when he nodded to her that he was okay.

"This boy has the gift of a seer," Sand stated, impressed despite himself. "However they managed to make the man look like you, they couldn't fool this boy."

"Thank you Marcus. Let me take you to Port Last, you'll be safe there," Natheran said and was surprised when the boy shook his head.

"That's alright, I can make it on my own. Here's the knife you gave me, I won't be needing it anymore," the boy handed it to Bishop.

"Bought time I got it back," he growled, earning him a glare from Casavir which he ignored.

"If you're sure about this then okay. Promise me you'll be careful, please?" Natheran asked and smiled a little when the boy nodded agreement. She watched as the boy headed off, his voice floating back to them, "I'll wait there until you need me to come with you."

Sighing she got to her feet and looking up at the sky realized that the sun was starting to set. "Bishop, how far is the Duskwood from here?"

Looking up at the sky himself, he knew what she was thinking. "It's probably about a four hour walk, which means it will be dark when we get there. The Duskwood is a shadowy place even during broad daylight. There's a small pond about halfway between here and there where we can make camp."

She turned to look at him, and caught him staring at her with what looked like hunger in his eyes, but his face quickly became that unreadable mask again, and she wasn't sure if she was imagining things. She motioned at him to lead the way and watched his retreating back for a long time. She felt a shiver run through her. Something was going on with him, but what it was she couldn't figure out. Feeling suddenly tired, she looked around at the others. "Let's go."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The camp was quiet as she lay in her tent thinking about what they had learned. The others had stated firmly that she should get some rest, so they wouldn't give her a watch. But as she lay there her mind wouldn't let her sleep. She could hear Grobnar's voice humming some tune as he sat first watch with Khelgar. She smiled thinking that of all of the party, he was the only one who wasn't still subdued. Maybe a walk would clear her head. Quietly, she peeked out of her tent and looked around carefully. She didn't want anyone following her. Seeing that the coast was clear, she slipped out and headed away from their camp. She knew that as long as she kept the pond in sight she wouldn't get lost. Slowly she paced through the woods, eyes on the ground, thinking about the task before her. Even with the boy as a witness, the evidence they had found was weak at best. If they didn't find more clues in Duskwood, then it was possible that she would lose the trial. If that happened, then she would be turned over to Luskan, and the thought of what they would do to her made her shudder in terror. Stopping to lean against a tree, she closed her eyes and tried to think of something else. If she was found guilty, what would happen to her friends? If they tried to save her, they would end up dead as well, and she couldn't bear the thought of that happening. She heard a sound and looked up to find Bishop standing before her watching her. She held her breath, wondering what he wanted.

Bishop had heard her leave and decided to follow her. He thought he knew what was going through her head. Despite the optimism everyone expressed at what they had learned today, he knew it wasn't enough. As he watched her leaning against the tree, eyes on the ground, he could almost see the noose closing around her neck. Maybe now she would be ready to listen.

"You're going to die you know," he growled softly. "The others are fools to believe otherwise. The "evidence" you've found so far won't be enough. You'll be found guilty and Nasher will just hand you over to Luskan without a thought."

"We haven't been to Duskwood yet Bishop," she warned, her eyes narrowing. "We'll find sufficient evidence to prove my innocence."

"What, did Helm reveal this to you in a dream?" he mocked her. He laughed darkly at the anger on her face as he continued, "Or is it just wishful thinking on your part? What will you do if you don't find it? Will you let your friends die to save you from your fate?" He smiled when he saw that his barbs hit the mark. "If you were so sure, you wouldn't be having similar thoughts now would you?" he purred, his eyes and voice challenged her to call him a liar. He watched as her gaze dropped to the ground, unable to deny the truth of his words. He stepped closer to her. "There is a way out you know." He saw hope flare in her eyes as she gazed up at him. Good, she was paying attention.

"What are you talking about? What way out is there?" She tried to keep the hope and desperation out of her voice but couldn't.

"You could always run from this. You and I could find some remote spot and camp out for a year or two until this all blows over," he said softly, staring at her intently.

"Was that an offer or just another one of your snide remarks?" she sneered at him. Honestly, she just didn't understand why he said some of the things he did.

"I don't know really," Bishop puzzled. "If it was an offer what would you say?" His eyes never left hers, seeming to search for something in them.

She stared at him, trying to guage the sincerity in his voice. If she took him up on his offer, she would be betraying everything she believed in. If she stayed and they didn't find enough evidence, then she would be found guilty, and she would be handed over to Luskan to be executed. She knew the others would not be able to accept her fate, especially Casavir. They would try to save her and most likely be killed in the attempt. Even if they did manage to rescue her, they would all become outlaws, hunted for the rest of their lives. Wouldn't it be better to spare them from that even if it cost her everything? Her death she could accept but theirs she could not.

Bishop watched her closely. He could see she was wavering. He could almost hear what she was thinking. "If you really care about them, shouldn't you spare them from your fate? Are you ready to die, before you've had a chance to live, all for the sake of some cause you didn't ask for?"

She closed her eyes as his words washed over her. Was he right? She felt him grab her and shake her.

"Answer me," he hissed. "Are you ready to die and to take everyone else with you?" He glared at her and decided she needed to be reminded of what life meant. Pulling her to him he closed is mouth over hers kissing her fiercely. He felt her struggling, trying to break free of his hold, but he didn't stop. Her hand reached into his hair pulling at it as she lashed out with her foot at him. Growling, he tripped her, slamming her into the ground. Before she could scream his mouth closed over hers again. He held her arms above her head with one hand to keep her from clawing him and held her down with his body. He felt her try to bite him and jerked his head away covering her mouth with his free hand. Looking down he saw her fury, saw her eyes glowing like flame, saw her chest heaving with the force of her rage, and it inflamed him. Slowly, his eyes never looking away, he parted her legs with one knee. He saw her eyes widen in surprise as he pressed himself against her.

She glared up at the man above her. He was a beast to do this to her, to force himself on her. With his hand over her mouth she couldn't scream for help and he was just too strong to fight off. She saw Casavir's face in her mind, his eyes holding only love for her. As she felt Bishop moving against her she tried to struggle again. _If I can just hold him off long enough, the others might see I'm gone and come looking for me. _She closed her eyes so she couldn't see the anger and lust in his. Suddenly she felt those same feelings again, the ones he had made her feel before, starting to wash over her. _NO! This can't be happening, her mind screamed but her body wasn't listening._ Her body moved seemingly of its own accord to press against the ranger, silently begging for something she couldn't put into words. She felt his mouth cover hers again, and his free hand was now stroking down her body, spreading heat and fire. There was no tenderness in his touch or his kiss, only raw hunger, and she surrendered to the needs of her body, not hearing the warning in her head. He would protect her but would expect her to pay him and the only thing she had to use was her body. Her mind urged her to fight but her body's needs overroad it and she shivered at the pleasure she was feeling.

Bishop felt her legs start to slide around his and realized that she had surrendered to him, at least physically. She wanted him, wanted what only he could give her. He laughed inwardly at his triumph over her and the saint. He knew how to make even the most reluctant of women yield and she was hardly that. He shuddered at the heat coming off her, as she arched into him, and moaned almost painfully against his lips. He released her hands to see what she would do and felt her arms slide around him and hold him to her. Her hands started pulling at his shirt trying to remove it. He opened her shirt and moved his mouth to her breasts nuzzling them as she pushed his shirt off to run her hands over him, moaning in increasing desire. He shuddered at her touch, his lust for her running rampant through him. He trailed his mouth up to her lips and hungrily kissed her. He had won, she would go with him now that she knew what life held for her. She couldn't deny these feelings she had for him. Maybe he would even keep her around for a while, sampling all the delights of her body. And when he was bored with her, he could dump her off in some small town and go on his merry way. So much for the gods protecting their chosen he thought derisively.

Natheran suddenly saw Casavir's face again, only this time his blue eyes were filled with pain. Pain that she had caused by giving herself to another man. She heard a voice in her head saying to not give in to evil or despair. The voice cleared the confusion in her head and she felt a cold chill travel through her body replacing the heat of the desire she had felt. With a strength she didn't know she had, she shoved Bishop off of her. When his startled face turned towards her she slapped him as hard as she could. "You bastard," she hissed at him, jumping to her feet and pulling her shirt tight to her body. She saw rage flare in his eyes and he bared his teeth in a snarl, looking for all the world like some wounded animal. The rage was suddenly replaced by a hate so intense that it forced her to step back.

"You little cock tease," he spat venomously. Getting to his feet he clenched his fists to keep from hitting her. "Go back to your precious paladin and your cold bed. He doesn't have the fire to match yours but what do I care. You had your chance _little girl_, and when you realize what you've thrown away, you'll try to come crawling back to me, and I will laugh in your face. You played me for a fool and I hope you and your knight rot in the hells."

The venom in his words made her flinch, but also filled her with shame, for she knew that she was as responsible as him for what had happened. She had let her emotions blind her. Looking at him standing there she saw something behind the hate and the rage. It was pain. "I'm sorry," she whispered, but this just seemed to infuriate him.

"Don't you dare try to apologize to me bitch," he snarled. "I'll not be your fool any longer." Furious he stalked away, leaving her standing alone in the dark. He had lost.

As quietly as she could, she walked back to the camp and slipped into her tent hoping no one had seen her, but not really caring if they did. She lay there thinking about what had happened, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks now. She had almost given in to him, given into her emotions, even though she did not love him. He may have played upon her doubts and her fears, but that didn't excuse what she did. Now he was gone, maybe for good, and she didn't know what she would tell the others if he didn't return. She would have to tell the truth, she couldn't lie to them, especially Casavir. He had been there for her through everything, had given her his support and his love, and she had almost thrown all of that away for a few moments of pleasure. It would most likely destroy him and his new found faith, but she couldn't lie to him. Sobbing quietly, she lay there as shame and despair flowed through her once more.

She sat up suddenly, gasping. The voice she had heard hadn't been Casavir's. She had heard that same voice before, long ago in West Harbor. The same voice had whispered to her when she had been presented to Lord Nasher. It had been Helm's voice guiding her then and it was his voice that had whispered to her tonight. He had given her the strength to fight off Bishop. Closing her eyes she started praying. She prayed for forgiveness for her lack of faith, for her weakness. She prayed for his strength to endure what was to come. Lastly she prayed to him asking him to heal the hurt she had caused Bishop with her actions. As she prayed she felt a calm settle over her heart and mind. Lying down on her back, she closed eyes and waited for the morning to come.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

When she awoke the next morning, she lay there and listened to her companions talking, trying to determine if they knew what had happened last night. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but when she heard Neeshka laugh she started to relax. Apparently they suspected nothing so she figured she might as well get up and join them. Suddenly Khelgar's voice stopped her.

"Hey, don't suppose any of you know where that ranger got to. I ain't seen him yet this morning and his sour face is usually the first one I see," the dwarf sounded a little put out. His next words explained why. "I don't like making breakfast all the time if nobody is going to eat it."

"Elanee, wasn't he on third watch with you?" Casavir's deep voice was filled with suspicion.

Natheran held her breath waiting for the druid to respond. Had she seen anything, or did Casavir know something about the previous night's events? Had the ranger said or done something after he had stormed off? Closing her eyes she waited for the answer, dreading what it would be.

"I don't recall seeing him, but as he usually tries to avoid me, that doesn't mean anything," Elanee answered, her tone indicating that she suspected nothing.

"Hey, if we're lucky, he ran into a pack of dire wolves and got eaten," Neeshka chimed in, no small amount of glee in her voice. It was no secret she didn't like Bishop much.

"You wish demonling," Bishop's sneering voice came loud and clear through her tent as he walked past it towards the group. She breathed in relief, only to gasp at his next words. "It's getting late, isn't the precious princess awake yet?" His voice was cold with disdain and the words conveyed only contempt.

Casavir jumped to his feet snarling, "I won't have you speaking of her that way Bishop. Either keep that nasty tongue of yours in check or I will cut it out."

"I'll speak about anyone in any way I like, _paladin_, so I suggest you rein it in," the ranger sneered back. "And if you did try to cut my tongue out, you'd find a dagger in your gullet faster than you could blink."

"Well, this is a pleasant way to wake up in the morning," Natheran drawled as she emerged from her tent and saw both men's mouths to snap shut. "Oh, please don't stop on my account. I would think you two would enjoy it more with me as an eyewitness." When she saw that they weren't going to say anything more, she pretended disappointment. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to find something else to amuse me this morning." With a wicked grin on her face she turned to the gnome asking sweetly, "Grobner would you please sing me your "Whitethistle" song."

The little bard bounced back and forth in excitement, "Of course, of course, anything you wish, so glad you asked," and he started singing. Shandra came over to her trying hard not to laugh at the looks of chagrin on the men's faces. "Oh that was well done, almost as good as throwing cold water on them," she whispered. Together they watched as Bishop snarled and stormed off in one direction and Casavir in the other, and then both busted out laughing.

"I think that we found the cure," Natheran laughed as she went over to scoop out some breakfast. Afterwards, she sat down opposite Khelgar to eat.

"I think you may be right," Shandra sat down next to her. "Seriously, sometimes those two behave like dogs who stepped in each other's territory. I just hope they don't come to blows one of these days. I'm not sure if either would come out of it in one piece."

"I would have preferred you to throw water on them," Neeshka complained, wincing as Grobnar hit a wrong note. "Seriously, though, I've noticed a definate change in Bishop's attitude ever since that night Casavir carried you back to camp. I sometimes get the feeling he's planning something and whatever it is it can't be good."

_Yeah, he had something planned alright and it hadn't been good, for either of them_. Natheran just looked at the girl and said nothing, hoping the subject would be dropped.

"You know lass, Casavir's just acting this way because he feels the need to defend your honor. That's not just a paladin thing either, knights tend to get that way too, and he's both. I may be speaking out of turn, but I think you may have hurt him with this." Khelgar looked at her with a stern warning on his face. "I know you didn't mean to, and I know you're just as tired of their constant bickering as I am. However, it took alot of work to get him to open up this much and I wouldn't want you to be losing ground."

Looking in the direction Casavir had gone, Natheran felt the smile fade from her face. Had she hurt him? She had said what she did more to annoy Bishop for being so petty, but if she hurt Casavir in the process then it wasn't worth it. "Excuse me," she said to them and headed off to find Casavir.

"Boy, relationships sure can get complicated when you love someone," Neeshka shook her head. "Still, I think I'd like the complications if I was ever lucky enough to find someone to love like Natheran did with Casavir.

"Relationships always have complications," Elanee said as she joined them at the fire. "But when you love someone, you owe it to them to be honest with them and to work out your differences. I sometimes think that is part of Bishop's problem. He doesn't consider how others might feel, only concentrates on his own needs and desires. Thus he will never be happy."

"I'd rather not talk about that jerk, if you don't mind," Neeshka said testily. "I only care about Natheran and her happiness, the ranger can rot as far as I'm concerned. You worry about him if you want to but I have better things to occupy my time.

"Yeah, the ranger's problems are not ours," Khelgar nodded. "Best to leave sleeping beasts lie." He was about to say more when Grobnar hit another wrong note and he turned to yell at the gnome in irritation. "Hey gnome, quit with the caterwauling already, your audience has left."

* * *

Natheran found Casavir a little ways from the camp looking out over the water. She saw him stiffen as she approached and hesitated. He was upset with her and that was the last thing she wanted. She hadn't meant to hurt him and now she didn't know what to do. "Casavir?" When he didn't turn around she moved to stand in front of him. He refused to look at her, just kept staring at the water. She saw that his jaw was clenched. "Casavir please look at me," she pleaded and saw him take a deep breath.

"He had no right to speak of you with such disrespect. You can't expect me to just stand by and not say anything," he angrily replied as he glared down at her.

"Casavir, I know you want to defend my honor, and I would have no problem with that when a situation arises that requires it," Natheran said softly, hoping she could sooth any hurt she had caused him with her careless words.

"Then why did you say such things back there. He was insulting you," he protested as he looked at her and though he was still upset, she could see his anger was cooling.

"I am not some court lady to faint over nasty words from a man that thinks with his ass and not his brain," she stated flatly, unable to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"My lady, that was rather improper," Casavir's said in disapproval, his face flushing slightly.

Before he could say anything else, she put her fingers over his lips. "I was not raised at court, and frankly after what you told me, and what I have had to witness about how the nobility does business, I'm very glad I wasn't."

"I don't understand. You may not have been raised at court, but you now have a noble rank, and such rank entitles you to be treated with respect," Casavir couldn't hide the confusion he was feeling at the moment.

"The only reason I have a noble rank is because it was the only way to keep me from being handed over to Luskan," Natheran said in exasperation. "While I am honored to have been given the privelage of serving Lord Nasher, others don't see it that way. Bishop certainly doesn't see me as anything more than a debt he has to repay, a burden imposed upon him by my uncle. While I appreciate you wanting to stand up for me, you're only giving him more reason to continue being nasty. Every time you rise to his bait, you make him happy, and he will keep doing it until you stop." She could see him considering her words and wondered if she had been able to make him understand. She saw him start to relax and finally saw a wry smile on his lips.

"Khelgar was right, you do have a way of making people see things they can't or won't." He looked down at her and she saw laughter starting to sparkle in his eyes. "I certainly don't want to do anything to make that man happy. You are the only one who's happiness concerns me," he said softly, moving closer so he could slip his arms around her. "I will try not to rise to his bait, I don't know if I will always succeed, but I will do my best, if that is what will make you happy." She saw him hesitate slightly, and then bend his head and touch her lips lightly for a moment. He pulled back quickly to look down at her, but he didn't let her go.

"Let's go back to camp and pack up. I want to finish gathering what evidence we can so I can clear my name." Natheran stepped out of his arms, but held onto his hands. "Maybe once this is all over we'll be able to relax for a while and then you can show off all your courtly skills to me."

"Your wish is my command, my lady," Casavir answered with a small bow to her and then held out his arm. Together they headed back to camp.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

They were finally almost back to Neverwinter and everyone was feeling much more optimistic. In the Duskwood they had met a dryad who told them she had given Lorne alteration powder in exchange for a glowstone which he never brought her. She offered them the same deal and they had accepted. When they entered the caves, they had had to fight off a bunch of giant spiders. This had earned them the gratitude of the goblin chief, and in return he had given them a ring that belonged to a Luskan assassin the goblins had killed. However, Natheran refused to let anyone take the glowstone, as it was the only protection the tribe of goblins had. They had then tried to convince the dryad to accept something else in exchange for the powder, but had ended up having to fight her. Fortunately, Elanee's presence had kept the dire beasts from attacking them as well, so killing the dryad had been fairly simple. As her death got them the powder anyway, Sand was made a happy little camper and he quite forgave Natheran for her stubborn paladin ways.

On the trip back, she had spent more time walking and talking with Casavir. He had even begun to hold her hand and was smiling more than he had before. She felt like the world couldn't be more perfect. The only dark spot was that Bishop was refusing to talk to her unless she asked him a direct question. This was fine with her, but unfortunately he kept on trying to bait Casavir everytime he got the chance. Most of the time Casavir was able to resist rising to the bait. This of course seemed to annoy the ranger no end, and while this pleased her, it made for some added tension in the group. The others had noticed this change, but refused to comment on it, correctly assuming that she was the reason for it. Still, for the most part, the trip back was pleasant. When she had asked Sand if he thought they had enough evidence, he was so positive that they did, that she actually felt good about the upcoming trial for the first time since she had been accused of the horrible crime of murder.

When they reached the gates of the city, she saw one of the urchins, Wolf by name, that she had allowed to stay at the Flagon, waiting for them. When he saw them, he came running over. "You're back finally. Your uncle's got us kids watching the gates for you these past three days. Said he'd expected ya back now and he was a worryin' something happened."

"He did huh?" Natheran smiled in amusement. "Well then it's probably a good idea we go there and let him know we're okay," Natheran smiled down at the boy. He was a sharp lad and had proven himself to be very useful, but even if he hadn't, she would have still taken him and his friends in. As long as she was around, no child was going to go hungry or be cold if she could do anything about it. "Wolf could you do me a favor?"

The boy grinned, "Just name it." Wolf liked the pretty paladin and eagerly did anything she asked of him. She was always nice to everyone, no matter who they were or what their station in life. He even sometimes wished he was just a little bit older and could be her boyfriend.

"Can you get a message to Sir Nevalle up at the castle, letting him know that we have returned with the evidence we need for the trial?" Natheran asked. She would go herself if she didn't feel so out of place up there. Yes, she was a squire now, a member of the so called nobility, but that was only on the surface. Inside she was still a simple country girl from a Mere village who didn't belong at court, and she wondered if she would ever feel comfortable there.

"No problem, jobs good as done," Wolf pocketed the silver coin she gave him and hurried off. Even though the kids weren't allowed in Blacklake, he had made quite a few acquaintances amongst the couriers that came and went from the place. He knew of two who might actually be hanging around so he would be able to accomplish the task quickly.

"Lass with the way you mother them kids you should think about having some of your own. I think a certain paladin would be happy to help in the endeavor," Khelgar suggested, winking at them.

Both Natheran and Casavir were thrown off stride by that remark and blushed furiously at the implication, causing Neeshka to snicker something about paladin modesty. Bishop suddenly snarled something under his breath and stormed by them towards the inn. Watching him go, Natheran couldn't help but shiver a little, causing Casavir to look at her in concern. When he asked her what was wrong, she blamed the wind, and he nodded and hurried her towards the warmth of the inn. She wasn't sure why Bishop had hung around after what happened between them, but she was damn sure it had nothing to do with his debt to her uncle.

When they entered the inn, Duncan came forward to give her a hug and then started asking them how everything went. Leaving Sand to bring him up to speed on their adventures, she headed to her room to drop off her things. As she started unpacking, someone knocked on her door. Opening it she saw Dory and another of the kids standing there with hot water and soap for washing and a clean towel.

"Your uncle asked us to bring you this. He said he thought you might want to wash up a little." Smiling they walked over to the bureau, set the stuff down and then hurried off again.

Natheran actually had been thinking about just this sort of thing. After washing up, she changed into a clean shirt and trousers she had in her closet and then stretched out on her bed. Now that she was back in the city, it would be easier to avoid Bishop. His demeanor towards her had change completely since that night, and now he behaved as if she meant nothing to him. Every once in a while though she had caught an unguarded look on his face, and each time it had been a calculating one, like he was plotting some kind of revenge. The bad part was that she couldn't tell anyone because then she would have to tell them why. Hearing her stomach growl she decided to head back to the common room to see what Duncan had for lunch. Maybe she was wrong about Bishop, but then again, maybe she wasn't.

* * *

Natheran had just finished eating and was sitting back enjoying her ale, as well as the bickering that never seemed to end amongst her companions, when the door to the inn opened and Sir Nevalle walked in. As he walked over to her table the conversation around her died. There could be only one reason he was there. Standing, she gave Nevalle a small bow, and gestured to the seat across from her. As she sat back down, she felt Casavir take her hand in his. Looking at him, she saw him give her a small smile and returned it, before looking back at Nevalle. Sand came over from where he had been sitting with Duncan and stood behind her looking at Nevalle expectantly.

"Would you like something to drink Sir Nevalle?" she asked him with a polite smile.

"No thank you, my lady, I have to return to Castle Never after I've delivered my message," Nevalle replied and then hesitated.

"Go on, spit it out, what date has Lord Nasher set for the trial?" Natheran asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"He is just as eager as you are, I am sure, to have this whole unfortunate business behind us," Nevalle said with a slight smile. "He has set the trial for noon tomorrow."

As soon as he had finished that sentence, everyone started protesting about how that was too soon and that Nasher was being unreasonable. Natheran could see that Nevalle had more to say and waved everyone to silence. It took a while for the protests to die down, but finally there was silence as everyone fixed their gaze upon Nevalle.

"Even though Lord Nasher wishes to be done with this matter as quickly as possible, he is not an unreasonable man," Nevalle stated, ignoring the murmurs of disagreement from some of the companions. "He asked me to tell you that if you wished a little more time to rest from your journey, he would be happy to postpone it till noon of the following day. He said the choice was to be yours. I am to return with your answer," Nevalle smiled at the surprised look on her face. She could not know it, but not everyone was given this kind of freedom by Nasher.

"I'm sure that Sand would abide by my decision regardless of what it was, but he has been chomping at the bit to show Torio up in court, and it would be unkind of me to postpone his opportunity for another day. Tell Lord Nasher that noon tomorrow is fine and give him my thanks for allowing me the choice." Natheran heard what sounded like a snicker from behind her and turned just in time to see Sand covering his mouth with his hand. Turning back to Nevalle, she stood as he excused himself to convey her answer to Lord Nasher.

As soon as the door of the inn closed behind Nevalle, the others all started complaining about what the hurry was but she waved them to silence once again. "I don't want that viper Torio hanging around my neck any longer than necessary. There is no doubt in my mind that Luskan is responsible for the masacre at Ember, and I don't want any more time to pass before I make her answer for it," she told them flatly. The anger in her voice was enough to make the others drop the subject and move away to other pursuits.

Sand took the seat across from her that Nevalle had vacated and looked at her with a pleased smile on his face. "I just want to say that normally Nasher does not give those who serve him a choice in these matters. The fact that he made an exception for you means that he was quite impressed with you when you were presented to him. I agree with your decision to take this to court without delay for the simple fact that it _will_ get Luskan off your back all the sooner. Although I do have to admit that I am _eager _to humiliate Luskan in open court, as it will certainly add to my reputation."

Natheran couldn't help but laugh at the touch of conceit in the wizard's voice. "Well I'm happy you approve."

"I also think that it would be best if you wear that lovely dress you have to court. It will make a more favorable impression on the spectators than armor would and believe me their reaction to you will have an effect on the outcome," Sand smiled at the blush that crept into her cheeks. "While evidence helps a case, it is often the belief of everyone there in the guilt or innocence of the one accused that carries the day. Torio knows this, and she is a skilled diplomat with plenty of practice at twisting words and confusing people. Be prepared for a tough verbal battle with her. You have considerable skill in this area yourself my dear, but be careful not to let her trap you."

"Why Sand, what a sweet thing to say," Natheran drawled and then chuckled at the blush that crept into the wizard's face. It was only fair that she made him blush just as he did her. "Don't worry, I'll heed your advice."

"Now that that's settled, I'd best be off to prepare everything for the trial. I will see you at court tomorrow." Standing up, Sand headed out of the inn, leaving her alone with Casavir.

Looking over at him, Natheran saw a smile playing at the edges of his mouth. "What's that look for Casavir?"

"I was wondering if the dress Sand was talking about is the one that you were wearing the day Nevalle came with the news about Luskan," Casavir murmured, not wanting the others to overhear their conversation.

"It's the same one. Why? Do you think it would not be appropriate?" Natheran looked worriedly at him. He did know more about court than she did and she counted on his advice in such matters. If Sand was right, then what she wore was even more important than the evidence.

"Uh no, it would be most appropriate my lady," Casavir replied in a voice low, a slight flush coloring his cheeks, gazing down at his hands. "It is just that I remember how beautiful you looked in it and I would very much like to see you wear it again." He looked at her and there was a heat in his eyes that made her feel warm all over. Suddenly all she wanted was to be alone with him.

As if reading her mind he stood up and offered her his hand. "My lady, would you do me the honor of taking a walk with me outside?" Clasping his hand she nodded, and stopping only to grab their cloaks, they headed out the door.

"Gotta give the man credit, he's got style," Duncan had observed the whole thing from the bar. The others all laughed at that and started making jokes now that the two weren't there to be embarassed by it. The only one not joining in was Bishop. He sat at his table silently observing, not finding any humor in the situation at all.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Sand was shuffling some of his papers around to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He looked across to see Torio watching him with a smug look on her face. She obviously expected things to go the way she planned, but she was in for a big surprise. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Nevalle, Nasher, and Judge Olef enter and take their places. Then Nasher's strong voice rang out, "Bring in the accused."

Everyone turned to look as the doors opened. Natheran glided into the room as if on a gentle breeze. Someone had done her silvery locks up into an elaborate coif with a couple of strands left to frame her face. The dress she wore flowed gracefully from her body and her face was serene. Everything about her screamed of delicate womanhood, not giving even a hint of just how deadly a swordsman she was. Sand saw Torio's mouth hanging open in surprise until she quickly recovered, and he almost snickered at her reaction. He looked around at the spectators' reaction to the girl and was pleased to see he had been right. Already the doubts about her being a savage murderer were spreading, and they hadn't even gotten to the evidence! As she took her place beside him, his keen hearing picked up some of the whispers. _She looks like an angel. She murdered the people of Ember? No woman that beautiful could be that cruel,_ and so on, and so on. Even Nevalle and Lord Nasher were awestruck by the girl. Judge Olef started presenting the evidence they had collected, and with each item, Torio looked angrier and more worried. When he had finished, the murmering of the crowd and looks on their faces told him that their belief in her innocence was growing. He cautioned himself not to let his guard down, because he knew Torio was already thinking up ways to turn things against them.

The first witness Torio called was Alaine, and the woman's tears were very convincing. But when they questioned her and got her to admit her uncertainty, Torio almost lost her composure. Then she called Shandra as a hostile witness and attempted to get her to speak against Natheran but it backfired, and Torio became even more angry. In a final attempt to prove her case she called Natheran to the stand. When Natheran stepped forward to answer her questions, Torio found herself having to look up to make eye contact, which definately put her off balance.

"Ask what you will and I shall speak only the truth," Natheran's voice was calm and confident.

"My question is a simple one," Torio stated sharply. "Why did you masacre the people of Ember?"

"Ambassador you presume guilt when no verdict has been reached. I am innocent of these charges," was the smooth reply.

"So you claim, but you have yet to prove it. Now answer my question, why did you kill the people of Ember?" Torio replied just as smoothly.

"I have answered your question Ambassador. I am innocent of these charges and I mourn the loss of so many," the sincerity and sorrow in Natheran's voice was compelling.

"It seems you are just circleing the issue. If you were at Ember admit it. If you saw the dead admit it. Just tell the truth for the court please so we can move on," Torio stated, her tone conveying impatience and condescension.

"I went to Ember to see what happened for myself, as you well know," Natheran responded firmly. "That does not make me a murderer, just a witness after the fact, and I am at a loss as to why someone would do such a thing."

"I don't know either," Torio snapped. "However, you are better able to answer that question than I."

"But I can't. It had no military significance, it was not even a viable border target, so why was it targeted?" Natheran posed the question to the ambassador, fixing a steady gaze on the woman. She was determined to get Torio to admit her complicity in the slaughter of Ember, one way or another.

"It seems slaughter was the only reason. An entire village wiped from the map, gone," Torio managed to make her voice sound pained and was pleased to see doubt in the faces of the spectators.

"But again that makes no sense," Natheran said quietly. "If someone wished to kill Luskans, then all they would need to do would be to declare war on your city while you are occupied with your struggles against Ruathym."

"So you are saying the attack was militarily motivated, done solely to test our resolve?" Torio asked, putting as much surprise into her voice as possible. She glanced unobtrusively around and had to bite back a smirk at seeing the confusion and increased doubt on the spectator's faces.

As the murmurs broke, out Sand felt a trickle of sweat run down his back. What did Natheran think she was doing? She was letting Torio lure her into a trap. He had warned Natheran to be careful of such a thing, but apparently he had not made the warning strong enough! She may be the chosen of Helm, but even He would not be able to save her if she was found guilty.

"Why is it that the innocent must suffer for the aggression of others?" Torio said in a teary voice and saw with satisfaction that the people were now beginning to doubt Natheran's innocence.

"I don't know Ambassador, but I think in this case it was more difficult to reach your intended target. Me," Natheran said silkily, a slight smile curving her lips. Things were proceeding just as she had planned.

"What?" Torio gasped in surprise. She could only stare at the girl before her, completely confounded by this sudden turn of events.

With a hint of amusement in her voice Natheran continued. "Come now Ambassador. It is well known that I am a strong supporter of Lord Nasher and Nerverwinter, who has come into conflict already with Luskans covertly entering the city." At her words boos and catcalls rang out, unsettling Torio even further.

"Preposterous! Luskan has not set foot in Neverwinter. If there was conflict with you it was no doubt do to your aggression," the ambassador fumed. As the words left her mouth she had to hold back a gasp of horror at her mistake.

"So there _were_ Luskans secretly entering Neverwinter. It seems you are simply circleing the issue Ambassador," Natheran said triumphantly, using the ambassador's own words against her, and was pleased to see that all doubt was now gone from the faces of the observers. The boos and angry catcalls got even louder.

"Enough. I have asked you to answer my question and have not received your answer," Torio said angrily. How dare this little upstart try to banter with her!

"I HAVE answered your question Ambassador," Natheran angrily snapped in return, "but you have yet to answer mine! Why were Luskans covertly entering Neverwinter? Why, after I drove them off, did you slaughter your own people just for revenge. IT MAKES NO SENSE!" she finished furiously and suddenly the entire room erupted into cheers.

"Let it be shown that the witness has refused to answer the question directly. I have no more patience for this farce," Torio stepped back in defeat. The girl had won this verbal argument and the tide had turned against her. To continue would only further incense the crowd against Luskan. She would just have to find a way to discredit Sand's witnesses during cross examination.

Sand was overjoyed and could barely keep from thumbing his nose at Torio. The viper thought she had a silver tongue, but Natheran had put her to shame. He would cherish this moment for a long time to come. Turning to Natheran as she came up beside him he whispered, "That was perfect my dear, I'm impressed. I think I am actually learning a thing or two." Turning back to the matters at hand, he called forth his first witness, Callum of the Neverwinter Nine, followed by Nya the herbalist from Port Last, and finally the young boy Marcus. Each witness called forth reinforced the good character of the girl standing at his side. However, Marcus' testimony completely unsettled Torio, making the ambassador look like she was the one with something to hide. When he called Shandra as his final witness, the farmer's testimony was so compelling and sincere that those watching were now completely convinced of Natheran's innocence. When he finished, he turned along with everyone else to wait for Nasher's verdict. However, he could read nothing in the man's face to indicate if he had been pursuaded or not. Sand held his breath.

"The case before me was a difficult one," Nasher's deep voice finally rang out over the court. "However, it seems we now know the identity of Ember's attackers. Nevalle, I want the Ambassdor, her retinue, and all members of the Arcane Brotherhood outside the city gates by nightfall." The whole room erupted in cheers and resounding applause. Sand and Natheran both sighed with relief. Just as they were preparing to leave, Torio's voice rang out.

"I claim the right of Trial by Combat," the ambassador challenged loudly. Dead silence filled the room and Natheran, looking at Sand, saw the pained expression on his face and knew this was not good.

"Ambassador, I am tired of your games, and I will indulge you no longer," Nasher's voice was filled with anger. "You have my verdict, now we are done here and..."

"You would deny me my sacred right of appeal? Can he do that Reverand Judge? Can he put himself above our god Tyr in this matter?" Torio pleaded to Olef.

Unable to keep a look of contempt off his face for the viper in front of him, Olef replied "He cannot." The room was suddenly filled with angry shouting and swearing at this turn of events. Olef himself felt only disgust that the woman would dare to use Tyr's blessed name to further her unjust case.

"And who will fight for you Torio," Nevalle sneered. "This is no battle with words, although I would like to see you match your wits against the blade of a true soldier of Neverwinter."

"You are correct Sir Nevalle," Torio replied sadly. "I cannot seek justice in this matter and defend myself. Is there no one who will champion the cause of Ember?" she begged of the court.

Natheran waited, but no one stepped forward. She was just beginning to relax when a deep voice rang out "I will. I have listened to these lies and will answer them with my blade in Luskan's name," the man speaking was a giant and she knew instantly that this was the true murderer of Ember. Beside her Sand and Shandra both looked like they were going to faint as the man glared at them.

"So be it. Both the accuser and the accused are required to report to the Temple of Tyr tonight where they will spend their time in vigil and prayer. In the morning the trial will recommence on the tourney grounds. Arm yourself and be ready squire, or choose a champion to fight for you. For by the gods, we have not come all this way for justice to be denied in this final hour." So saying he rose and left the room, Nevalle and Olef at his heels.

Sand took her arm and motioned they were to leave. She paid no attention to those around her, for she was trying to figure out what it was about the man that bothered her. It was like a memory was trying to push it's way to the front of her mind, but it remained elusive. She felt someone take her arm and looking over, saw Casavir there looking at her with great concern. She knew that he was worried about her having to fight that giant of a man. However, he merely walked with her in silence back to the Flagon.

When they entered the inn, everyone sat down at the tables closest to the fire, still arguing about the trial and how it ended. Duncan came over with ale for them, and placed one right in front of her. The entire trial had taken about three hours so dinner was some time off, but she didn't feel hungry. The ale though was helping everyone to calm down a little, including herself. _What is it my mind is trying to tell me? _Suddenly, it came to her and she felt all the color drain from her face. _This couldn't be happening!_

"Natheran! What is it, what's wrong?" Casavir's worried voice made her look up and everyone else fall silent.

"That man, Torio's champion, he's a harborman," she whispered. "His name is Lorne Starling." Putting her face in her hands she groaned at what that meant.

"Lass, he may be a harborman, but he's doing Luskan's dirty work. So you shouldn't be feeling bad about having to fight him," Khelgar tried to comfort her.

"You don't understand," Natheran felt tears come to her eyes. "He's Retta Starling's oldest son. He's the brother of my best friend Bevil. How am I going to be able to explain to them why I had to kill Lorne?" She got up from the table and ran from the room, too upset to continue. She ran into her room, slammed the door, and threw herself onto her bed, sobbing unabashedly. Everytime she turned around it seemed she was the cause of someone else's pain. The tears continued to fall as she lay there praying that Bevil would be able to forgive her for what she would have to do.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

She stood looking out her window, feeling drained from all that had happened today. Facing Lorne tomorrow would be tough, but she knew that Helm was on her side and she would prevail. He murdered the people of Ember in cold blood and he would pay for that. However, she had to face the possibility of being seriously injured herself. She had finally become reconciled with the fact that it was her duty to bring Lorne to justice, and if it caused her to lose Bevil's friendship, then she would have to accept it. Still, it was a bitter pill to swallow. Sighing she shook her head, trying to banish the negative thoughts. When she heard the knock on her door she ignored it. The knock was repeated and followed by a voice she knew well, "Natheran, please, I wish to speak with you." She walked to the door and opening it, saw Casavir standing there, concern in his eyes. Sighing, she motioned him in and then returned to the window to look out.

He saw the way she was standing, her shoulders slightly slumped, and was unsure of what he wanted to say. He wanted to comfort her but didn't know if he could. She took so much responsibilty for what occured around her onto herself, but never once complained of being burdened. She never shirked her duties, she never turned away from doing what was right, and she never asked anyone to carry her burdens for her. I t was hard not to admire her for that. Walking up to her, he placed his hands on her shoulders. Feeling the tension in them, he started to massage her shoulders and neck to try to ease some of it. He told himself it was his duty to help her relax because she had a long night ahead of her.

She closed her eyes at the feel of his hands on her. His touch was firm but gentle and she could feel the tension draining away. She turned to face him, to thank him for being there for her once again, but the look in his blue eyes stopped her words. She slowly slipped her arms around his neck and reaching up she kissed him. She felt him return her kiss, deepening it and her heart began to beat faster. He broke off the kiss suddenly.

"Natheran, we must not, I cannot dishonor you this way," Casavir said as he pulled back, closing his eyes in an attempt to control what he was feeling.

"What are you talking about?" She looked at him in confusion. She loved him and he loved her so what was wrong?

"There are rites that must be obverved, blessings to be given, there's no time for those now," Casavir stammered out, his eyes pleading with her to understand.

"Casavir, I love you and I know you love me. You have stood by me through everything. Are you saying that things will change, that your feelings will change, if we don't have these rites you are so concerned about it?" Natheran gently queried.

He closed his eyes again to avoid hers. "Of course not, but you deserve these things, you deserve to be courted and all that entails." He told himself over and over to resist, but it was difficult to do so given the fact that he had never desired anyone as much as her and the knowledge that she wanted him as well.

"Casavir, you have courted me even if you don't know it. Whenever I needed your strength you were there to give it. Whenever I needed comfort you held me. You have stood by me through everything, showing me in every little way how much you cared. I don't need rites or rituals to bind myself to you because I am already bound. I love you and I need you so much. We have time before I must leave for the temple. I want you to make love to me. Please...please don't deny me." she begged of him.

He felt himself tremble at what her words made him feel. He did love her and he realized that there was nothing she could ask of him that he would not give. He would give her everything and more. Clasping her face in his hands, he kissed her passionately. He heard her moan and felt her arms wrap around him as she returned his kiss just as passionately. Picking her up he carried her to the bed and laid her down on it. Striding to the door he locked it and turning to look at her, felt his breath catch at her beauty. Her eyes glowed like fire opals and the love she felt for him was shining brightly in them. He walked around the bed and lay down beside her to take her in his arms. Holding her tight to his body, he began to kiss her once more.

Slowly he slid her dress from her shoulders, kissing every inch of her skin. He nibbled gently on her neck and felt her shudder. Pushing her dress from her, he leaned back and caressed her body with his eyes, drinking in every beautiful curve. Leaning over he kissed her again as he ran his hands down her body. He felt her arms start to come up but caught them and gently placed them above her head. "Just lie back, close your eyes and let yourself feel Natheran," he whispered.

He moved above her and began to slowly caress her neck down to her shoulders. He gently caressed her breasts, teasing her nipples with his fingers, and heard her moan. He continued downward over her ribcage and felt her squirm a little as his fingers tickled her. He gently ran his hands down her long legs to her feet and slowly trailed them back up to her center, feeling her tremble as he did. Then slowly he trailed his mouth down her neck, gently nipping her skin. His mouth closed over first one breast, then the other, and he felt her arch into him and moan, her breath coming in short gasps. He trailed kisses down her torso and slowly ran his mouth down her legs, kissing every inch, feeling her quiver in response.

Leaning over to kiss her again he saw she was looking at him. The unbridled hunger he saw in her eyes made him want to take her right then, but he was not an unschooled boy with no control so he resisted the urge. He kissed her as he slowly moved his hand between her legs, and felt them part as she closed her eyes. Gently he touched and stroked her, and then felt her tense as his fingers entered her. "Shh...just trust me," he whispered and felt her gradually relax. As he gently moved his fingers in and out of her body he saw her hips start to move and her moaning increased. His desire for her was riding him hard and it took every thing he had to hold back. He wanted her to experience her full pleasure first, wanted her first time to be something she would never forget. He continued to manipulate her and felt her body starting to tense. Suddenly, he felt her climax and she cried out his name as she shuddered in release. He felt her body relax and her breathing slow, and finally she lay spent. As he moved to give her a gentle kiss, he saw her eyes were sparkling with wonder and joy and her face was prettily flushed.

He stood and removed his clothes and then waited and watched as she ran her eyes down his boy, enjoying the feel of her gaze on him. When her gaze reached his waist he saw her eyes widen at seeing his manhood jutting out, hard with need for her, then he saw her tense and a touch of fear entered her eyes. Lying down again he took her in his arms and kissed her once more, gently stroking her body. He felt her relax and even though his desire was painful, he took his time for he didn't want her to fear his possession of her body. He felt her hands start to stroke his chest and felt her body start to press into his, her breath coming in little moans as the flames of desire started sweeping through her once more. When he finally laid her on her back, he felt her legs part on their own and knew she was ready for him. Slowly, gently he entered her, watching her face as he did. As he broke through her maidenhead he saw pain flash in her eyes and she cried out, her body tensing. He held himself still, gently stroking her body as he waited for the pain to ease. When she opened her eyes again to look at him, he started moving in her, slowly at first. When he felt her responding, moving to match him, he quickened the pace. Gathering her to him, he held her close to his heart and felt her legs wrap around him as she thrust her hips up to meet his. Her moaning grew louder and he felt himself starting to lose control. He began to thrust harder and faster and he felt her respond in kind. Her fingers dug into his back, her nails digging into his skin, and her kisses became fierce and wild. He felt the tension building in her body and he thrust into her as hard and deep as he could to bring her to the peak . He heard her moaning his name in time with his thrusts and as he felt her climax he let himself go, crying out her name. His whole body shuddered with the force of his release, and then she was holding him close, whispering her love to him. The pleasure seemed to wash through him in an endless wave.

As they lay there trying to catch their breath, he saw the wonder once again in her eyes at what she just experienced. "If I had known what it would be like, I would have locked you in my room and begged you to take me long ago," she whispered softly in his ear.

He chuckled, "Did I please you, my lady?" A delighted giggle answered him and he smiled at her happiness.

Finally, rolling to the side, he pulled her body close to him, and wrapped himself around her. "I love you Natheran," he whispered. "Wherever your path leads I will follow. I pledge my heart, my body, and my life to you, to do with as you will, in this life and the next. May Tyr strike me down if I ever break my oath to you."

Tears came to her eyes as he spoke those words. She knew that those words bound him to her for all time. Holding his eyes with her own she gave him her oath. "I love you too Casavir. With Helm as my witness to these words, I pledge you my heart, my body, and my life, to hold and cherish in this life and the next." Smiling, she kissed him and then snuggled into him and closed her eyes.

He lay there holding her as she slept, watching her even breathing, awed at the joy and happiness he felt. She made his life whole and he wondered again what he had done to deserve her. He feared losing her tomorrow, but he would make sure she did not see it. He would ask her for the honor of being her champion, even though he knew she would refuse. Still, he would ask. He was bound by his oath to protect her and protect her he would, from everyone, including those who followed her.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Natheran was heading to the Temple of Tyr on Casavir's arm. When they had shown up together in the common room an hour ago for dinner, they had had to endure teasing from all their friends. She didn't know which of them had blushed more in embarassment, and it had been very hard to swallow their food at times. When Casavir had asked her if he could carry her armor for her, she readily agreed, and they left amid more jokes and ribald comments. When they reached the doors of the temple, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately once more. Then he stepped back, handed her armor, and promised to return early in the morning to help her get ready. She watched him go, and then with a sigh entered the temple.

She saw Prior Hlam waiting for her in front of the alter. When she reached him he asked if she was ready and she nodded. Suddenly the door banged open and Khelgar came storming in and started ranting about the injustice of everything. When he begged her to name him as her champion, she smiled, but said no. He grumbled but he accepted her decision and left. Nodding at the priest to proceed, they began the Rite of Tyr. When they were finished he led her to a private room and then left her alone. Sitting on a low bench in front of Tyr's statue she closed her eyes and let her mind wander. How long she had been sitting there she didn't know, but she jumped when she heard footsteps approach. Looking over she saw Sand coming in carrying a small pack.

"You look to be enjoying the peace and quiet. Not that I blame you. The raucus rabble hanging around your uncle's inn would make any _sane_ person want to run away. I hope you don't mind if I join you for a while," the wizard stated simply. He knew that she had to be nervous and was glad that she was spending the night here. She certainly didn't need the added pressure of her companions opinions on the upcoming battle.

"Not at all. Please have a seat," she gestured to a spot beside her on the bench. They sat in silence enjoying the peace for a while.

"I must say this is ever so much better than being back at the Flagon," Sand sighed in satisfaction.

"Why is that?" Natheran asked.

"Because your uncle is drinking himself into a stupor, Shandra is crying and moaning about how you can't win tomorrow, and Khelgar and Neeshka keep cracking jokes to try to lift everyone's spirits and failing miserably. The only one not fussing is Grobnar, but then I am sure you have noticed that very little gets him down," Sand shook his head.

Natheran couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "How are Casavir and Elanee doing?" she asked, hoping that those two at least were maintaining a positive attitude.

"Elanee has made herself scarce, prefering her own room and company," Sand said and then looked at the girl beside him, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "When that poor knight of yours returned he was forced to retreat to his room to escape all the teasing." Sand saw a small smile come to her lips. "You seemed quite pleased with yourself when you came to dinner tonight. To be honest, I _had_ expected it to take longer for him to bed you than it did," he stated.

"Sand!! We're in a temple," she hissed blushing furiously. "It..it..you really...it's not proper to talk about it here."

"All right, no more teasing," he agreed, smiling slightly. "I really came here because I wanted to give you these," he held out the pack to her and waited for her to take it. "These are a couple of special concoctions I whipped up for you to use tomorrow, just in case Lorne tries to poison, cheat or simply give you several gaping chest wounds." He stood up quickly to leave. "And, uh, there's no need for thanks. It would just be embarassing. I will leave you to your communion with the gods. Goodnight."

She watched him hurry away, thinking how nice it was for him to do this for her. She hadn't thought to ask him, what with everything else that happened. Sighing she set the pack down. Sand did have a point, it really hadn't taken as long to get Casavir to make love to her as she had thought it would. Gasping, she quickly said a prayer to Tyr asking for forgiveness for her thoughts. _What kind of thoughts are those to be having here?_ She should be contemplating the upcoming battle. Closing her eyes she tried to clear her mind once again. After a short time had passed she heard footsteps approaching again, and she knew who it was before she saw him.

As he approached she held out her hands. Taking them, he kissed them, and then held them to his chest. He stood looking down at her. "My lady, I know that you are more than capable, but I would consider it the highest honor if you would allow me to be your champion."

"Thank you, but this is something I must do, not only for myself, but also for Bevil and his mother. I would not be able to face them if I allowed someone else to take my place today. I will see that justice is carried out. Please understand." Seeing him nod, she smiled, "Now, I need your help to arm myself." In silence he helped her to arm. When they were done, she asked him to pray with her and together they knelt in front of Tyr's statue, hands clasped.

Nevalle stopped just inside the door when they realized she wasn't alone and that she appeared to be deep in prayer. But what kept him from speaking was the light shining down on the couple kneeling together. Nevalle had not seen such a thing before, but he could almost feel the holy presence in the air. He did not know if it was because they were both paladins, or because she was an Aasimar, or because of something else. The light around them slowly faded but their eyes were still closed in prayer. Clearing his throat, he stepped into the room, causing both of them to jump to their feet in surprise.

"It is time. Torio and Lorne await you on the field. Nasher wished me to communicate to you the importance of today's battle. For too long Luskan's Arcane Brotherhood has had free run of this city. This trial is a means by which their presence can be removed. We are certain that they are responsible for what happened in Ember. Defeat Lorne, and Nasher has promised to give you your own lands and a noble title if you so wish," he delivered the message as orderd even though he suspected that she needed no such incentives. Her response proved it.

Natheran's face hardened and her eyes appeared to turn to flames. "Lorne, Torio, and Luskan will answer to Helm today for their crimes. I will not fail," she stated flatly, her voice like steel.

Nevalle simply nodded and then gestured for her to proceed him. He had to hide a smile as Casavir suddenly clasped her to him to give her a deep kiss. As she walked past him he saw her blush, but she couldn't hide the sparkle in her eyes.

* * *

Casavir was sitting in the middle of the front row of the stands, lost in his thoughts. He knew how capable a fighter she was and that she had right on her side, but Lorne was equally capable and he still feared to lose her. He had been unable to sleep last night, so he had spent the entire night in prayer to Tyr. He admired her conviction, it was just one of the many things about her that made her so special. He just had to have faith in her, her abilities and her god. Suddenly the roar of the crowd grew louder, and looking over, he saw her entering the arena. He couldn't see her face because of the helm she wore, but he saw how determined and confident her stride was. Hearing the cheers turn to boos and catcalls, he looked to the other side to see Lorne entering. They met in the middle of the field and the height and size of the man before her made her look so small and vulnerable that he felt his stomach clench nervously. He saw her salute her opponent and saw Lorne ignore it, before they turned to face Nasher. The crowd grew quiet.

Natheran looked at the man beside her, trying to reconcile who he was today with who he had been growing up. She wondered what had happened to make him like this. When Lord Nasher had finished, she turned and walked to her end of the field, saying a prayer to Helm to give her strength, feeling the sword he had given her vibrating in response. As she turned, she saw Lorne already bearing down on her roaring a ferocious battle cry. Her blade met his in a resounding clash. He was incredibly strong and as their blades met again and again she could feel her arm starting to ache. She decided to take a defensive stance, blocking his swings with her sheild and waiting for her opportunities to strike. He was lightly armored, so each time she landed a blow she ripped through his armor more. Some of his blows snuck past her defenses and she was very glad she was wearing full plate. It hampered her movements a little, but better that than being ripped open.

Finally she saw that her blows were starting to pierce his skin drawing blood, but it was like he didn't feel it. As they continued to battle she felt the aches creeping through her body and she could feel herself getting tired, but he seemed to just keep coming and coming. Suddenly, she felt her foot slip on some of the blood that had been spilled. She tried to maintain her balance but couldn't, and as she staggered back her shield dropped enough for his blade to hit her helm. Pain exploded in her head and she could feel blood running down her face, some of it getting in her eyes. The force of the blow slammed her to the ground a couple of feet away and she almost lost her grip on her sword. She heard him bearing down on her and just barely managed to roll away from the blow. Getting quickly to her feet, she brought her shield around and managed to catch him in the back and send him staggering away from her. Getting to her feet, and putting some more distance between them, she ripped off her helm and threw it aside, not hearing the groans from the crowd at the sight of the blood. She had no time to drink the healing potion Sand had given her, so she simply grabbed the cleaning cloth from her belt to wipe the blood out of her eyes. That was all she could do because Lorne was bearing down on her once more, an evil gleam in his eye and a savage snarl on his lips. As she dodged his sword, she looked at his face, seeing the hate in his eyes. To her minds eye came the image of an innocent man on his knees, looking up at this face, pleading for mercy, yet not receiving it. She felt anger building in her. This man was no longer who he once was. He was not Bevil's brother anymore. He was a vicious, savage murderer who took pleasure in destroying innocent lives.

She managed to land a blow that staggered Lorne, causing him to crash into the wall a few feet away. She raised her sword in front of her, and closing her eyes, sent a prayer to Helm for his aid. She felt a heat fill her, a powerful rage flooding her mind, his strength flowing into her limbs. She didn't hear the gasps from the crowd at the white light that surrounded her. She didn't see how Lorne hesitated when he got to his feet, before he rushed at her. Opening her eyes, she looked up just as he reached her, and blocking his incoming stroke, she went on the attack. Furiously she struck at him, driving him back. As her blows struck she saw fear enter his eyes for the first time. She heard Helm's voice telling her where to hit, how to hit, to show no mercy. Lorne never had a chance to strike back, and soon his blood was flowing freely from his wounds. She drove him to his knees and thrust her sword into his chest, then twisted her blade to stop his heart. She watched as the life fled from his eyes and he crumpled to the ground. Pulling her sword out, she staggered and fell to her knees, head hanging as she gasped for air. As Helm's fury left her she felt her whole body start to tremble.

When Casavir saw her fall to the ground under Lorne's blow, it was all he could do to keep from jumping over the wall and rushing to her defense. When she had removed her helm and he saw all the blood, his heart almost stopped beating. He saw Khelgar next to him on his feet yelling curses at Lorne, the dwarf was actually being held back by the others. When he saw her stop and raise her sword, he heard those around him yelling at her to fight, but he knew that she was calling on Helm for his aid so he added his own prayer to hers. He heard the gasps and cries from the crowd at the bright light that suddenly seemed to be all around her. He watched as Lorne was driven back by the fury of her attack. As soon as he saw her give the killing blow, he was on his feet and running down to her. As he rushed into the arena he saw her fall on her side unmoving. His heart pounding he gathered her into his arms, and placing his hand to her head, started healing her wound. As he held her, begging her to open her eyes, the others gathered round. Finally, her lids fluttered, and slowly her eyes opened. When she saw him above her she smiled weakly and nodded.

"Casavir help me up, I need to speak to Lord Nasher," she asked, her voice a trembling whisper. After she was on her feet, she had to lean against him, she was so tired. Together they walked to stand before Nasher. She waited until he finished speaking and then addressed him. "My Lord Nasher, I wish to request a leave of absence. I want to take Lorne's body back to West Harbor so his mother can give him a proper burial." She heard the murmurs of suprise run through the crowd and saw Judge Olef looking at her with approval.

"You may take all the time you need squire. You have earned it with your deeds here today. Congratulations on your victory, it was well deserved," Lord Nasher nodded that she may go.

Leaning on Casavir, surrounded by her friends, she left the arena. All she wanted right now was a hot bath and some sleep. Everything else could wait until tomorrow. She had barely walked ten feet when she had to stop and ask for help to remove her armor, as she didn't have strength to do it herself nor wear it all the way back to the Flagon. Suddenly, as the plate covering her chest was removed, a sharp pain in her side made her cry out.

"I think some of my ribs are broken," she gasped, trying not to move. She felt Casavir gently touching her side and then felt his healing power wash through her, and finally she could breath again. With that, the last of her strength left, and she felt him pick her up as her legs gave way. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around him, and let him carry her home.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Casavir lay beside her on her bed watching her sleep. Neeshka had run ahead of them to draw her bath, and when they arrived, he had carried her to it. She had been too tired to bathe herself so he had done it for her. As he washed her, he saw all the bruises on her body from where her mail had been dented in by the blows she had received, and thanked Tyr that she hadn't been hurt worse. By the time he had finished she was already asleep, so he dried her off and carried her to bed. Laying her down, he had pulled the covers over her and stood for a while watching her even breathing. He briefly thought about leaving, but he didn't really want to. So he had lain down beside her and fallen asleep soon after. He had woken much later to the sound of laughter and music coming from the common room, and knew that the party that had been planned was in full swing. As he watched, he saw her breathing change as she started to awake. Finally, she opened her eyes.

"Good evening, my lady. How do you feel?" he asked softly, watching her as she gingerly moved her limbs.

"Like I got slammed into a brick wall a dozen times. I have aches in places I didn't know could ache," she smiled ruefully at him and then saw he was still in his clothes. "You know, I don't think it's fair that I should be lying here naked while you still have your clothes on," she teased as she ran a finger across his lips. Her smile widened as she saw him flush and make a choking noise in his throat. As she sat up to move closer to him, the sheet covering her fell to her waist, and she saw him suck in his breath. She felt a pleasant tingle all over her body as he caressed her with his eyes, the heat in them almost seeming to burn her. Leaning over she took his lips with hers, kissing him passionately, and felt his hands move to caress her. She was alive, he was here with her, and nothing else mattered. Moving her hands to his chest she started removing his shirt, caressing him and hearing him moan with pleasure. Her own breathing was becoming labored because of what he was doing with his hands. Desperately she helped him remove his clothes, wanting to feel his skin against hers. Eagerly they embrassed, pressing their bodies to each other, hands and lips feeling and tasting each other. With a low growl he pushed her onto her back and took her fiercely moaning her name over and over again. She matched him thrust for thrust and they quickly came together in a blaze of passion. Spent, they lay gasping for breath, delighting in the feel of each other.

"When I ran onto the field and saw you lying there, not moving, I thought that I might lose you. The thought terrified me," Casavir's voice trembled with emotion. "When I saw the bruises on your body I almost wept. I have never felt this way about anyone. I don't know why you chose me, or what I did to deserve you, but I am more grateful to have you in my life than you could ever possibly imagine." He smiled down at her, "As much as I would like to have you all to myself right now, there are a bunch of people waiting to congratulate you. I think if we don't show up soon, they will come looking for us." His face flushed as he murmured, "I forgot to lock the door."

Blushing at the thought that anyone could just walk in and see them like this, she urged him to get dressed as quickly as possible. Going to the closet she took out a clean shirt and pair of trousers and quickly put them on. "I would wear the dress but bruises aren't an attractive sight."

Stepping up to her, he slipped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. "You are beautiful to me, bruises and all."

Smiling at him, she was just thinking about kissing him again, when someone banged on the door.

"Hey you two, the party started without you a long time ago. People are waiting for you hero so stop pawing your knight." Neeshka's laughter trailed behind her as she moved away.

Shaking her head ruefully, Natheran grabbed Casavir's hand and headed to the common room.

* * *

As soon as she entered the room a hail of cheers broke out. Looking around she saw that several members of the watch, as well as Sir Grayson and Nevalle, had come for the festivities. Even Sand had decided to come despite his claim of not liking the raucus rabble that hung around. Soon she was surrounded by people wanting to hug her or shake her hand. When Khelgar started clapping her on the back though, she had to protest.

"Hey, hey, go easy. I don't need you giving me more bruises. I have enough already, thank you very much," she scowled down at him.

"Sorry lass, but I'm just so happy you won I got carried away for a moment," Khelgar smiled up at her. "That was one heck of a battle you fought today. Unfortunately, Grobnar has written a song about it already so we're probably going to be subjected to it tonight," he grumbled at the thought.

"Come on, give the little guy a break. His songs aren't that bad, well at least not all the time." Walking over to an empty table she sat down with Casavir. As soon as they had, her uncle came over with two plates, piled high with food, followed by Sal with two mugs of ale, which were set down before them with a flourish. As neither of them had eaten since the night before, they both ate hungrily, listening to the music and the merriment. She looked up as Nevalle and Grayson took seats opposite them both smiling at them. While they ate, they discussed the trial and the battle.

"My lady, I was curious about what happened near the end of the fight," Nevalle said, looking at her in puzzlement. "I mean when you just stood there with the sword in front of you."

"Yes, it seemed that before that you were starting to tire. Yet afterwards you were suddenly moving with speed, precision, and fury," Grayson added.

"There was this light around you lass that I've only seen a couple times before. I've always been curious but never had the opportunity to ask you about it." Khelgar had overheard the comments of the other two and was now standing behind them waiting for an answer.

She looked over at Casavir, "Let's just say I was praying for Helm's assistance"

"I know, I know, figured it out a long time ago," Grobnar came bouncing out from under their table. "Lots of tales about it, some which make you shiver, yes indeed."

"What the hells you babbling about gnome?" Khelgar growled angrily, annoyed at the intrusion.

"Oh, don't you know? Divine champions calling down the gods wrath on enemies. You see, ages ago there used to be wars between evil churches and good churches, and they had these champions. The gods gave all kinds of wonderful powers to the champions and then sent them out to fight." Grobnar was hopping up and down in his excitement. "Picture it!! Dozens of them fighting each other, laying waste to whole towns in their fight. You see the gods filled them with their powers, so it was almost like the gods themselves were there. Bright white light clashing with deep dark shadow, must have been magnificent. Too bad not many of these divine champions anymore. No more big battles to document. Very sad," he finished cheerfully.

"Hah! I knew it. You've gone and whacked your head one too many times, daft gnome," Khelgar snorted.

"I did not whack my head too many times, only a few," the little gnome continued unfazed. "But that's what Natheran is, a divine champion, or my father was a dire wolf."

Those listening would probably have dismissed the tale, but looking at her they saw her blushing and her head was turned away. Nevalle, looking closely, saw that the gnome's tale had hit a nerve. "So what he said is true?"

Sighing, she looked at him then looked away, "Yes. At least that is the conclusion Casavir and I have come to about my abilities."

Casavir was almost seething. "Grobnar, you should try to learn when to keep your mouth shut and your tales to yourself," his voice, filled with angry disapproval, hit the gnome like a slap, and the little fellow looked so disheartened that she felt bad.

"Casavir, that was unkind. You know that eventually it would have come out. So it happened before I was ready, I can deal with it. Turning to the little gnome she said gently, "It's okay Grobnar, I liked the way you told it. Maybe one of these days you can tell me more of these tales," she smiled sweetly at the gnome and saw his spirits perk.

"Any time, happy to help, always ready with answers, yes indeed," Grobnar said as he cheerfully bounced off.

Looking at Casavir she saw a chagrined expression on his face. Reaching out she took his hand in hers. "I know you're just trying to protect me," she said softly, smiling at him. He raised her hand to his lips, and kissed it, "Forgive me for my foolishness?" She nodded and they just sat there staring at each other, completely ignoring everyone else, until Neeshka started snickering something about cooing paladins. This caused them both to turn red, and she busted out laughing.

"Gods, it is just tooo easy to embarass you two. Hey how about some dancing music already?" she shouted to the entertainer who immediately starting playing a country reel. Neeshka grabbed Khelgar and pulled him onto the floor sputtering and roaring that he wasn't going to dance with no damn tiefling.

"Well now, I certainly will have to make sure I never get on your bad side," Nevalle looked at her and laughed. Standing up, he held out his hand. "My lady, may I have the honor of a dance?"

Laughing, she nodded, and felt herself whirled away onto the dance floor. Next she danced with Grayson, followed by Khelgar and then Duncan. But when Grobnar asked, she begged off, claiming exhaustion.

To escape the dancing she headed to the bar to get an ale. As she stood there sipping it someone lean on the bar next to her. Turning she saw Bishop staring at her. He just stood there for a while, then slowly raked his gaze along her body and licked his lips. As his gaze returned to hers she shivered for there seemed to be several emotions flickering across his face and she couldn't tell what exactly they were.

Leaning closer to her he said softly, "So you finally got the paladin to warm your bed. Does he inflame you, does he stir your blood? Do you pray to your gods before and after, asking for forgiveness for indulging in carnal matters? And you did indulge didn't you? All those wanton little cries coming from your lovely lips, begging for more. Mmmm...deliciously tantalizing," he whispered, his breath hot against her cheek.

Natheran felt her cheeks heat in anger at his comments and hissed back, "How dare you spy on us you..you.. animal!"

His voice a low purr, he replied "At least animals are honest, more than I can say for you and the paladin. Next time don't leave your window open." His lips curled in a sneer, "How long before he bores you? How long before you want more than what he can give? I stirred a hunger in you _little girl _that he can't satisfy." At her look of outrage he snickered, "You may not be a virgin anymore, but you'll never know what it means to be a woman until you have a real man and not some saint." Lifting his hand, he ran a finger along her cheek and down her neck, causing her to shiver. His eyes flicked over her shoulder. "I'll be around for a while yet if you should decide you want to find out," he chuckled and disappeared into the shadows.

Standing there, unable to believe what he had said to her, she didn't hear Casavir approach. When he touched her shoulder, she jumped, a little sqeak escaping her. She whirled around, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Natheran, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost," Casavir looked at her, concern in his eyes, obviously not having seen Bishop there.

"I'm fine. I was just lost in thought and didn't see you," she smiled at him and saw the concern in his eyes fade.

"The bard is going to play a slow song to give everyone a breather, and I wondered if I could have the honor of a dance, my lady," he bowed slightly to her.

"I would love to dance with you." Smiling, she let him lead her onto the floor. Taking her in his arms, he held her close, his cheek pressed against hers and she wished it was just the two of them at that moment. As they moved across the floor, she saw Bishop staring at her from the shadows, a smirk on his face, and fire in his eyes. _Just more of his sadistic mind games, _she thought. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the feel and scent of the man holding her, and tried to forget what the ranger had said. When the dance ended they went and sat down at their table to have some more ale. The party lasted well into the night, and she felt Bishop's eyes on her the entire time.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Natheran stood at the railing of the ship with Casavir, looking out over the ocean and feeling at peace for the first time since the whole crazy adventure began. She had made new friends, found a path to walk in her life, and best of all, found a wonderful man to love. The best part so far about the journey was that she wasn't constantly playing peacekeeper. Every time there was an argument in the group, she had been called upon to settle matters and it got tiresome. Yes, as the leader and as a paladin, she had a duty to keep the peace. She just sometimes wished that her companions could learn to settle their differences themselves. She had told the others to go do whatever they wanted while she was gone, and had warned Neeshka to stay out of too much trouble. They had set sail three days ago and she had never been happier and wished the trip could last forever. Unfortunately, the captain had told them this morning that they should reach Highcliff by late afternoon, and she sighed at the thought her boat trip was ending already. She really did love sailing.

"Is something wrong?" Casavir asked, looking down at her with a small smile. He had been so relaxed around her the past couple days, almost carefree even.

"Just wishing I could keep sailing. I love the feeling of freedom I get looking at the wide expanse of the ocean." She turned and slipped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder. At this moment she suddenly wished that the two of them were just ordinary people with no obligations other than taking care of each other.

"It will be too late to start out for West Harbor when we arrive, so we'll have to get a room at the inn in Highcliff," Casavir told her quietly. "I spoke with the captain yesterday and, as he intends to stay docked for a couple of days, he said we can unload the casket when we are ready to leave." He was eager to get to the inn, for even though they were sharing a cabin she had not wanted to be intimate with him, claiming that the sailors would hear them because the walls were too thin. Though it was hard to hold her and not have her, he respected her wishes, even while he wondered at what had caused this change in her. He had first noticed it the night of the party when she had not only locked the door, but closed and locked the window as well, before they retired for the night. It had not been of great concern to her before and he hoped he could get her to tell him what had changed and why. So instead of being intimate, they had talked about their pasts and about how they had come to choose the life of a paladin.

Looking up he saw that they were approaching their destination and told her they should go pack up their things. He walked with her back to the cabin, noticing how she kept her gaze lowered as she passed the sailors, almost like she was embarassed. Needing to know what was bothering her, he decided to confront her about it tonight and hopefully be able to put her mind at ease about whatever it was.

* * *

The inn was a lively place and the food was delicious. After eating they had decided to sit in the common room for a while to listen to the bard, who was quite talented. He couldn't help but smile as she laughed at the funny songs and then blushed at the more raunchy ones. He would have loved to just sit and watch her, but he found himself wanting her so badly that he couldn't. Taking her hand he suggested they retire for the night and she nodded her agreement. As he closed the door to their room she nervously asked him to lock it and he decided that it was time for some answers. Walking over to her, he slipped his arms around her and held her close.

"Natheran, I need to know what has been bothering you these past few days." He noticed that she was avoiding looking at him. "Please, tell me. Ever since the night of the party you have been hesitant about being alone with me. You seem almost embarassed to be close to me or intimate with me. If it is something I did, I need to know so I can avoid doing it in the future," he told her firmly, his tone letting her know he expected some answers.

Looking up at him, she saw the hurt and confusion in his eyes as well as determination, and knew she couldn't keep it secret any longer. "It is not something you did," she answered quietly. She closed her eyes and prayed that he wouldn't be too angry. "Bishop," she felt him stiffen at the name, "Bishop cornered me that night and told me he had been spying on us as we..well..you know, and the things he said they were just..just...," she couldn't finish because it embarassed her too much.

Casavir felt rage flood through him and suddenly felt the urge to hit something. Going over to the wall he did just that. "I will kill him. I will tear him apart with my own hands when we get back," he snarled. Turning he saw the frightened look on Natheran's face and immediately felt guilty for his outburst.

"Please, this is why I didn't want to tell you," she started crying. "I knew you would react this way. He's spiteful and cruel, and he only wants to hurt us and try to destroy what we have. I don't want you to hang for killing a man that's not worth the time of day. I can't lose you, I just can't."

Gathering her into his arms he held her close as she cried. He could still feel the anger burning inside him for what that man had done. Damn the bastard and his smart mouth, he deserved to have his tongue cut out. Feeling her trembling in his arms he realized that she was more afraid of losing him than of anything the ranger could do to her. Holding her as tight as he could, he tried to reassure her. "I promise that I won't kill him. Cut out his tongue yes, beat him senseless yes, but I won't kill him. You won't lose me, I promise. Please don't cry anymore." He kept whispering words of comfort and reassurance and finally felt her relaxing. Lifting her head in his hands, he brushed the tears from her cheeks, feeling the anger leave him as she started to smile.

Looking up into his blue eyes she saw the anger fading. Relief washed through her that he seemed to be letting it go. She had been afraid to tell him because she knew he hated the ranger. She didn't want to lose him over something like this. Standing there looking at him she felt the desire so long denied rushing through her. She started kissing him hungrily, running her hands down his body. She felt him grab her bottom and pull her to him and she felt how hard he was. He was groaning in need and this caused the fire inside her to ignite into a raging inferno. She grabbed his shirt to rip it from his body so she could run her hands all over the taut skin, feeling his muscles. He was so big and powerful that he made her feel delicate, and she reveled in it. Running her tongue over him, tasting his skin, she could feel him trembling at her touch.

He gritted his teeth to keep from crying out at the touch of her lips and hands on him. She made him wild, and losing control, he yanked her clothes from her body. With a growl he picked her up and threw her back on the bed, hard. As he removed his pants he saw her eyes watching him with a fierce hunger in them. They glowed like twin flames and he felt like they were burning his skin. Straddling her body he ran his mouth along her neck down to her breasts. Closing his mouth over them, he sucked at them, teasing her nipples with his tongue, causing her to gasp and clasp her hands to his head to hold him to her. He moved down, running his tongue across her stomach and down her legs, feeling her body trembling. Moving back up he parted her legs and kissed the very center of her. He heard her gasp in shock and try to squirm out of the reach of his tongue but he held her down.

She felt herself trembling all over as his mouth moved down her body. When his mouth touched her very center the feelings that shot through her startled her so much that she had tried to move away but he wouldn't let her. As he continued using his tongue on her she felt the shock give way to feelings of pleasure so intense that her whole body shuddered. She felt her hips moving against his mouth, and it felt so good she never wanted it to end. Her hands twisted into the sheets as her back arched, and she felt the sweet tension building in her. "Casavir...Casavir..." she moaned his name. She felt her hips thrusting up to meet him and when she came she cried out his name in ecstasy. Before she had time to gather her wits, he moved up and covering her body with his, thrust himself hard into her body. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist as his mouth closed over hers. She felt him deeper in her than ever before and she pushed her hips at him, trying to get closer. His thrusts were so hard she felt the bed shaking with the force of them. They were moving faster and faster, panting from their exertions, sweat covering their bodies. She felt herself reaching the peak again and when she came she screamed his name and heard his answering roar as he released himself into her. As the pleasure washed through them his thrusts became slower and more languid, each one seeming to make the pleasure last. Finally they lay quiet, limbs entwined, breathing labored and bodies trembling from the force of their passions.

Rolling off her onto his back he closed his eyes and just lay there trying to catch his breath. He found her hand and held it, feeling her fingers clasp around his. The tension he had felt the last few days was gone. He felt her move against him and when he opened his eyes saw her looking down at him. He had needed her so much that he had gotten carried away. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he couldn't keep the worry from his voice or his eyes.

Smiling, Natheran shook her head, and then snuggled up to his side, and curled her leg around his and draped her arm over him. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling very content.

"I meant what I said. You need not fear to lose me because of that man. I will not let him destroy what we have," he told her firmly. "However, if he does something like that again I can't promise that I won't beat the crap out of him."

She giggled as a thought occured to her. "No, if he does something like that again, you can hold him down whileIbeat the crap out of him. I also know a dwarf and a tiefling who will be happy to assist us."

He chuckled at her words. "I just wanted to reassure you because I don't want you to feel as if you need to keep things like this to yourself. We are bound to each other, which means we share the good and the bad." He lay there holding her for a while in contented silence before an idea suddenly occurred to him. "I hope your foster father will approve of me," he told her softly.

"I think he will, but even if he doesn't, he did raise me to think for myself and make my own decisions, so he will abide by my choice," she smiled up at him. "Georg, the head of our militia, on the other hand will probably give you a hard time. I sometimes got the impression that in his opinion there is no one who is good enough for me. He was the one that taught me to use a sword and shield and he sometimes was overprotective when I was around the young men he was also training."

He lay there thinking about what she said, and had to admit that he was nervous about meeting those who cared about her. He was long out of his teens but he felt like one now at the prospect. He felt her start to rub her leg against his and her hand was stroking his chest. Looking down he saw a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Now, I believe we have to make up for lost time," she purred. Rising up she straddled him and placing her hands on his chest began stroking it. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you what to do."

Raising his head to kiss her, he lost himself in her body for a very long time.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

As Casavir turned the wagon through the gates into West Harbor a young boy took off towards the houses in the distance yelling about their arrival. Natheran directed him towards Retta's house, and by the time they arrived, she could see several people coming over with Daeghun in front. Casavir had gotten out and held out his hand to help her down. She strode towards the crowd with him following close behind her. Daeghun had stopped and was waiting for her, with Georg at his side, and the rest of the villagers were hanging back a little. Her father didn't look welcoming, in fact she could see he was frowning. _Why does that surprise you?_

"You have returned my daughter, and I know you still have the shards," the wood elf's voice was definately disapproving. "Make your visit brief, you put us all at risk."

"I will make my visit as brief or long as is necessary to accomplish my task, father," she replied firmly. She saw his eyebrows arch up at her tone. Even Georg looked surprised at how she had challenged him.

"So, my daughter leaves as a shy young girl and returns as a confident young woman," stated matter-of-factly, but this time in approval. She saw him look over her shoulder and turning saw that Casavir was standing behind her. Before she could make introductions though, a young man had pushed through the crowd, calling her name.

"Natheran, you're back," Bevil came striding up and took her hands in his, causing the man behind her to tense. "I heard some tales about you so I guess you haven't come back to stay, have you?" She saw something in his eyes she hadn't seen before. Bevil was sweet on her.

"No, _we _cannot stay any longer than necessary," Casavir said, having moved to put his hands on her arms. There was no mistaking the possessive tone in his voice. It caused Bevil to flinch and drop her hands, and her father and Georg to stare intently at the man holding her.

"Sir Casavir, this is my father Daeghun Farlong, Georg Rendall head of our militia, and Bevil Starling," she finished. She saw recognition dawn as Casavir asked, "He is Lorne's younger brother?" She nodded and then turned back to Bevil and the others and that's when she saw that Retta had arrived to stand next to Bevil.

"That is why we have come. We brought Lorne's body for burial," she finished.

She saw Retta start to say something, then stop, before blurting it out, "Do you know how he died Natheran?"

Taking a deep breath she briefly recounted the events leading up to the trial, the trial itself and then the combat. By the time she had finished Retta was crying and Bevil was looking at her in disbelief. Putting his arms around his mother he turned away and led her to their house not saying anything. Tears came to Natheran's eyes as they left. "Bevil?" she pleaded, unable to bear the hurt she saw in his eyes. Not caring what others thought, she turned to Casavir who wordlessly took her in his arms and held her, stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort.

Daeghan watched his daughter turn to the man who had accompanied her. He could tell by the way the man held her that he loved her. It brought fresh pain as the memories of Shayla, his beloved wife, came to him. They had held each other this way many a time. He could also see what had drawn these two together, the man's aura proclaimed him a paladin. The man looked to be older by several years, and he was battle hardened, but he was very gentle with Natheran. Daeghun knew that malevolent forces were pursuing her, determined to kill her and anyone who stood with her, for reasons as yet unknown. Everything in him told him that war was coming and she would be at the center. The odds of her living a long happy life were not good. Hopefully they would never have to experience the pain of losing the one you loved too soon, but if it happened at least their pain wouldn't last centuries.

"My daughter, this is whom you have chosen to give your heart?" Daeghun asked. The question was simply stated, no hint of what he was feeling or thinking showing in his voice or on his face. He saw Casavir stiffen as his daughter turned to answer.

"Yes, father, I love him," Natheran replied, wiping her eyes and then waiting as he silently obvserved the two of them.

Nodding at them, Daeghun simply said "Take care of her," and walked away.

Laughing, Georg stepped forward sword drawn, "Well then, what say we see how well you can do that young man?"

Before either man could make a move, Natheran drew her sword and aggressively stepped in front of Casavir. "NO!" she said firmly, fixing Georg with a fierce stare.

Surprised, Georg blinked at her a couple of times and then roared in laughter, "Ha, ha... then you are the one doing the protecting huh?"

Casavir was frowning at them, "We protect each other." He did not fully understand what was so amusing and his confusion was palpable.

This caused Georg to laugh even more. "I was just joking you two. Looks like you found a man with the same sense of humor as you girl, but what can I expect from paladins, eh?"

"Natheran?" Bevil had come back and was watching her. "I know that if you had been given a choice you wouldn't have fought Lorne. I don't blame you for his death, nor does mother. I just wanted you to know that."

The sincerity in his voice made tears come to her eyes again even as a smile curved her lips. "Thank you. I was hoping you wouldn't, but I would have understood if you did. As we cannot stay long, I would like to perform the rites of burial as soon as you feel it is best."

"I told mother that you would have to leave soon and she said that if you wished to bury him now it was okay. She had already accepted the idea that he was dead, but some part of her still hoped otherwise," Bevil replied.

"Surely, you don't intend to leave right after? I'm sure that the town would love to have a little celebration. Plus you can tell me the truth of all the tales I've been hearing about the conquering hero of West Harbor," Georg cajoled them.

"I'm sorry, but the creatures who attacked the village are most likely still following me," Natheran answered with a shake of her head. "Even though we saw and heard nothing on the way here, we both felt an evil presence in the mere. I know it has something to do with these shards, I just don't know what or how yet. So it is better that we spend the night away from here. I would love to stay, but I didn't leave all those months ago for the safety of the village only to put it at risk again."

"Maybe someday you'll have it all figured out and then you'll be able to return for a long visit. For now let's see to laying Lorne to rest," Georg sighed, and together they proceeded to the wagon. Taking the horse's head he led it over to the small graveyard just to the left of the wheat field.

Men from the village came with shovels and dug into the ground next to a large oak tree. When they had finished, they slowly lowered the casket into the ground, while Brother Merring perfomed the last rights. When the ceremony was over the villagers started to leave when they heard the sound of weapons being drawn and turned back. Natheran and Casavir had both gone to one knee beside the grave, holding their weapons before them, eyes closed.

"Helm, forgive this man for his crimes. Not all who walk in the dark choose to do so. They merely lose their way and have no one to guide them home. Give his soul peace. Bring peace to his family. Blessed Helm hear my prayer," she bowed her head in silence when finished.

"Tyr, forgive this man for his crimes. Your justice was served by the shedding of his blood. Give his soul peace. Bring peace to his family. Blessed Tyr hear my prayer," he bowed his head in silence as well. The air grew still and quiet and no one moved until the two had risen to their feet. Brother Merring came over to them, a slight smile on his face.

"You have grown in your faith Natheran. When you left here I knew you were not sure of your path, but now I can see that you found it. If I am not mistaken this knight here had much to do with that. I am happy for you and wish you both well." Turning to Casavir he looked him in the eye as he spoke. "I can see that as much as you have helped her find her way, so has she helped you find your way back when you were lost. Keep your faith in each other and your gods and you will not falter, no matter where your path leads. Blessings of Lathander go with you on your journey." He nodded at them and then headed back to his little church.

Together they turned and headed back toward the wagon. Bevil was standing there waiting for them. "Georg and Orlen are gathering some provisions for you to take. Georg is right ticked you're not staying longer." He watched as she turned to the man she had come with and whisper something. He saw the knight smile and nod, and then step back, bow and kiss her hand. The way they behaved toward each other dashed what little hope he may have had. He could never compete with a knight, they were heroes who charged bravely into battle, and he had always been a follower not a leader.

"Would you walk a little with me Bevil?" Natheran asked as she turned towards him and started down the path towards the Starling house.

Nodding Bevil fell into step beside her. Looking at her he could see the changes in her. She now walked with confidence and the ease with which she carried her arms bespoke someone well versed in combat. Before she left she had never stood up to Daeghun like she did today. If half of what he had heard was true, then she was making a name for herself and moving in some very important circles. Someone like him would never be allowed into those circles.

"I saw how you looked at me when I came back and it was only then that I realized how you felt about me. When I was here you never gave any indication of it," Natheran said softly and saw him shift a little uncomfortably.

"I wanted to tell you the day of the fair, but I couldn't work up the nerve, and then the attack happened and Daeghun sent you away," Bevil answered. "When I heard that you had returned I thought I had been given a second chance. Now I see I wouldn't have been up to your standards," he finished, unable to keep the resentment out of his voice. He went a few paces before he saw that she had stopped. Turning around he saw a look of disbelief on her face.

"Why on Faerun would you say something like that?" Natheran exclaimed, shocked by his words. "I didn't have any preconceived standards when I left. I barely knew which path my life would take, let alone what I was looking for in a relationship. You know that I was never romantically involved with anyone here in the village."

"So if the attack had never occured, you would have stayed and I would have had a chance with you. We might have even gotten married one day and..." his voice trailed of as he saw her shake her head.

"No Bevil, I would have left anyway for Helm's Hold to further my studies, you know that. It's also the reason I kept so many at arms length." She could see he didn't understand, even after all the talks they'd had about what it meant to be a paladin and taking a deep breath, explained it again. "For a paladin, duty and honor must always come first. We live a life of service and that service must come before all things, even relationships. I know how you feel about marriage. You want to be able to come home to a wife who has your dinner on the table waiting for you. If you followed me, then there would be many nights you would come home to a cold hearth and no supper, and eventually you would come to resent it and me. A relationship between us would never have worked for that reason and no other," she stated firmly.

"So it is different with him, with your knight?" he accused, hurt and jealousy both coloring his words.

"Casavir is not just a knight, he is a paladin of Tyr. He understands and accepts that I will have duties that will take precendence over his feelings. Not only that, he would be the first one to encourage me to do my duty, even at those times when I would rather do something else." Walking over to him she took his hands in hers and kissed him on the cheek. "I was never the right girl for you Bevil. One of these days you will find her, she is out there somewhere, and when you do, you will be as happy as I am."

"I understand. It's just you were always around and we had alot of fun when we were together," he smiled at her but it didn't reach his eyes. "Georg and Orlen have returned with the supplies, I guess you have to get going now. I'll miss you," he gave her a quick kiss and walked away.

Sighing she walked back to the wagon, feeling bad about letting him down, but he would never be able to understand her the way Casavir did. Looking around she didn't see Daeghun anywhere, again no big surprise there. She saw Georg shake hands with Casavir and then clap him on the back, and she had to stifle a laugh at the look on Casavir's face. Obviously Georg was giving him some of his famous advice, that while amusing at times, was extremely perplexing as well. Or maybe he was telling him about the swamp elf, she chuckled to herself.

As she reached them Georg turned to her smiling, "You made a good choice here, but that doesn't surprise me, you always were one to make the wise decisions. You have enough supplies to take you to Highcliff and I am sure I don't have to tell you to be careful. Just remember when you're done, you have to come back and share your adventures. I need new stories to tell."

"I promise I will come back and share my stories Georg," she smiled and hugged him before stepping away towards the wagon. Casavir handed her up and then climbed up beside her. Turning the wagon they headed out of town without looking back.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

As she entered the Flagon, Natheran took a quick look around but didn't see any of her friends there. Of course they didn't know when she would be returning, so they were probably off doing their own thing. She saw Duncan behind the bar doing inventory and headed over there. As she approached he looked up in surprise then came hurrying around the bar to give her a big hug.

"You're finally back. Come, sit, let's talk and you can tell me how everything went. Want some food or ale?" he asked already grabbing some mugs.

"Casavir, you hungry?" Natheran looked at her knight. Seeing him nod she told her uncle that food and ale would be good. As she sat down, Duncan placed three mugs on the table and then hurried into the kitchen. When he came back and sat down he had a plate of dried meats, cheeses, and bread.

"So, where do you want to start? We can talk about your trip first and the doings of the city second or the other way around," Duncan said around a mouthful of bread.

"How about what's been going on around here? Gives me a chance to eat and relax a bit," Natheran replied. With that her uncle started relating what had been going on. From what she could tell it had been pretty quiet around the city. She had met Dory coming off the ship and sent her to relay a message that she was back. She wondered how long it would take for someone to show up with some duty or chore for her to perform.

"That's pretty much it. Surprisingly, even Neeshka managed to stay out of trouble while you were gone," Duncan snorted in amusement. "So tell me how everything went on your journey."

She launched into her tale, with Casavir adding a few things in as well. It took a while because her uncle kept asking for details about people he knew. He laughed when Casavir told him about Georg's little chat with him, and they were just finishing when the door opened and Sir Nevalle walked in. _That was faster than I thought,_ Natheran barely hid her surprise. She watched as Lord Nasher's trusted right hand walked over to the table and sat down.

"Lord Nasher sent me here pronto when we heard you were back. He wants to speak with you and Casavir here about your trip," Nevalle gave her an apologetic smile.

"Actually, I am glad I will get to speak with him this soon." She saw him frown in concern at her somber tone. "Casavir and I had no troubles on our journey, not even from bandits, and that is what concerns us. The roads to and through the mere have always been rough going and they had gotten worse when I left, but now...," her voice trailed off and she just shook her head.

"Not only that but we felt something...evil... I guess you could say, tugging at our senses," Casavir's eyes were thoughtful. "As paladins we are extra sensitive to such things, Natheran even more so because she is Aasimar. It was disturbing to say the least."

"That's interesting. We have been getting some strange reports out of Fort Locke lately," Nevalle paused a moment. "Lord Nasher requested your presence at the castle at six this evening for dinner, and I will meet you in the grand hallway when you arrive." Standing he gave her a rueful smile, "I would love to hear more because now you've piqued my curiosity, but I have other matters to attend to. I'll just have to wait until tonight," he bowed to her and left.

Natheran looked at Casavir and smiled ruefully. She knew he had been hoping for a short time to relax, same as her, but it wasn't meant to be. They sat lost in their own thoughts for a while, wondering what the nature of tonight's dinner topic would be. A simple exchange of information, or something much more involved?

"So, uh, I wanted to ask you a rather personal question," Duncan said after a little while.

As her uncle seemed hesitant, Natheran gave him an encouraging nod, wondering what could get him so tongue tied all of a sudden.

"Your room is as you left it but I was, uh, wondering if you might, uh, be needing a different room?" Duncan asked quietly. He saw her blush slightly as he finished and was beginning to regret saying anything when Casavir spoke up.

"If you are asking whether or not we wish to share a room then the answer is yes," Casavir answered, knowing Natheran was embarassed by the question. "I know that you had a larger room on the second floor available, and if no one is using it that is the one we would prefer."

"It's yours if you want it," Duncan grinned. "You can move your things in there right away. I gave it a good cleaning while you were gone on the off chance that you'd be using it when you got back," he finished with a smile. When he saw his niece turn even more red he chuckled. "Lass, you have a good man here that you love. I do remember what it was like to be young and in love, so don't be embarassed."

"Then let's go get our things, shall we," Natheran looked at Casavir, still feeling the blush on her face. Standing, she thanked her uncle and they left to start moving their things. It took them about an hour but finally they had everything moved and in it's place. The room had an extra large bed, two big closets, and a large dresser with a mirror over it. The floor under the bed was covered by a bear rug. They even had their own private bathing room and the images that brought to mind made her blush. _Can't I even go one day without thinking about these things?_ Hearing the door lock she turned to see Casavir staring at her, a gleam in his eye that she was coming to recognize.

"Is there something I can do for you?" she asked huskily, a small smile curving her lips as she began to slowly unbutton her shirt. She saw his eyes darken as he watched her undress, caressing every inch of her body as it was revealed. As the last of her clothes fell to the floor, he caught her in his arms and kissed her hungrily. He picked her up and carried her to the bed and they didn't speak for a long time.

* * *

When they went downstairs a few hours later, they saw that the others had come back and were waiting for them. Their friends started asking all kinds of questions, and of course joking about their new sleeping arrangements. Although some of the comments still made her blush, Natheran found that they didn't make her as uncomfortable as they used to. Looking at Casavir she saw that he seemed to be more comfortable too, and smiled at how much they had changed.

"Well lass, what's the big smile for? What's with the armor?" Khelgar grinned. "You got an assingment already?"

"The smile is none of your business, I just felt like wearing this, and we do have orders already, nosy." She laughed as he blinked at her snippy tone.

"Well that's what I like to hear," Khelgar said, a big grin coming to his face. "We can have our gear on in no time. I ain't used to inactivity so..." his voice trailed off as he saw her shaking her head.

"Sorry, Khelgar, but it's just me and Casavir tonight. We've been ordered to Castle Never." She saw a look of disappointment replace the smile from before.

Neeshka came over, a scowl on her face. "First you go away with just Casavir for a couple weeks. Now you're going off somewhere with him again. I don't like being left out of things like this. How come we can't go?" she demanded in a petulant voice.

"Becuase you were not asked for, Neeshka, I'm sorry," Natheran apologized. She didn't like the fact that the girl felt left out, and the tiefling's disappointment made her feel a little guilty.

"Lass, she has a point. We've been through alot of things with you, and if you're off on some adventure, then I think we've earned the right to accompany you," Khelgar snorted. "Come on bring us with you?" he asked. He saw her stiffen and her face become stony and inwardly winced.

"Lord Nasher ordered my presence and that of Casavir's. He did not ask for anyone else. I have given my oath to serve Neverwinter and there may be more times like this when your presence is not asked for. I will not offend him just to make you feel better. This is the way things are now, and if that doesn't sit well with anyone then they are free to leave," Natheran said sharply.

"Now there's no call to be saying things like that lass. No need to be getting all offended," Khelgar looked at her worriedly. He had forgotten how touchy paladins get when you so much as hint at doing something improper or against the rules. Before he could say anything else a drawling voice interrupted them.

"Well now, look who is all high and mighty all of sudden," Bishop walked towards them, lips curled in a mocking smile. She felt Casavir stiffen and placed a hand to his arm in caution. "Have a nice little honeymoon, did we? All snug and cozy upstairs?" His grin turned wolfish as he saw both of them blush. "Now, _like good little puppies_, it's run off to Nasher and wag your tail time," he finished as he stopped in front of her, smirking at them.

Without really being aware she would do it, Natheran swung her fist at him and hit him square in the jaw, knocking him sprawling to the floor. Everyone gasped and looked at her in shock. Walking over to him with Casavir right at her side, she lifted her mail clad foot and pressed it to his groin causing him to freeze where he was. "I am tired of listening to your smart tongue Bishop. One of these days, _if you're not more careful_, I will cut it out. Or I might just decide to leave you your tongue and cut something else off instead. Are we clear?" Her voice was like steel and her eyes flashed fire. He glared at her for a while then nodded and she removed her foot. Without looking back she left the inn. Casavir turned to give the ranger a satisfied smile before he too left.

Unable to keep from laughing, Duncan walked over to Bishop and helped him to his feet. Slapping him on the back, he teased "Looks like the lass has gotten over being shy. I'd watch out if I were you Bishop, paladins don't make promises they don't intend to keep."

Snarling, Bishop shoved Duncan away and went to sit at his usual table, as the others started laughing and talking about the changes in her. He didn't like being humiliated like that in front of everyone, especially by some stupid wench who thought herself better than everyone. Maybe it was time to make a break for it, he fumed. However, he was not one to act impulsively so he would need to think things through carefully first, weigh his options. If she had changed this much, then things were going to be a lot less fun around here. With no possibility right now of getting into her skirts, what was there to keep him around? Still fuming he called for some ale, and settling back in his chair, started mulling over what to do.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Natheran sighed as she looked around the common room watching her friends passing the time in various pursuits. It had been tense around here the past week and a half becuase she was being called up to the castle alot to attend Lord Nasher. If it hadn't been for that little excursion into the Bryce tomb a couple of days ago then things might have been worse. Both Neeshka and Khelgar had been grumbling about being excluded even though they knew there wasn't anything she could do about it. Elanee had been spending alot of her time outside the city with Shandra, and Grobnar had hundreds of things to occupy his time, so they all were okay with the current situation. Bishop had been keeping his distance, sitting at his table and ignoring her. Looks like he was on his best behavior, for now at least. Sand had his shop to run so he always had something to do and wasn't troubled by the lack of adventure. The only one who didn't complain was Casavir, but then again, he understood these things like no else could. Looking at him sitting across from her she had to smile at how it had been between them since Highcliff.

"My lady, you look like the cat who ate the canary. What is going through your mischievious little mind?" he said softly.

"Just thinking how lucky I am to have found you. You're the only one who doesn't complain about being left behind. Honestly, if we didn't have the little adventure with Arval, I think the others might actually be taking out their frustrations in some unhealthy ways." She frowned as she thought about the dark rituals that were being practiced right here in the city.

"I don't complain because I understand how it is, I used to be in your shoes," he chuckled softly and then turned serious. "Now that whole business with Arval, it was disturbing to say the least. What we discovered there had much the same feeling as what we found in Logram's lair, and while traveling to West Harbor."

"I know, I felt it too. Whatever shadow is growing in the land is reaching its fingers out to the city. Of the others, only Elanee seems to have made the connection and I could tell it disturbed her as well. Whatever the evil is, it is somehow tied to these shards I carry. I don't know how I know that, but I do. It scares me sometimes."

"Whatever the darkness is you will not face it alone. Anyone or anything that tries to come after you will face us both." He reached over and held her hands. "When we stand together even death cannot seperate us."

She smiled thinking that he always seemed to know just what to say to cheer her up. Their lovemaking since their chat had been both tender and fierce, leaving her breathless every time. She almost felt a little guilty at how passionately she loved him, but he had assured her that the gods did not frown upon such feelings. Since that first time they were together he had not mentioned anything about the rites of union, even though they seemed to have the time now, which just reinforced her belief that he had been using them as just another excuse to hide his feelings. However, she knew how important they were and she wanted to have them.

"Casavir I wanted to talk to you about something you mentioned that first time we were together," she said softly as she looked at him and saw a puzzled expression cross his face. Despite the verbal oaths they had sworn to each other, she wasn't sure how he was going to respond to what she was about to propose. "You had mentioned, uhm...you said something about, about..certain rites, and I was thinking that...I mean we seem to have the time now, and.." her voice stammered to silence. She watched as understanding came to his face and with it, a look of love and happiness that made his eyes sparkle.

"You are asking about the Rites of Union," he said softly, a pleased smile on his face. "I consider it the highest honor to have you ask me to formally bind our lives. If that is what you wish then you shall have it." Lifting her hands to his lips, he kissed them. Neither of them realized that Neeshka had come over and had every word.

"You're planning on getting married?" the tiefling's startled voice rang across the room getting everyone's attention. There was a stunned silence and then everyone started talking at once about this latest development and coming over to congratulate them.

"What's this? He asked you to marry him?" Duncan came running over from behind the bar, a happy smile on his face. "That's wonderful news, wonderful news," he exclaimed shaking Casavir's hand up and down congratulating him. Then he came over and grabbed her in a huge hug. "Well then, when's the big event gonna take place?"

"Please, we haven't made any plans yet. The only thing decided is that it's something we want to do." She looked at Neeshka, prepared to scold her, but the girl looked so happy for her that she couldn't. Sighing she looked at the expectant faces around her. "When we have decided on a date you will all be the first to know, I promise." Everyone grumbled a bit but finally went back to their own tables. Suddenly the door banged open and Wolf came running in.

"There you are, I couldn't find you this morning. Aldanon came looking for you real early, saying he had found out something important about some shards. He told me to tell you he needed to see you right away," the boy blurted out in between gulps of air.

"This morning? I had to leave early for the castle. Did he say where he'd be?" It was now late afternoon and she figured it best to go see him immediately.

"I guess he's up at his home in Blacklake cause he didn't say anything else," Wolf shrugged.

She flipped a coin to the boy and he ran off. "I guess we better go see what he wants," she sighed. Suddenly she felt a shiver run down her back, and felt a strange foreboding about what was to come. How she knew this, she wasn't sure, but it gave her pause.

Casavir, seeing her shiver, looked at her in concern, "What's wrong?"

"It may be nothing, but I think it best if we prepared for potential trouble before we head over." Looking around at her companions she stated simply, "All of us." With that her friends all went to get their weapons and armor. She and Casavir were the only ones who regularly wore their armor these days. When everyone was ready they headed for Blacklake.

* * *

As she headed for the castle she couldn't stop the feeling of impending doom from descending upon her. She had gotten to Aldanon's only to find Cormick hurt and thugs inside the house holding the servants hostage. After killing the thugs, Aldanon's assistant Harcourt had given her the bad news that the old man had been kidnapped. As if that wasn't enough, he had told them that there was another shard in the city. This shard had been passed around to different lords who just happened to be the ones whose deaths had caused Blacklake's closure in the first place. Now the last of these nobles had the shard and if she didn't get to him fast he would be the next victim. It wasn't githyanki who were responsible, of that she was certain, but who was responsible was anybody's guess. Pausing at the doors she turned to tell her companions to wait outside. That's when she saw that they were all running to catch up.

"Damn it lass, how many times do I have to tell you to have a heart for those of us with short legs," Khelgar panted when he reached her.

"We can't all go rushing in there, it would cause a panic. Casavir and Sand come with me. The rest wait here." Turning she saw the guards had already opened the doors, and she hurried in followed by the other two. As she hurried down the hall to the throne room, she heard the whisper of the nobles as she passed, but she was so used to it by now that she ignored it. The guards in front of the throne room started to bar her way but took one look at her face and moved aside. Striding up to stand before the throne she bowed and waited.

"Squire Natheran, I heard rumors that Aldanon has been kidnapped. Is that why you have come?" Lord Nasher asked. When he saw her expression turn grim, he frowned in worry.

"Yes, my lord. He has been kidnapped by persons unknown. We were able to rescue his servants from the thugs in the house, but no one could give us any information on why he had been taken. But, that is not the only reason I am here. I have news of the murdered nobles as well," she reported and saw a look of surprise cross his face briefly.

"Explain," Lord Nasher demanded. For months they had investigated the murders and had come up empty handed. He had begun to think they would never solve the mystery.

"A shard was being passed among a group of nobels, and each one that held it has been killed. Lord Tavorick now has the shard, and I fear he is next," Natheran said grimly.

"I will not allow him to suffer the same fate as the others," Nasher growled angrily. Tavorick was an old friend, one of the few he had left, and he would not let him die, not if it could be prevented. "Squire, I want you to report to Tavorick's estate and do all in your power to protect him. I will have Captain Ballard and his squad meet you there. The estate is the one next to the cemetary at the northeast end of the district. Prepare yourself well for I don't want you to fail in this task."

"You are sending us Black Ballard, my lord?" Casavir asked. Ballard had been a good friend to him and was a formidable fighter as well as a brilliant strategist.

"The same, I think he will prove an asset," Nasher nodded. "Now hurry squire, protect Lord Tavorick, and when the person responsible for the other murders comes for him, do your best to capture him to stand trial."

Bowing to Nasher she turned and strode out, her long strides quickly taking her to the door and outside. Everyone looked at her expectantly. "Lord Nasher has ordered me to Lord Tavoricks estate to protect him. Since I have no idea what we will be facing I think we better be prepared for the worst. So let's go see some of the vendors and get what we need before we head over there. Let's go," she finished and strode off to her father's friend who would surely have everything they needed. Hearing a muttered curse from Khelgar she bit back a sigh of frustration and slowed her pace so the others could keep up. She could only hope they would succeed in their mission and catch the murderer.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Natheran felt edgy but wasn't sure why. She had asked Sand and Khelgar to stay downstairs with Ballard and his men. She was upstairs with the rest guarding Tavorick's door. She was the one with tactical command, but only because of her rank. Not really knowing anything about setting up defenses, she had deferred to Ballard's judgement and allowed him to establish who was positioned where. She started pacing back and forth outside Tavorick's room again as the feeling got worse. Suddenly she stopped and closed her eyes, sensing that something was coming. "Follow me," she told the others shortly, and headed down the stairs to the main hall. Running out into the middle of the room she skidded to a stop, her body tense, listening for any sound to tell her where the threat would come from.

"Squire you're supposed to be upstairs," Ballard came running up, but came to an abrupt halt when he saw her face. Her eyes were glowing brightly with an almost feral light. The others were looking at her in concern.

"Send two of your men upstairs to Tavorick, now!" Natheran snarled at him causing everyone to jump at the vicious tone. She watched as Ballard simply waived two of the men towards the stairs without a word.

"Uh oh, were in trouble," Neeshka said in a low voice. She saw the others look at her, but didn't have a chance to explain.

Natheran looked at the tiefling and nodded. "Lower Planes blood is here, I feel their slinking presence," she hissed.

"Neeshka, what's wrong with her? I've never seen her behave like this," Khelgar whispered. Casavir and the others also looked to her in concern.

"She's descended from a celestial, the upper planes, angels, get it?" Neeshka rolled her eyes as if to imply it was obvious. "Minions from the lower planes can cause her to go bonkers. I'll also tell you this, whatever comes in here is going to be drawn to her first. Just don't get in her way, I don't know if she'll be able to control herself. She could hurt us without meaning to."

"Squire, there's a whole bunch of little demons coming, and there's a bigger one behind them," Guff shouted as he and Wetherly came in bleeding.

"Get behind me and take care of those wounds," Natheran ordered them and then whirled to face the demons that came charging in behind them. Several succubi and erinyes charged straight for her and soon she was lost in the battle. She was barely aware of anything other than the need to destroy these creatures. The fighting was intense, but brief, and soon there were no more. Looking around to see how everyone fared, she froze as a man's voice screamed. "Tavorick! Everyone upstairs now," she yelled and charged up without waiting for them, almost knocking Grobnar down in her haste. Reaching the old man's room she charged in to find a few mephits which were dispatched easily.

"Lord Tavorick are you hurt?" Natheran asked, peering closely in concern at him. Seeing him shake his head she sighed in relief.

"Here, this key opens the family crypt. The door has been warded against demons. It makes a more defensible place than here," Tavorick told her as he pushed it into her hand.

"Let's go then and stay close," she nodded in agreement and headed for the stairs. She hurried down only to stop and stare at the group of demons ringing the room.

"They're keeping their distance for now," Ballard said as he came over to them. "Lord Tavorick, it's good to see you safe," he said in relief.

Suddenly one of the erinyes screeched "Aasimar" and attacked. There weren't as many this time so it was over quickly. "We're heading for the crypt, let's go," Natheran told them and took off at a dead run, the others hurrying to catch up. She ran down the stairs to the basement and seeing more demons, kept running right for them, cutting them down. They finally reached the crypt and everyone hurried inside. She locked the door and stepped back. Looking around she saw the others looking at her strangely. "What?"

Before Khelgar could say anything Neeshka spoke up. "Forget it, it'll take too long to explain." They looked over as they heard heavy footsteps approach the door.

"I can smell you little lordling," a deep, cold voice rumbled. "And what else do I smell?" the voice growled in distaste. "Yes, hateful holy Aasimar."

"The feeling is mutual," Natheran snarled. "Tell me your name, foul demon," she demanded and waited for the creature to say something, but silence was her only answer. Suddenly her eyes widened as she discerned the threat it represented. "The wards won't stop him," she hissed to the others.

"I am Quaggoth-Yeg and I hunt at the bidding of my master," the evil voice finally growled, and with a loud crash the door was smashed back as a hulking monster filled the room glaring right at her. As she lunged at him, several other demons came in and the battle was on again. With a silent prayer to Helm she called down his power and she watched as the demons shrieked in pain at the bright light that was suddenly shining all around her. Even the big one she was fighting was bothered by it and in no time at all he was defeated. The remaining ones were easily dispatched, and looking around she saw that while wounded, everyone was still alive.

"That is the last of them, for now." Turning to Tavorick, Natheran saw a look of dismay on his face. "What is it? You still have the shard don't you?"

"I haven't had the shard since last night. It was Nasher's plan to trap the murderer and we were the bait," Tavorick told her as he wrung his hands anxiously.

"Where is it?" Feeling miffed at being kept in the dark, her voice was a little sharper than she would have liked.

"I gave it to Melia from the Moonstone Mask." He saw the looks of disbelief and quickly continued. "She's not a dancer, that's just her cover. She is actually one of the Nine. They must know by now that she has it. You have to get over there quick."

Closing her eyes she counted to ten. "Then let's heal our wounds and get over there." With everyone using their healing abilities it didn't take long. She felt a hand on her arm and looking up saw Casavir peering at her, his eyes full of concern. "I know you have questions but they will have to wait. Just know that I am okay." She smiled at him and he returned it, nodding acceptance of her words. Gripping their weapons tightly, they headed for the Merchant Quarter.

* * *

Natheran stood outside the Mask, shoulders slightly slumped, thinking about the mage who got away. He was the one who controlled all those demons and that meant that he was extremely powerful and dangerous. The worst part was that he had killed Melia and stolen the shard. At least they had protected Tavorick, but that was small consolation. "We're all tired I know, but I have to report to Lord Nasher immediately, so all of you head back to the Flagon to rest and get something to eat," she told her companions. Sand and Casavir both asked to accompany her and she agreed. They walked in silence for a while, until Sand spoke up.

"Natheran, I have studied many texts on Aasimars and Tieflings. I know that the celestial blood in you is very strong and I have some idea of what you must have felt back there. If you wish to talk about it at anytime, just ask." The wizard watched her face and saw a troubled frown cross it. e knew it bothered her that she seemed to lose control of her emotions around those creatures. While not as rigid as some paladins he had known, she still felt that she had to be calm and in control all the time. A popular, albeit misguided, belief that paladins held.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer very soon." She continued to walk for a while musing. "I knew they were coming long before they arrived. I felt them and their presence made my blood boil. Also, being a paladin puts extra pressure on me. All I could think about was ripping them to shreds." She realized they had arrived at the castle doors. "So I do need to find out more about why I feel this way, but it will have to wait until later." Entering the castle, she hurried down the hall to the throne room. Stopping in front of Lord Nasher she bowed and waited for him to speak.

"I am grateful you were able to protect Tavorick squire, but I heard there was fighting at the Mask. Melia?" Nasher's voice questioned.

"One of the Nine is dead my lord. Unfortunately I was unable to apprehend the one responsible. I can tell you that he must be an extremeful powerful and dangerous wizard to be able to control demons such as he does," Natheran said softly. "I wish I could have done more."

"I'm sure you did your best squire," Lord Nasher sighed. "At least we now have some idea of who we are up against. I will dispatch Cloak Tower mages to both places to look for answers, but it seems as if whoever this mage is he is out of our reach for now. Also, another matter has come to my attention."

"Forgive me, Lord Nasher, I know that the hour is late but this matter is too important to wait. Ah, this must be the squire, the Harborman I have heard so much about," a plump woman, of middle years had entered and stood near the doors.

Sand hissed out, "Careful, hosttower mage, and a powerful one at that."

"My Lord, if this is not an opportune time, I can return later," Natheran gave a little bow. Nasher's eyes gleamed with approval of her manners and he smiled a little.

"No, no please stay as this matter does require your attention. This is Sydney Natale our new ambassador from Luskan." He watched as the girl before him stiffened and her eyes narrowed in anger, and he wondered what she would do.

"I trust that you have not come here to put me on trial with another false accusation, Ambassador," Natheran's voice was smooth as honey, but the warning in it was quite clear. She walked over to the much shorter woman, causing Sydney to step back nervously.

Nasher found himself having to bite his lip to keep from grinning. After seeing her deal with Torio, he couldn't wait to see how she handled yet another Luskan emissary.

"Not at all, I am actually here to clear up some misunderstandings," Sydney replied just as smoothly. "You see your recent problems were caused by a man named Black Garius, self-styled Master of the Fifth Tower. As you can no doubt infer from the title, he thinks rather highly of himself, but he is not affiliated with the Hosttower or Luskan."

"So, you are claiming that Luskan had no involvement in the events at Ember, that you had no knowledge of it?" Natheran's voice implied doubt. "I find it hard to believe that the mages of the Hosttower are so_ inept _that they allowed all of this to happen under their noses," she said silkily and watched the woman smolder at the insult.

Nasher looked at Nevalle and saw that he too was having a hard time not laughing at the way the girl played with Sydney. She really did have a silver tongue.

"I am afraid that it is true," Sydney almost choked on the admission. "However, there is a much more urgent matter that must be addressed. This Garius stole the Tome of Iltkazar from Ruathym, which is why they declared war on Luskan. He plans to use the tome to perform a powerful dark ritual that will allow him to steal powers from someone called the 'King of Shadows', a creature we know very little about."

"So this is a problem for Neverwinter because...," Natheran arched an eyebrow at the woman encouraging her to continue. Inside she was smoldering at how much the woman was lying and wondered what she was really up to and what her true motives for coming here were.

"He intends to perform the ritual inside Neverwinter Territory at Crossroad Keep. We felt that with the recent troubles you had with Luskan that it would be best if we allowed you to handle it. We don't know how much time there is to stop him." Sydney tried not to show how much the squire's orange eyes unsettled her. They seemed to be peering deep into her soul, as if to discover whatever dark secrets might be hidden there. She had never met an Aasimar before, and now she knew why so many tales had focused on the intensity of such a creature's stare.

"That means squire that I will need you to ride to Crossroad Keep as soon as possible," Nasher spoke up. "I will send mages from the Cloak Tower to assist you. Nevalle here will arrange for your horses, just inform him of how many you will need."

"My lord, while I understand the need for haste, it will serve no purpose if we are too tired to fight when we arrive. My companions and I will leave at dawn," Natheran countered firmly.

"Agreed squire. You may go." Nasher watched as she bowed and turned, paused once to glare at the ambassador, and then walked away. "You may leave as well ambassador," he ordered. Watching the woman leave he had to wonder why she really wanted to be so helpful. "Nevalle, the more I see and hear of my new squire the more I am impressed. It took a lot of effort not to laugh at the way she handled that Natale woman. See to it that her and her companions have everything they need."

"By your leave, my lord, I will see to it at once," Nevalle bowed and when Nasher nodded, left and headed straight to the Flagon.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Walking into the Flagon she saw everyone looking at her expectantly. They had all changed into regular clothes already, and she wished she could go do that, but things needed to be sorted out first. Casavir and Sand had walked to one of the nearer tables and as she followed, her eyes fell on Bishop sitting at his usual table and glaring at her. Guilt twinged through her as she remembered her actions a week ago and she decided she needed to make amends. Bending down she told Casavir to wait and then walked over to the ranger. As she approached she saw him stiffen and a wary look entered his eyes.

"I am not sorry for hitting you Bishop because you really did deserve it for what you said. However, there was no call for me to take it further like I did. I'm sorry for treating you in that manner, you didn't deserve that. Will you accept my apology?" She finished and waited to see what he would do. He just stared at her for a long time before he finally nodded. Turning, she went back to stand next to Casavir. She called for silence and then told her companions what they had learned tonight.

"It would take us more than a week to get there on foot, so Lord Nasher is going to provide us with horses. That should enable us to get there in half the time," she finished and as expected, the dwarf was the first to complain.

"Horses! Dwarves don't ride horses lass. No way am I gonna sit on the back of some stinkin' horse," Khelgar grumbled.

"We may or may not have trouble on the way, and we'll be riding hard, so those who go will have to be able to handle their mounts. So I am going to have to ask you to stay here Khelgar. I am also going to have to ask you to stay as well Grobnar." She smiled as the gnome just grinned and said no problem. "Elanee do you know how to ride?" When the druid shook her head she sighed, "Okay, then you'll have to stay as well. I know that you could take the form of some animal, but it wouldn't conserve your energy like riding does. Is there anyone else who is not comfortable on a horse?" When there was no answer she turned to Bishop. "Bishop, if we run into problems we may have to go out of our way. You know the lands around here better than anyone and can help us find a trail when there doesn't seem to be one. I need you to accompany us." She felt Casavir tense, but he didn't say anything. Finally she saw the ranger nod. "We leave at dawn," she finished.

She sat down beside Casavir and saw him looking at her, a frown on his face, and knew he was not happy that she was taking the ranger. "I know that the two of you don't like each other, but he has skills that are needed and I can't ignore that."

"Why did you apologize to him?" Casavir asked softly, his voice sounding a little hurt.

"I felt guilty for treating him that way. Not only that, but what I did brought me down to his level. It was innapropriate behvior and you know that, regardless of how good it felt at the time." As she watched him, she saw a small smile cross his lips before he nodded his understanding. Smiling she looked up as Duncan came over with some food for them and then headed back to the kitchen. They had just started eating when Nevalle came in and headed for their table.

"Sir Nevalle, please join us for some dinner," she invited him, pointing to the chair across from her. As he sat down Duncan arrived with some more food which he placed before Nevalle.

"I'm to provide you with horses and supplies for your journey. Just tell me how many are going with you and I will bring them over at dawn," Nevalle said as he picked up a fork and began to eat.

"We will be a party of six. We plan to ride as hard as we can to reach there, but I think it will still take us at least three days, for we will have to rest a little on the way," Natheran answered as she began to dig into her food.

"I will take care of it." He started eating again and then stopped after a few bites to look at her with a slight smile on his lips. "You know, you almost had both Nasher and myself laughing tonight at how you handle that woman."

"Oh, I agree, most amusing," Sand stated, a satisfied smile on his face. "I especially liked that part about being inept. She looked like she'd swallowed a hedgehog."

They all started laughing at that. "I just wish I knew what she was really up to. She didn't warn us about Garius out of the desire for peaceful relations, that's for sure." Natheran sat musing on the subject. _What did the woman really want?_

"While I think you're right, we have nothing to go on, so we'll just have to wait and see what happens." Nevalle finished eating and stood up. "I'll go make those arrangements now." Bowing to her, he left.

"If we're to be leaving at dawn then I'd best go see to gathering the things I will need," Sand told them as he also stood up to leave the inn.

This left just Natheran and Casavir at the table to finish their ale. Leaning over she whispered to Casvir, "I would love to have a bath before bed, perhaps you would like to wash my back." She watched as his eyes grew dark and a wolfish grin came to his lips causing her stomach to flutter.

"As you command, my lady," his voice was husky and standing up he took her hand.

Together they went to their room and started removing their armor. She pulled her hair out of it's ponytail and felt him come up behind her to run his fingers through it, causing little shivers to run down her back. Kissing her neck he moved away to fill the tub. She removed her boots and saw him watching her from the door as she started removing her under garments. "You really enjoy watching me undress don't you," she laughed huskily as he just grinned.

He watched as she walked towards the tub, his eyes caressing her long legs and her full breasts. He could feel the heat building in him already. As she stepped into the tub, he picked up the cloth and soap, and then began to wash her. As he ran the cloth over her breasts he saw her close her eyes with a little moan. He continued running the cloth down her stomach and over her legs. Leaning her forward he began washing her back and slowly moved around to run the cloth between her legs. As he stroked her he heard her gasp and shudder, then whisper his name. Finally he stopped and leaning away saw her looking at him with fire in her eyes. He leaned over to kiss her deeply, plunging his tongue into her mouth, moaning at her taste.

Pulling her lips away she whispered in his ear, "My turn to wash you, my lord." Stepping out, she grabbed a towel to dry herself and watched him as he undressed. She let her gaze roam over his face and chest, then down to his legs. Seeing how hard he was already caused a heat to spread rapidly through her. After he had climbed in she took the cloth and started washing him as he had her, only she started with his back. As she rubbed the cloth over him she heard him moan at the feeling. Moving to his chest she saw that his eyes were filled with raw desire. When she ran her hands down towards his groin she saw him tense, and when she wrapped her hands around him she saw his eyes close and he groaned. As she continued, she saw his jaw clench and his body shudder. "Enough lady" he finally managed to gasp out. Smiling she stopped and watched as he rose up from the tub, her eyes greedily taking in the sight of his powerful body. She gasped as he suddenly grabbed her to him kissing her fiercely, and she felt him grinding himself into her body. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down on it and covering her body with his.

Hungrily he kissed her skin and taking her breasts into his mouth, licked and sucked at them one at time as she ran her fingers through his hair. He ran his hand down her body and plunged his fingers into her moist center causing her to arch her back and gasp. As he continued to fondle and kiss her, he felt her body writhing under him and heard her moan out his name. He knew she was near to the peak and moved his mouth down to lick at her as his fingers continued to plunge into her. He felt her grab his head to hold him to her, her sharp cries of pleasure inflaming him. As she climaxed her whole body shuddered. He leaned over her to kiss her and gasped in surprise as she pushed him onto his back and then straddled him.

Staring down at him she ran her hands over his chest. Leaning forward to kiss him hungrily she felt his hands move up to her breasts to caress them. Moving down his chest to his stomach she kissed and nipped every inch just as he had done to her and heard him moan. Moving lower she ran her tongue down him then took him into her mouth. His whole body tensed and his hips thrust up at her as his breathing came in short gasps. As she continued to lick and suck at him she ran her hands down his legs feeling him shudder. Glancing up she saw his head was thrown back, his eyes were closed, and his teeth were clenched. He was totally lost in the feel of what she was doing to him. The sounds of his pleasure caused the fire in her to burn hotly once more.

He couldn't believe how she made him feel. She was making him so hot that he thought he would burst into flames. Finally, unable to take any more, he grabbed her head and begged her to stop. When she pulled away he shoved her down on her back and parted her legs with his. Reaching down, he felt her, and saw that she was once again moist. Positioning himself he pushed himself into her slowly, teasingly. Watching her eyes close he began thrusting slowly and deeply into her body. She started moving with him and soon was whimpering, trying to get her body closer to his. Closing his eyes, he began to thrust harder and faster, gasping at the intense pleasure being inside her was giving him. He felt her arms and legs wrap around him holding him as she moaned his name over and over again. Together they rushed toward the peak and plunged over it and he felt her teeth bite into his shoulder as she came. Shuddering in release he held her tight whispering her name in her ear. Finally their bodies stilled and their breathing slowed.

Rolling to the side, he gathered her in his arms, and buried his face in her hair and neck. He hadn't thought it was possible, but every time they made love, his desire and love for her grew. He knew that she would be the only woman he would ever truly love. If he lost her then he would not want to continue on without her. The thought of life without her made his body clench in fear.

"Casavir, what's wrong?" She pulled away to look at him and saw the look of love mixed with fear on his face. "What are you afraid of?"

"Losing you," he said simply. "I love you so much. You have become my life, my reason for being. When I first met you I had thought I wouldn't ever be able to love again, and I just wanted to die honorably in battle. Then you came and gave me hope for the future. I don't think I would be able to live without you."

"Why are you afraid I'll be lost to you?" she gently rubbed her hand in his hair and along his jaw.

"There are dark forces gathering, and I feel that they are after you. You will be in the middle of it all, and even though you will have me at your side through everything, I still might lose you and that is what I fear."

"I don't want to lose you either. The thought of living without you scares me too. I know that war is coming, but I also know that as long as we stand together, we can weather any storm. It doesn't pay to dwell on what might be, let's enjoy what we have here and now, and let's leave the future be." Softly she kissed him and then snuggled into him.

Holding her close he realized that she was right. Sighing, he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

It had taken a little over three days to travel to Crossroad Keep and they all were tired from the grueling pace Natheran had set. As they neared the place, Bishop had gone ahead to scout and had come back to tell them the mages had made a small camp just south of the keep in a deep hollow. They rode over to the camp and as she dismounted Natheran couldn't keep back a groan. Yeah, she knew how to ride, but she had never had to be in the saddle so much before. The lead mage Vale told them that they could remove their armor as the camp was spelled so no one would know it was there. Neeshka's cries of thanks echoed her own sentiment. After they were finished they sat around the fire to eat and relax and discuss their next moves.

"We counted about twenty men, some on the towers, most in the courtyard." Vale looked at her in concern, "We were able to translate some of that diary of Arval's you found. If we're right a very bad ritual is going to take place in there tonight."

"How do you know that?" Natheran responded, alarm coursing suddenly through her. _What if they were too late?_

"We were able to pick up some of the conversations of the men. From what we learned, Garius is waiting for a specific time tonight to perform the ritual," Vale said solemnly.

"So, what's the best way to deal with these wizards, and when do you want to strike?" Natheran asked, knowing that time was of the essence.

"We can handle the wizards, we'll leave the others to you," Vale answered. "We intend to strike just after they take their evening meal, when they do a shift change, which is in about four hours. They'll be slower with their stomachs full of food and ale. A quick charge through the gate, catch them by surprise and finish it before they can recover. So that gives all a couple hours to rest."

Getting up Natheran decided to walk around the hollow a little to ease her back and leg muscles. She stopped a few yards away, staring in the direction of the keep, realizing that not all her tension was due to the hard ride to reach this place. Feeling hands on her neck, she smiled as Casavir's warm voice murmured in her ear.

"Not used to riding this much are you, my lady," he said as he started massaging her shoulders and back.

She couldn't help but groan at the feel of hands, "I would ride often at home, but never for hours on end."

Watching them from the campfire, Bishop felt another hot flash of jealousy fill him. He didn't know why he had accepted her apology, he should have told her to shove it. He was also going to say no to this trip, but the look on the paladin's face when she told him she needed his help was enough to make him say yes. Anything to rub the saint the wrong way was worth doing. Surprisingly, Natheran had even treated him nicely on the way here, actually listening to him when he made suggestions on their route. It was even more fun to watch the paladin seething at these times, especially when she would stand next to him as he showed her the maps he had. Still, being this close to her had brought his desire to have her back to life in him. Her simple undergarments couldn't hide the curves of her figure or the ripple of muscles in her limbs. All that plate mail she wore had toned her body to tantalizing perfection, and he wanted to taste that perfection. Just the thought of her strong legs wrapped around him was enough to cause his breathing to become labored. Why he was still hanging around he didn't know, because being around her was driving him mad. No hope of getting near her with the way the paladin watched every move he made. Angry with his thoughts, he took out his knife and began whittling on some wood, trying to take his mind off her.

"Sand what can you tell me about your leader? She's an Aasimar is she not, as well as a paladin?" Vale looked over the fire curiously.

"Yes, she is both. I have done some scrying to determine her bloodline. Celestial blood runs strong in her, but the only thing I've been able to discover so far is that her grandfather, not her great grandfather as she had been told, was a high order angel. She also carries Helm's mark on her right shoulder blade," Sand stated matter of factly.

"Ah, so she was chosen at birth to serve him. I see." Vale looked over at the girl, "High order angel for a grandsire. Rare indeed."

"While Aasimar's are rare, to have such a powerful bloodline is even more rare. But, the girl doesn't know who her father is and the line did not pass through her mother," Sand replied.

Sand continued to watch her as she came back to the fire and settled against a tree. To do a more detailed scrying would require her cooperation and as yet they still had not found the time. He had watched her change and grow from the first time he saw her. She was bound to destiny and they all had become caught up in it. She was definately interesting to be around, and even he, for all his hundreds of years of experience, was enamored of her beauty. The ranger and the paladin never had a chance once they had stepped into her circle. From what he had seen she was starting to tap into the powers of her blood and her god, learning how to use them. Combine that with the shards and she would probably end up being one of the most dangerous and influential people of this period of history. Seeing Casavir stretched out beside her against a tree, eyes closed, he decided it would be a good idea to get a couple hours of rest himself.

* * *

Natheran grumbled as she killed another fire beetle. Things had gone great until they got to the doors and found them spelled, at which time Vale had told her to take the escape tunnel to get into the keep. Now here she was crawling through another vermin infested cave. Finally she rounded a final bend and saw a door before her. When the others were ready she quietly opened the door and climbed the stairs up. She found herself in a crumbling library loaded with thousands of books and tomes. Turning a corner in the library she came face to face with Aldanon.

"I say, you're the girl with the shard aren't you. So glad to see you here. Did I introduce myself?" The old man looked confused.

"Yes you did Aldanon. We're here to rescue you," Natheran answered urgently.

"Oh that's right I was kidnapped wasn't I? Well I'm fine, I've been having alot of fun reading through all these tomes..."

"Look where is Garius? We need to find him and stop his ritual," Natheran interrupted what appeared to be the start of another pointless ramble.

"Oh I don't know, he wouldn't be doing it anyway, much too dangerous," Aldanon waived away her concern. "Nobody would be that stupid."

"I'm going to go find him. You can use the escape tunnel to get out of here and warn Neverwinter," Natheran said firmly, not wanting to get into a pointless and time consuming debate with the old scholar. She saw him about to protest and snapped, "Get out of here and warn Neverwinter now!" She watched the old man leave, muttering and shaking his head. Sighing she turned and cautiously approached another door. Opening it she saw another empty room with a door opposite her. She looked around at the others and when she saw they were ready she flung open the door and charged in. The fighting was vicious but over quickly. With the death of the mages the spell on the doors was released and Vale came running in with the others.

"I don't suppose you left any for us?" Vale asked.

Natheran looked at him and pointed at the other door and then grinned. Vale grinned back and the group moved towards the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened it, and found herself facing a bunch of shadow priests and mages. Soon the spells were flying and the screams of the dying filled the air. She was fighting with one priest when suddenly the door behind him smased open and a huge blade golem barreled into the room. She heard Vale shout to them to take the thing down and quickly finished off the priest so she could deal with the new threat. As she turned to face it she saw the golem's wickedly sharp blade coming at her. She couldn't bring her shield up in time and she felt the blade hit her chest plate and then to her shock, pierce it and enter her body. White hot pain flashed through her but she couldn't cry out. She felt herself lifted from her feet and flung away onto the floor near the far wall.

"NATHERAN!" Casavir screamed her name as he ran towards her, heedless of the danger the golem presented.

Vale and the others quickly engaged the monster, turning its attention from the two paladins against the far wall of the room. With all of them attacking it, they quickly destroyed the machine and then moved towards the couple on the floor.

Casavir had gathered Natheran into his arms, tears running unashamedly down his cheeks. When she tried to talk, he saw blood dribble out of her mouth and felt panic surge inside him. Desperately he covered the wound on her chest praying hard, trying to infuse her with all the healing energy he had left, trying to keep her alive.

The others had come over by now, having finished off the golem. Neeshka was sobbing in Shandra's arms, "No, she can't die, don't let her die, no." As they watched they saw her eyes getting cloudy as the life fled them. Sand reached out and touched Casavir's arm "You can't save her, I'm sorry."

Natheran gathered the last of her strength to reach a hand up to touch Casavir's face. "Love...you...," she whispered. With those final words, she closed her eyes, her hand falling to her side.

Casavir watched sobbing as her eyes closed and heard her breath rattle faintly in her chest. This couldn't be happening, his mind screamed denial, it couldn't. He held her tight praying for her to come back. "Come back to me my love, please, don't leave me," he whispered brokenly. He had never prayed so hard for anything in his life as he prayed for her not to die. Suddenly he felt something surround him in a bright white light. Looking down he thought he saw something wrap itself around her. Then he saw her chest move as she took a deep breath and gasped for air. Her eyes flew open but she didn't seem to see anything. Gradually the light faded and when he looked down he saw her looking at him and this time he cried tears of joy.

Natheran opened her eyes to see Casavir holding her and crying. She realized that her chest didn't hurt anymore. "What happened? I was cold and then I was warm," she managed to whisper.

"I'm not exactly sure but it looked like you were dying. Then some sort of being enveloped you and you were alive and well," Sand tried to keep the awe from his voice but failed. "Casavir was praying pretty hard to Tyr, so maybe he's the one who saved you." He didn't believe that of course, Tyr wasn't the type to do such a thing, but he couldn't think of any other explanation at the moment. He was still trying to grasp what it was they had just witnessed.

Natheran lay there in the arms of her knight trying to make sense of what she had felt. "No it wasn't Tyr or Helm, it was different yet familiar." She puzzled over it and then it came to her. "I got the sense of family, but not my mother. Grandfather," her voice whispered and her eyes widened. "It must have been him, he saved me." The looks on everyone's faces was of awe, she could hardly believe it herself, but it was the only thing that made sense.

"Casavir help me to stand, we need to get to Garius." She saw him about to protest then he got her to her feet. When she was up she saw him take a piece of cloth and wet it. He reached out to wipe the blood off her face. When he was done he wrapped his arms around her and she sighed as she leaned on him for a while. She could hear his heart still pounding. Finally she pushed away and smiled and nodded at him, reaching up to wipe the tears from his face. Then she took a few tentative steps and found that even though she was tired she felt strong enough. Her chest didn't hurt and she could breathe freely. Looking at the others with a determined expression on her face, she headed for the basement.

* * *

With the others following right behind her, Natheran threw open the door to the ritual chamber and skidded to a stop. The evil in the room was making her skin crawl and she saw Garius standing amid eerie reddish purple ribbons of energy.

"Deal with them," Garius growled out to the small army inside the room. "The rest of you keep concentrating."

She whirled has a huge armored man bore down on her. Soon everyone was fighting and yelling. She finished off her opponent and went after one of the brotherhood mages. She could feel that her body was tired and prayed to Helm as she attacked, drawing on his power and strength to keep going. Before she knew it, the fighting had ended and turning, she prepared to attack Garius. She stopped when she saw something was wrong. Garius and his four helpers were screaming and writhing in pain and soon she saw their bodies collapse to the ground. Then the eerie light was gone and there was silence.

"A fitting end for them," she said in grim satisfaction. Then she staggered as she felt Helm's power leave her body. She fell to her knees unable to stand. The others gathered around her.

"Search the bodies of Garius and his priests for any important items or papers," Natheran managed to gasp out. "Then take the bodies outside and burn them." She watched as they searched and then heard Neeshka squeal in surprise. The girl came running over.

"Look, look, it's another shard, like the ones you have. I found it on Garius' body," the tiefling's voice bubbled with her enthusiasm.

Taking the shard in her hand she felt it humming with power. She felt the magic in the shards getting stronger with each one found. Yet, she had no idea what she was supposed to do with them. "I think it's time to return to Neverwinter," she said and tried to get to her feet, but was unable to. Suddenly she felt strong arms help her up and wrap supportively around her shoulders..

"My lady I will help you outside and once there we can get you out of this cumbersome armor," Casavir smiled at her.

She wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned on him as they walked out of the room together. They had stopped the ritual and foiled Garius' plans but something didn't feel right. The others were acting like it was over, but somehow she knew it was only the beginning.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

As soon as they reached the courtyard Casavir stopped her and started to remove her armor. She laughed and said she was fine but he simply gave her a look that said _don't ague with me_ and continued to take each piece and set it aside, checking her body thoroughly for injury. She remembered seeing the tears on his face and knew that what he had feared would happen almost had. She figured that she could let him have his way with her._ There's a double meaning for you. _ Finally seeming satisfied that she had no more injuries he wrapped his arms around and pulled her tight to him. Since this was one of her favorite things she didn't complain.

Vale and the others had finally finished and come up to join them. "How is she doing?" the sun elf asked.

"I am doing fine, despite what everyone seems to think. However, I think it's time I got some better armor for myself," Natheran gave them a rueful smile.

"I agree my lady," his voice stern, Casavir looked into her eyes, and the worry and pain she saw made her heart catch. "Today you were beyond my healing abilities, and if not for some divine intervention, we would....," unable to finish the thought he closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he continued, "We're all tired so I think it best that we make camp for the night and head back tomorrow."

"I agree, we do need rest, those were tough battles," Vale nodded. "I have already sent a message to Lord Nasher informing him of our success. Let's go."

Natheran nodded and picked up her breastplate to look at the deep crack the golem's blade had made. She was startled when Casavir picked her up and started carrying her down the hill, her armor left behind.

"You are not exerting yourself any further today, my lady," Casavir said quietly in response to her look.

Natheran smiled at him and teased, "You just want me in your arms any way you can, my knight." She saw him smile a little and his eyes lightened as he headed off. Neeshka had picked up her sword and shield, and Sand and Shandra had picked up her armor. She saw Bishop looking at her with a strange expression on his face but then an unreadable mask slipped in place. Sighing, she realized that she was very tired, and closing her eyes fell asleep.

* * *

Sand was watching her as she slept against Casavir. When they had gotten to camp the man had carefully sat down with his back against the tree and cradled her in his lap. Soon after he was asleep as well, a peaceful expression on his face. Today's events had caught everyone by surprise, and her assertion that it was her grandfather who had saved her rang true to his ears.

"Sand?" Shandra had come to sit beside him. "What happened today? Did we see what we saw or was it our imagination? I have never heard of anything like this."

Her questions had caught everyone's attention and they were now sitting near watching him, waiting for his input. He found it rather pleasing that they would come to him. He looked over at Neeshka, "Our tiefling friend can help with some of the explanations as I have noticed she has a unique understanding of these matters."

Nervously clearing her throat she began. "When I first met Natheran she saved my life. I half expected her to either demand payment, or enslave me, or even kill me herself."

"She wouldn't do anything like that. I mean she's a paladin and they don't do those things," Shandra blurted incredulously.

"I didn't know she was a paladin at first because I couldn't sense her aura. It was her celestial blood that I felt and to this day, for me anyway, it overpowers her aura. When she introduced herself as a paladin of Helm, I figured that she most likely would turn me in to the local garrison, but she didn't. She kind of took me under her wing and treated me like a sister, and even I can't begin to describe how weird that is," Neeshka shrugged unable to explain it better.

"You see for the longest of times the heavens have fought with the hells. Some of their legendary battles are almost as terrible as the Blood Wars amongst demon kind. You were all witness to the events at the Tavorick estate. She knew they were coming even before Neeshka, and as soon as they saw her they started converging on her. The stronger the blood is the stronger the draw. Neeshka's demonic heritage started much farther back, and therefore is not potent enough to chafe at Natheran, hence allowing the two to travel together as they do." Sand stopped a moment to muse over other facts.

"So what we saw today could have been celestial intervention. Her words about feeling the presence of family rang true. That is the only explanation for why she is sitll alive. That or divine intervention," Sand finished.

"I think that part of the reason we get along so well is the fact that after I was abandoned, I was raised by priests of Helm. I don't know if I believe too much in providence or fate or destiny, but it is certainly odd," Neeshka shrugged and stared into the fire.

"He really loves her doesn't he?" Shandra asked nodding towards the sleeping couple.

Smiling impishly Neeshka looked around, "Oh yeah, big time. They actually plan on getting married and from what Natheran told me it is a much bigger deal than most unions. She said that paladins must marry for life so they are often very cautious in taking that step."

"I thought that most people who marry do so for life, or at least they plan to," Shandra smiled a little at the girl.

"Well she said that the union is all tied to their faith and gods and it is blessed by them. If they break these oaths then they break their faith and that can have serious consequences for them, such as loss of their divine powers. That is why you almost never hear of paladins getting married, the risks are very high."

"I have known few paladins in my life and not one of them was ever married to anything other than their work," Sand interjected.

"I did know one that did indeed marry," Vale said a sad look in his eyes. "He fell in love with a woman who loved him equally and she stayed true to him even though he would be gone sometimes for weeks or even months. She died trying to give birth to their first child and unfortunately the child died as well. I was at the funeral and as they were lowering her into the ground he let out the most anguished cry I had ever heard and fell dead at her grave."

"Well, I hope that is not the norm," Neeshka said her voice trembling. "Natheran told me that they had already spoken oaths to each other and both of them vowed that not even death would seperate them."

Before they could say anything more they saw Natheran stretching and then getting to her feet. "I can walk to the fire you know, silly, it is only a few feet away." Laughing she dodged away from his hand and came over to the group. "So what are we having for dinner?" she asked, still laughing, and then squealed as Casavir tickled her.

"Bishop went off to find some game and he's not back yet," Neeshka informed them. "I want you to be more careful, I don't like the thought of losing my best friend you know."

"Oh stop, it's not like I planned on letting that golem get me, it just happened," she wrinkled her nose. "Beside, I plan to get some better armor for myself before going after anymore nasties. I will have to see about getting that crack fixed in my old armor."

"Natheran, I want your word that you will get the armor before going on any more quests." Casavir looked at her sternly.

"I told you I would....," her voice trailed off as he interrupted her. "Your word Natheran." She just stared at him for a long time. "You have my word on it," she stated then her eyes narrowed. "You're armor is not much stronger than mine and if you intend to stand by my side then I want _your_ word that you will get better armor as well." She held his eyes.

"You have my word," Casavir said solemly.

"Hah, so now neither of you can get out of it," Neeshka laughed happily. "Khelgar can make some for you and I'm sure Elanee or Sand can put some enchantments on it for you as well."

"I would be happy to provide my considerable talents to that endeavor." The smugness in his tone caused everyone one to laugh and shake their heads.

Natheran looked up as she heard footsteps approaching and soon Bishop appeared, carrying a deer which he set down a little ways away from the group. "I'm surprised you managed to bring down a deer. We didn't exactly see much in the way of game as we traveled here." She couldn't help but be impressed and it showed. She saw him look at her in surprise, and then his face became unreadable again.

"Yes, but it will take time for him to skin it and get it ready for cooking," Sand shuddered and a look of distaste crossed his face. "It is a messy process."

"No one said you had to watch," Bishop sneered and Sand just glared at him.

"I'll help you skin it," Natheran stood up and went to her pack to get out a knife Daeghun had given her, so she didn't see the astonished looks she got.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises," Bishop smirked. "I thought holy warriors spent their free time in prayer not hunting."

"My foster father Daeghun is a wood-elf ranger and he taught me what he knew about surviving in the wilds," Natheran shrugged. For a fleeting moment she saw something like respect in his eyes. "So, do you want my help or not?" she challenged. He simply nodded at her and headed toward the carcass.

Sand was watching Casavir during this exchange and now observed the way the man's eyes never left the ranger. _Interesting, he doesn't like her being that close to the ranger. Wonder what the reason is, jealousy or hate._ "Casavir, Neeshka mentioned that you and Natheran plan on getting married. Have you set a date yet?" He waited, but the man never looked at him, just shook his head. _Very interesting indeed. Maybe I should have a talk with the girl about this._ _The last thing we need right now are more problems._ He saw that while he had been musing they had finished their task and she was getting up and heading towards the small stream. He saw that as soon as she headed away Casavir had jumped to his feet to follow her. He watched Bishop place the prepared cuts on sticks for roasting and place them on the fire, and then look in her direction, his body tensing. The man's eyes narrowed and then he stalked off into the woods. _Oh what tangled webs we weave. Wonder if the poor girl is even aware of the situation? _That thought troubled him for she had been the one to include Bishop on this trip. He had a feeling that, with the way the two men felt about each other, it was not wise to keep them in such close proximity. For someone who to this point had showed she was smarter than the average human, she seemed to be blind in this particular matter. Sighing, he realized that there was nothing to be done about it now, so he turned his attention back to the conversations of the others.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Casavir felt very relieved that they had reached the city without further problems. He knew she thought he was being a little too overprotective but he had almost lost her. The memory of holding her as she lay dying in his arms, and his being unable to prevent it, still woke him up shaking in the middle of the night. Whoever had saved her had his undying gratitude, but he had to wonder why they had done it. Was it out of love or was there a purpose? Knowing he would probably never find the answer he decided to let the matter go and just be grateful she was still alive. As they rode through the gates of the docks district he saw Nevalle waiting for them and immediately tensed. Usually when the man showed up it meant that Nasher had some duty for Natheran and right now he didn't want her doing anything until she got better armor. As they dismounted he saw the men come forward to take the horses while Nevalle strode over to her to give her a long hard look.

"You look to be doing fine," he said relief evident in his voice. "Vale's message mentioned the incident with the golem. You certainly don't look like you were at death's door."

Stepping forward to put his arm around Natheran, Casavir gave Nevalle a hard look. "She did almost die and while she may look fine she still needs some rest."

"I agree. I am not here with another assignment for her. I merely wish to speak with her about the events that transpired," Nevalle held his hands up in a placating gesture, his tone as soothing as he could make it.

"_She_ is right here and is still capable of speaking for _herself_," Natheran's exasperated voice stopped the two men from saying anything else. As she saw Bishop go past her she thought he snickered but ignored him. "What I would really like right now is something to eat and drink, so I am heading for the Flagon. You two may stand there and discuss _me_ all you want." With a huff she turned and stormed off with a smirking Neeshka and the others following.

Nevalle watched her walk away and then turned to look at Casavir, who was just standing there with a surprised look on his face. Unable to keep from laughing he clapped the man on the back, "She thinks you're being overprotective doesn't she? Come on let's get in there." As he turned, the other man fell into step with him and he figured that now was the best time to get something off his chest.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot so I wanted to clear something up. While I don't approve of how you left Neverwinter's service, it is in the past. I can see that you love her, and I want you to know that I believe if anyone can protect her, it's you. You're fighting skills were always deadly sharp, and I know that you are totally devoted to her well being. I told Lord Nasher this and he agreed with me."

Casavir looked at the man beside him. Such a thing coming from him meant that, for whatever reason, Nasher had decided to let the past be the past. This meant he no longer had to worry about the mistakes he made coming back to cause problems for them. "Thank you, Nevalle and give my thanks to Lord Nasher."

"I should also tell you that a rumor has been going around about how you are planning to marry." Looking over he saw surprise and chagrin on the other man's face. "Come on Casavir, you do remember what it was like at court don't you? There have been rumors going around about her ever since she first appeared, all of them good no less. It's just that this particular rumor seems to have some truth to it. Lord Nasher has indicated that he would love to attend, if and when you decide to do it. The fact that he has not made it a command just shows how highly he esteems our good squire here."

"Well we haven't had much time to really sit down and talk about it," Casavir stammered out, suddenly feeling flustered and nervous but not sure why. "Something always seems to come up. You know what it means for a paladin to make this kind of commitment and you know how involved the process is. It is not like other unions where you can decide to do it, go find a priest, and have the ceremony. I wish to discuss it in detail with her before anything more is said on the subject, no offense."

"None taken," Nevalle said agreeably, biting back his amusement at the other man's sudden discomfort with the subject. "Nasher also understands the complications. I think the reason he is so interested is that he has never been witness to such an event. I don't need to tell you how rare such an event is." They had reached the inn and opening the door looked around to find Natheran already sitting at a table with an ale chatting with her uncle. The table she had picked was away from everyone else and partly obscured by the bar. The other companions were grouped near the fire relating their adventure.

"Ah here they are," Duncan looked over and stood up. "I will leave you to them and go prepare dinner."

Natheran eyed the two men as they approached, still a little miffed at the way they had behaved. When they reached the table she invited them to sit. "I asked the others to give us some privacy because I don't believe the only reason you came down here was to hear about our adventure. I am sure Vale gave you all the details you could have wanted," she eyed Nevalle as if daring him to deny it.

"You're ability to perceive things in others is getting better," Nevalle said, amusement all over his face.

"I've been getting alot of practice," she sighed and rubbed her nose. "So what orders does Lord Nasher have for me?" She heard a sigh escape the man beside her and looking at him, said sharply, "Casavir, I know how hard the past few days have been for you, but please trust me to know when I am or am not up to handling something." She put her hand on his arm, saying softly "I already gave you my word on the subject okay?" Seeing him smile and nod, she turned back to Nevalle.

"After you defeated Garius, a thorough search of the keep was made, and we discovered someone being held prisoner," Nevalle saw both of them sit up and focus intently on him. It unsettled him a little to be under the intense scrutiny of these two. It gave him a glimpse of what it would be like facing an interrogation at the hands of two paladins and he was suddenly glad he was their friend. "At first we thought she was a githyanki or an ally of theirs, but Aldanon seems convinced that she is not, so we have decided to err on the side of caution. She is currently being held prisoner at Captain Brelaina's office. However, she has been asking to speak with you and refuses to talk with anyone else."

"You have no idea of who she is or what she wants with me?" Natheran asked and watched as the knight shook his head. "Very well, I will go see her after dinner and she can just explain to me her intentions," she said after a few minutes of silent musing. She saw Casavir stiffen and start to protest, but before he could Nevalle spoke up sharply.

"She is not going anywhere, and I didn't intend for you to head over there tonight. Vale's message was very detailed and no one wants you to push yourself. She is not important, you are, so whatever she wants can wait. She is being treated well, but her refusal to talk has not earned her any points with us. Tomorrow is soon enough," Nevalle said firmly, his tone indicating the subject was not open to debate.

Looking at both men and seeing the determination on their faces Natheran decided not to fight them on it. "Very well, tomorrow then," she conceded. She looked up as Duncan came over to their table carrying some plates, which he set before them. Hers she noticed had almost as much food on it as the men's. "You don't really think I'm going to eat all this do you?" she said in disbelief as she looked up at her uncle.

"You need to get your strength back, lass," Duncan smiled solicitously down at her.

_What, did everyone think she was a helpless little girl?_ Natheran thought and felt indignation welling up that she was unable and now unwilling to reign in. She saw her uncle step back as the expression on her face went from irritation to anger. Jumping to her feet she shouted at him, "So I almost died, so what, it happened days ago. I am not some helpless female that needs to be coddled. I have my strength back, I can fend for myself, and I don't need you or anyone else telling me what to do." With that she stormed from the room, up the stairs, and slamming her door, locked it.

The silence in the common room was thick after they heard the door slam. Nevalle and Casavir looked at each other in shock, Duncan standing over them, mouth open.

"Well, to give her credit, she does seem to have her spirits back," laughed Bishop. "Of course I knew days ago that she was just fine, but she didn't want to upset her little knight there. She did play the damsel in distress role quite well." He saw his words were really getting at the paladin because he had stood up fists clenched. "I know how you knightly types love aiding the damsel in distress and boy did you get played." He smirked as he heard the man growl and start to move forward but Nevalle stepped in front and said something in a low voice. He watched the paladin nod then head up the stairs. Nevalle glared at him and he returned it with a sneer daring him to do something, but he didn't. Oh well.

"I didn't mean to upset her like that." Nevalled looked up to see Duncan watching the stairs, his expression pained. Deciding to take pity on him he waved his hand towards the stairs, "Casavir was overprotective, apparently, on the way home, it's not anything you did. I'm sure when her anger cools she'll be back all sorry about her behavior, so don't worry about it." Turning back to the table, he sat down and resumed eating his dinner, figuring that they may not be back down for a while tonight, if at all.

*******

Reaching the door to their room, Casavir found she had locked it. Sighing, he knocked and waited. When the silence threatened to stretch too long, he knocked again and spoke up. "Natheran, please open up." He waited and still silence greeted him. He had just been trying to protect her. _Had she really just been pretending or was it another of that ranger's lies._ "Natheran, please, I didn't mean to upset you, please open up," he pleaded softly, not liking the desperate tone of his voice, but willing to do anything at this point to heal the breach between them. Leaning his head against the door he sighed as he realized that she was beyond upset this time. Silence was the only answer he was getting. "Forgive me for disturbing you, I will return to the common room," he couldn't keep the sorrow out of his voice. He started walking away when he heard the door unlock and open. Turning he saw her standing there, a look of exasperation on her face, so he waited.

"Come here, you impossible man," smiling Natheran held out her arms, seeing his face brighten with a smile. He walked up to her and wrapping his arms around her buried his face in her neck. "I'm not mad, not really. Come inside." Pulling him into the room she closed the door and locked it again. She turned to face him and saw that he still seemed upset. "What's wrong? If I hurt you I'm sorry, but while I don't mind it coming from you, it just gets to me that everyone else seems to want to stick their nose in it."

"Have you been pretending to be tired these last couple of days, my lady, just to make me feel better?" Casavir asked softly, unable to keep the hurt from his voice, the ranger's words having cut deeply into him.

"Where did you get that idea?" she puzzled then it came to her. "Let me guess, Bishop shot off his mouth again and you let it get to you." She saw him nod and had to close her eyes and count to ten to avoid hitting him for his stupidity. _Well, I guess the ranger's spell of good behavior is over._ Walking over to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. "I would never, ever do something like that to you. I was tired, and I am still a little tired, so don't believe anything that man said to you." Reaching up she kissed him deeply and felt him responding.

"How tired are you?" he whispered in her ear, his voice husky with emotion and desire.

"Not that tired," she whispered back, as he pressed himself against her and began to kiss her again. It had been almost two weeks since they had been alone together and she found herself desperately wanting him. "Nevalle is waiting for us, " she gasped out as his hands slipped under her shirt to caress her breasts.

"Nevalle can wait," he growled and picking her up, laid her on the bed and she forgot everything else for quite some time.

******

When they came downstairs later they saw Nevalle was gone and she hoped he wasn't too miffed at them. She saw her uncle coming over and felt a twinge of guilt for how she had yelled at him. She shouldn't have let her frustration with all the concern everyone had been showing to get to her.

"I know you didn't mean to snap the way you did," her uncle said with a slight smile as he looked at her. "Nevalle told me to relay the message that he would meet you at Brelaina's office at ten tomorrow to talk with that prisoner. When I told him he could wait he said not to expect you back for a couple hours. Guy's intuition I guess."

"I am sorry about yelling, it wasn't anything you did. I am hungry, so if you could bring us some food that'd be great, only not so much this time." She saw him nod and run off and she headed to the table she had been at. As she sat down she felt eyes on her, and tuned her head to see Bishop staring at her. She decided to just ignore him and turned back to Casavir to find him watching Bishop too. "You know he's not worth it, don't let him get to you, ignore him."

"He makes it difficult not to, but you're right I shouldn't let what he says get to me." He looked up as Duncan came over with two plates, noticing that the amount of food on her plate was much smaller than last time. Suddenly he started to chuckle causing her to look at him in puzzlement. "I suppose that I would have reacted the same way if I were in your shoes. I was being overly protective. Forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you, I love you." She picked up her fork and started eating. She ate for a while thinking about all that had happened in the last few months. "You know, I think that it is time I meet with Sand for a detailed scrying. I need to know more about my heritage. I also think that I should see about visiting Helm's Hold to try to learn more about why he chose me as his champion. My life has been a whirlwind of events, and if I didn't have you to hold on to, I probably would have been swept away by them. I need to understand why things that happen to me are happening, and sooner rather than later."

"It is a shame that there is no church or temple to Helm in Neverwinter. Not just because you need to learn more about your abilities, but also because of the rites of union we wish to undergo. I know the rites of Tyr because all are taught them when training," Casavir answered softly. "However, the subject never came about two paladins who worship different gods, getting married. I suppose we could go to the Temple of Tyr and Hlam about it."

"Then that's what we'll do tomorrow after going to Brelaina's. Then we'll get some new armor made. Deal?" she smiled at him and he nodded. They finished their meal and then talked well into the night.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Walking back from Brelaina's, Natheran couldn't help but wonder why this woman, she called herself a githzerai, wanted to help her. She had said she had knowledge of the shards and the King of Shadows, and she only wanted to able to journey with them in return. Her words rang true but she seemed to talk in circles, and she had seemed nervous about sharing the information while locked up. Nevalle obviously did not trust her because of this, but she had convinced him the woman was no threat. He had gone to Lord Nasher to report on what he learned and would let them know when a decision would be reached. In the meantime the woman would have to remain locked up. So her and Casavir had decided to return to the Flagon and change, and then go get new armor. As soon as she entered everyone started asking questions.

"Okay now that we're done playing twenty questions, who wants to go shopping," Natheran asked and busted out laughing at the excited sqeals from the women and the groan from Khelgar. "Let us get out of this armor and then we'll head out," she called as she went up to change followed by Casavir. She was actually looking foward to this because it would be the first time in a long time that all her friends had done something fun together. When they finished changing they headed back down and the whole group left the inn laughing and talking.

"So Natheran where are we going shopping?" Neeshka skipped up to her to walk beside her.

"There is a merchant in Blacklake who's a good friend of my fathers. He has a good assortment of items like armor and weapons that we can get at a discount. I figured we could go there first and then check out the other vendors and sights," Natheran looked sidelong at Casavir and saw a look of surprise on his face. "I promised you I would get new armor."

"I know," Casavir said and then smiled wryly. "I am ashamed to say that I didn't think about it when you mentioned shopping."

"Hells Casavir, don't beat yourself up over something like that," Khelgar huffed. "Bloody paladins and their neuroses, sad I tell you," he shook his head. Everyone laughed causing Casavir to flush in embarassment before joining in their laughter.

"This is an excellent idea Natheran. There's a vendor of arcane items in the Merchant Quarter and he carries some of the more exotic stuff," Grobnar said as he cheerfully skipped around them. He began whistling a snappy tune and dancing back and forth making everyone laugh even more.

Casavir bent close to whisper to Natheran, "There's a clothing shop that I'd like to take you to that sells some wonderful dresses, which I would love to see on you. I want to get you a couple of nice outfits for special occasions."

"Why my lord, you do know how to make a woman's heart go pitter patter don't you," Natheran teased, her eyes twinkling. He simply smiled at her. Walking along she heard how happy everyone sounded and knew that this was just what everyone had needed. A day of fun and relaxation. When they reached her father's friend they started looking through his wares debating the usefulness of each item. When their choices had been made, Shandra startled haggling the price with the vendor, something she was very good at. When a price had been agreed upon and arrangements for delivery had been made, she turned to the group and asked them if they wanted to split up and do their own thing and then meet in a few hours for lunch. Everyone except Neeshka said yes. Casavir then led her to the shop he had mentioned to buy her a couple of nice dresses.

When she entered the shop and looked around she saw all kinds of gorgeous gowns in every conceivable color and shape. Many of them looked to be of the finest quality and she suddenly felt very self-conscious. She was just a poor, back woods girl, not a society miss and Casavir was a simple paladin, not a noble. Surely this was the wrong shop? While she had been gaping around the place, the proprietor had come over and after a brief discussion with Casavir, showed them to a dressing room that was furnished with a sofa and a couple of chairs. Soon a couple of helpers came in carrying all kinds of dresses, and Natheran looked at them in dismay, wondering how she would choose one.

"Don't worry Natheran, I'll help you," Neeshka came over to her, a big smile on her face. "Simply take each dress and put it on one at a time and then come back out and model it for us."

"Model it?" Natheran looked over at Casavir who was settled back on the sofa with a smile on his face. She felt her cheeks turn red and he laughed.

Sighing and shaking her head Neeshka explained, "Casavir is the one buying and before he spends his money he has to see which ones look best on you and are most pleasing to his eyes." Turning she picked up a dress, "here start with this one."

Still blushing she went and put it on, then came back out to let them look, following Neeshka's directions to turn around and move this way and that. As she tried on each dress she saw Casvir's eyes gleaming with pleasure each time and suddenly found herself enjoying the attention. After having tried them all on, Neeshka picked out a few for her to try on again. Natheran saw her hands linger on a beautiful dark gold silk dress before she turned away with a quiet sigh. After retrying certain ones, she saw Casavir indicate he had decided and turned to the tiefling, a slight smile on her lips.

"Neeshka, try that gold one on for me please. I think it would look fabulous on you." When the girl hesitated she smiled encouragement. After Neeshka had put it on, she came back out and modeled it for them. A low whistle from the sofa made Neeshka flush which made Natheran laugh, "Hah, now I have my revenge for all the times you made me blush." She fell back on the sofa watching the girl twirl and smile at herself. Casavir leaned over to whisper something and she smiled and nodded.

"Neeshka, the dress is yours." Standing he picked up a beautiful royal blue and a lovely emerald green dress. When Neeshka had changed he gave all threes dresses to the proprietor. "We'll take these three."

Neeshka started to protest but he waived it off. "You have been the best of friends to Natheran and the dress suits you. You deserve to have it." He saw the tears start to come to the girls eyes and went over to give her a hug.

"Okay, enough of the hugging, you know your aura makes my skin itch," Neeshka laughed and pushed away, but she had never looked happier. The proprietor came back with the dresses all wrapped, and after paying for them, Casavir escorted them out, inquiring what they wished to do next.

They all agreed on just walking around and enjoying the day. They found the others at an outdoor cafe and went to join them for lunch. Everyone was discussing what they had bought and seen, and Natheran couldn't help think about the last time she had been this happy. It was the day of the Harvest Fair and Amie and Bevil had been with her. _Amie would have loved this._

"What's wrong, my lady? You look sad," Casavir murmured.

"I was just thinking about how much Amie would have enjoyed this," Natheran smiled tremulously at him, willing herself not to cry.

Wordlessly, Casavir put his arms around her and held her to him. He wished he could take away all her bad memories, but settled for giving her newer happier memories. "Amie may be physically gone from you, but as long as you remember her and the fun and laughter you shared, then she will never truly be gone. She will always be with you in your heart."

Natheran lifted her head and smiled up at him, her eyes bright and shining. "You always know just what to say to make me feel better. I thank Helm every night for bringing you into my life for I don't think I could have made it this far without you or the rest of my friends." They sat together silently for a while before Grobnar came over and drew them into a lengthy tale about an uncle and an unfortunate experiment that left him unable to sit down for almost two weeks. His off colour remarks about the unique problems that presented had both of them blushing so badly that the rest of the companions started teasing them about paladins and their modesty.

As the sun dipped towards late afternoon, the group headed back to the Flagon. Natheran took her dresses upstairs to hang them in her closet. As she finished Casavir came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. "Did you enjoy yourself today, my lady?" he murmered in her ear. Shivering at the sensation she nodded. She closed her eyes as his lips started nibbling her neck and his hands reached up to cup her breasts and pull her against him. She felt the heat starting to spread through her as he began removing her clothes, kissing her skin, making her moan in pleasure. Going to his knees in front of her, he captured a breast in his mouth and licked and sucked at her nipple. Holding his head to her she ran her fingers through his thick hair loving the way he made her feel. His mouth moved to her other breast as his fingers probed inside her making her gasp and moan his name. The desire sweeping through her was so intense that she felt her knees give way and he lowered her to the rug, his mouth never leaving her. As his mouth began to lick at her she felt her body shudder with pleasure. He was driving her wild and she arched her hips up to him trying to get closer. She gave a small cry as she came and heard him moan at the sound.

Moving up her body he started kissing her again and she reached up to remove his shirt wanting to feel his skin next to hers. She heard him remove his pants and then press his weight into her body. She ran her hands across his powerful shoulders and chest, delighting in his strength. Her fingers continued to caress down his torso and she felt him shiver at her touch. When she reached out and took him in her hands and began stroking him she watched as his eyes closed and he gasped. He opened his eyes and she saw that he was delirious with desire. As she contined to stroke him she felt his fingers once again pushing into her and she moaned. Wrapping his arm around her waist and rolling onto his back, he slid his hard length into her, making her gasp. Guiding her hips, he moved her up and down, as he thrust deep and hard into her body. Soon she was gasping and moaning, lost in the feeling of having him so deep inside her. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled he down to capture her lips with his, thrusting his toungue inside her in the same rythym as his thrusts into her body, inflaming her. Their bodies moved faster and faster, their breath coming in gasps, and as they climaxed she dug her nails into his shoulders as his mouth captured her cries of release. Finally they lay quietly on the rug, still entwined, her head on his chest.

Gently rolling her to the side he knelt and picked her up. Carrying her to the bed he laid her down and stretched out and wrapped himself around her. Together they started dozing off. A short while later they were disturbed by a knock at the door. "What is it?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Sorry to disturb you, but Sir Nevalle is here," her uncle's voice drifted through.

Grumbling, she swore under her breath feeling Casavir chuckle. "Now, that was very rude, my lady," humor in his voice. "Tell him we'll be there shortly," she sighed. Reluctantly they got up to dress. When they were ready they went down to see what Nevalle wanted.

******

As they came down the stairs they saw Nevalle waiting for them at a table near the fire. As they approached he stood up, "I told Duncan I needed to see you and he took off. I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Just her playtime with the paladin," Bishop snickered from his corner causing her to blush and glare at him. "If it were me I wouldn't have come down at all." He smirked as the paladin started to snarl at him.

"You know Bishop, if you are in that much need, there is a brothel a couple streets over," she sniped at him causing him to choke on his ale at her words. She heard Casavir's sharp intake of breath as he choked out, "My lady that was most improper," barely suppressing his mirth. She merely continued to smile sweetly as Bishop glared at her. Turnng her attention back to Nevalle, she saw his brown eyes dancing in merriment and the laughter he was trying to hold back. Sitting down she waved to Duncan to bring some ale.

"I didn't realize that paladins have such a bawdy sense of humor, my lady," Nevalle teased. "He did deserve it though. Touche."

"Yes well it's better that than following through on my desire to cut his tongue out, I'm sure." She wrinkled her nose at Casavir as he tut-tutted at her. "Oh stop, you enjoyed that as much as I did, don't deny it." She saw him smile slyly and laughed. "Now, I assume you are here because Lord Nasher has made his decision."

"Lord Nasher has agreed to release her into your custody. He doesn't believe that one person is that much of a threat but he is not pleased about her being unwilling to share more information. He told me that he trusts your judgment and if you are willing to take responsibility for her, then she is to be allowed to join you."

"While I'm not sure yet whether I trust her motives, I can't deny the possibility that she has very important information to share. Lord Nasher has my word that she will not cause trouble for Neverwinter and her people." She looked up as several men came in bearing bundles and realized that their armor was here. Shandra and Grobnar were actually sqealing in excitement.

"Well it looks like our new equipment is here." Standing up she went over to the bundles and looked at them. Finding the one she was looking for she walked over to Bishop's table and set it down in front of him. He sneered at the package and snapped, "I don't need charity." Glaring at him, she breathed deeply and then retorted, "Well you weren't around this morning when we left. Anyone who expects to travel with us will be equipped with the best available and that includes you. It is not charity it is survival, something you understand better than anyone. Take it or not, it's your choice, but if you don't I'll leave you behind." Turning away she went to get her items.

Bishop just watched her go not sure if he was pleased or pissed. He should just tell her to shove it. He looked over to see the paladin watching him and he could easily read that the man wanted him to turn it down. _Yeah, don't think you're getting rid of me that easily._ Picking up the package he unwrapped it and had to clamp down on his gasp of surprise. Lying on the table in front of him was a beautifully carved elven longbow and some new arrows. Picking up a little card he read it and realized the bow had been magically enhanced for accuracy and adding to the strength of the person who used it. He saw her look over at him one brow arched. "Nice bow," he replied shrugging like it was no big deal and picked up his ale. Her small smirk said she knew he was lying. He felt an unfamiliar feeling building inside as he realized that no one had done anything like this for him in a long time. _Don't get all maudlin idiot. She's just watching out for her own hide. That's the only reason she bought it._ At least that's what he tried to tell himself.

As she sat back down at their table Nevalle cocked an eyebrow at her. "I gave my word I would get new armor before any more adventures. I also made Casavir promise and I figured it was time everyone had some better equipment. I have a gut feeling that things are going to get harder soon and the enemies are going to be a lot tougher than those faced so far."

"I have learned never to doubt the instincts of a paladin, I believe you. Now for the rest of Lord Nasher's orders." Nevalle saw her look at him a wry smile on her face, almost like she knew there was more coming. "He wants you and your companions to escort the woman back to Crossroad Keep. The keep was destroyed during the last war with the King of Shadows so he felt that it would be the best place for her to tell her story. They also determined that the keep is where she arrived in this plane and that makes it easier to send her back if any problems should arise."

Sighing, she nodded, "We'll leave on the morrow then. So no more talk of business. Supper's ready and it makes for poor indigestion." She smiled when he inquired about their little foray into Blacklake. While they ate she regaled him with the story. After he left, she continued to sit there talking with Casavir. She knew Bishop was watching her and she knew that she had confused him. Good, he confused her too, it was time for him to squirm a bit.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

It was the fifth day of their journey to Crossroad Keep and with another day's brisk travel they would reach there. The githzerai cleric Zhjaeve was with them now and Natheran knew that the others weren't sure what to make of her. As agreed, no discussion of her purpose there took place, which meant that the others were very suspicious. Of course her resemblance to the other gith didn't help matters. The usual banter between party members did not seem to ruffle her although it sometimes got decidely crude. She didn't talk much to anyone so needless to say no one was particularly comfortable with her. Looking up at the sky she saw that night was about two hours away.

"Bishop, where's the best spot for camping around here?" Natheran stopped and turned to the ranger trailing the pack. She saw him pull out a map for a quick look and then put it in his pack.

"About an hour northeast of here is a small glade with a stream running through it." he answered, his face unreadable, his voice distant. She motioned for him to lead the way and once he headed off, the rest fell in behind. He had been rather distant this whole trip, not even pelting Casavir with his usual barbs like he was often want to do. She knew that meant he was more perturbed about the bow she had bought him than he wanted to let on. _Why couldn't he just accept the fact that someone would do something nice for him? What had happened in his past to make him so distrustful?_ Useless thoughts to be thinking, he would never tell his secrets, she knew that.

"Something wrong, Natheran?" Casavir's low voice murmured near her ear. They had spent most of the trip walking side by side, just enjoying the fact that they were together. It was hard at night though, sharing a tent, being so close and yet unable to do anything because of all the ears listening.

"No, not really. I understand Lord Nasher's caution on this matter, but it has caused unnecessary tension on this trip. I can't wait till we get to the keep," Natheran grumbled.

"You know, Helm's Hold is only a few days ride to the north. We could always travel there after our business is concluded," Casavir's smile was warm and she let herself bask in it. That was just one of the things that made her love him so much. He always had her best interests in mind.

"Yes we could do that couldn't we," she smiled as he slipped his arm around her waist and gave her a little hug. Suddenly she stopped and looked around, a little shiver ran through her. Ignoring the looks she got she shrugged and continued walking. After they had walked a few more minutes she stopped again. _What is it? What is it?_ Something was nagging at her, "Bishop stop!" The sharpness in her voice made everyone pause.

"What is it now?" Bishop snarled as he walked back over to them. She ignored him and the others. She took a few tense steps away from the group. She felt her skin begin to tingle and suddenly turned to look back down the trail they had been on.

Bishop had stepped up in front of her to say something but didn't get a chance for she shoved him aside with a snarl. "What the hells is your problem?" he said angrily.

"Uh-oh we've got trouble. Where are they Natheran?" Neeshka had come forward and was looking back down the trail. "How far back?"

"What! Have you both gone daft? There's nothing there....," Khelgar's voice trailed off as he saw her eyes starting to glow and her lips pull back in a snarl.

"Not sure, but they're there," Natheran was barely able to speak in a civil tone as she drew her sword.

Casavir was the second one to make the connection and quickly drew his weapon, "Demons," he said firmly to the others. Walking up to Natheran he placed a firm hand on her shoulder and felt her trembling with suppressed anger. He felt her muscles tense and tightened his grip. "We'll take this slow, we don't want to run into an ambush," he warned and waited for her to acknowledge this. When she nodded, he motioned to the group to follow and looking at her indicated she should proceed.

Everyone was now tense because they were all remembering the Tavorick estate. "If these uh demons are following us it might behoove us to try to keep one alive for questioning," Sand suggested tentatively.

"Huh, if you think you can stop her from tearing them all to shreds, go right ahead. I for one am not getting in her way," Neeshka stated flatly.

They continued moving cautiously and moments later were really glad they had for a whole bunch of succubi and imps came screaming over a hill to attack the party. Casavir had wisely moved away at the first sound because Natheran's sword came whipping around to meet the charge. There weren't that many considering the size of the group they were following and the battle was over quickly.

Sand was looking at the imp he had managed to trap when he heard someone coming and turning, found Natheran bearing down on him. Before he could think of a spell Casavir lept in front of her and blocked her charge. As she went to move around him, Neeshka came up behind her and tripped her, causing her to stumble and lose her grip on her sword. Kicking the sword away, Casavir grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her to hold her. Realizing his great strength was barely enough he yelled at the wizard "Get what you can from that thing and then kill it." He dragged Natheran away from the area hoping distance would calm her down.

He watched Zhjaeve walk up and place her hands to Natheran's face, saying something in a language he didn't understand. Whatever she was doing or saying seemed to be calming the woman in his arms for he felt her starting to relax. After a few moments Zhjaeve stopped and nodded and he saw Natheran look up at him with a rueful smile on her face, but her eyes no longer glowed with that feral light.

Sand came walking cautiously over to where they were, but seeing the rage gone from the girl's eyes he relaxed. "All that he would say is that they were ordered to track our movements. I was unable to coerce anything more from him."

Casavir still hadn't let go of her. "Are you calmed down now?" he murmured and seeing her nod released her and watched as she stomped away a few paces. Turning to the cleric he asked, "What did you do that calmed her that quickly?"

"Know that her heritage is strong within in her and know that she has had no one to help her control it. All I did was help her focus her mind on putting down her anger," Zhjaeve replied, her voice calm and unemotional. Of the group, she was the only one not disturbed by what had just happened.

"So, you are saying that with training, she will _not_ turn into a _raging_ lunatic when she comes across more of these creatures?" Sand snapped at the cleric who nodded. "Good because I do not like having to spell members of my own party just to keep my own hide intact."

"If we're done here, let's get to the campsite before it gets dark," Bishop snapped and then stalked off without waiting for them. His thoughts were in turmoil over what he had seen. When he had seen her struggling in the paladin's arms trying to get at the imp it had mesmerized him. The rage in her eyes, the almost savage snarl on her face had stirred a primal hunger in him that made him want to grab her and take her there, right in front of everyone. He needed to get some distance between them in a hurry. It was almost like she was two different women in one, the soft enitcing holy woman and the savage fierce demon fighter. The first was someone he could dominate, the second was someone who could dominate him, and that scared him.

Putting his arms around Natheran, Casavir held her to him for a few moments before turning her to follow the ranger. He was relieved they had managed to stop her today. He hoped the cleric was right about her just needing training. Silently they walked to the campsite.

******

They reached Crossroad Keep just before sunset the next day. Everyone was tired because of the previous days events and the pace of the journey. However, when they arrived they got a shock when they saw all the people there. As they walked into the courtyard they saw tents and workers everywhere. But the biggest surprise was the sight of Sir Nevalle walking towards them. Natheran just stood there mouth open, as he walked up to her, smiling a little at her expression.

"Welcome back to Crossroad Keep Captain," he said as he stopped in front of her.

"_What_? Who are these people, and _what did you call me_?" she looked at him in confusion. She just watched as he pulled out piece of paper and started reading.

"By order of Nasher Alagonder, Lord of Neverwinter, Squire Natheran Galloman is hereby promoted to the rank of Captain, for services rendered to the throne of Neverwinter. She is hereby granted the command of Crossroad Keep with all duties and privelages that such posting brings. Forthwith she is to prepare the keep for war and gather men to her banner." After he finished reading the missive he held it out to her.

Natheran just stared blankly at Nevalle her mind unable to make her mouth form any words. She had to say something, "You're kidding, right? You don't mean me, you can't mean me, I don't know anything about running a keep." She was unable to keep the panic from her voice and backing away from Nevalle she bumped right into Casavir, who grabbed her arms to keep her from falling. Keeping his arms around her, he led her back to stand in front of Nevalle.

"Lord Nasher was afraid that if you knew about this beforehand, that you would up and disappear on him," Nevalle said. He laughed as he saw Casavir bristle at the insult and held his hand up. "I know that she wouldn't have shirked her duties completely, but she still might have taken off for a while. Believe me Natheran, it is a heavy responsibility, but if Nasher didn't think you capable then he wouldn't have given you the assignment."

He saw Casavir bend to whisper in her ear, and gradually after a while she seemed to be a little less panicky. He was very glad that she had someone such as him by her side. She was young and he had the knowledge and experience to help her grow into the position. "Nasher does not expect you to accomplish the task alone," he said as he waved two people forward. "Master Veedle here has been contracted for the rebuilding of the keep, and Lieutenat Kana has been assigned to you to help you manage the keep. These lands are yours now to do with as you see fit, and perhaps our guest here can see what it is you will be fighting for over the next few months," he smiled sardonically at Zhjaeve.

Stepping back he gave a little bow. "Now that my task has been accomplished I must return to Neverwinter. Good luck, Captain."

Natheran watched him go to his horse, which was already outfitted for the journey, mount it and ride out. Kana and Veedle were silently staring at her waiting for orders. The rest of her companions were now all around her congratulating her and all she could think about was getting out of there. Looking around she saw one of the buildings seemed to be occupied already. "What building is that over there?"

Glancing over his shoulder to look, Veedle stepped forward. "That is the Phoenix Tail Inn Captain and it is the only building so far finished and can be used to house you and your companions until the living quarters of the keep are rebuilt. I look forward to working closely with you, Captain, come see me when you are ready to discuss the rebuilding." She simply nodded for him to leave.

"I just want to say it is an honor to be serving under your command Captain. When you are ready meet me in the main hall of the keep to discuss the running of it," Lt. Kana saluted and when Natheran nodded, walked away.

Natheran suddenly shook off everyone and headed for the inn. When everyone asked where she was going she yelled back, "I need a stiff drink."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Natheran found herself once more sitting at her desk in the throne room going over reports and requisitions. It had been three weeks since she had been given the keep and Veedle had been working at a furious pace. The first thing she had rebuilt was the smithy because she wanted to make sure that the Greycloaks had proper arms and armor. Then she had him do the west wing which he had just completed the day before. So that meant they now could use the kitchens, dining hall, private dining hall, and war room. There were two huge storage rooms there as well which would come in handy later as the number of troops grew. All that remained was making sure there was enough funds to support the keep. While she would have liked to have started on the roads, Aldanon had been constantly bugging her about the library so that's what Veedle was working on now. They all had their own rooms at the Phoenix Tail, and as there was relatively little traffic, they could put off the living quarters for a while. The basement had been the only area that hadn't needed extesive renovation, because Garius had seen to that, and Grobnar had pretty much taken it over to work on the blade golem they had picked up in the gith caves. She had only gone down there once because looking at it had reminded her of the day she had almost died. It wasn't the same one but it looked identical and the memory of what it could do made her shudder.

"My lady, are you alright?" Casavir came over to place a hand on her shoulder, looking down in concern.

"Yes, I was just thinking about Grobnar's new toy. It makes me nervous, for obvious reasons." She smiled up at him. Even though Kana was a capable officer, she had come to rely on his knowledge and experience, as well as Sand's. She hadn't known that the wizard came from a wealthy family so he had a great deal of knowledge concerning the running of a large household. Sighing she rubbed a hand on the back of her neck, then smiled as Casavir stepped behind her and started giving her a massage. She heard footsteps and looking up saw Kana coming with what looked like more reports. Closing her eyes she groaned and standing up waited for the woman.

"Captain, I have the latest reports on the troops for you, as well as some requisitions from the workers and the smithy," she saluted.

"Kana, I've told you before that you don't have to salute me," she sighed and took the papers, placing them on the desk. "I think if I look at another report right now I'm going to scream. I'm going for a walk to get some fresh air." She turned and saw Casavir holding his arm out and taking it left the throne room, heading for the courtyard. As they walked several of the workers waved to her, which she returned. She stopped by the smithy to see how Edario and Jacoby were getting along. They continued to outside the keep where she stopped and spoke to Orlen. She had sent him a request to come work her fields and he had accepted. He told her that the crops were planted and the farmers had been organized to hunt game, so at least they would have plenty of food for a while. The miner Calindra was looking over the latest shipment of raw ore sent to her by Pentin, who was still out with the men. They had found quite a few ore deposits and were only about a third of the way through collecting it all. Calindra looked up and waved and then went back to her work.

"Natheran how are your lessons with Zhjaeve going?" Casavir inquired. "You've been meeting with her every other day haven't you?"

"Very well actually. Zhjaeve thinks that I have learned enough now to be able to control myself quite well if I come across more demons and devils." She saw him smile almost with relief at the news, which made her laugh. "Yes no more worrying about me going berserk and attacking you."

"Well my lady, that depends on what kind of _attacking_ you were doing," he said suggestively with a mischievious smile, making her pulse start to race.

"Well maybe later tonight I will take you up on the offer," she laughed as he grabbed her and sqeezed her tight. He had completely changed from when they first met. He had been reserved almost to the point of making you want to scream. Now he was smiling and joking with her all the time. He was still a little reserved around others, but at least they both were no longer uncomfortable with the teasing their friends dished out, although they still could be embarassed by them.

"I wanted to discuss with you an idea I've had," Casavir said, his voice was solemn, an indication of the importance of his idea. "With all that you have to deal with here, I realized that it would be impossible for us to travel to Helm's Hold anytime soon."

"Unfortunately you're right. I had hoped that once I finished with Zhjaeve I would get the opportunity but it's just not going to happen," she sighed wistfully.

"I was thinking that we could send a request to them to see if they could send someone here for a few weeks. We would be able to house and feed whoever they send and you would then be able to study in between your other duties." He smiled as he saw her eyes light up at the thought.

"That's a wonderful idea. Do you think they will agree to the request?" she looked at him excitedly.

"If they are told about your heritage and history, I believe they will yes," he laughed, enjoying her happiness at the idea.

"Well then let's head back to the keep and get the letter written. We can send it out today." Grabbing his hand she turned and almost ran back to the keep. As they entered the courtyard she slowed down trying to show some decorum. Entering the keep she went to her desk and grabbing ink and paper gave them to him. "Here you write the letter, I think you could do a better job than I can." While he began to write she sent for a courier. The letter was finished when the man arrived, and giving him instructions, she sent him on his way.

"I suppose I should try to get more of the paperwork done, otherwise the pile will just keep getting larger," she sighed and sat down at the desk. "Casavir, you know more than me about such things. If you would like to help me with these feel free. I trust your judgement in these matters. The seal I had made to stamp these with means that you can just approve the ones you read, and if you're not sure, we can discuss it."

"I would be happy to my lady," he smiled and pulling up a chair started going through them. Even with his help, it was suppertime when they finished, so they decided to head over to the inn.

As they were about to leave, Sand called out to her. "Excuse me captain, might I have a moment of your time? I promise it will not take long," the wizard said as he approached them. He saw Casavir pause and shifted a little uncomfortably before clearing his throat. "It might be best if we spoke in private, uh, no offense to you Casavir."

Natheran nodded and asked Casavir to wait for her at the main doors before walking over to Sand. The wizard motioned her to follow him and then headed back to the library which was currently empty. "What did you need to speak with me about?" she queried.

"Here, this is for you," Sand said and handed her a small brown pouch. Seeing her puzzlement he bit back a smile before explaining. "It is just a little something to prevent unintended complications that might arise from your more amorous endeavors with your young man."

Natheran caught the implications and sucked in a breath, feeling heat in her face so intense she thought she would spontaneously combust. "I, uh, I..," she stammered in shock.

"I know that Neeshka was not getting this from me for her personal use, seeing as how I know she is not sleeping with anyone," Sand said quietly, a hint of humor in his voice. "Natheran there is nothing to be embarassed about. It has been a couple of centuries since I once felt as you do, but I do remember what it was like to be young and in love. With everything that has been happening lately, I am not surprised that Neeshka forgot. I just want to let you know that you can come to me for such things, confidentiality is assured. I can also promise you that I will not forget to give you more when necessary."

"Uh, thanks Sand," Natheran whispered and tucked the pouch away. "Uh, Casavir is waiting, we uh are going to dinner," she continued while backing away. "I'll um see you later."

Sand laughed quietly as the girl hurried away. Paladins were so amusing sometimes. He didn't know of anyone else who would get that worked up over a little thing like contraceptives. Still chuckling to himself, he turned back to his table and looked over the books he had taken down, trying to decide which one to read next.

Natheran joined Casavir at the main entrance and told him "later" when he asked about her talk with Sand. This was definately something she didn't want to talk about in public. As they headed to the inn she had to be thankful that Sand had done everything in private. While she wasn't silly enough to think that no one knew what her and Casavir did at night behind closed doors, it was not something to be talked about in public.

As they entered they saw that the place was quite crowded as the off duty men had taken to hanging around the place. The first person to see her come in was Bishop, not surprising as she knew he watched her constantly. She wasn't sure why he did and sometimes it made her nervous, but she refused to say anything to him figuring he would eventually stop.

She heard her name called and looked over to see Neeshka at a table with Khelgar. Just as they sat down, the pretty barmaid came over to see what they would like, and after getting their order took off for the kitchens. Sal came over with two ales which he set down in front of them and went back to the bar. He was always the one to serve her when she came in and she knew it was because he was grateful she had given him the opportunity to start his own place, a dream he'd had for a long time.

"You look tired lass," Khelgar said. "Kana been dumping more reports on your head?"

"Yes, the woman is a fiend for reports. I know that proper accounting for everything increases efficiency but she feels that I should approve all requesitions, no matter what they are," Natheran grumbled, then blushed at the hint of whining in her tone.

"Well I have a few ideas that might help you out. Mind these are just suggestions so don't go feeling obligated to follow them," Khelgar gave her a smile. "You should give Master Veedle the authority to approve requisitions for the smithy. You should also sit down with him and make up a detailed plan for the rebuilding. That way each time he finishes one job he doesn't have to seek you out to start the next one. You know that you can trust Casavir completely so you should give him the authority to draw from the keep funds to pay for things Veedle and the smithy need. That would cut the amount of paperwork you have to do by almost half."

Natheran just looked at the dwarf in surprise. "Those are good ideas Khelgar. I think I will take you up on them." She gave him a big smile which he returned.

"Happy to help. I have to admit to some selfishness on my part. We miss you lass and want to see more of you here."

"Yeah, I don't remember the last time we had one of our little chats. I miss you too," Neeshka looked at her sadly.

"Well, hopefully we'll be spending more time together soon. I've finished with my lessons with Zhjaeve and if I can get things worked out as Khelgar suggested that should free up some more time." She watched Neeshka's face brighten and smiled.

"You know lass, we should also start thinking about those ruins we need to visit. My axe is getting a little rusty without some beasties to sharpen it on," Khelgar grinned.

"Yeah, ruins are a good place to scrounge all kinds of loot," Neeshka's tail started twitching in excitement. She saw Casavir frowning at her, about to say something. "You know that running this keep takes huge amounts of gold. Until you get merchants coming here, the only way to get it is by selling off the things we find and don't need."

"We know that, but it is still not something we're ever going to be comfortable with," Natheran smiled as the girl stuck her tongue out. "Zhjaeve is eager to go to these ruins also, for this Ritual of Purification deal. However, I just sent a messenger to Helm's Hold and I will need to wait for a response before we can make any plans."

"Eh? Why'd you send a messenger there?" Khelgar looked over at her in confusion.

"I was chosen by Helm, but I have recieved no formal training. Casavir follows Tyr, and while many of the beliefs are the same, there are differences between the two that he can't teach me. So I've sent a request for a priest to come here because I'm certainly never going to have the time to go there." She saw Neeshka grimace and laughed, "Don't worry I won't subject you to his presence."

They continued laughing and joking while they ate. It felt good to be sitting there with them. The others came over to regale her with what they had been up to, the lone exception being Bishop. He just continued to sit in his corner alone and watch her. She met his gaze with hers and tried to guage what it was she saw on his face. He had been quite silent since the incident with the bow. She just couldn't get rid of the feeling that he wanted something from her, but what it was she couldn't even begin to speculate. Involuntarily her thoughts strayed to that time before the trial when he had asked her to run away with him. Since she had turned him down neither one had ever mentioned it. She loved Casavir more than ever, and contrary to what the ranger might think, she was quite satisfied. Deciding to try to ignore him she turned back to the conversation only to see that Casavir was now staring at Bishop. The look in his eyes was one of anger and she wondered why he would be angry at him. She knew he hated the fact that the ranger was still with the party, but Bishop had done nothing untoward to her, so she couldn't understand it. She placed her hand on his and when he looked down at her she smiled.

Leaning closer to him she whispered, "You know I see no reason why I can't take you up on your earlier offer now." She saw his eyes light at the memory and taking his hand in hers they bid the others goodnight.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Natheran had done what Khelgar suggested and was relieved at how much extra time she had. The messenger had returned with a letter indicating that Helm's Hold would send a priest to the keep. As he would not be arriving for at least a month, she now had the time to go to the ruins, which had gotten everyone excited. It was now over a month since their last big adventure and she herself had to admit to the excitement of the prospect. She looked around their room to make sure she had packed everything she would need from there. Both Casavir's and her armor was cleaned and ready on the stands. They were leaving early and she didn't want any delays. She sat on the bed and started going over a mental checklist to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. When the door opened, she looked up to see Casavir entering with a tray of food, and a pitcher of ale.

"Forgive me my lady, but this is our last chance to be alone together for a few weeks, and I wished to spend it with only you." He walked over to the dresser and put the tray down. Pouring ale into a mug he handed it and a plate of food to her. Then got his food and ale and sat down on a chair next to her. They sat there eating and sipping ale talking about the upcoming trip and speculating on what they would find.

After she had finished he took her plate and she stretched out on the bed sighing. _Last night in a real bed for while, best to enjoy it._ Casavir had come back and now stretched himself out beside her, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. They lay there delighting in the feel of each other's warmth for a while.

Casavir buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent, wanting to take it slow. They would have hardly any truly private moments once they left so he didn't intend to let her sleep much. Slowly he stroked one hand down her arm while the other loosened her shirt to reach inside and caress her breasts, causing little murmurs of pleasure to escape her. Pushing her shirt off he continued stroking her while he nuzzled her neck and felt her buttocks start to move against him. To his surprise he felt himself stirring with just that little bit of movement. She wiggled around in his arms to face him and started undoing his shirt, kissing him deeply all the while. He pulled his head away to whisper, "We have all night, let's make it last as long as possible." He saw her nod and smiled as he continued his gentle onslaught, shutting out the world around them.

*******

Early the next morning he was awakened by a knock on the door. "It's Sal, you asked me to wake you at sun-up sir." Acknowledging the man he looked down at the woman sleeping beside him. He smiled remembering how many times he had brought her to the height of passion, including the time he had woken her up with it. Leaning over he kissed her ear and murmured, "Wake up my lady." He watched as she nodded and curled into him more but didn't open her eyes. He started caressing her arm and shook her a little as he tried to wake her. Finally he saw her eyes open and she smiled and stretched like a cat. "Sun's up, it's time to get going."

Yawning she nodded her head. "How much actual sleep did we get last night?" She giggled at his wolfish grin, "Not much I guess." Laughing she crawled over him butt-naked to reach the floor, shivering a little at the chill in the room. Grabbing her robe from a chair she put it on and saw him still laying in the bed with the sheet only up to his waist. She couldn't stop her eyes from roving across his chest and arms, he was so muscled. "You know, if you don't get up and put something on we won't be getting the early start we wanted. I'm going for some wash water." She chuckled at his amused grin and left the room.

Soon they were dressed in their armor and went downstairs for breakfast. The only ones not down yet were Shandra and Elanee. Going over to where Khelgar and Neeshka sat, they saw Sal coming with some food for them, which he placed on the table.

"Why do you bloody paladins have to wear such heavy armor? It's making my head ache," Khelgar grumbled at them.

"Looks like someone had too much beer last night and is now paying the price." She looked at Neeshka, "Maybe you could give him that herb you gave me that time I was hung over."

"Just did so it should take effect in a few minutes," Neeshka laughed earning her a glare from the dwarf.

They continued to eat and talk and eventually they saw Shandra and Elanee coming down. As soon as everyone finished eating they grabbed their packs and headed out to the courtyard. Looking around Natheran saw that most of them looked rested and ready for the long walk to the ruins. Just as she started to head out she saw Kana trotting toward her and groaned. She had already had a long discussion with the woman yesterday. "What is it Lieutenant?" The use of the title and the sharpness in her voice stopped the woman in her tracks.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck and happy hunting, Captain," Kana saluted, not quite able to fully mask the hurt in her voice.

"Thank you Kana," Natheran replied softly, feeling a little guilty for her earlier thoughts. She nodded to the woman and then headed out, Casavir beside her with the others fanned out behind.

"Sounds like someone didn't get much sleep last night," Bishop's voice drawled amusedly from behind them. "I wonder why?" he queried in a very suggestive tone. The others all snickered at that and Casavir turned to glare at the ranger.

"Gee Bishop, you look pretty tired yourself. Stay up all night listening at keyholes, did you?" Natheran sniped at him causing him to gape in surprise at her, and set the others to laughing. She could feel Casavir's eyes on her and looking at him saw a small smile curve his lips.

Bishop didn't say anything and soon the talk turned to other subjects. Watching her in front of the group with the paladin, he realized that she was starting to get pretty good with the verbal barbs. This trip might just turn out more interesting than he thought. Trading words with her could be fun and it would annoy the paladin no end. Chuckling to himself he wondered how far he could push her.

*******

They didn't near the Ruins of Arvahn until evening of the fifth day. Bishop had scouted ahead a little bit and had spied orcs, goblins, and ogres crawling around the place. Everyone agreed that it was better to face the monsters in the daylight. So finding a secluded little glade a mile downwind from the ruins they set up camp. Sand conjured up some glow lights for them to see by, the chances of a wind change making having a fire too risky. They had plenty of dried meats and cheeses but the air was cold and most of them were uncomfortable.

"Zhjaeve, what exactly are we looking for in these ruins?" Natheran asked the cleric. The woman didn't talk much and rarely offered an opinion unless asked directly.

"Know that we must find the Statues of Purification. Know that they will provide you with the powers you need to fight the King of Shadows," the githzerai answered in her calm, even voice.

"What exactly is the Ritual of Purification? Why am I the one who must undergo this?" Natheran tried not to let her exasperation show in her voice. Getting information from the woman was like trying to pull teeth, a slow and painful process.

"Know that the ritual unmakes the process by which the King of Shadows was formed. Know that because you bear a shard in your chest, that you are the only one who can reforge the sword. Thus you are the only one who has a chance to stop him from breaking free into your realm," Zhjaeve replied, obviously thinking this was self evident.

Natheran simply looked at the cleric and nodded, not wanting to believe that everything was riding on her shoulders. Because of something that happened when she was a babe she was now the only one who could save the world? It was just too much to believe that one person could be that important. She stood up and went to the tent she shared with Casavir. Once inside she knelt and began praying to Helm for the courage to face what was coming. She knew she would not be alone in her battles, but still the thought of being the only one who could defeat this King of Shadows scared her. She heard and felt Casavir come up to kneel with her to pray. When finished, she lay down on the bedding and pulled the fur over her. As he joined her, he slipped his arms around and held her, whispering words of love and encouragement in her ear. She fell asleep to the sound of his voice.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Natheran stood trying to catch her breath as she saw the last of the ghosts appear. Of all the places in the ruins this had been the toughest because of the sheer number of undead. Both her and Casavir had used up their turn undead and lay on hands powers. The only one who had any healng capabilities left was Zhjaeve and even she was nearing the end. Even the castle seemed like a piece of cake after this. Neeshka of course was in her element and was quickly looting the chests in the room. They had found so many useful items that she was actually getting good use out of her Bag of Holding.

Turning to the ghost she asked him to follow her to the communion tree. Of course the whole process took longer because of the ghost lights. You couldn't just disable them all along the path you wanted to take, because the ghosts would just go back the way they came. So you had to enable them after the ghosts had passed, causing her to have to double over her path time and again. Reaching the communion tree she saw the six ghosts raise their arms and a blinding light flared. When it faded there stood the fourth statue. She stepped up to the statue and touched it feeling the power flow into her from it and the fourth part of the ritual was complete. Turning she left the mine and stood outside letting the fresh air fill her lungs. It was already nightfall and she was looking to get some sleep.

"The fifth statue lies beyond the Song Portal, which has now been opened. Know that the portals were used by the ancient Illefarn to travel great distances. I do not know where it will take us so it would be wise to rest for a while before we go." Zhjaeve had walked a little way down the path and stood looking at the hill on which the portal stood.

"We should be able to camp here now that all the ogres, goblins, and orc berserkers are gone. You got all chummy with that Uthanck guy so we don't have to worry about him anymore," Neeshka's voice was cheerful, probably because of all the loot she had gotten.

"Maybe, but I don't trust an orc farther than I can spit. Sooner put my axe in one as invite him to supper," Khelgar grumbled. Of all the party he had been the least happy with her bargain with the orc leader.

"We need rest, and here in these ruins is the best place. However, it would be unwise to trust in the honor of the orcs. We should have two members on each watch," Sand's voice was firm and no one was inclined to argue with him.

Natheran simply nodded and they found a nice spot with deep grass to sit down on. Khelgar quickly got a fire going and soon had tea ready for everyone. Bishop had gone in search of some game and soon came back with six hares. Looking down at Natheran he smirked, "Was skinning that deer a one shot deal or can you do it again?" He walked away from the others and got out a skinning knife. Sighing she got out her knife and went to help him, feeling Casavir's eyes on them the whole time. When they were skinned, gutted, and spitted she placed them over the fire. Picking up her canteen she poured some water on a small scrap of cloth and wiped the blood from her hands and blade.

Soon the smell of roast hare filled the little clearing and everyone felt their stomachs rumbling. As they ate they selected their watches, with her and Casavir getting the first one. She wasn't ready to sleep yet and she needed some time to contemplate everything that had happened today. Not long after they finished eating everyone not on watch was laying down and wrapping their cloaks about them. While not exactly comfortable it was necessary. Setting up a full camp might cause them to relax too much and drop their guard against the orcs.

As they sat on a rock for their watch, Natheran could see Casavir seemed to be troubled. "What's wrong?"

"I want you to be more careful around Bishop," he kept his voice low so the others would not hear. Seeing the surprise on her face he elaborated. "He is playing some kind of game and I worry that he may be trying to trap you in it. He cannot be trusted."

"Other than being mouthy he has done nothing, _nothing_, to hurt me or anyone else in this party," her tone was sharp with anger, despite the fact that she was keeping her voice low as well.

"There are many ways to hurt people, Natheran," he said softly. "Vebally, physically, mentally and emotionally. If he had to choose between saving any one of us, or himself, then he would choose to save himself. That is why he is not to be trusted." Seeing she was still angry he held her head to look into her eyes. "You have seen much of the world since you left your village, but I have seen many such as him and I recognize his type. You do not see him for what he is and that gives him power over you."

"You've hated him since he joined our group Casavir, and I think that your hatred of him is clouding your judgement," Natheran hissed angrily, her eyes taking on a heated glow. Seeing him start to protest she cut him off. "It is either that or you're just jealous, and if it is jealousy then that means that you don't trust me." Pulling away from him she got to her feet and walked over to lean against a tree.

Getting up he followed her. "It is not jealousy and I do trust you. However, he can be charming when he wants and he lies easily, and that is why I do not trust him." When she refused to look at or say anything to him, he sighed and went back to the rock they'd been sitting on.

When their watch ended she deliberately went to stretch out between Sand and Shandra. Seeing the hurt on Casavir's face bothered her but she was still angry with him and she wasn't in the mood to play huggy-kissy with him. Closing her eyes she let sleep claim her.

*******

The next morning everyone in the party knew something was wrong between the two of them for they weren't speaking to each other. As she was packing her gear she saw Neeshka come over to stare at her. "What happened between you two last night Natheran?" Looking at the girl she debated telling her but decided not to.

"Let's get to the Song Portal and get to the last statue," Natheran stated flatly. Picking up her pack she stalked off. Everyone looked from her retreating back to Casavir's closed face and then began to silently follow her up the hill to the Portal.

When everyone had gathered she stepped through and felt as though she was lifted off her feet. There was beautiful music and soft glowing lights that she found to be very relaxing. She could even see some of the others with her and they all had the same expression of peace on their face. She felt her anger draining from her and was just starting to get completely relaxed when she felt a sharp tug like someone grabbing her shirt collar. The next thing she knew she was flung forward to hit the ground hard. Looking around she saw the same thing happen to the others as they came through.

Looking at Zhjaeve she asked, "Is that supposed to happen?" Seeing the cleric shake her head she struggled to her feet to look where they had landed.

"Hey, this don't look like no Illefarn ruins to me. Just where in the hells did we end up?" Khelgar shouted angrily at the cleric.

Natheran looked around not believing what she was seeing. The village was in ruins, the smell of smoke and some other acrid odor filled the air. She couldn't be where she thought she was, it just wasn't possible. Slowly walking forward she saw a sign and reading it could not doubt it, West Harbor. Swallowing back tears, she choked out "I thought if I left it would protect them."

At her words Casavir realized where they were, and walking quickly over to her, wrapped his arms around her. The others just watched wondering what was wrong.

"Know that this is not where we were supposed to end up. Is this your birthplace?" Zhjaeve's calm voice floated over them. Seeing her nod she continued, "Are there any Illefarn structures near here? If so, that is where we need to go."

"In the swamp there are some old ruins, but I believe they are Illefarn. It's where I found the first shard. Bevil was with me," she choked on the thought that Bevil was dead.

"This was your home? I didn't realize you were from a mere village," Shandra said softly. "Must have been a tough childhood." The farmer wanted to say so much more but couldn't think what to say. She knew how painful losing your home was, but she had never suffered loss on this scale. The sudden and total loss of everyone and everything that you thought safe, well, it was impossible to fathom the pain that would cause.

Natheran started walking slowly into the village and then gradually picked up speed until she was running up the hill that led to her house. "Daeghun! Daeghun!" She screamed as she ran but upon reaching the house she stopped calling. Disregarding the falling timbers she smashed aside what was left of the door and started frantically digging through the rubble. She felt arms grabbing at her and people shouting but she ignored them. She had to see if his body was here, she had to know if he was dead. She didn't even realize she was crying. Finally the arms grabbing at her managed to get a good grip and hauled her out just as part of the roof collapsed where she had been standing.

"No, no, I have to find him. Let me go! Let me find him!" she screamed over and over but the hands wouldn't let her go. Finally she gave in and collapsed sobbing against the one who held her.

When Casavir had seen her running up the hill shouting her father's name he knew he had to stop her. Before he could catch her she had already gone inside not even noticing the roof beams were starting to give way. It had taken immense effort for him to haul her out but he had succeeded. Now he held her as she cried for the loss of the only family she had. The others stood around not knowing what to say. Neeshka and Shandra were crying openly at the suffering of their friend, both of them wanting to ease her pain and neither knowing how.

Natheran finally managed to stop crying after several minutes and looking up, nodded at Casavir, and got to her feet. Wiping the tears from her face, she took several deep breaths. "If his body is in there...," choking she took a few more breaths. "Nevermind, let's get to the ruins and the fifth statue." With Casavir's arm around her she led them into the swamp.

******

They had reached the place they were supposed to end up and had gone inside only to find something else was there. Whatever the creature was he had just finished destroying the statue and then turned to face them.

"What in the hells is that?" Shandra asked in a horrified whisper.

"It is a thrall of the King of Shadows, a Shadow Reaver," Zhjaeve replied.

"You are too late," the reaver's voice rumbled menacingly across the room. "Another has already completed the fifth part of the ritual."

"Another has undergone the ritual?" Zhjaeve gasped in disbelief. "You lie."

As the reaver and the cleric bantered words, Natheran kept seeing the faces of the dead of West Harbor. She felt her anger building towards the evil that stood before. As her anger grew a light began to grow all around her. Her hatred burning strong she screamed at the reaver, "I shall see you dead," and then charged through his minions to him. He unleashed dark magic towards her but it didn't even faze her. Closing the distance she struck at him furiously as the others around her attacked the undead and shadow priests in the room. She felt more than saw Casavir at her side striking at the reaver with her. It took great effort but soon he went down and the battle was finally over. Standing looking at the body they saw it turn into mist and disappear, a chilling laugh echoing from it, and she knew it had only been defeated for a time.

Looking around she saw that the others were okay and was thankful for small favors. When Neeshka announced that she was finished looting, she looked towards the Song Portal at the back of the room. "Let's go home." Her heart heavy she led the party to the Portal and back to the ruins of Arvahn.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

On the journey back to the keep, Casavir watched Natheran with concern. She didn't participate in the usual bantering among the rest and even Grobnar had been unable to bring more than a slight smile to her face. Every night she would lie next to him and cry herself to sleep, but she refused to talk about it with him. He could feel her pulling away from him and everyone else and it worried him. She was young to have so much responsibility on her shoulders, and with the loss of so many she cared about, he had to wonder if it was starting to break her spirit. He had seen much of battle, and he had seen many break under the strain of losing friends. He wanted to help her but if she wouldn't let him in then he didn't know how he could.

Natheran barely listened to the cleric as she talked about Ammon Jerro and his knowledge of the silver swords. Now that the ritual couldn't be completed, it became even more important to reforge the sword. However, she couldn't bring herself to care about it right now. She kept thinking about what her life had been like before the attack on her village so many months ago. _It hasn't even been a year yet, and now everything I tried to protect is gone._ She thought about all the fun times she had had with Bevil and Amie. She always loved Georg's tales and the thought that she would never hear another one was painful. Daeghun had taught her so much, and while he may not have been open and affectionate towards her, she had always been able to count on him to be there when she needed him. Now he was gone too. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that Zhjaeve had stopped talking and fallen back a few paces.

They reached the keep just as the sun was setting and everyone dashed off towards the inn to drop off their things and get some real food in their stomach. Natheran watched them go and was glad that now she would be able to avoid them. They had all looked at her with sympathy but not one of them could understand how she felt. As soon as she passed through the gates she saw Kana striding towards her. _The woman doesn't waste any time does she? _ She paused outside the inn and waited.

"Captain, it's good to see you have returned safely," she saluted and stood at attention. "There are many matters that require your attention and we need to set up a time tomorrow to discuss them."

Natheran just stared at her and then without a word opened the door and went inside, leaving Kana blinking in surprise. Once inside she went upstairs to put her stuff away and get out of her armor. Before anything else what she wanted most was a nice hot bath. As she finished removing her armor the door opened and closed. Looking around she saw Casavir standing at the door watching her, and was that disapproval she saw on his face? _So he's going to lecture me is he?_ Going to the closet she pulled out a clean shirt and pair of pants.

"Natheran, I know that what you have been through is very difficult, but you can't just ignore Kana like that," his voice was low but stern. He waited for some kind of reaponse but she seemed to be ignoring him. "Please, talk to me. If you don't, how can I help you through this?"

"Casavir all I want now is a hot bath. I don't want to talk and I certainly don't feel like dealing with anything else." She gathered the clean clothes,soap, and towel and strode to the door expecting him to step aside but he didn't.

"Please talk to me, let me help you," he said softly. Looking in her eyes he saw the pain and sadness in them and wanted so badly to take it away.

"Not now Casavir," she stated flatly. "Let me pass, I want to take a bath, not talk."

Sighing he moved aside and watched as she opened the door and went down the hall to the bathroom. He heard the door lock behind her and turned away to remove his armor and unpack his things. He had been trying to get her to talk to him for several days but she kept shutting him out. Going down the hall to the second bathroom he put some water in the sink and washed up a little. He hesitated outside the door to her bath but decided to leave her be. Returning to their room he put on a clean shirt and went downstairs to get some supper.

*******

He watched the stairs as he ate, wondering when she would be down. Grobnar was playing his lute and singing, and the other companions were all eating and laughing. He looked up as Shandra and Elanee sat down at his table with their food. He could tell that they wanted to talk about something and he could guess what it was.

"Casavir, how is she doing?" Elanee asked, her voice calm as always. "She seems to have closed herself off from everyone, and we were hoping that she would at least have talked to you."

"I never knew my father, and I lost my mother not long ago. So far as I know, I have no other family." Shandra looked at him, her blue eyes filled with concern. "I know what it's like to feel alone in the world, and I tried to talk to her but....," her voice trailed off as she shook her head.

"She won't talk to me either, and that worries me." Casavir stared at his plate not sure what to say. "Up till now, she has shared with me all her thoughts and feelings. I am worried that the loss of West Harbor will be too much for her, what with everything else she has on her shoulders."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Shandra asked. "She has somehow always managed to be there for me and now I want to be there for her."

"I've watched her since she was a child. She was someone that people always wanted to be around," Elanee smiled wistfully. "I watched as she grew into a beautiful young girl and saw how all the young men longed for her to notice them. But even from a young age she spent a great deal of time with Brother Merring. Sometimes her father would take her with him for months, that is obviously when she learned about the ways of the wild. When she was old enough, she split her time between weapons training with Georg and studies with Merring. She had many friends in West Harbor and now they are all gone."

"Yes and sometimes those kinds of losses can cause one to turn away from those around them. If she won't talk to anyone, I don't know what we can do to help her, besides be there when she is ready." Casavir looked again towards the stairs. She had to be finished with her bath but she wasn't coming down. Having finished eating he leaned back in his chair to sip his ale.

"Maybe we could think of something fun to do here at the keep," Shandra looked at them to see what they thought.

"I don't know if she's ready to have fun yet," Elanee pointed out.

"Yes but we don't necessarily have to do it for her. We could do it for ourselves and if she wants to join us she can. That way maybe we can get her to see that she hasn't lost everything." Shandra looked at Casavir and saw that he was giving it serious thought.

"It might just work. If she isn't the center of it, it may encourage her to open up a little. Did you have something particular in mind?" Casavir would try anything that might bring some happiness or joy into Natheran's life right now.

"Well, I don't know if you are aware of this but Khelgar's birthday is coming up. I was thinking that throwing him a birthday party would be a good idea. The dwarf would never turn down the opportunity to eat, drink, and be merry." Shandra laughed at their surprised looks. "I know because one time he was drunk he let it slip."

"We could hire a couple of bards and decorate the inn here," Elanee suggested.

"That does sound like a good idea. When would we have it?" Casavir leaned forward eagerly. Something like this, where people were having fun, just might work.

"Well, let's see." She paused to count. "His birthday is in eleven days. That would give us enough time to ride to Neverwinter and back with the things we need. I'm sure that we will be able to get Neeshka, Grobnar, and Sal's help with this." Shandra smiled as the others agreed with her, and got up to go talk with the others about it.

Casavir looked towards the stairs debating whether or not to go up and see her. He could at least bring her dinner as she didn't seem to want to come down.

"Go on, bring her dinner. She may not want to talk but I'm sure she would like your company," Elanee gave him a small smile.

Getting up he went into the kitchen to see the cook. After preparing her plate, he placed it and a mug of ale on a tray, and headed upstairs. He saw the bathroom was empty and walking down to their room, he knocked on the door. Opening the door he saw her standing at the window looking out. When she turned and saw him standing there with the tray, she smiled a little. Walking over to the dresser he set the tray down on it and looked at her questioningly.

She walked over to him and stopped, looking first at the tray and then at him. "Alright, I'll eat but please, don't ask me to talk, okay?" Seeing him nod she pulled a chair over and began eating. She knew he wanted her to share her feelings, but she just couldn't yet. The memories were still too painful.

He didn't mind that she didn't want to talk, he derived great pleasure from just watching her. As he watched her eating, he felt desire for her starting to sweep through him. It had been a long time since they made love and he was eager, but he didn't know if she was. He would have to let her make the moves.

She finished eating and sat back to sip her ale. She had seen him caressing her with his eyes and to her surprise she felt a warmth spreading through her body. She let her gaze roam across his face and down his body. When she looked in his eyes she could see what he wanted but he didn't make a move towards her. His gaze moved across her face and down her body and she felt her heart start to race. Putting her ale down she leaned forward to kiss him and felt his arms move around her shoulders. His kiss was tender and loving and she felt desire for him sweep through her. She pushed her tongue into his mouth to taste him and that was all the encouragement he needed. His kiss became hungry and demanding and she responded eagerly.

Standing he picked her up and carried her to the bed gently laying her down, his lips never leaving hers. He felt her hands move to his shirt to undo the buttons and then slide it off. The feel of her hands on his chest made him moan, it had been so long. Removing her clothes he let his gaze roam her body as his hands caressed her. He saw her eyes close and her back arched into his touch as she moaned in longing. Starting at her neck he kissed his way down her body, his hands stroking and teasing her. Her body was starting to writhe under his touch and her breath came in short pants. Standing up he quickly removed his boots and pants, then leaned over her again to kiss her. He felt her legs part and positioning himself he slid slowly into her, hearing her moan at the feeling. Slowly they began to move together, touching and kissing each other. The pent up desire of the past couple of weeks burned through him and he thrust eagerly into her feeling her respond in kind. Quickly they reached the peak and as they plunged over it, he whispered his love to her. Finally they lay quietly, holding each other close. Rolling onto his side, he gathered her to him and pulled up the covers.

She curled into him and slowly felt herself falling asleep. He was always so understanding and loving, that she wished she could open up to him. However, she knew he would be content to wait for her to speak, and that just made her love him more than ever. For the first time, since seeing the destruction of her village, she didn't cry herself to sleep.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Early the next morning she was sitting at her desk going over all the reports of everything that had happened since she'd been gone. Casavir sat across from her helping her out. Despite having made love the night before, nothing had changed, and she was unable to keep from thinking about what she'd lost. She had a hard time focusing her attention on the paper in front of her, and realized that she had read it three times and still didn't know what it said. Sighing, she dropped the paper on the desk and stood up to start pacing around the room.

Casavir watched her as she paced. He could see the sadness in her eyes once more this morning. He had thought that maybe her responses last night were a sign of change, but obviously he was wrong. The problem was he couldn't keep her in the room all day and make love to her to take her mind off what bothered her. There were too many things that required her attention and he knew she wasn't one to shirk her responsibilities no matter how she felt. Sighing, he went back to work, knowing that at least he could help in this way. The report before him was Veedle's regarding the construction. Apparently the road had been widened and cobbled which would allow more merchant traffic once their road patrols were able to make it safer to travel to the keep. He had also finished the living quarters in the keep, so it was just a matter of furnishing them and then they could move out of the inn. The timing of this was great because they would have to get the furnishings in Neverwinter. While there they would be able to get the things they needed for the party and she would be none the wiser. His eyebrows arched in surprise when he saw that Grobnar had actually helped restore the pumping mechanism that allowed hot water to be pumped up into the two bathrooms from the hot springs located below. Hopefully his mechanical skills were better than his singing.

Natheran had walked back to the table and sat down to once more try to read the reports. She saw that Casavir had already completed many of them and felt a little guilty at how few she had done. She had just managed to get two done when hurried footsteps caught her attention. Kana came striding in and behind her was a man she hadn't seen before. She stood as they approached.

"Captain," Kana stopped and saluted. "This man is an advance rider for the Helm's Hold priest." She waved the man forward.

"My lady, I am Tor Markus, Squire to Sir Gareth Tanner, greetings," he bowed. "I was sent ahead to inform you that the priest of Helm and his escort will be arriving in about two hour's time."

"Welcome to Crossroad Keep, squire," Natheran nodded at the young man. _Paladin in training, _she thought in amusement. "Kana, will you please escort our guest to the inn where he may freshen up."

They both bowed and left the room. She looked down to see Casavir smiling up at her, and saw his amusement at the young man's behavior. "I can almost picture you when you were that age. I guess they train you early on etiquette."

Laughing, he stood up, "Yes they do start early. He is quite accomplished already from what I have seen, but he has many years of training left ahead of him." He held out his arm to her and she took it. Together they left the keep and headed towards the inn. "It is a good thing we cleaned our armor this morning. We now only have a couple hours to polish it and be ready to greet them."

"Neeshka's not going to be too pleased when she sees them, after all it just means more itchy skin for her," she couldn't help but laugh at that. It was the first time she had laughed since they went to the ruins and Casavir felt his spirits lift a little.

As they entered the inn their companions surrounded them with all kinds of questions about the newcomer. She held her hands up for silence. "We have visitors from Helm's Hold arriving in a couple of hours. Casavir and I will be the ones greeting them in the courtyard. None of you have to go meet them, but if you decide you want to, I would please ask that you be on your best behavior. The visitors don't know you as well as we do, and may not find uhm certain behavior amusing."

"Hells, hells, hells, I'm going to be surrrounded by a bunch of holy warriors," Neeshka groaned, her tail swishing in irritation.

"Ooh, I have to go get ready. I think I'll wear that new dress I bought," Shandra sqealed in excitement and ran up the stairs. Khelgar just looked at her go and grumbled about the foolishness of women.

Leaving the others to do what they wanted, Natheran headed upstairs to get ready. She wanted to make a good first impression on them, and already felt little butterflies in her stomach at the thought. Grabbing the polish and some cloths, she pulled up a chair and began to work on her armor.

Before starting on his own armor, Casavir went over to her to wrap his arms around her and nuzzle her neck. "You'll do fine, don't worry," he whispered. Seeing her smile at him he pulled up a chair beside her and silently set to work.

*******

She stood side by side with Casavir in the courtyard at the foot of the path leading into the keep. When the priest and his escort rode in she had to work hard to keep from gaping. The priest was accompanied by three knights and all of them were in full plate mail that flashed in the sun. Their mounts were maginificent destriers and were decked out with silver trappings and draped in cloths marked by the symbol of Helm. Each knight bore Helm's symbol on their shield just as she did and their cloaks flowing over their mounts backs were adorned with religious symbols marking them as Helm's followers. It was all designed to impress and it certainly did.

"Oh, look at them, I've never seen such a sight," Shandra clasped her hands in front of her a dreamy expression on her face. Bishop snickered at her, rolling his eyes and making gagging noises. A sentiment echoed by Khelgar and Neeshka.

The party had dismounted and now come forward to greet them, removing their helms and tucking them under their arms. Natheran couldn't help but stare at the one to her left, he was taller than even Casavir, but what caught her attention was his lavender eyes and his pure white hair. She felt her her skin tingle and just knew he was an Aasimar as well.

The man in the middle stepped forward and bowed introducing himself as Meron Gallagher, priest of Helm. "When I received your request my lady, I had to admit to a great curiosity about you and couldn't wait to meet you. I will be most pleased to guide you in our faith," he finished with a smile and turned to his companions.

"On my left is Sir Gareth Tanner, whose squire you have already met," he waited while the knight stepped forward and bowed in greeting.

"On my right is Sir Ailric Tirdannia, and his squire Gavin Meadows," he waited again while Ailric stepped forward.

Ailric reached out and taking Natheran's hand, brought it to his lips. As their hands touched a soft white light seemed to shine around them. She felt Casavir tense beside her and touched his hand lightly with hers. She was puzzled at what had just happened.

"It is documented that when two people descended from celestial blood touch, it enhances the powers they have thus the white light," Ailric explained, his voice was deep and smooth as honey, and carried well across the courtyard. He saw Natheran's eyes widen and hid his amusement. All Aasimars have the ability for probing the thoughts of others. He himself could sense the great power inside the woman before him. In time, she would be able to read people better than even him, but for now she was unaware of the extent of his abilities.

"Oh he is so tall and handsome, and that voice," Shandra was almost swooning. She stood in front of the other companions, barely containing her eagerness to meet the knights.

"Yeah well having all these paladinds around is making me jumpy," Neeshka said in irritation. "Hopefully they'll just drop off the priest and leave."

Bishop snorted under his breath, "Yeah, don't bet on it." Already he could feel irritation and anger building inside him. He knew that while those idiots were at the keep that he would be in a virtual hell and didn't like it one bit. Bunch of pompous idiots, strutting around like they were the Gods' gift to mankind.

"Finally this is Sir Frederick Roth, and his squire Andrew Macken," Meron finished and waited as the knight stepped forward and bowed.

"Welcome to Crossroad Keep, this is Sir Casavir, a paladin of Tyr," Natheran introduced him and there were nods all around. She waved to the Greycloaks to take the men's horses and then gestured to the keep. "If you will follow me, I have refreshments waiting." Turning she headed into the keep, the men following.

"Well that was fun, not," Neeshka snarled, glaring at the group as headed into the keep. "That's five, count 'em FIVE, bloody paladins underfoot now."

"Yeah with all their uptight, righteous, holier-than-thou attittudes," Bishop snarled. He had felt jealousy burn through him when that Ailric guy had touched Natheran. It wasn't bad enough he had to deal with Casavir, now he had more of the stiffs prancing around the keep. The best thing to do would be to just get out of there, go hunting or something until they were gone. Turning he stormed into the inn to get his stuff. He'd be damned if he would stay here and watch all of them parade around.

"Huh, what's eating him?" Khelgar watched the ranger storm off. "It's not like Natheran said we had to associate with them."

"There has been a constant tension between him and Casavir," Elanee spoke. "Most of it because of Natheran, but part of it because he doesn't like paladins, period."

"Well, he does like one paladin. Unfortunately she is with the paladin he doesn't like. So, naturally this is grating on his nerves," Sand commented, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I've seen the way he looks at her, but I don't think she's aware of it," Khelgar agreed. He often speculated on that being the reason the ranger had hung around for so long.

"And that is the problem. Having those two in close proximity to each other in her presence is just asking for trouble," Sand grumbled. "Now, there is that Ailric guy, another Aasimar, no doubt he will be hanging on her elbow." It was bad enough having two men acting like dogs fighting over a single juicy bone. Now, here was another thrown into the mix.

They turned as they heard Bishop come out to see he had all his equipment with him. "If she asks tell her I've gone hunting and you don't know when I'll be back." With that he headed across the courtyard and out of the keep.

Sighing Sand rubbed his eyes, "Like I said a big problem. I think I'll go bury myself in the library."

"I think I'll go up to the keep, do you want to come Elanee, Grobnar?" Shandra asked and both agreed, the little gnome hopping excitedly. Shandra quickly hurried up to the keep, feeling almost giddy at the prospect of meeting the handsome knights. Casavir was her ideal of the perfect man, but he was taken, and she wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to meet others like him.

Grobnar had been fascinated by Natheran from the moment they had met and was eager to meet another like her. Aasimars were rare and there was a distinct lack of documented information on their kind. He could only imagine how much fame he would garner by publishing whatever knowledge about them that he acquired.

Elanee had to admit to a certain excitement of her own. Even though she felt a successful relationship was only possible with another druid, she didn't intend to allow it to keep her from enjoying the companionship of other men. This was the first time that there were men at the keep whom she thought she might be comfortable around. She knew from her observations of Casavir that paladins would never dare to presume a lady was easy to bed or take advantage of her.

"Hmph, well I need a drink, care to join me Khelgar?" Neeshka's tail was still twitching in irritation as she watched the others hurry away. Honestly, it was almost sickening how childish they were acting, especially Elanee. The druid never got this emotional over things, and yet here she was acting almost like a girl with her first crush over the new arrivals.

Khlegar looked at the tiefling, guessing that the demonling was upset by the presence of the holy people. He could understand how she felt, for he felt much the same way when around the high faluting nobles of Neverwinter on those rare occasions he had suffered their presence. "Sure I can go for that. If she needs us I'm sure she'll let us know." Together they went into the inn shouting at Sal to bring them ales. Sitting down they began talking about the newcomers and how long they'd be staying.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

The priest Meron had asked for a tour of the keep and so Natheran had walked him out to the walls so he could observe the buildings as she described the work completed and that which had yet to be started. From there they had entered the keep and gone down the long hall to the throne room, where Kana was waiting for them. She heard footsteps and looking over her shoulder saw Shandra, Elanee, and Grobnar had come in and were following them. Giving them a slight shake of her head she turned back to her visitors. She saw that Ailric was looking from the throne to the desk in front with all the papers on it. He looked at her questioningly.

"I had the desk placed here because this room is central to the keep. I have been away for almost a month and as you can see I haven't quite managed to catch up on the paperwork," she smiled a little in embarassment. She imagined that getting things done in a timely manner was a must for paladins.

"You have been away for a month on a quest?" Meron asked coming over to join the conversation.

"Yes, my companions and I have recently returned from the Ruins of Arvahn," Natheran felt herself starting to get emotional and had to take a steadying breath.

"Does it not make it difficult to use the throne, my lady?" Ailric asked taking a couple steps closer.

"I've never used the throne, much to my lieutenants dismay. However, I was not born to the nobility so such a display makes me uncomfortable," Natheran smiled as Kana rolled her eyes at her.

"Surely such a lady as yourself has a most noble lineage, even if she knows it not," Ailric smiled at her causing her stomach to flutter. Oh gods, he sure put the charm in paladin charm. She felt more than saw Casavir step to her side.

"My lady was orphaned at a young age and raised in small village," his voice was possessive and challenging and it caused Ailric to step back a pace. Deciding that it would be a good idea to distract them, Natheran motioned at them that the tour would continue.

"Did you see the way he fawned over her?" Shandra hissed feeling a little jealous that Natheran had captured another man in her net.

"Did you see the way Casavir was ready to take the man's head off his shoulders?" Elanee retorted back. She too found it a little irritating that Natheran was always the one to draw men's attention first. It was only after they realized that she was Casavir's that they looked elsewhere. Perhaps it had been a good move on Bishop's part to just leave the keep for a while.

"Hey let's continue to follow them. I might get a chance to talk with one of them about Helm's Hold. I mean I've read about it but I've never been there. I'm sure they have all number of fascinating tales." Grobnar eagerly scampered after them. The two women looked at him and sighed, then ran to catch up.

When they came back to the throne room, Meron thanked her for the tour, as did the others. They had all been suitably impressed with the work already done. However, Natheran was glad the tour was over because she had had a hard time keeping Casavir from going ballistic. Not only had Ailric turned his charm her way, so hadn't Gareth and Frederick, and Casavir was not happy.

"Meron, as you have noticed, the living quarters have not yet been furnished. However, there is a room at the inn that you can use until that time." She saw him smile and nod his acceptance and then they noticed the three coming forward. Shandra was in the lead dressed in a very pretty pale green dress and as she introduced her, both Frederick and Gareth almost fell over themselves to get her attention. Natheran rolled her eyes as she heard the woman giggle, trying hard not to laugh. Finishing the introductions she noticed that it was already approaching lunchtime, so she suggested they head over to the inn to eat.

When they entered, Natheran saw Neeshka jump up with a squeal and saw the men with her stiffen. How could she have forgotten that the tiefling would be here? The knights were reacting to her the same way Casavir had when they first met. Quickly moving over to Neeshka, she stood by her side and faced the men.

"Allow me to introduce you to _my friend _and long time companion Neeshka," she said putting her arm around the girls shoulders. "I hope you do not take offense but I would ask that you keep your distance. Your auras bother her and I do not wish to cause her discomfort." She narrowed her eyes at them waiting for them to acknowledge the subtle warning. She saw Casavir smirking behind the men at her words and was glad he seemed to be on a more even keel now. She nodded towards an empty table and understanding what she wanted, Casavir pulled a couple of tables together, and got the men seated for lunch.

Turning to her friend, Natheran gave the tiefling's shoulders a gentle squeeze and said softly, "Why don't you go on up to the keep. You can pick which room you want for your own and make a list of what you would like for furnishings." She smiled as the tieflings face lit up at the thought as the girl scurried out. She saw that Khelgar had disappeared as well and went over to join her guests. They all stood as she approached and didn't sit until she did. Fortunately Shandra and Elanee had agreed to join them so at least she wasn't the only woman at the table. Unfortunately, she had Casavir on her right and Ailric on her left and this made her uncomfortable all during the meal. Ailric kept flirting with her while Casavir kept glaring each time the man got too close.

"I think that would be wonderful Shandra providing our lovely hostess does not mind," Meron looked over at her and Shandra suddenly tried avoiding meeting her eyes.

"What is he talking about Shandra?" Natheran suddenly had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Well, I had just been thinking that Meron's escort might want to rest tonight before they started back to Helm's Hold. I suggested that if that was the case we could probably have a dinner party for everyone now that the keep's kitchen and dining hall were finished," the farmer smiled up the table happily.

Natheran could almost feel the heat of the glare Casavir sent in Shandra's direction and could understand why he would be upset because she felt the same way. If she said no she would seem ungracious, but if she said yes then she would have to deal with Casavir's jealousy all night. Not to mention how Neeshka and Bishop would react. _Where was Bishop anyway? She hadn't seen him since this morning._

Pasting a smile on her face, and calling on all her self control not to get up and go smack the other woman, she nodded. Turning to Ailric she said, "I can only offer you mattresses on the floor in the guest quarters, but if you wish to stay here tonight that would be fine." She felt Casavir turn his glare on her and avoided looking at him. "As for the dinner party Shandra, if you would like to have one, then okay. But you will have to take charge of it as there are too many other matters that require my attention today."

Having finished eating she stood up to excuse herself to go tend to the reports. As she left the inn she heard Casavir get up and join her. They walked up to the keep and had just entered the main hall, when Casavir grabbed her and pushed her to the wall. Her gasp of surprise was swallowed up in the fierce kiss he gave her. It seemed to go on forever and when he finally pulled away both of them were breathing heavy. They just stared at each other not moving for a while and finally he turned and left the keep. Watching him go she realized that her whole body was shivering over that kiss, it had made her want to skip the reports and haul him to bed. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she went to her desk and sitting down, pulled a couple of reports towards her. It was a while before she actually got anything done.

******

She had just managed to slip into her room when she was pounced upon by the other girls. They all were dressed in their best dresses, but the biggest surprise was Neeshka. She had thought the tiefling would not want to go but apparently she did. She was wearing the dark gold silk dress that Casavir bought and she had several pieces of expensive jewelry on. Seeing her stare the girl laughed.

"I know, you probably thought I wouldn't want to go, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to wear this dress," Neeshka twirled around in it.

"You look gorgeous in it and I don't even want to know where you got the lovely jewelry," Natheran couldn't help but grimace at the thought.

"Come on let's get you into a nice dress and do up your hair. So emerald green or royal blue?" Neeshka had grabbed both and was holding them up.

"The royal blue dress' neckline is too low cut for tonight, so I'll take the other one." Seeing the surprise on the others' faces she elaborated. "I don't need to give any of the men any more ideas than they've already got, okay. Casavir is about fit to be tied and I can't even imagine what Bishop will do."

"Uhm, Bishop is not here," Elanee spoke up. "He left this morning to go hunting and said he didn't know when he'd be back."

"Thank you Helm for small favors," Natheran sent the prayer up and started putting on the green dress. Looking in the mirror she saw that while the neckline was more modest, the dress seemed to mold itself to her figure. Shandra immediately started working on her hair and Neeshka was going through some jewelry she had to see what looked best. When they were done they stepped back to look at their handy work. A knock on the door broke the reverie. Elanee went over to it and opening it giggled as Casavir took her hand and kissed it. When he stepped in the room he stopped and his mouth dropped open when he saw her.

Natheran felt a blush spreading over her cheeks as Casavir's hot gaze ran down her body. She heard the other girls leaving, giggling and saying they'd see her later. Lowering her eyes to the floor she whispered, "Do you like it?"

Instead of replying, Casavir walked over to her and crushed her in his arms, kissing her deeply and passionately. "I'll take that as a yes," she giggled. He stepped back and holding out his arm she took it and they headed out of the inn to the keep.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

When they entered the keep the smell of delicious food cooking made their mouths water and their stomachs rumble. Natheran looked over at Casavir in his armor, and for the first time actually felt like a noble lady being escorted by her knight. He kept looking over at her and licking his lips, his eyes stormy with desire. She was beginning to wonder how rude it would be if she just decided to skip the dinner and go back to their room. Before she could give into that idea they had reached the dining hall. Everyone else was already there including the spoiled brat Qara. She felt eyes on her and looking around saw Ailric staring at her intensely and felt herself flush under his gaze. She heard a low growl coming from Casavir, and hurriedly moved to the head of the table, seating Casavir on her right and Meron on her left and Neeshka to Meron's left. She saw Ailric pause a bit before taking the seat next to the tiefling. Elanee took the seat next to Casavir and Gareth immediately sat next to her. Shandra was escorted to the seat next to Ailric by Frederick who sat next to her. Very quickly Sand and Aldanon took the seats next to each other, followed by Katriona, Kana, Khelgar, Grobnar and Qara. To say that Qara was pissed about this was an understatement.

Behind each of their knights stood their squires, waiting to attend to their master's needs for the evening. Servants came forward with bottles of wine and began to pour starting at the head of the table. The conversation at the head of the table naturally turned to the similiarities and differences between Helm and Tyr. Natheran was glad to see Casavir actually relaxing a bit, but he still glared at Ailric every time the man spoke to her. Neeshka who was aware of the problem, tried to keep the conversation to neutral territory, and occupy Ailric's attention. Natheran found herself flustered at the attention she was getting from Ailric, she just wasn't sure why he seemed to be so attracted to her. _He didn't seem like a stupid person, so couldn't he see that she was Casavir's?_ Her stomach was fluttering so badly that when the food started arriving she wondered if she could even eat.

The platter set down at the head of the table had a roast pheasant on it. Casavir immediately got to his feet to carve her some of the bird and place it on her plate. Then he carved some for himself and Meron as well. Looking at Ailric he arched an eyebrow, but the man merely waived his squire forward. Sitting back down he gave a small smile to her, which she returned. Looking down the table she saw venison, duck, rabbit, pig, and two different kinds of fish had been set down. Shandra was talking animatedly with Frederick, while Elanee was talking more quietly with Gareth. Kana, Katriona, Aldanon, and Sand all seemed to be involved in the same conversation and she noticed the way the wizard was looking at Katriona and she at him. _Possible romance blooming?_ Khelgar and Grobnar seemed to be involved in some kind of debate with each other with Qara looking on and sulking.

When everyone had finished with dinner, the servants came out with all kinds of pies, cakes, and puddings for desert. Natheran noticed that Neeshka was getting more attention from Ailric and breathed a small sigh of relief. Hopefully the man would stop trying to flirt with her so Casavir would settle down or it was going to be a very long night. She was on her third glass of wine and was definately beginning to feel a little giddy. As the dinner party was winding down she saw Katriona lean over and say something to Grobnar. Whatever it was made the little gnome jump to his feet in excitement and run off. Looking questioningly at the woman she saw her hesitate and then:

"I was thinking that since the night is still young that it would be nice if we could have some dancing. So I asked Grobnar if he would mind playing for us. He's going off to get his lute right now. The throne room has plenty of space for it," Katriona said.

"You asked Grobnar to play?" Natheran asked in amused horror. She watched as Khelgar sputtered, "You want that idiot gnome to play? What's the matter with you?"

The reactions of the companions ran the gamut: Casavir closed his eyes and groaned, Elanee and Shandra simply giggled, Sand and Khelgar just stared in horror, Qara looked like she would be sick. Everyone else was looking around wondering what was wrong.

Sighing, Natheran looked around and saying a silent prayer to Helm said, "Let's just hope that when he does sing he hits the notes." Standing she took Casavir's arm and grabbing her glass of wine, headed for the throne room to find the gnome waiting for them cheerily tuning his lute. Finally finished, he struck up a lively country dance and Meron asked if she would dance with him. She nodded even though she knew Casavir wouldn't like it much, but she couldn't be rude. She saw one of the squires ask Qara to dance, and soon the others had joined in. To her surprise she saw Neeshka dancing with Ailric and they actually made a striking couple. The tiefling had never looked so happy. Grobnar next played a really fast reel and she found herself dancing with Gareth. When the dance was finished, Grobnar started a rather bawdy song, and excusing herself she went to join Casavir.

She continued to sip her wine and talk with Meron and Casavir. Grobnar had taken a little break to have some wine, and when he was ready he announced a slow dance. Casavir bowed to her, held out his hand and asked her to dance with him. When she nodded, he swept her into his arms and onto the dance floor. Looking up into his face she saw how his gaze roamed over her and his eyes darkened, causing her pulse to beat faster. They had eyes only for each other and almost didn't realize when the song ended. The next song was an elvish court song and to her surprise Casavir ceded the floor to Frederick. She wasn't sure of the steps but he seemed to enjoy showing them to her and she found herself laughing as she tried to follow his lead. Next she found herself paired with Aldanon for a slightly faster number and was quite amazed at how good a dancer he was. Unfortunately, Grobnar had the annoying habit of not always telling them what he was playing next, and he next chose another slow song. Much to her dismay she found herself in the arms of Ailric who pulled her in close and started to move with her across the dance floor. She saw Casavir watching and his glare could have melted adamantine. Ailric caught her eyes with his and she saw they had started to glow, not realizing that hers glowed as well. A soft white light shimmered around them, and she felt her stomach clench as heat stole through her body. She felt a light touch to her mind and felt a shiver run down her back. Finally the dance came to an end and Casavir caught her arm and pulled her away from the knight, glaring at him.

Feeling slightly dizzy she told Casavir that she was tired, and after saying a polite goodnight to Meron, let him lead her back to the inn. Looking up at his face she saw how angry he was and hoped it wasn't because of her. She wasn't sure what had caused it, but dancing with Ailric had made her want to kiss him and she was horrified at the thought. _How could she feel that way about another man?_ Only briefling saying hello to Sal, Casavir took her upstairs to their room. She heard him lock the door behind them. As soon as she turned around, he grabbed her in his arms and pressed her against him, his kiss bruising in intensity. When he pulled away the look he gave her was so burning with desire she felt her legs tremble. Stepping back, he set a speed record for getting out of his armor, dropping it to the floor at his feet. She watched as he walked forward his gaze roaming down her body, and she saw how hard he already was. The sight of his arousal made her lick her lips in anticipation. The intensity in his gaze though caused a little tremor of trepidation to run through her and involuntarily she took a few steps back. He lunged for her and turned her so he could undo the buttons on the back of her dress, actually popping a few in his haste. Pushing the dress of her shoulders it fell in a pool at her feet.

Reaching his arms around her he took her breasts in both hands and pulled her hard against him, teasing her nipples with his fingers, making her gasp. The desire was raging in her now and she ground her hips against him making him moan. His lips and teeth licked and nipped at her neck and then he moved down her back, his hands stroking down her body to her feet. Turning her around he pulled her hips forward so his mouth could kiss and lick at her while his fingers probed her inner depths. He continued this until she was almost ready to scream, and then moved his mouth up her body to grab a breast. Frantically she tore at his shirt wanting to feel his skin. Both of them were breathing heavily now. She hadn't known how close she was to the wall until she felt him push her hard against it. She felt him fumbling with his pants and heard him almost whimpering in need. He grabbed her legs to wrap them around his waist and then he shoved himself forcefully into her causing a little scream to escape her throat, and it was enough to make her climax. He kept thrusting hard into her, the force of it kept her pressed to the wall. As he began to bite and suck on her breasts, she suddenly found herself moaning as the tension built again. When she climaxed for a second time, she felt the heat of his release in her body and he simply held her motionless against the well, his face buried in her neck. Both of them were gasping for air and trembling.

He leaned back to look into her eyes and slowly pulled away to lower her legs to the floor. Her legs buckled under her and he picked her up to carry her to the bed. When he lay down he pulled her on top of him and clasping her head in his hands began to kiss her deeply again, his tongue plundering her mouth. She felt him stirring again and an answering heat swept through. He ran his hands through her hair and down her back causing her to shiver. She ran her hands over his chest, reveling in the muscles that rippled under his skin. One of his hands moved down to touch her and stroke lightly along her cleft making her tremble and moan with need. She pulled away from him and moved down to his feet where she began to kiss and lick along his legs. Looking up she saw him staring at her, his eyes dark with desire. Keeping her gaze on his face, she ran her tongue all the way up his legs and then lightly ran it up his hard shaft. She saw his head drop back and his eyes close as he moaned. She continued to lick him and then took him in her mouth sucking on him, watching his back arch as his hips thrust upward. As she continued to suckle him she saw him grip the sheets tight and shudder, causing her to tremble in response. Suddenly, his hands reached out to pull her up and holding her hips in his hands he thrust inside her, causing her to cry out at the exquisite feel of his hard length inside her. Fiercely she rode him, panting and moaning. She braced her hands on his chest for leverage and pushed herself down on him hard. The tension was building again, and as she felt herself climax she threw back her head and cried out his name, feeling his release pour into her again.

Exhausted she collapsed on top of him, panting and sweating from her exertions. As she lay there, he wrapped his arms tight around her and whispered, "Dear Tyr how I love you." She felt herself tremble at the words, and leaning her head back smiled at him, "I love you too." Then resting her head on his chest, she let her thoughts drift lazily over all the times they had been together. Smiling at the memories she fell asleep.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

When Natheran awoke the next morning she saw Casavir had already left and the sun was high in the sky. Getting up and quickly dressing she went downstairs to get some breakfast. She saw Neeshka and Shandra sitting together and went to join them. As she sat down, she saw that both were looking as tired as she felt.

"How are you two this morning?" Natheran looked at them and saw a small smile creep over Neeshka's face. "What's the smile for?"

"You know that Ailric guy?" Neeshka's smile grew wider. "Well, let's just say he's going back to Helm's Hold with some new memories."

Natheran just stared at her, not even aware her mouth was open until Shandra reached over and closed it. "I see," was all she could think to say. "The dinner party seemed to be a big hit Shandra, you put a great deal of effort into, and I think everyone had a good time."

"Thank you. I think everyone had been a little stressed by recent events and the party seemed to have helped somewhat." Shandra was twirling her fork in front of her. "I have to say though that I was a little worried there for a while about Casavir."

"Worried about him? Why?" Natheran looked at her in confusion.

"Oh come on Natheran, didn't you notice how Ailric's attention towards you was making him jealous?" Neeshka snapped in irritation. "Yet you did nothing to discourage Ailric in the slightest. You just sat there, like you always do, and ignored the situation."

"She has a point. You've chosen to be with Casavir, so at least you should be telling other men off, not encouraging them," Shandra pointed out.

"I was merely flirting with the guy all evening, and I certainly didn't expect him to go to bed with me. I mean he's a paladin and they just don't do things like that. But after that last dance with you, he was like putty in my hands." Neeshka saw that her friend didn't seem to get it. "You really have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"No, I don't know what you're getting at. Why should his dancing with me have had an effect on how he behaved with you?" Natheran was getting exasperated as they seemed to be talking in riddles and making no sense whatsoever.

"Natheran, I know you can't be that naive," Shandra leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Whether it's because of your aura or because you're an Aasimar, I don't know. What I do know his how your presence affects the men around you and you haven't even noticed. It gets a little annoying after a while to be second choice all the time."

"Yeah, you have Casavir and Bishop on your line, you don't need to add more," Neeshka had lowered her voice too. "You must know that Bishop wants you and yet you have not told him to bugger off. You can't play that game with a guy like him, you'll only get hurt."

"I'm not playing any kind of game. The only reason Bishop is still around is that he has skills no one else in the party has, and of course his debt to my uncle." Natheran was starting to get angry with them. She could see that neither of them believed her and decided it was time to change the subject.

"We need to make lists today of the furnishings we'll need for the living quarters. We'll have to travel to Neverwinter to get them and that trip will take a while so I want to set out tomorrow," she said in a tone that clearly indicated the previous discussion was now closed.

"You can't leave the keep Natheran," Casavir had come in and heard her as he walked over to their table to sit down. "Not for something like this. Not only would the paperwork pile up but you also have Meron here now and you need to get started on your studies." He leaned over to give her a quick kiss.

The other two just looked at her and let the subject of her affect on men drop. She felt they were being silly and she really wasn't in the mood for it today. She saw that both of them were pulling pieces of paper out of their pockets and putting them on the table. "What are these?"

"These are lists that some of us have made up of the things we'll need and things we'd like," Shandra slid them across the table for her.

Picking them up and reading them Natheran could see that while most of the lists were simple there were a couple that were just ridiculous. "I can't believe that Qara actually thinks she's going to get half the things on her list. Does she think we're made of money?" The spoiled brat had all kinds of luxury items listed. "She'll be lucky to get a mattress on the floor. And Grobnar can't possibly need all these things, what would he do with them?" She suddenly remembered one of the gnome's previous dubious experiments and shuddered. "Never mind, I don't think I'd want to know the answer."

"Yeah when I read Qara's list I had to laugh," Neeshka smiled. "Even I know we can't afford things like this, at least not yet anyway. I shuddered at the thought of the trouble Grobnar could cause if he got his hands on some of the things on his list too." Reaching into another pocket she pulled out some more paper. "Here are a couple of blank sheets, so lets start combining the rest of these into one okay?"

Together they began sorting the lists and making notes of the necessary items and the nonessential ones. Seeing as how the only one of the men to make a list was Grobnar, she asked Casavir for his input regarding this. It took a couple of hours but they finally had a decent list put together. Natheran mentally calculated the cost of the items and put marks next to those items that should be bought only if there was money left over.

"Well, that leaves just the Captain's suite. We figured you and Casavir would go to Neverwinter to pick the stuff out together," Shandra smiled playfully.

"As much as I would like that, like I told you, Natheran can't leave the keep." Casavir looked at her and saw her pout at his words. He smiled a little at that. "I'm sure that you won't be disappointed in what I pick out." He reached over to twine a lock of her hair in his fingers.

Sighing she looked at the lists again. "We're going to need at least three wagons to cart all this stuff back. You're also going to need a heavy escort for protection." Natheran knew that the wagons would be no problem, but they didn't have all that many spare men.

"I was thinking that all of us should go with the exception of Qara," Neeshka looked at Casavir to see what he thought. "The little brat will waste more time sulking than doing anything useful once she finds out she isn't getting what she wants. The rest of us are more than a match for any troublemakers without her dubious help."

"That would probably be best. The keep doesn't have that many men to spare and we are certainly capable of fending off any potential thieves." Seeing Natheran's look of dismay he knew she was about to object. "Shandra, Khelgar, and myself can handle the wagons so we would only need three more drivers. That way we will be able to take turns driving and only have to stop to rest and water the horses. That will cut down on the time it takes but we will still be gone for at least nine days."

"Well I'm sure Bishop knows how to handle a team so you really only need two more drivers," Shandra pointed out and watched as Casavir tensed at the man's name.

"Yeah well, that's a good idea but Bishop is still out hunting, and no one knows when he'll be back," Neeshka reminded them. "I suppose we could wait for him."

Casavir studied the table thinking. If they waited for the ranger to return then who knew when they'd be able to get the furnishings, and something else might come up in the meantime. However, the thought of leaving Natheran alone at the keep, so to speak, with the ranger on the prowl bothered him more than he could admit. If he stayed that would mean less protection for the others, but if he went with them, then he wouldn't be able to protect Natheran.

"Casavir if you want to stay here, I won't complain," Natheran gave him a mischievious smile. She didn't really want to be without him for that long and she could see that he didn't like the idea of leaving her here by herself. Not that she would be alone, but she knew how he felt about Bishop.

"No, if I don't go then you would have to send another Greycloak in my place and I can't justify doing that. Hopefully he'll return before we leave," Casavir sighed, hoping he was making the right decision. He knew that Natheran couldn't see the ranger for what he was and that was what worried the knight the most.

"Well, don't we all look somber this morning? Too much wine last night?" Sand had walked in and was now standing at their table. "What plots are you cooking up now ladies, more dinner parties now that our friendly knights have left?" his voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"Oh no, I hope they weren't offended that I wasn't there to see them off," Natheran groaned at the breach in protocol.

"No my dear, Casavir was there and no mention was made of your absence," Sand smiled slightly. "Now what are we discussing here?"

"These are lists of the furnishings needed for the living quarters. All of us except Natheran, will be going to Neverwinter tomorrow to get them," Neeshka answered.

"Well, I hope you weren't intending that I should go. I have had precious little opportunity to get my work done and now I am way behind schedule," Sand sniffed. "Besides I doubt you will want to take Qara with you and someone has to make sure the little pyro doesn't burn the keep down in your absence."

"Actually Natheran is staying behind as well because of her duties and her lessons with Meron, and Bishop may not return before we leave," Casavir gave a pointed look at the wizard.

"Oh good, that means I will actually have someone with at least a modicum of wit to talk to," Sand gave the knight a look that said he understood the message.

Natheran brightened at the thought that not all of her companions would be gone. "Well that's a relief. The thought of having only Qara here was enought to make me cringe in horror. I mean I just can't deal with the stuck up little brat, she still has no thought for anyone but herself."

"Well, now that we have that settled, I can get to my reason for coming here." Sand looked at Natheran, "Meron has asked to meet with you to set up study times and uh I hate to say it but you now have twice as many reports on your desk as yesterday." The grin he gave her plainly showed that he knew how much she hated reports.

Natheran dropped her head to her arms and groaned, "That woman is going to be the death of me." Sighing she stood up. "I guess I better get up there before she comes looking for me." Leaning over, she gave Casavir a quick kiss and left for the keep.

"You know, Bishop may or may not be back by tomorrow. Do you intend to wait for him?" Sand stared at Casavir.

"No we will not wait for him. If he returns before we leave we'll take him with us." Casavir felt his stomach clench at the thought of the potential trouble the ranger could cause in their absence.

"Don't worry my good knight, I'll keep an eye on things." Nodding to the others, Sand turned and headed out, thinking that at least if Natheran wasn't going to use caution, then he at least could make sure the ranger didn't cause too much trouble.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

It had been three days since Casavir had left and Natheran already missed him desperately. At least during the day she had the running of the keep and the studies with Meron to keep her occupied. At night however she missed his company the most and had been having a hard time sleeping. As she stamped the last of the reports, she tried to decide what to do next. It was still a couple hours before she was to meet with Meron so she figured she might as well go to the inn and get some lunch, although she wasn't that hungry. As she headed out of the keep she changed her mind about lunch. Instead she decided to stop in at the smithy and talk to Edario and Jacoby for a while to see how things were going. Afterwards, she went outside to the fields to visit Orlen and Calindra. She stood looking out over the land thinking this was all hers now and shook her head. She would never had been able to imagine this scenario when she was growing up. Sighing she turned back to the keep and entering the courtyard headed toward the inn. As she entered she was surprised to see that Bishop was there, because no one had told her he was back. Ignoring him she went to Sal and got an ale and then went to the kitchen for some food. She decided to sit at one of the tables near the fireplace so she could watch the crackling flames.

Bishop watched her walk in and saw the surprise on her face. So no one had told her he had come back this morning. He of course had been surprised, but pleased to find the paladin gone. He had known that the man would have left someone to look after his interests, but surprisingly it was the wizard not the dwarf. He now had the opportunity to remind the girl of what he had once made her feel, but he would have to wait. If he pursued her too soon the wizard would be more on his guard. If he waited a few days, without even trying to talk to her, then everyone would relax. He had waited this long, he could wait a little longer.

Natheran saw that the man wasn't going to voluntarily talk to her, so if she wanted to know anything about his hunting trip she would have to ask him. She turned her attention back to her food and debated whether or not to do it. Finishing her meal, she got up and went over to him.

"What do you want Captain?" he sneered up at her his face a mask of indifference.

"When did you get back?" she tried to keep her voice even.

"This morning and before you ask I managed to bring down a couple of deer for the keep which I have already given to the kitchen." His tone clearly said go away.

"Next time you should tell me when you're going to leave," she said as evenly as possible, so she was surprised when she saw anger flash in his eyes.

"I do what I want, go where I want, and kill who and what I want, and the gods help anyone who stands in my way." He got to his feet and glared at her. "You try to treat me like one of your lackeys and you will regret it. Now if that's all _Captain_, I think I need some fresh air." Pushing past her he stalked out of the inn.

Staring after him in surprise, she couldn't help but wonder what she said to piss him of this time. He took a simple request and made it into some huge deal. He was so annoying sometimes that she really felt the urge to hit him. How in the world had Neeshka gotten the idea that Bishop wanted her? He certainly hadn't given any sign since before the trial that he wanted anything to do with her. Shaking her head in annoyance she left the inn and headed to the keep. She was running a little late for her lessons with Meron, but she didn't have anything else planned for the day so no big deal.

Bishop watched as she came out of the inn and saw that she looked annoyed. A slight smile touched his lips as he realized that her reaction meant she had no clue of his intentions. Good because that would fool the wizard and the other fools that surrounded her. Then when he did finally approach her, she wouldn't suspect a thing.

******

Meron studied the girl out of the corner of his eye as they finished praying, wondering whether now was a good time to broach a subject that had been on his mind for a few days. He finally decided that he had nothing to lose so he waited until she had stood up and turned to him. "Natheran, I was curious as to how that ranger, Bishop, came to travel with you."

Natheran looked sharply at him wondering what brought this on. "Well, some time back we had to rescue Shandra and that meant following her captors into Luskan. Bishop knew that territory well and my uncle kind of coerced him into helping. Apparently Bishop owed my uncle a debt and Duncan called it due. Afterwards, he offered to stay on with us claiming he hadn't had as much fun as that in ages. I knew he had skills that would be important, skills no one else had, so I agreed to let him travel with us. Why?"

"No reason in particular," Meron shrugged, his voice casual. "He just didn't strike me as the type to be happy hanging around a keep. He also doesn't seem to be the type to like playing by other people's rules. I would imagine that his views and opinions are quite different from yours and others."

"He's useful to have around," Natheran told him. "I know that he doesn't believe as I do, but he's not caused any trouble for me or anyone else for that matter."

Meron didn't voice his opinion that the ranger was hanging around for some reason other than this debt he owed. He could tell by Natheran's tone of voice and her posture that she wasn't open to hearing anything negative about the ranger. He hoped that his silence would not prove to have any bad repercussions.

"Meron, I've been meaning to ask you about divine champions," Natheran looked at the priest, hoping Meron would take the hint and drop the subject of Bishop.

"Yes you had mentioned something in your letter about the possibility you were one," Meron looked at the girl, taking the hint and letting the matter go.

"Well, you remember I told you about the trial and the battle with Lorne?" Seeing him nod she continued, "I actually left something out of the story. Towards the end I was tiring, and I had suffered a nasty head injury. I prayed to Helm and all of a sudden I felt a great strength flow through me. After that I defeated Lorne easily."

"Was this the first time you had done this?" eron looked at her curiously, for what she had described sounded like divine wrath.

"No, I had done it a couple times before, and a couple more times since. But, it's not always a conscious decision on my part. It just happens sometimes when I'm angry. Well, after the combat we were sitting at the Flagon talking about it and the bard Grobnar overheard us. He told everyone that what he had seen me do was like the stories he had heard about divine champions, and he claimed that that's what I was." She watched as the priest sat back thoughtfully in his chair.

"What you described is an ability called divine wrath and usually it is something that only experienced holy fighters can use. You said that Casavir had told you that Helm chose you because of a birthmark on your shoulder. May I see it?" Meron smiled a little as she blushed at the request, her modesty was an admirable trait for a paladin.

Turning her back, she loosened the buttons on her shirt and carefully slid it off her left shoulder. She felt his fingers trace the birthmark there and when he finished she pulled her shirt back up and buttoned it. Turning to face him she saw a thoughtful expression on his face.

"The mark is definately one of Helm's symbols, but it is a rare one. I would have to look it up to be sure, but it seems to me that he has indeed marked you to be his divine champion. Which means that you are definately able to call down his wrath on your enemies at will." Meron saw that she looked puzzled.

"Then how come it only happens occasionally and sometimes by accident?"

"Natheran you are young and you have not had someone to help guide you in your faith. As your faith grows, so too will your ability to use this power. You will be able to channel more power each time you use it and you will be able to do so of your own will." He watched her face as she thought about what he had said. He studied her everytime she came for lessons and through prayer had discovered her potential. She had so much latent power that she hadn't tapped into yet. When she did learn to harness it she would be one of the most formidable adversaries one could face.

"So, these studies will help me to develop this ability?" She looked at him with a slight smile. _Maybe defeating the King of Shadows wouldn't be impossible._

"Yes they will. The more you learn, the closer you will be to Helm, and thus the more powerful you will become. But remember, with this greater power will come greater responsibility. It is when the path seems darkest that you will most need to put your trust in Helm. He will be your beacon and your strength, and in these times of darkness that approach you will need him more than ever." Meron picked up the text they had been studying and sat down on the rug before the small alter he had set up.

"Now, let us continue with your lessons. All things will become clear in time my dear, and you will just have to be patient."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Five more days passed in a whirlwind of reports, lessons, and everyday little problems. The nights were still the loneliest times for her, and she dreamt of Casavir every night, sometimes waking in a sweat and panting because the dreams were so explicitly sexual. She had actually gone to Sand just the other day and asked for a sleeping potion. Fortunately the wizard just gave it to her without asking for an explanation, which would have been awkward to say the least. _Oh yes Sand, I want to sleep for a change without dreaming about having sex, thank you._ Yeah, that would have raised a few eyebrows for certain.

Finally finishing the reports on her desk, she stood up and sighed stretching her back. She decided to go for a walk around the keep and check out the work being done on the fortifications. The holes had been filled in and now the walls were being shored up and further strengthened. Veedle really was doing fantastic work and he had so many workers that they were getting things done in record time. She stopped at Veedle's tent to visit and see if there was anything he needed. That was the another reason why she missed Casavir, he had been handling the requisitions for her. Seeing that everything was in order she decided to go visit Kistrel, a giant spider they had found and befriended in the goblin caves months ago. The creature had shown up at the keep not longer after she did and had been staying in the basement.

Going into the keep she nodded at the guards when they saluted as she passed them, she had given up on getting them to stop doing it long ago. Opening the door to the basement she walked down the stairs and found herself pausing before passing the golem to make sure it didn't move. She still was leary of the thing but Grobnar seemed to think that he could get it working and under their control so she tried to keep an open mind. Walking down the long hallway to the summoning chamber she always remembered that day, how could she not? She had almost died that day but her celestial grandfather had saved her, of that she was certain.

"Hello Kistrel, how are you doing?" She watched as the giant spider clacked it's mandibles and waved it's foreglegs. Of course she never understood a thing the creature said but she knew that it was happy to be at the keep.

"You know, I would never have thought a paladin would make friends with a giant spider," a low voice growled out of the shadows.

She knew that voice, and turning saw its owner coming towards her. "Bishop I didn't realize you were here."

"Well _captain,_ that's not surprising considering how busy you've been lately. I mean this whole keep to run, all the decisions that you need to make day to day. It's not surprising at all that you aren't as aware of things like you used to be." He approached her and stopped a couple feet aware.

"What do you mean like I used to be?" Natheran realized that this was the first time since he had come back that he was actually talking to her. She had seen him at the inn and on the grounds of the keep, but he had ignored her.

"When we first traveled to save the farm girl, you were always looking around, looking for danger, watching those around you. Now you have become complacent, you have begun to rely on those within the keep to let you know of things." Bishop sneered and shook his head in disgust. "I mean you didn't even know I had returned until you saw me at the inn, and you certainly didn't see me as you walked in here."

"I've had a lot on my mind lately Bishop, so forgive me for not living up to your expectations," she spat sarcastically.

"Oh ho, did I touch a nerve there? My barbs hit a little close to home?" Bishop laughed and took a few more steps closer. "I don't have any expectations of you Natheran, I leave that for the other puppets and idiots that surround you."

Natheran watched as he simply stood there smirking and eyeing her closely. "Well, at least you're living up to my expectations, or maybe I should say down." She saw his eyes narrow and his lips thin and realized that she had finally managed to hit a nerve herself.

"Well _captain_ I already told you not to treat me like the others, and that includes not expecting me to conform to your expectations or live by your rules." He slowly walked closer to her, he didn't want to spook her into running. "I play by my own rules, not others and that is why I have survived so long." Finally he was standing right in front of her.

"You know, if that's the way you feel, then you should just leave here and go do whatever you please. I'll simply tell Duncan that your debt is paid." She was starting to get angry with him. If all she was going to get from him was sarcasm and spite then she could do without him.

His dark chuckle sent a little chill down her spine, "You can't just tell another person when to call off a debt. Your uncle is the only one who can say my debt is paid." He leaned forward a little to whisper near her ear, "You seem a little touchy of late, maybe because you haven't been getting your beauty sleep, not that you need _beauty_ _sleep._"

The feel of his warm breath on her skin and his words caused her to tremble a little so she decided to leave. Turning around she saw that the door to the summoning room had closed, and as she went to open it his hand came up to stop her. Turning around to tell him off she saw him put his other hand on the door effectively trapping her. "I'm through talking to you Bishop so let me go." She glared at him trying not to let him see how nervous he made her.

Bishop just looked down into her orange eyes thinking how easy it had been to get her alone after all. By pretending to ignore her for five days, he had managed to make everyone drop their guard and now he had her. He had heard her moaning in her sleep and knew she was dreaming of her knight errant. He was very good at seducing women and he knew that she was feeling very needy right now.

"I know why you haven't been able to sleep," he whispered to her. "I have heard your little moans and gasps late at night." He saw anger flare in her eyes.

"You know nothing Bishop, don't pretend that you do," she tried to tell him off firmly but her voice trembled.

"I know that you are missing a man's arms around you. I know that a fiery passion has been unleashed in you and now it is consuming you." He bent slightly to brush his lips across hers and saw her eyes close as a little tremor ran through her. "I know that you are hungry and wanting and needing to feel a man's hands on your body. Stroking your skin, kissing your flesh, sating your desires." As he murmured the words in her ear he pressed his body into hers feeling her breathing quicken.

Natheran tried to shut out his voice and ignore his words. She had to stop this, stop him and tried to find her voice, but all that came out was a whispered, "No." This seemed only to encourage him and he began to rub against her and she felt little flames start to course through her. As she opened her mouth to tell him off for the last time, she felt his mouth close over hers and his tongue thrust inside. She put her hands up to push him away but he caught them in his and shoved them over her head, deepening his kiss. Her head began to swim as feelings long suppressed flooded through her.

As he deepened the kiss he moved his free hand up to her neck to caress the column of her throat. Slowly he moved down to the neckline of her shirt to run his fingers along it and felt her shiver. He knew that while her mind was saying no her body was saying yes. He slowly undid the laces on the front of her shirt and reaching in he cupped her breast in his hand and rubbed her nipple with his thumb. He felt her body arch toward him and a moan of pure need escaped her. He had to be careful not to let her get control of her responses, he didn't want to take her by force, he wanted her submission.

She didn't understand how he could make her respond to him, but the pleasure rushing through her body was overhwhelming her senses. _No, I can't let this happen, I won't let this happen. I love Casavir. _ Her mind was telling her to stop but her body wasn't listening. Gathering her strength, she managed to pull her head away but before she could open her mouth his hand clamped over it and he was staring into her eyes. She saw the flames of desire burning in his eyes and struggled again to break free.

Bishop watched her feeble struggles to free herself, a token resistance put forth by her mind. Pressing her hard to the door with his body, he ran his tongue down her throat and then up to her ear to whisper, "This is what you want Natheran, what you _need_, why deny it. You've needed this since the first time we kissed. Have you forgotten? You have let another man sate the desire that I brought to life in you. Has he driven me and what we felt from your mind completely?" He continued whispering in her ear all the things he could do for her and felt her her breathing become ragged. She was shaking her head in denial even as her body rubbed against his. He resumed kissing her neck moving down to her breasts and heard her moan again.

He was making her head spin and she could feel the moistness between her legs. She felt the hand over her mouth replaced by his lips once more and his tongue plunged inside her mouth. She _had _forgotten these feelings for him, but now they were all she could think about. Her mind made one last feeble protest, but the flames coursing through her drowned it out. She found herself returning his kiss, she couldn't help it, she couldn't stop herself. She felt his hand run down to her pants and undo the laces and slip inside. Then she felt him teasing and stroking her and then his fingers slipped inside her and she gasped into his mouth.

Bishop felt her response but he wasn't going to let her hands go just yet. Already his desire to have her made him painfully hard and he wasn't going to give her the chance this time to resist. With his free hand he slid her pants down and parted her knees with his leg, pushing his hard length against her, letting her feel his need. He freed her lips to run his mouth down to her open shirt. Pushing it aside he closed his mouth over her breast licking and sucking. He could feel her beginning to shudder and her breath was coming now in pants. Releasing her hands he wrapped both arms around her waist to pull her against him, and felt her arms slide around his neck and her mouth closed over his, kissing him fiercely.

Lowering her to the floor he quickly slid her pants off her feet and spreading her legs he began to lick at her nub and along her folds. He felt her hands grasp his head to hold him to her. He plunged his tongue inside her causing her to thrust her hips at him, a small cry escaping her. He continued to lick and suck, and as he felt her body tense, he slipped a finger inside her and she came, her body jerking and her breaths coming in gasps. He leaned back and yanking off his own pants, he quickly covered her before she could completely calm down. Capturing her mouth with his, he lifted her hips and thrust himself into her, groaning at the feel of her closing around him. He tried to go slow, to savor his victory, but his need was too great. Thrusting into her fast and hard he felt her legs wrap around him as she met his thrusts. Soon they were moving together faster and faster, rushing towards the edge. Leaning over he grabbed her mouth once more and with two more quick thrusts she came, her scream smothered by his kiss. The feel of her body climaxing was enough to push him over the edge, and he shuddered as he released himself into her. He let his weight settle over her as he tried to catch his breath.

Natheran just lay there under his weight, eyes closed, trying to gather her thoughts. As her desire ebbed her mind started to clear and with dawning horror she realized what she had done. She felt the tears start as she realized she had let her desires take over and had betrayed Casavir's trust. She felt him roll away from her and get to his feet, but she made no move to get up or reach for her clothes. Suddenly she felt something land on her and opening her eyes saw her clothes lying on top of her. Looking up she saw Bishop watching her with a satisfied smirk on his face and a triumpant look in his eye. Looking away, she gathered her clothes around her and started crying in earnest.

Standing over her and watching her cry, Bishop felt a twinge of regret run through him, something he didn't want to feel. He had gotten what he wanted and given her what she needed. _Why are you feeling sorry for her? She's nothing but another silly girl who thought herself above everyone._ Angry with himself for allowing that worthless emotion to even stir, he turned and opening the door, left the chamber. Moving quickly to the stairs he climbed them to listen at the door. Hearing nothing, he slowly opened the door and peered up and down the hall. Seeing no one, he slipped out and headed silently down the hall towards the kitchen area. Avoiding the two cooks, he was able to slip out the side door of the castle unnoticed.

Natheran heard him leave and slowly stood to put on her clothes. Going over to a dark corner of the chamber she sat down, and pulling up her knees, buried her head in her arms. Dear Helm, what have I done? How could I have done this to Casvir? He'd never forgive her if he found out what happened. Sobbing she tried to figure out what to do, because Casavir would be back in a couple of days. She wouldn't put it past Bishop to taunt Casavir with the knowledge, but she could think of no way to stop the ranger. If her love were to find out about what happened today, it should be her who said something, she owed him that, but how could she? She reamined where she was, unmoving as shame washed through her. She had broken her promise and even if Casavir didn't punish her then Helm surely would for her failure. Meron would probably decide she wasn't worth the effort and leave when he found out. She had been weak, careless, had let down her guard and now she would pay the price. She had never felt so alone in her life.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Natheran had no idea of how long she sat there, but knew that someone was bound to come look for her soon. She'd already missed her lesson with Meron. _How can I continue with my lessons now? _She had vowed to be Casavir's and had broken that vow_._ She was no longer worthy to serve Helm. She also didn't think she could face anybody yet, she was still too upset. Getting to her feet she walked over to Grobnar's work area, not really knowing why. She looked at several of the bottles there and saw all kinds of potions for healng and such but they wouldn't do her much good. Suddenly her eyes caught on a small bottle hiding towards the back with a pinkish liquid in it. Pulling it out she saw it was labeled as being an invisibility potion. This would allow her to get back to the inn and to her room where she could lock herself in for a while. She saw another one and grabbed it in case she needed it later. Hopefully the gnome's alchemy skills were better than his music. Pulling the stopper off, she closed her eyes and drank down the potion. It tasted like pond scum and she almost couldn't get it down, but somehow managed.

After a couple of seconds she realized she could no longer see her hand and sighed in relief. She quickly went and climbed the stairs pausing to listen at the door. Carefully opening it and seeing no one, she quickly slipped out and down the hall toward the throne room. She moved as quietly as she could, barely breathing as she passed a couple of guards. Slipping past them she moved down the hall to the door of the keep and checking to make sure no one was watching behind her she pushed the door hard and ran out. She saw the two guards posted outside turn to look at the door, peek inside, and then resume their posts. Moving as quickly as she could without making any noise, she managed to reach the inn undetected and saw that Sal had propped the door open to air out the place and was enormously thankful for that. She slipped inside and looked around, she didn't want to run into anyone now that she was this close. Seeing no one, she quickly went upstairs and reaching her room, quietly shut and locked her door. Sighing in relief that she had made it she suddenly felt her legs getting shaky and went and lay down on the bed.

Feeling cold she pulled a blanket over her and curled up on her side. As she lay there she remembered the first time Bishop had tried to seduce her, before she'd been with Casavir. She had remembered the voice that spoke in her head that enabled her to fight him off. She had been sure at the time it had been Helm, but now she wasn't. He had certainly not intervened this time. _Maybe because before you were an innocent and vlunerable and now you are not?_ She didn't know how to answer that and she didn't know how she could find out. She couldn't ask anyone without letting them know what happened. There didn't seem to be any way out of this mess and the worst part was that now she had to ask herself the awful question. _How could she ever be with Casavir again if she didn't tell him what happened? _Neeshka had been right all along and she had ignored her friend's warnings. Finally, the lack of sleep the previous nights, combined with the stress of earlier events, caught up with her and she fell into a deep exhausted slumber.

*******

Meron had been waiting for his pupil for over an hour and finally decided to go look for her. Leaving the small room off the library he spotted Sand standing at a table reading some texts. As he approached he saw the elf carefully mark the page in the book and turn to face him. Elves had exceptional hearing so he had probably been aware of him right from the start but gave no indication of it.

"Sand, as I'm sure you're aware, it is long past the start time of Natheran's lessons. Do you have any idea what could be keeping her or where I might find her?"

"I know she finished her paperwork more than two hours ago and left the keep but I haven't seen her since." Sand mused on where she could be. She was a stickler for keeping appointments, that was one of her more admirable qualities. If something had come up she would have sent a message to Meron. "I'll help you look for her, I'm sure she just got caught up in something and forgot." He wished he felt as sure about that as he sounded.

Together the two men left the library and headed toward the throne room. Stopping to ask the guards if they had seen her, they were directed toward the hall to the kitchens. Not finding her anywhere, they asked the cooks if they had seen anything, but unfortunately the answer was no. Sand paused at the basement door wondering if she might have gone down there, despite her nervousness about the golem. He didn't blame her for that, he didn't like Grobnar's new toy either. Going down he looked around for any sign she had been there, while Meron checked out the chamber with the spider. Neither one saw anything, although Sand smelled something he couldn't identify. Probably that ugly huge pet Natheran had picked up. They left the basement and headed towards the main doors and outside, pausing at the wall to look down on the courtyard and training grounds.

"Well we've searched the places in the keep she would most likely be and no one has seen her for the past couple of hours. Where do we look next?" Meron eyed the wizard as he looked around trying to determine the most likely areas. "You look worried."

Looking at the priest Sand schooled his features quickly. "I'm not worried, not yet. I'm puzzled that no one has seen her as she does tend to stand out in a crowd." His keen eyes suddenly landed on Bishop where he was standing practicing his archery. Casavir had warned him to keep an eye on the ranger, and he had in a way. However, as the days passed and the man kept to himself, he had to admit that he had become lax in that department. Motioning to Meron to follow, he headed over.

Bishop heard them approaching but ignored them as he sighted on the target in front of him. Letting the arrow loose he pulled another one from the ground and notched it to his bow. Sighting on the target, he let the arrow fly and then turned to face the two of them. "What do you want?" he growled, glaring at them.

Watching him closely, Sand tried to read the man's face. "Have you seen Natheran this afternoon?" He saw the ranger glance at the priest and then back to him.

"Isn't she supposed to be studying with him?" Bishop sneered and jerked his head toward Meron.

"She never showed up and no one has seen her for over two hours." Meron watched the ranger closely. Something about the man felt wrong but he didn't know what.

"Well, I haven't seen her either and I'm not her keeper, so go away and don't bother me again," he growled. Turning his back, he notched another arrow and took aim, hearing them walk away. He smiled slightly to himself that they suspected nothing. Then the smiled turned to a frown as he wondered where she had disappeared to. Maybe she ran off, she had been pretty upset. Unable to stop it, the image of her on the floor crying came to him. Again he felt his conscience rear it's ugly head, and he wondered if her tears meant she was more hurt than he had thought. Shaking his head, he snarled at the emotions creeping up. He'd be damned if he'd feel sorry for her. Taking aim at the target, he continued shooting arrows to clear his head.

******

It was getting on towards evening and now Sand was starting to worry. They had not found Natheran anywhere in the keep, Sal hadn't seen her at the inn, and she wasn't at any of the buildings in the courtyard. Furthermore, everyone they talked to said that they hadn't seen her in hours.

"If she's nowhere to be found inside the keep, then logically she must be outside the keep," Sand told the priest as he rubbed his nose and sighed. "This isn't like her to just up and disappear for no reason."

"How could she leave though without the guards seeing her?" Meron looked at Sand and saw that he looked very worried now.

"If she used an invisibility potion, she would be able to move undetected. But that begs the question, why would she use one?" Sand looked out over the walls to the countryside. If ,for whatever reason, she left the keep, she certainly wouldn't go without being armed. Turning quickly he headed back towards the inn with Meron right on his heels. When he entered he saw the ranger sitting in a corner, mug of ale in hand. Sand would bet his lucky robe that Bishop had something to do with her disappearance, despite the ranger's words to the contrary. Heading up the stairs, he went down the hall to her room and found the door locked.

"Natheran are you in there?" Sand asked, knocking lightly. Getting no response he pressed his ear to the door listening carefully. Closing his eyes he began to concentrate and heard the faint sound of someone breathing. Listening closer it sounded like the breathing of someone who was sleeping. _Sleeping this early in the day?_

"Well, is she in there?" Meron asked after waiting a few minutes.

"Unless someone else decided to sleep in her bed, then yes," Sand replied, staring thoughtfully at the door. "She had told me a couple of days ago that she hadn't been sleeping well since Casavir had left and I gave her a couple of sleep potions. I suppose it all finally caught up to her."

"I hear a 'but' in there," Meron pressed for more details.

"Ah yes, but why wouldn't she tell someone she was going to lay down." Sand felt that something was wrong, but lacked the necessary information to determine just what that something was.

"Well whatever her reasons are, at least we know that she is still here inside the keep," Meron said in relief. He knew, from conversations with others, that Natheran was a wanted woman. It wasn't safe for her to leave the keep alone, despite her potential power. "When she wakes up I'm sure she'll come find me and apologize for missing her lessons."

Sand hesitated for a moment at her door before following the priest down and out of the inn. Going back up to the keep he couldn't keep from feeling that something had happened to her. Hopefully he'd get an answer from her tomorrow on her rather peculiar behavior.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Bishop was sitting at his usual table with his feet propped on it waitng for her to come down. It was now mid morning and still there had been no sign of her. He had watched Sal go up once with a tray and knock on her door and then come down without it. He had been listening carefully but hadn't heard her door open. Again the image of her crying entered his mind and again he clamped down on his conscience hard. She was just tired so she was sleeping in. She'd be down soon, no worries there. He looked over as the inn door opened and he saw that uptight officer Kana walk in. She was another of Nasher's boot lickers who was determined to dump as much crap on Natheran's head as she could get away with. He watched her walk to the bar where Sal told her that the _Captain_ hadn't come down yet. So of course she went up and knocked and then came clomping down when she got no answer. As she was heading out she stopped and pinned her gaze on him so he gave her a sneer. Another woman who thought herself better than others just because she had been given a rank by some noble. Leaning his chair back, he closed his eyes in boredom.

He must have dozed off because he hadn't heard anyone come in. Opening his eyes he saw that the bitch was back and this time she had Sand and that priest with her. They were talking to Sal about whether or not she had eaten breakfast.

"She didn't eat anything this morning and I don't know if she'll eat lunch but we can try." The old barkeep had another tray in his hands and was heading upstairs with the others following behind.

"Captain, your lunch is here," Kana's voice, drifting down the stairs, had an authoritative tone as she rapped hard on the door. "Sand do you think you can unlock her door or should we break it down?"

"Are you crazy woman?" Sand's voice snapped at her. "She is an expert with that sword of hers and I am not going to risk having her run me through. If she doesn't want to come out, I for one am not going to force her."

Bishop couldn't help but snort at the statement. Well at least the wizard had some sense. Then it dawned on him that it was mid day and she had been locked in her room since yesterday afternoon. She must be really upset about what had happened, but he couldn't understand why. She was a passionate young woman with needs and she had satisfied them like any normal woman. She wasn't married to the paladin, so she hadn't done anything wrong. He shouldn't have gone off and left her like that, alone and needy. Bishop heard their boots on the stairs and decided to close his eyes to slits so they wouldn't see him watching.

"Kana, you have all the finesse of a bull in a pottery shop. Natheran has a very strong will and she will not come out without a fight," Meron looked at the lieutenant.

"She has duties to the keep that she can't ignore. I will be forced to report this to Lord Nasher," Kana's voice was clipped.

_"_My dear it has not even been a day yet. I can tell you right now that Natheran stands very high in Lord Nasher's favor. He would be more likely to think you were trying to oust her so you could take over, than that you were concerned about her," Sand's voice was a stern warning.

"Casavir and her other friends should be back today or tomorrow. They may be able to talk some sense into her. I say we let this matter be until that time." Meron looked at each in turn to see if they found this acceptable. Kana looked like she was going to protest but then nodded.

Bishop watched as the other three left and then sat up and looked at the stairs. He chewed on his bottom lip as he contemplated the situation. So the paladin will be back soon. He wondered if she would tell him or not and how would he react. Maybe now would be a good time to go hunting again. He tossed that idea around a few times and then discarded it. He would stay and see what happened before he took off. I mean after all the effort he put into this, he should stick around to see the fruits of his labor.

******

The sun was almost set when the wagons rolled into the keep. Casavir had never been happier to see a place in his life and it was all because of Natheran. He had found some special items for their quarters and he couldn't wait to show them to her. He heard the laughter coming from the others and knew they were as happy to be home as he was. They had only faced bandits once the whole trip and had come away with no losses and only a few minor injuries. Elanee was sitting beside him telling him the story of Grobnar's mishap at the alchemist when her voice suddenly broke off. Looking ahead he saw Kana, Sand, and Meron waiting for him with grim expressions. He felt his heart clench in fear. _Something's happened to Natheran._ Pulling the wagon to a halt he jumped down and hurried over to them.

"What's wrong? Is Natheran hurt?" He asked all in a rush, panic in his voice. The others had gathered around and were standing silently behind him.

"We don't know what is wrong, but the Captain has locked herself in your room. She has been in there since late yesterday afternoon," Sand's voice was calm but there was worry in his eyes.

"She has refused to eat anything or talk to us," Meron said calmly. "Kana wanted to break down the door but we convinced her to wait to see if you would return today."

"I told them that if anyone could get her to come out it would be you," Sand smiled a little and nodded.

Without waiting to hear more, Casavir hurried to the inn and up the stairs. Knocking on the door he called to her and waited. "Natheran, please open the door or I will break it down," he called to her again and waited. By this time the others were gathered behind him and getting a nod from Khelgar he hit the door with his shoulder, breaking the lock. Walking in he saw that she was gone, as was her armor and her sword, and the window was wide open.

"By the gods, the lass has gone and run off. What in the hells happened that would make her do that?" Khelgar yelled.

"Not only that, because none of you would do this before, we don't even know how long she's been gone," Casavir said furiously, pinning Sand with his gaze making the wizard sweat a little. "Did Bishop return and do something to her?"

"Well he returned but I don't know if he is the cause of this or not. He ignored everyone including Natheran and when she first went missing he denied any knowledge," Sand tried to keep his voice calm, which was a little hard to do with an angry paladin glaring down at you.

"I'll start another search of the keep immediately Sir Casavir," Kana said nervously and started backing up.

"That would be pointless," Elanee spoke up. "She wouldn't have taken her arms and armor if she was going to be staying in the keep. I will go and see if I can find any tracks to follow." Pushing past the others the druid headed downstairs and paused looking for Bishop. Not seeing him she continued outside and began searching under the window.

"Casavir, you're not going to like what I'm about to say," Khelgar eyed the man before him. "The best tracker in the keep is Bishop and whether or not he has something to do with her running off, our chances are better of finding her with his help."

Casavir glared at the dwarf, wanting to tell him off, but knowing he was right. He knew in his gut that the ranger was responsible no matter what he said to the others. "Find the bastard and if he won't come on his own, drag him back here." He snarled at everyone and they left quickly. Turning back to the room he saw that a set of the clothes she wore around the keep were on the bed. Going over and picking them up, he held them to his face, breathing in her scent. Sinking down on the bed he couldn't help but be afraid they wouldn't find her before any of the numerous enemies she had did. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see Shandra standing beside him.

"Don't worry Casavir, Natheran is strong and resourceful, an excellent fighter. When we find her she will be alive and well." Shandra smiled at him "Have faith in that."

Nodding he got to his feet and went downstairs to wait for the others to return with the ranger. Sitting at a table he drummed his fingers on the top of it. _Natheran what happened that would make you leave? You never backed down from anything, not even having to fight Lorne._ Leaning on the table he rested his head in his hands and sent a silent prayer to Tyr to watch over her and keep her safe. Hearing the inn door open he looked up and saw the ranger striding in, his usual sneer on his face. Fury filled him and he lunged at the man slamming him back onto a table. "What did you do to her you bastard?" he snarled down at Bishop, his arm across the rangers neck.

"Get off me paladin before I cut your throat," Bishop snarled back, glaring up, his hand gripping the hilt of his knife.

The others managed to haul Casavir off and push him back but he never took his eyes of the man in front of him. The two men stood there glaring at each other in hatred. "She was fine when we left, then you return and now she's gone, and you expect me to believe you had nothing to do with it?" Casavir spat the words out, clenching his fists to keep from going after the man again.

"Like I care what you think. I'm not the one that left her here alone to run this whole keep by herself, paladin," Bishop sneered back at him. "Why don't you ask the others why she might have run off? Ask Sand why she asked him for sleeping potions? Ask Kana why everytime a little problem came up she went running to the Captain? The only reason you think I'm responsible is because you hate my guts. Something goes wrong blame the ranger, nice, quick and easy solution to all your little problems."

"Sand, Kana what is he talking about?" Casavir turned a confused look to the two of them and saw them shift nervously. _Dear Tyr, was he wrong about Bishop?_ "Kana what did he mean by every problem?"

"Well, sir she is the Captain sir, and..," licking her lips nervously Kana avoided his eyes. "There were quite a few problems with supplies, materials and shipments and I have no understanding of these matters. I had to go to her, there was no one else."

Seeing Casavir glaring at him, Sand tried to keep his voice calm. "She had come to me a couple days ago asking for sleep potions. I, uh, gave them to her but I, uh, never asked her why she needed them."

"You're telling me that the two of you never stopped to ask her if there was anything wrong." Casavir couldn't keep the anger from his voice. Turning to Meron he saw the priest eyeing him calmly. "What about when she was at her lessons?"

"A couple of times she came for her lessons I saw that she looked tired so I told her to skip the lessons and go rest instead. Other than that she seemed fine."

Looking back at the ranger he tried to read the man's expression but he could see nothing there to tell him if his gut instinct was correct. From what the others said, he doubted that they really had anything to do with her disappearance, but he realized he couldn't blame it all on Bishop. "You will help us find her Bishop, and when we do she will tell me if you did anything to her. If you did.."

"Save your threats paladin," Bishop interrupted. "I'm not impressed. There is a moon tonight so I suggest we get started." Turning he walked out of the inn and began looking for her trail.

Watching him go he once again had doubts about the ranger's guilt. The man didn't act like a person with something to hide, but then again he lied so easily that one couldn't be sure. When they found Natheran he would have the truth from her about why she ran away. _If you are responsible in any way Bishop, I will tear you apart with my bare hands._ Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned to see Meron looking at him.

"Go find her and have faith in Tyr and Helm that they will watch over her. I will pray for her safe return." The priest saw the anguish in the man's face and wished he could offer more than words.

Casavir nodded and motioning to the others to follow, left the inn and headed out to the courtyard where Bishop waited. Glaring at the man he motioned for him to proceed and then followed him out of the keep and down the road.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"We're going to have to stop and wait for the morning. It's too dark to continue tracking her," Bishop told the group following him.

"So much for the best tracker in the keep," Casavir sneered at him.

"The moon is down, and in case you didn't notice, her trail hasn't exactly been obvious. She's been concealing it, something she must have learned from that foster father of hers." Bishop looked around at the group and then back at the paladin. "I can't see in the dark, and without light we'll miss any sign if she headed off in another direction."

"Casavir, he's right," Elanee spoke up. "I too noticed the way she's been obscuring her trail, Daeghun taught her well." Taking off her pack she sat down with her back to a tree, and soon the others we're doing the same.

Casavir just looked at them, wanting to tell them they had to keep going, but finally admitted to himself they were right. Picking a spot a little way apart from the others, he sat down and just stared at the ground. He should have stayed with her instead of going to Neverwinter, or at least he should have taken her with him. Instead he had let his sense of duty and responsibility take over, and once again it might cost him everything important to him. Leaning back against a tree, he looked up at the stars peeking through the canopy and prayed that it wasn't too late.

Bishop had to give the girl credit, she didn't want to make it easy for them to find her. Her foster father had taught her well and he was impressed despite himself. Things weren't turning out the way he had envisioned them. He had planned to confront the paladin with the facts and then watch him writhe in agony over it. But Natheran running away was not something he expected and now would not be a good time to bring it out in the open. He wondered what she would say when they found her, if they found her alive. At that thought he felt a pain in his chest sharp enough to cause him to catch his breath for a moment. _Why do you care if she is or not? Her death would solve your problem you idiot._ If she was dead he could go back and get rid of her uncle and then he would be free to get on with his life. Angry with himself he picked up a piece of wood and started whittling at it to pass the time until sunup.

When the sun was high enough they continued on in silence. Bishop had to stop several times to carefully scan the area in order to keep on track. He was now starting to get nervous because of the direction she was heading. It looked like she was heading closer to Luskan and he knew that with the extremely high bounty on her head she would be lucky to survive any encounter. Why was she heading this way? Was she just wandering aimlessly or was there someplace she was going? She had done this before, but that had supposedly been Helm guiding her, if you believed in that sort of thing.

"Uh, correct me if I'm wrong but is she heading towards Luskan?" Neeshka had come up to walk next to him. "Because that would just be a suicidal move on her part."

Glaring at the tiefling he simply nodded and turned his attention back towards her trail. It was suicidal to think she could go into Luskan territory and survive, and he started to get a bad feeling that maybe that was the point of her little trip. He thought back to the day they had coupled and the memories of her scent and taste, and how he had felt as he took possession of her body. He had not felt like that with a woman in a long time and he surpised himself as he felt a longing inside to experience that again. Taking a deep breath he pushed those feelings aside, there was no point dwelling on it. Having her was supposed to be the end of it, was supposed to be a way to hurt both her and the paladin for treating him like so much garbage. _But she hadn't been treating you like that in a long time, _his conscience mocked him. Snarling silently, he shoved it back into its dark hole.

Suddenly he saw something on the ground that made his heart race. Boot prints of a kind that he would know anywhere heading in the same direction as hers, and that was definately not good. Holding up his hand to stop the others from coming over, he carefully searched the ground and found four distinct patterns.

"What is it, why did we stop?" Khelgar asked looking at the ranger.

"These prints belong to a Luskan assasination squad and they appear to be following her," Bishop replied as calmly as he could. He saw the looks of fear on their faces. "The good thing is that they're not hiding their trail so we will be able to move quickly. Let's go." He took off without waiting for the others. They were still a couple hours behind the group and he didn't know how close they were to her. He hoped they would catch them in time.

******

They had been moving quickly for almost three hours when Bishop suddenly stopped, causing the others to almost trip over each other and start complaining. "Shut up so I can listen," he snarled at them. He had thought he heard sounds of fighting up ahead but now there was nothing. Then he caught the scent of blood on the air and started running in the direction it came from, the others racing after him. He crashed through some trees and found himself in a clearing, but stopped dead at what was spread out before him.

"What in the hells?" Khelgar gasped as he looked at the carnage before them. There were bodies of men in Luskan uniforms and several ogres, goblins and trolls. The ground was slick with blood and charred from some kind of mage fire. The stench was almost overwhelming.

Casavir suddenly pushed past them and into the clearing heading for a familiar figure, heedless of the blood and bodies under his feet. _Dear Tyr let her be alive._ Sliding to a stop he fell to his knees on the ground and carefully turned Natheran over. Putting his fingers to her throat he felt a weak pulse and tears of relief began to roll down his cheeks. "She's alive!" he shouted to the others, "Help me get her out of here."

With help from the others, they were able to carry her to a clear spot well away from the carnage. Setting her down he went to work removing her armor to check for injuries. As he was removing her leg plates he saw a small bolt sticking out of her knee and froze. Carefully he removed it and held it up to look more closely at it.

"Let me see that," Sand had come forward and taking the bolt carefully sniffed it, shuddering as he recognized the faint smell of a type of poison used by torturers in the Hosttowers. "Poison, not a deadly version, but enough to incapacitate the victim. They obiviously were attempting to bring her alive to Luskan. This poison is a specialty of Luskin, designed to torture as well as subdue."

Casavir felt his blood run cold. "What do we need to do?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"We'll need to make camp and get a fire going because she'll need to be kept warm during the early stages. There is no true antidote for this type of poison, and no spell will work on it either so we'll just have to let it run its course. It's painful, but it will not kill her. I will look around the area to see if I can find any plants that might help." Sand saw the fear lessen in the other's eyes.

"There is a small stream not far from here where we can make camp," Bishop said quietly, looking down at the girl in the paladin's arms. She looked so pale and helpless that it was hard to believe she had actually survived the battle.

The others in the group picked up her discarded armor and weapons, while Casavir carried her and followed after the ranger. After about a mile they came to the stream and started setting up camp. They had brought a few tents and some blankets and furs. Bishop and Elanee gathered wood to make a large fire while Khelgar and Neeshka began setting up the tents, and Shandra and Zhjaeve got out some pots to collect water to heat.

Sitting on the ground holding her in his arms, Casavir watched as Zhjaeve came over and sat down next to him. "You're a cleric so shouldn't you be able to remove this poison better than I could?"

"Know that I can try, but also know that I trust Sand's judgement in these matters. If he says there is no other way then it is probably true. But I will still try." Closing her eyes and placing her hand over the small wound she began to chant. After a couple minutes she looked up and shook her head, watching as the man's shoulders slumped.

As soon as the fire was going Khelgar placed a tent as close to it as he could and laid out some blankets and furs inside. Casavir carried her inside and laid her on the blankets and covered her with the furs. Just wanting to be close, he stretched out next to her and lay there watching her face. He thanked Tyr and Helm that she was still alive and felt himself relaxing now that he had her safe.

"I don't understand how she could have survived that battle," Shandra was sitting staring at the fire and shaking her head.

"Aye lass, it's a miracle she did," Khelgar nodded in sympathy, poking the fire with a stick. Looking around at the others he saw they were all worried. Sand was off looking for plants and Bishop had gone to look for game, but he didn't feel hungry right now. Casavir had seemed to feel that the ranger was responsible for her running off and he had to wonder if he was.

"I hope Sand is right about the poison not being designed to kill," Neeshka sniffed a little, barely managing to keep from crying. "Why do bad things always happen to her?"

"No one can answer that question," Elanee put her hand on the girl to comfort her. "She has survived much in her life, and she will survive this, so don't worry."

Hearing footsteps they saw Sand returning with a small handful of plants. "I will be able to use these to counteract some of the more painful aspects of the poison." He sat down and grabbing the smaller pot of water he began preparing them. "She will remain unconscious until the poison is gone from her system, so she won't be able to eat anything."

"How long do you think it will take?" Shandra asked looking at the tent she was in.

"I'm not sure as it depends on the person and how much of the poison is used. It is a cruel and sadistic method of capturing an enemy, its purpose being to torture the victim long before they even reach the hosttower. Luskan is about two days from here so figure it to be at least that long," he finished grimly.

Everyone felt their hearts sink at the implications of what they had heard. Standing quietly in the woods, the deer he had killed at his feet, Bishop could barely breathe. He knew that Sand was not exaggerating for he had seen what that particular poison had done to its victims. The thought of her being subjected to it made him fall to his knees, pain curling in his stomach. Closing his eyes he tried to put down the guilt, tried to close himself off from it, unable to because he was to blame for this. He was the reason she had run off, but she was the one who would suffer the most. Hells, he never meant for this to happen. To his surprise he felt tears come to his eyes and wiped them away angrily, he was not a child. Getting a grip on himself he got to his feet and picked up the deer. Schooling his features to show nothing, he walked into the camp and set about preparing the deer for cooking.

Sand watched the man working on the deer and could tell that something was bothering him. Was it possible that the ranger was indeed resposible for this mess and was now feeling guilty? Sighing he turned to the others, feeling he had to warn them of what was to come. "It will not be a pleasant thing to witness so if any of you want to head back to the keep then do so, I assure you no one will blame you."

"What the hells you saying? We can't leave her, not now," Khelgar shouted at the wizard, the others nodding in agreement.

"Have any of you ever seen how Luskans torture their enemies, hmm?" He eyed them coldy. "It is not the for the faint of heart but if you want to subject yourselves to it then be prepared to have nightmares. Believe me, if I didn't need to be here I wouldn't stick around for this."

The others just looked at him feeling shivers run down their backs at the grim picture he painted. However, not one of them made a move to leave.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

_What are these creatures and where did they come from? Amie no! Not dead, she can't be dead. Fire everywhere it burns, smoke and screams, blood so much blood. It's so hot, why am I so hot? I have to leave, protect the village, alone...not alone, a dwarf and a demon girl. Wait no they're gone, where is everyone? I have to fight Lorne, how can I tell his mother, she'll hate me. Hot so hot, father am I sick? Father, where are you? West Harbor destroyed, everyone dead...father you're dead..no..no..not dead, please. Hot so hot, too hot can't breathe. Wait no I can't...no Bishop...no but I feel desire why? I love Casavir..not Bishop, how can I do this. No what have I done, betrayed my love, he'll hate me if he finds out. Hot so hot, it's too hot here..._

Casavir watched as Natheran's whole body seemed to tremble, her muscles spasming. They had been trying to bring her fever down with cloths dipped in cold water but it didn't seem to be working. He jumped as her body started convulsing. "Sand! Zhjaeve! She's going into convulsions!"

Crawling into the tent the cleric put her hand to Natheran's forehead and jerked it back from the heat. "Know we have to immerse her in the water now, quickly."

Scooping her in his arms Casavir ran to the small stream and waded out to the middle where the water was deepest. With Khelgar and Shandra helping they managed to get her submerged enough. "How long do we keep her here?" He looked at the cleric who was checking vital signs. "Until her body temperature drops enough," the cleric replied. Suddenly he lost his hold as Natheran started thrashing and then screamed in agony. Grabbing her shoulders in a tight grip he struggled to hold her as she continued to thrash and scream, her face twisted in pain.

"Oh gods, oh gods," Shandra was white faced and winced with each scream, staring in horror at her friend. Khelgar simply gritted his teeth.

Sand came wading into the stream a small bowl in his hands. "Hold her as still as possible while I try to get some of this down her throat." When the others had her as immobile as possible he motioned to Zhjaeve to hold her head, and then carefully started pouring the liquid into Natheran's mouth. When the bowl was empty he stepped back and waited. Shortly after that the girl's thrashing and screaming slowed and then stopped altogether. Sighing, he stepped back rubbing his ears.

Zhjaeve was still checking her vitals and sighed with relief as her body temperature started to drop and her pulse slowed. After another ten minutes her temp had lowered enough to leave the stream. "She should be fine for now, you can take her back to the tent."

Casavir's body was numb from the cold water but he resolutely carried her to their tent. Entering he saw Neeshka waiting with some dry clothes. He saw how pale the tiefling was and the tears she was trying not to shed. "We might need to submerse her again so we won't put the dry clothes on her yet." Neeshka nodded and helped get Natheran's clothes off and then tucked the furs around her. After Neeshka left, he let go of the iron control he had put on his emotions. Trembling he buried his face in his hands, unable to hold back tears. Her screams had been horrible to hear and each one felt like it tore out a piece of his soul.

Sand sat down in front of the fire to prepare some more of the plants he found. He glanced around at the others and saw they were all pale and shaking. He had warned them and they refused to listen. The years he spent in the hosttower had exposed him to worse than this and this was just starting.

"That was so horrible," Shandra clasped her shaking hands together and leaned closer to the fire.

"Unfortunately, the potion I gave her will only suppress the pain for a few hours. I don't know how many times we'll have to go through this." Sand looked around again and saw the looks of resolve on their faces. The only one he didn't see was the ranger.

Bishop watched the others from the cover of the trees. Each time she had screamed it cut through him like a knife and brought to the surface thoughts he had suppressed for a long time. He thought about leaving, maybe going back to the keep or just heading off for Amn or some other place far from her and all she represented. He closed his eyes trying hard not to remember his time spent in Luskan. It seemed no matter where he went, no matter how hard he tried, he could not escape his past. He knew that the next couple of days would be the longest ones of his life.

******

Shandra stuck her head in the tent to give Casavir some food and saw him slouched over Natheran eyes half closed. It was nearing the end of the second longest day of her life. Four more times they had had to listen to the screams and everyone's nerves were raw. "Casavir, you have to eat to keep up your strength," she said softly, holding out the roast deer for him. She saw him look at her and the food. "If you don't eat you won't be able to help her, so take it."

Casavir took the meat and just stared at it for a few minutes before eating. He sat numbly, slowly chewing, barely able to swallow because his throat was so tight. He had tried to sleep but every twitch and moan from her had awoken him and he was now exhausted. Finally finishing, he set the plate aside and stretched out beside her, thinking about what he had heard her mumble early that morning. He didn't want to believe it, wanted to think it was just a poison induced nightmare, but he knew that it was not. He knew the truth when he heard it and he had felt as if his heart would break. If he wasn't so tired he would go to the ranger and beat him to a pulp. He would outright kill him if he thougt the man had forced himself on her, but it didn't sound like it. However, that could be dealt with when she woke up. Sand seemed to think the worst was over and hopefully the wizard was right. Unable to keep his eyes open longer he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Natheran slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in a tent. The last thing she remembered was the Luskans surrounding her and the ogres stomping into the clearing. After that everything was a blur of screams and blood and pain. Every part of her body ached worse than after her fight with Lorne and she could feel how week she was. Licking her lips she could feel how dry and chapped they were and she was very thirsty. Slowly turning her head she saw Casavir asleep beside her and tried to call out to him but her voice failed her. Licking her lips she tried again and managed to croak "Casavir..thirsty" and saw him start awake, staring at her.

"Natheran, you're awake," he sat up in disbelief. "No don't talk, I'll get some water, just stay still." Crawling out of the tent he grabbed a bowl and ran to the stream to get the water, shouting back to the others that she was awake. Coming back he saw that Zhjaeve had entered and was sitting on one side. He slipped his arm under Natheran's shoulders to support her as she sipped at the water.

Zhjaeve saw the questions in her eyes and placing her hand on the girls shoulder filled her in on what had happened. "Know that your body has suffered tremendously and know that you will have to drink slowly or you will not keep it down. Know that it will be a few days before you fully recover." Nodding to Casavir she left the tent.

"Casavir..," Natheran rasped out, "I'm sorry I..." She stopped as he placed a finger to her lips.

"Don't try to talk yet, just rest as we'll have plenty of time to talk later when you're stronger." He smiled at her, hiding his pain so that she would not worry. Tenderly he brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead and saw her eyes close as she fell back asleep. He continued to sit beside her tracing her features as she slept quietly, the relief that she was going to be alright mingling with the pain of what they would have to discuss when she was stronger. Finally he decided to leave the tent for a while and went to stand by the fire, stretching his back and legs.

"So she's going to be okay now right?" Neeshka looked at him hopefully.

"Yes, she'll be fine now, but it will be some time before she is fully recovered. When she is awake again you can go in and see for yourself." He smiled as the tiefling flung her arms around Khelgar to hug him and soon everyone was hugging and laughing, relief flooding through them. He heard footsteps approach and the smile on his face disappeared as he saw Bishop come out of the trees. Anger surged through him and he clenched his fists as he glared at the ranger. The others, seeing the change, fell silent watching the two men staring at each other. Without a word Casavir turned and went back inside the tent.

Bishop saw the look the paladin gave him and knew that he knew the truth of what happened. Natheran must have talked in her sleep and he'd heard it. What surprised him was that the man didn't act on it yet. It would only be a matter of time though and after the last two days he wouldn't blame the man for wanting to kill him. However, he had no intention of fighting the paladin, not over a girl, even one such as Natheran. _Would they order him to leave?_ Shrugging Bishop turned around to return to the trees to see if he could get some sleep now.

******

The next time Natheran opened her eyes she felt much better. She was still thirsty and her body still ached but not as bad as before. Turning her head she saw Casavir sitting beside her with a smile on his face. As she remembered what had happened the past few days she felt her eyes fill with tears and she looked away. He would want to know why she had left and she would have to tell him everything. Gathering her courage, she turned her head and tried to speak, but couldn't find the words.

"I know why you left Natheran," he said softly, his smile was gone and his eyes were sad. Seeing her surprise he explained, "When you were unconscious you started talking in your sleep." He saw shame fill her eyes before they closed, tears running down her face. "I know you gave yourself to him but I don't know why. Please, I need you to tell me what happened."

Swallowing hard she took a deep breath. "From the day you left I would dream of you every night. At first the dreams were simple but in a couple of days they started to become more... vivid. They would wake me up at all hours and I found myself unable to get much sleep. Eventually I went to Sand for some sleeping potions, but they didn't seem to help much as I would wake in the morning sweaty and tired like...," she blushed at the memory and looked away.

Casavir took a deep breath and reaching out, gently took her chin and turned her face to his. "These dreams were about the times we made love, weren't they?"

Nodding, she continued, drawing strength from his calm voice. "The day before I left I had gone down to visit Kistrel and I didn't see him until he came out of the shadows. He must have heard me at night for he...he cornered me and told me. I tried to ignore his words, his touch, but I..I.. couldn't. I started feeling all the same feelings I had had with you and I didn't fight him, I didn't stop him." Starting to cry she jerked her head away and turned her back, unable to face him.

Casavir just stared at her back as she sobbed unsure what he felt now. Bishop had seduced her, not forced her. "Why did you run off?" He asked softly.

"I love you, not him, and I was ashamed that I was so weak. I betrayed you and I couldn't face it, I wanted to die for what I did. I'm sorry, so sorry for everything. Please don't hate me, even if you can't forgive me, just don't hate me."

He heard the truth in her words, she did indeed love him, and this made the ache in his heart fade a little. She had done the same thing he had, run off to die in battle to try to escape the pain of her mistake. Part of this was his fault, for he knew he shouldn't have left her alone. The ranger had been after her since the beginning and he knew that Natheran had had feelings for the man. Bishop was a sneaky bastard and he shouldn't have trusted in anyone else to keep her out of the man's reach. Gathering her in his arms, he held her tight as she cried. "I don't hate you, I love you. You made a mistake yes, but part of this was my fault. I knew I should have stayed, so I must share the blame. There's nothing to forgive." Though the words were hard to say, he managed, and was rewarded by the tension leaving her body.

Natheran wrapped her arms around his neck, relief flooding her as she realized she hadn't lost his love. That had been her biggest fear for she knew how much he hated Bishop. Finally her tears stopped and she lay quietly against him exhausted from everything. Looking up at him she had to ask, "What...what about Bishop?"

"He took advantage of you in a weak moment and seduced you. While it was wrong it was not criminal. There's only two things we can do, the first being that we ask him to leave. If we do that he might decide to tell everyone what happened." He saw her pale at the thought. "The better thing is to ignore him and put this behind us. You now know to stay away from him, and I'm never leaving you alone again, so he won't get another opportunity to do this." Bending his head he kissed her softly. "Now are you hungry or would you like to sleep some more?"

"I think I could eat a little," she smiled tentatively at him. He gave her another kiss then left to get some food. She lay back on the furs, starting to feel happy for the first time in days. He wasn't going to leave her, he even forgave her for what she did. When he came back she saw he had his dinner too and when she finished she felt sleepy once more. Lying down, she felt him lay down beside her and pull a fur over them. Wrapped in his arms she fell asleep.

Casavir lay quietly for a long time, examining his personal feelings more closely. Yes, he loved her and yes, he meant what he said, that he forgave her. He wouldn't leave her because of one mistake. However, he wondered if he would be able to trust her if the ranger continued to hang around with them. Sighing, he held her closer and closed his eyes. He would have to take things one step, one day, at a time, and hope that Natheran would never let her guard down around Bishop again.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Two days had passed since she and Casavir had talked and Natheran was finally feeling strong enough for the journey back to the keep. She hadn't seen Bishop and she figured he must be keeping away from them, maybe even returned to the keep. Now she was sitting near the fire getting a lecture from Khelgar on being stupid and had to keep from laughing at points because alot of what he said were things she had told him long ago. Of course the others also had to put their noses in it and thus the criticism had been going on for over an hour.

"All right already, I'm sorry and I swear by Helm I will never do somthing like this again," she held up her hands to stop the tirades. "I was stupid and I know that."

"Just remember lass, we're your friends and we'll stick by you no matter how many stupid things you do. You were damn lucky to survive that ambush," Khlegar finished and stood up to go get water from the stream. He was making a stew tonight with the left over deer meat.

"Sand I know that I was poisoned by those Luskans but do you have any idea why they didn't just try to kill me?" Natheran asked staring curiously at the elf. Something in his face told her she wasn't going to like his answer.

"My dear, they were planning on taking you back to the Hosttower so that you could be...ah...punished indefinately for what you did," he said and saw the girls body twitch at the thought. "Yes, the torturers of the Hosttower are particularly good at keeping people on the edge of death. The poison used on you was merely a precursor for what was to come."

The thought of how much worse it could have been made a shiver run down her spine. She knew the only reason they found her so quickly was because of Bishop. She had deliberately made her trail hard to follow and only an experienced tracker would have found her. Despite everything, she did owe the ranger her life and maybe it would be enough to balance out whatever his debt to her uncle was. Then he could go his own way and they wouldn't have to worry about him anymore.

"Has anybody seen Casavir?" Natheran looked around, not seeing him in or near the camp.

"He said he was going for a walk up the stream," Neeshka pointed out his direction, a little twinkle in her eye. "Maybe he's gone to look for a private trysting spot."

"Neeshka!" Natheran felt her face heat at the implications, which of course started everyone snickering. Getting to her feet and glaring at them, she stomped out of camp in the direction he had gone. It was a pleasant evening, one of the warmest ones so far. Spring and fall had always been her favorite seasons because they were the most colorful. Looking back she saw that the camp was now hidden from view and small smile curved her face. _Maybe Neeshka was right and he had come out here for a tryst._ She continued walking, wondering how far he had gone, when she suddenly heard sounds of fighting. Hurrying towards the noise she stopped at the edge of a small clearing and gasped as she saw the two men grappling and snarling at each other.

"Stop it, both of you!" she cried out, running over to them just as Casavir landed a nasty punch to Bishops nose. The ranger staggered back and she hurriedly threw herself in front of Casavir. "Please, stop this now, please." She had to use all her strength to keep him from attacking Bishop again.

"Get out of the way Natheran, I'm not finished with him yet," Casavir growled at her while keeping his angry gaze fixed on the other man.

Turning her head she saw that Bishop's face was bruised and his nose looked to be broken. "If you punish him then you should punish me as well, he is not entirely to blame for this and you know that." She stared hard at Casavir and finally he stopped straining against her hold a bit. Without taking her gaze from him, she spoke to the ranger. "Bishop, get out of here. Go back to the camp or the keep or wherever you want, but just go."

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Bishop left without a word. Once he was gone she stepped back from Casavir and sighed in relief. Looking at him she saw he wasn't too badly injured although he was going to have one nasty black eye in the morning. He suddenly turned his back to her and stomped away a few feet and she saw his fists clench as he tried to get his anger under control.

"Why did you stop us?" he asked without turning around, his voice still tinged with anger.

"Because the two of you beating each other up isn't going to help matters, and the truth is that I am as much to blame as Bishop is." She walked over to him and sliding her arms under his to hold him, laid her cheek against his back. "Not only that, if it weren't for him you might not have found me in time." She felt him stiffen and growl a little at her words. She just held him and waited, and finally, after what seemed like forever, she felt the tension drain from him as he sighed.

Casavir felt his anger starting to leave him and grudgingly admitted she was right. The warmth of her body pressed to his back reminded him of how long it had been since they'd made love and he felt desire stirring in him. Turning in her arms he raised his hands to cup her face as he kissed her softly. Feeling her arms tighten around him and hearing her moan he deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking hers. Pulling back he closed his eyes as he tried to rein in his desire. "We shoudn't do this, you haven't gotten your full strength back."

Looking up at him she could feel how much he wanted her and she felt the same. Moving her hands down she grabbed his butt and pulled him against her and reaching up she ran her tongue along his neck, hearing him groan. "I want you now, make love to me," she whispered in his ear. That was all the encouragement he needed and pulling her tightly to him began kissing and nipping along her neck. He lowered her to the ground and slowly they came together, lost in a world of their own.

******

The next morning, as they packed their gear, everyone kept looking at the bruises on Casavir's face, but didn't say anything. Natheran looked around for Bishop but didn't see him anywhere. She wondered if he was already heading back to the keep or off to some other place. Things were going to be awkward for a while if he decided to stay. He had claimed before that he had to pay his debt and that's why he hung around with them, but she knew that she was also part of the reason. Sighing, she began to put on her platemail.

"Natheran, what are you doing? You're not strong enough to carry that weight yet," Casavir hurried over, concern in his voice and on his face.

"I have to wear this otherwise I will be vulnerable to any enemies we come across," Natheran replied firmly. "Helm will give me strength to fight should I need it, you know that. Just don't expect me to run in this." She smiled as she heard him mutter something about stubborn women and then helped her put on the armor. When she was done, she looked around and saw everyone ready to go.

"Now I wonder where the ranger got himself off to," Khelgar grumbled, looking around. Not that he really cared, but he did like to know where the wretch was at all times. He had talked with the others on several occasions about the man and everyone agreed Bishop was not to be fully trusted. He also knew that something bad had happened between Natheran and the ranger. Casavir's anger with the man had told the tale. Too bad Natheran didn't just tell the ranger to get lost, then everyone could relax again.

"He left already. Let's get moving," Natheran said shortly as she settled her shield onto her arm and headed back the way she had come, Casavir falling into step beside her. She didn't want to give the others any opportunity to pry into her personal life. That wouldn't be good for anyone right now. Looking over at Casavir she reached up and gently touched his eye, "That must hurt, but all in all you didn't come off too badly."

"Not too much my lady," he smiled at her. "Last night, as I thought about our fight, it dawned on me that the ranger didn't seem to try too hard to hit me."

"Maybe he did feel some guilt about what happened after all," Natheran replied. She was looking ahead so she didn't see the disbelief on Casavir's face at her words, but she did hear him snort in contempt. Bishop was the type to use every trick in the book, even dirty ones, when he fought and the fact he didn't was enough to support her statement. The others had agreed to let her set the pace and so she took it easy to keep Casavir happy. She figured they should reach the keep within a couple of days and that was soon enough for her.

Casavir didn't want to say anything in front of the others, but Natheran's attitude towards the ranger was too forgiving. This habit she had of always trying to see the good in other people, while commendable, was also dangerous when confronted with someone like the ranger. If there was any shred of good left in that wretched excuse for a man, then it was buried so deep that the world would never see it. But, he didn't want to argue with her about it, for the less she thought about the man the better. He would just have to be extra vigilant this time and make sure he never left her side.

******

It actually took them longer than expected to reach the keep, but finally they saw the walls ahead and could hear the calls of the lookouts as they approached. Walking through the gates, she saw Kana and Nevalle waiting for her. She found it a little annoying that Kana had seen fit to tell Lord Nasher about her disappearing, for that could be the only reason for Nevalle's presence. As she strode up Kana saluted and stood at attention. Ignoring her she turned her attention to Nevalle.

"Sir Nevalle, your presence here is a surpise. Have you come with a new request from Lord Nasher for me?" Natheran saw the man look quickly at Kana.

"Lt. Kana was worried and sent word to the castle about you're having disappeared and Lord Nasher dispatched me to see if I could be of assistance," Nevalle replied smoothly.

"So that is your true role here is it Kana? To report my every move and deed to Lord Nasher behind my back?" Natheran's voice was hard as she glared at her underling.

"My lady, it is unfair of you to make such an accusation," Casavir whispered in her ear, seeing the surprise on both Kana's and Nevalle's faces.

"That is not why she was assigned here Captain. I'm sure that you're just tired from your trip," Nevalle's voice held a slight warning. "I thought her concerns justified after that ranger returned here without you." He saw her surprise and saw Casavir's jaw clench at the news.

"Bishop returned here about the same time as Sir Nevalle arrived Captain," Kana spoke up. "However, he refused to answer any questions about your whereabouts."

"Is he at the inn? Because I have something I need to discuss with him," Natheran saw a strange look cross Kana's face. "What?"

"Captain, he refused to answer any of mine or Nevalle's questions so I arrested him for insubordination," Kana answered, looking straight ahead.

"I am the only one who is sworn to Neverwinter's service Kana," Natheran said furiously. "My companions don't answer to you or anyone else. They are free to come and go as they wish, and they are free to tell you to jump off a cliff if they wish. You will release him immediately, and furthermore you will not take any such actions in the future without my approval."

"I gave the order to put him jail, not Kana," Nevalle spoke up in the lieutenant's defense. "I have Lord Nasher's authority in this matter."

"I see." Natheran eyed the man closely and then smiled very unpleasantly. "I guess that Lord Nasher won't require my services any more then. I'm sure that you and Kana can manage this keep yourself. My first loyalty has always been to Helm and I have no problem leaving here today and going to Helm's Hold."

Kana and Nevalle both gaped at her and there were gasps of surprise from her companions at her words. "But, Captain, this keep is vital to the coming war with the King of Shadows," Kana protested. "You will need all the help you can get."

"No, it is Neverwinter that needs this keep. I only need my companions, who will stand by me out of friendship, not because they were ordered to." She waited to see if they had anything else to say. After a long pause she continued, "I am the one who is being hunted, I carry the shards, I am the only one who can defeat the King of Shadows. This is my keep and I will run it my way. If my Lord Nasher does not like this, then let him assign someone else."

"Forgive me my lady, it shall be as you wish," Nevalle bowed slightly and turned, "Guards release the ranger." Looking back at Natheran he had to ask, "Would you really break your oath to Neverwinter?"

"If I were forced to choose between Neverwinter and my friends, then yes I would," Natheran answered without hesitation. There was a long heavy silence between them as they waited. Seeing Bishop coming finally, she turned to Casavir, "Wait here okay?" Seeing him nod she motioned Bishop to follow her away from the others. Reaching a spot where they could be seen but not heard she folded her arms and waited for the ranger to approach.

"I wish to apologize for your treatment Bishop. They had no right to do this and I made sure they knew it." She saw that his face was an expressionless mask and that his nose apparently hadn't been broken. "I was a little surprised that you returned here and I want to know why you did after everything that's happened."

Bishop stared at her for a long time. He had questioned his reasons for coming here himself and now here she was asking for them. "I may have helped to save your life, but my debt to your uncle is greater than that. That's the only reason I came back here Captain." His voice was also without expression.

Trying to read his expression, she found herself unable to determine if that was the whole reason or not. Finally, she nodded at him and watched him turn away and head towards the keep. Puzzled she wondered why he did and then remembered that the keep was now furnished. Walking back to the group she went over to Casavir and took his hand in hers.

"I'm guessing that since Bishop is heading to the keep and not the inn, that the living quarters have been completed." Seeing Kana nod she continued. "I am still tired from all that has happened these last few days, so if you will excuse us I am going to get some rest." Pulling Casavir after her she headed to the keep to the Captain's Suite. She'd deal with everything else tomorrow.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Casavir slowly woke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping and twittering outside the windows of their room. Resting his head on one hand he looked down at Natheran and saw she was still sound asleep, her back to him. When they had gotten to her suite the bed and other furnishings had been set up in the room but they had had a lot of fun rearranging things to suit them. But it was the small altar and devotion items to Helm he had gotten her that had pleased her the most. Together they had set it up and now when they retired for the night they would be able to perform their nightly devotions to Tyr and Helm together.

Lifting his hand he traced the lines of her face and ran his fingers through her hair, he loved the color of her hair. He gently traced his way across her shoulders and down her spine and saw her shiver a little, even in her sleep. Her skin was so soft and yet he could feel the muscles under it, like steel covered in silk, and unable to resist he ran his hand down her arm to her waist. He caressed her skin up her abdomen and gently cupped her breast in his hand, stroking the nipple, causing her to moan and push her hips back against him. Leaning down he buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent and gently nibbling at the flesh. He continued to stroke and caress her breasts as he felt the heat of desire burn through him. Pushing the blankets down he paused to drink in the curve of her hips and her long legs, before running his hand down them. Bringing his hand up to between her legs he felt the heat and moistness of her, even though she still slept. He lightly stroked the flesh and then pushed his fingers inside hearing her gasp and then moan. Seeing her shudder at his touch, even in her sleep, had affected him more than he realized. He was now breathing heavily and he was painfully hard. Lifting one leg to drape over his, he slowly sheathed himself in her, slipping his arms around her to cup her breasts in his hands. As he started moving in her, he saw her gasp and open her eyes.

Natheran awoke from a dream of making love to Casavir to find it wasn't a dream. He was inside her and his hands were on her and all she could do was moan at the heat that was now spreading through her. She felt his mouth on her neck, nipping and kissing her skin, while his hands caressed her breasts and teased her nipples. She heard his breath coming in heavy pants as he thust into her harder and faster, and her whole body started to tense. With two final hard thrusts they came together crying out in ecstasy, shuddering at the pleasure that washed through them. Finding her voice she managed to breath out, "Good morning," and then giggled happily.

Hearing her giggle, he felt himself smile. "Good morning my lady," her murmured in her ear, holding her close. "Anything in particular you wish to do today or shall we just stay here and play?" he asked while nuzzling her neck.

Turning over to face him she looked into his blue eyes and all kinds of naughty thoughts ran through her head. "You know we never have spent a day alone together, I think I would like that." She reached up and ran her finger across his lips, squealing when he caught it in his mouth to suck on it. She let her gaze roam over his muscled chest and down his body admiring his strength. He was so big and strong, but also so gentle with her, and she couldn't keep from smiling. "Maybe we could just go for a long walk together just the two of us," she murmured as her hand, seemingly on its own, ran across his chest and and teased at his nipples.

Casavir felt desire stirring in him again at her touch and it amazed him how she could do that to him. "Maybe later," he said as his hands clasped her head and he kissed her deeply. Soon they were lost in each other once more.

******

It was almost lunch time as they left her quarters and they had decided to go over to the inn to eat, and afterwards they planned to walk around the keep together. Entering the throne room she saw Kana and Katriona standing there talking quietly to each other. There was quite a bit of paperwork on her desk but she ignored it. As she approached she saw both women turn and stand at attention.

"What orders do you have for us today, Captain?" Kana asked.

"No orders today, today we're going to just have fun." Natheran saw Kana give her a confused look. "You're too young Kana to be taking life this seriously. Everyone needs to have fun once in a while, so just go and do anything you like today. Take a walk, go for a ride, read a book or whatever is fun for you. Casavir and I are going to go have some lunch and then take a walk out to the fields and around the keep." Laughing at the woman's expression she merely waived and headed out of the keep.

Stepping outside the keep she saw Wolf hanging around and went over to him. "Hey Wolf, how are things going for you and the others?"

"Great Captain, I never knew that country living was so good. Me and the guys have been helping around the keep and the fields, so no complaints." Wolf grinned at her.

"Well how about you joining us for lunch and you can tell me everything?" Natheran smiled as the boy nodded eagerly and fell into step with her. Entering the inn she saw that the others were there as well, eating and laughing. Grabbing a table she sat down as Sal came over with with ales for her and Casavir, and a glass of juice for Wolf. As they waited for their food they discussed the happenings in the keep and surrounding lands. It always amazed her how much Wolf seemed to know, he was quite good at gathering information. She looked around and saw Neeshka and Khelgar bickering with Elanee looking on at one table. At another table she saw Grobnar and Shandra talking, well Grobnar talking and Shandra laughing, and of course there was Bishop watching her as usual but without expression.

Turning her attention back to Wolf she saw that Casavir had seen the ranger and stiffened a little, eyes narrowing in anger. Putting her hand on his arm she drew his attention back to her. He wasn't happy that Bishop was staying on with them but he hadn't questioned her on it. Hopefully, there wouldn't be anymore fights between the two men. After having finished their lunch, Wolf took off and Casavir and her went out to the fields to find Orlen. The fields were flourishing and the land around was quiet and peaceful. The sun was warm and there was just a slight breeze, she was on Casavir's arm and nothing could be better than this.

Entering the keep once more she saw that Nevalle was getting ready to ride back to Neverwinter and suddenly had an idea. "Good afternoon, Sir Nevalle." She saw him turn and smile as she approached.

"I see you have been out enjoying the lovely weather Captain," Nevalle replied. "I wish I could stay here for a while longer, it's nice being out of the city for a while, but I have too many matters that require my attention.

"I was wondering if you could help me out with something. You see, we have the stables rebuilt and I would love to have some horses for riding on days like this. Who would you recommend I contact about this?" She saw him raise his eyebrows and smile even more.

"The castle has a merchant we deal with when we need good horses, I can have him contact you." Nevalled patted the neck of his horse. "Thunderer here was purchased from him and he is one of the finest horses I have ever ridden." Looking at her he smiled slyly, "If you had a stable of such horses here I would find it very hard to leave."

"You like riding horses that much huh?" She smiled at the little boy grin that came to his lips. "Well so do I, and as I never had much opportunity to do so growing up, I want to make up for it."

"Well then, I will set things up for you and I can send him out here." Nevalle mounted and looked down at her. "If you want I can accompany him here and help you choose the right mounts."

"I would like that Sir Nevalle," she smiled at him and stepped back as he snapped the reins.

"I think having some horses here is a wonderful idea, my lady." Casavir slipped his arm around her waist as they headed into the keep. Leaning close he whispered in her ear, "Perhaps I could interest you in a different form of riding this afternoon." Then laughed as she blushed at the idea. Taking her hand he hurried to their room, closed and locked the door, then started hungrily kissing her as he removed her clothes. They didn't leave the room for the rest of the afternoon.

******

She was lying in Casavir's arms idly tracing her finger over his chest when someone knocked on the door, startling her. "What is it?" she called and then giggled as Casavir nibbled her ear and told her to ignore the knock.

"I'm sorry to disturb your...ah...rest Captain," Sand's dry voice called out. "Aldanon claims he has found some information on Jerro's Haven and wishes to see you as soon as possible."

Sighing, she realized that their day of fun was about to come to an end. "Tell him I'll be there shortly Sand, thank you." She looked at Casavir and pouted, causing him to smile and kiss her. "I suppose it would be rude to keep them waiting wouldn't it?"

"Yes my lady it would be rude," he murmured as he brushed her hair back from her face. "However, we still have the whole night ahead of us, so I guess we can spare him a little time today."

Laughing they got up to get dressed, an activity that took longer than it should because Casavir insisted on helping her. Then together they left the room to go find out what information Aldanon had found.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

They had been traveling for about a week when they finally reached the area where Aldanon's assistant Harcourt had determined that Ammon Jerro's Haven should be. She had asked everyone to come on this little trip because she had no idea what they would be facing. Bishop and Casvir had been verbally sparring the entire trip, and while the others found it amusing, she knew that it was just an indication of the much deeper hatred and jealousy between the two. She could only hope that neither would take it upon themselves to finish the other off during the heat of battle.

As they approached the area she saw a dry and barren landscape spread out below her that looked most forbidding. Drawing her sword she told the others to move with caution and slowly made her way down into the valley. There were some kind of structures that appeared to have statues surrounding them. As she moved closer, the statues suddenly sprang to life and that's when she saw what they really were: Gargoyles. As they were fighting the gargoyles she saw a bunch of shadow mastiffs coming and turned to meet their charge head on. There were dozens of them and calling upon Helm she lost herself in the battle, cutting and slashing at each one as they tried to surround her. She was only vaguely aware of Casavir and Shandra at her side as she fought them, for the edges of her vision were obscured by the white light that surrounded her every time she used Helm's power in battle. It was like she was no longer herself but merely an instrument of his wrath as she fought. Finally there were no more of the creatures, and she found herself on her knees gasping as the power drained away and her vision cleared.

Casavir stood by her watching the area around them until she could get back on her feet. He knew that she was most vulnerable after the power left her and he wanted to make sure that nothing came close to her. The others talked quietly amongst themselves while they waited, discussing the possible locations where the entrance to the haven would be. Finally he saw her eyes open and reaching down helped her to her feet, smiling as she nodded her thanks.

"Okay everybody, where is the most likely place to find the entrance?" She asked the group. They seemed to have come to an agreement while she had been getting her wind back and motioned them to follow as she headed in the direction they pointed. They walked for some time, seeing nothing to indicate an entrance, and just as she was beginning to think they were wrong, she came around a bend and saw a walled entrance. As they entered the courtyard she stopped dead in her tracks. There before her was a huge iron golem, standing next to the door of a building that had to be the haven. Slowly they approached, preparing for it to attack them, when it suddenly seemed to come to life and spoke.

"Only one who is the blood of Jerro may enter his Haven." The golem voice made the air vibrate and the ground tremble.

Shandra licked her lips nervously, and after a nod of encouragement from Natheran, she walked up to the golem. "Well, I am blood of Jerro so open up," she said snappily.

"Having the blood of Jerro is not enough, you must also prove your worth before you may enter," the golem rumbled out.

"How do we prove our worth?" Natheran stepped up next to Shandra giving the woman a small smile.

"You and those who follow you must complete the three paths before you may proceed." The golem proceeded to explain about The Path of Determination, The Path of Righteousness, and The Path of Sight.

Grumbling about paranoid wizards, Natheran headed back out with the group to go complete the tasks set before them. The tasks didn't sound complicated until they actually started them, and by the time they had finished the sun was starting to set. By this time, everyone was exhausted so she told them to make camp for the night. If the conditions inside the Haven were anything like the ones outside then they would be in for some very tiring battles.

In the morning they went back to the golem and informed it of their success, only to find that one more condition must be met: Shandra's blood. Looking at the woman Natheran saw how nervous she was, "Only do this if you want to."

"Well that's what we've come all this way for right?" Shandra took a deep breath and making a small cut on her thumb, sprinkled the blood on the pedestal before the door. As she turned to smile at them she disappeared in a flash of light, causing Natheran to scream "Shandra!"

The door before them opened and the portcullis rattled upward, but she didn't make a move towards it right away. Looking at the others to see if they were ready, she steadied her nerves and entered the Haven hoping Shandra was alright.

*****

The group spread out around as they entered the first room only to see a summoning circle holding a familiar figure. Neeshka looked over her shoulder to see Natheran hanging back and already her eyes were glowing with a feral light. She had felt the presence of other demons and devils nearby and winced at the thought of her friend was going through right now.

"You should not have come here Natheran, it would be best for you and those with you if you left right now." Mephasm's deep voice echoed around the room.

Walking forward slowly Natheran felt the urge to kill the beast before her creeping up on her but clamped down tight on it. She saw the others looking at her in concern but ignored them, her focus solely on the devil in the circle. She slowly walked around him, her hand on her sword, as she eyed him. "A friend of mine is here somewhere and I don't intend to leave without her," her voice was a low snarl. "Tell me where Shandra Jerro is devil."

"Ah, so that is how you were able to enter," Mephasm mused ignoring her demand. He saw her hand twitch and tensed a little, not really sure of her powers. "Your ancestry will make it difficult, if not impossible, for you to accomplish that task, holy one."

"What would you know about my ancestry? You know nothing about me," she glared at him and took a couple steps towards him forcing him to back away in caution.

"Ah, but there you are wrong princess," Mephasm saw her companions and her start at the title and chuckled in amusement. "Your grandfather is one of the greatest in the heavens, a prince among the angels as it were. That is why he was able to save your life after the blade golem attacked you."

Natheran just stared at him not sure whether he was lying or not, and she couldn't even begin to understand how he knew about her brush with death. Grasping the hilt of her sword, she suddenly drew it and pointed it at Mephasm. "Why should I believe anything you say? You're kind enjoys playing with mortals, tormenting them to get what you want," she growled at them.

Eyeing her sword, Mephasm saw how she was already barely keeply the reins on her desire to destroy him. "Natheran, you know that I speak the truth," he chuckled as she glared at him. "Your friend is here but she is in danger while she remains. The only way for you to help her is to destroy the one who commands all within this place. But are you willing to pay the price required?"

Natheran stepped back from him, trying to determine what kind of game he was playing. "What do you mean by the price required?"

"To destroy the one who commands us, you must first gain entrance to his private domain deep within this prison. This portal here allows me to summon aid from my home plane, but I can divert its power to allow you to enter. You amuse me Aasimar and so I am willing to do this for you." He saw her jaw clench at that and chuckled again. "However, my power alone will not be enough. You will have to get at least three others to help you as well, and as you might expect they will each have a price you must meet first."

Natheran felt herself starting to lose control of her anger and shouted at him, "You cannot believe that I would ever make deals with any of you."

"Ah but if you wish to save your friend then you will have no choice," Mephasm laughed. "That is the price you will have to pay, and each bargain struck will cut a little deeper into your soul Aasimar." Seeing her tense as if to attack him he held up a hand. "If you would like to vent some of your rage I will be happy to summon a few imps and mephits for you."

Casavir started to step forward and found himself unable to move. "What devilry is this?" He looked around and saw that everyone, except Natheran was immobilized. "Natheran!" he called out but she seemed not to hear him. As he watched, the portal behind Mephasm opened and dozens of the tiny monsters spilled out surrounding her. Then he could do nothing except gape at her as he saw her savagely cut into them. The glow in her eyes and the snarl on her face told the story of her rage, and after she had destroyed all the creatures, he found he was free but hesitated to move towards her.

Natheran just glared at Mephasm and then started stalking around the room, trying to think of any other way to find and save Shandra. The mere thought of having to deal with the others was enough to make her want to kill them, nevermind actually having to do them any favors. She seriously considered asking the others to do this without her, but then dismissed the idea. Shandra was her friend, and if she was in trouble, she owed it to her to help her no matter what it cost. She sheathed her sword and turned towards her friends, seeing that she had their full support.

Casavir walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I know that this will probably be the most difficult task you've ever had, but I will be right at your side through it all." He gently kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

Nodding she turned to Mepahasm. "It seems that I am left with little choice, but one of these days I will see to it that you are the one squirming on the end of my hook."

"I know that you will try mortal and I must admit I look forward to the challenge," Mephasm smiled in pleasure at the thought. Turning he directed his thoughts at the portal and she saw one of the lines of energy turn red. "There I have done what I can and the rest is up to you. Oh and do be careful not to attack any of the others, it would only make them angry and then you will fail in your task." Laughing softly he watched as the group moved towards the door at the opposite end of the room.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Natheran was desperately trying to keep a rein on her emotions, but Mephasm had been right. Each time she agreed to meet their demands she ended up feeling like she needed a bath. She rounded a corner heading to the last room only to be set upon by succubi. Destroying them didn't help and she walked into the final room to come face to face with Blooden, a succubi that the others had warned her about. As they entered the room she saw the succubus looking over the men with her, and one by one try to draw them into her web.

"Enough! We are not here to amuse you demon," Natheran snarled, stepping forward with sword drawn. This made Blooden angry enough to call forth more of her minions, but by this point that suited her just fine. When they were dispatched Blooden agreed to light her torch on the portal if they could convince Koraboros to send some of his minions to fight hers. It was surprisingly easy enough to do that and when they got back she eagerly jumped at the chance to fight with the hell hounds.

When it was finally over and Blooden had held up her end of the bargain it was all Natheran could do to walk away. She stormed back towards Hezebel's to give her the name she had been looking for, the others barely keeping up with her. When Casavir reached out to try to slow her down she shook him off. She needed to get out of here, needed to get away before she went crazy. Slamming into Hezebel's room she gave the bitch the information and finally the portal was opened.

"Natheran we need to be careful, we don't know what we will face when we go through," Casavir placed his hands on her shoulders to try to calm her, and felt how her body was trembling with suppressed rage. He was surprised when she shoved him away from her with a snarl.

She started moving towards the portal, the others called to stop her, but it was Bishop who actually dared step in front of her. She raised her sword to strike at him but missed as he dodged to the side. She went to continue forward when she felt herself trip over something.

Bishop knew she couldn't be reasoned with so he stopped her the only way he knew how. He tripped her and as soon as she fell, pinned her arms and torso to the floor with his legs. Drawing his short sword he placed it at her throat, "Listen up _Captain_," he snarled at her. "I'm not going to let you get us all killed just because of some temper tantrum on your part. So either you get a hold of yourself right now or I will solve our problem by killing you."

Casavir started foward in a rage only to feel himself get caught in some vines and immobilized. "Let me go to her," he growled at the druid, but Elanee ignored him.

Bishop never took his eyes off Natheran and after a few minutes he saw the feral light dim a little in her eyes. He waited a few more minutes just to be sure it wasn't a trick. "Got your control back _Captain_?" Seeing her nod he removed the sword, stood up and stepped back. Holding out his hand he helped her up, then turned away.

Casavir felt the vines disappear and hurried over to Natheran while glaring at Bishop. "Are you alright?" he asked his voice filled with concern. Seeing her nod, he glared over at Bishop and started to move towards him when he felt her grab his arm.

"Let's go Casavir, we need to help Shandra," Natheran told him, her voice still tinged with anger but at least she felt a little more in control. She turned to look at the others to see if they were ready, and saw them nod at her indicating they were. Taking a deep breath she plunged through the portal hoping they wouldn't end up in one of the Nine Hells.

******

They found themselves in a room filled with shadows and as cold as winter, the only light from a few torches on the walls. A few feet from the portal they saw what appeared to be a huge summoning circle surrounded by strange spiky statues made of some dark metal. The whole place gave Natheran the creeps, but she didn't sense any demonic presence there and felt a weird relief. Her nerves were still stretched to the breaking point and she wasn't sure whether she should be thanking Bishop or not. Unknowingly she stepped across one edge of the circle and the next thing she heard was the sound of some heavy chime ringing.

"We've tripped a mage's ward, stay alert!" Sand shouted to be heard above the noise.

Natheran stopped as a figure materialized in front of her, a figure she recognized from the Mask, the one who killed Melia and stole the shard. She felt no surprise finding him here, in fact she now felt a great satisfaction at the prospect of bringing the murderer to justice at last.

"Intruders, unbidden and unwelcome. How you reached here is a mystery, but now you will pay for your trespass with your lives," Ammon Jerro's voice was harsh and grating.

"Save it, you won't get away from me this time," Natheran sneered back.

"You! Coming here was a mistake and you...you, why you have brought gifts. You carry the shards and one is even inside you," Jerro's voice and eyes were filled with malice and glee. "Allow me to take them off your hands and off your corpse." With those words he attacked.

Natheran met him head on with Casavir at her side. Before she could reach him he had mangaged to summon a couple of horned devils. The rest of the group turned to this new threat, and their combined powers destroyed the monsters easily. Fighting Jerro wasn't as difficult as she thought, for even though she had to heal herself a couple of times, he was just no match for her especially once the others joined in. Finally, Ammon Jerro fell to his knees defeated.

"What are you waiting for lass, finish him off!" Khelgar shouted at her, and this was echoed by both Sand and Bishop.

_"You can't defeat him!" _

Natheran shook her head not quite sure if she heard right, "Shandra?"

_"The demons trapped here are fueling his powers. The only way to stop him is to free the demons!"_

"Shandra, listen to me were not finished yet, just get out of here!" Natheran shouted to the air.

_"There's a way to stop him, but it's going to require blood being spilt. My blood."_

"No Shandra, don't do this. Just get out of here we'll be fine," Natheran pleaded with her, dread filling her and making her stomach churn.

_"There's no way I'm going to let you die! Not after all we've been through."_

"Shandra! Shandra talk to me! Shandra listen to me, please!" Natheran begged and couldn't keep the tears from falling. While she and the others had been distracted by the voice in their heads, they failed to notice that Jerro had gotten to his feet.

The warlock hit them all with a huge wave of eldritch power that sent all of them stumbling backwards. "This entire Haven is the source of my power!" Suddenly flames flared up all around them. "I can summon flames and turn the air in your lungs to fire." Then a heavy rain came pouring down and lightening flashed and thunder rumbled inside the chamber. "Did you think you could face me here and survive!" As they lay there watching him rage, preparing for even worse, he suddenly clutched at his stomach and doubled over with a groan. "What...what...what have you done. NO!" Then he disappeared.

Gasping from the onslaught of power, Natheran struggled to her feet staring in shock. The others had gotten to their feet and were checking their wounds, healing ones that needed it. She knew they had to go after him, but where had he gone? Looking around she saw the portal was still active and moved towards it, the others following close behind.

******

Ammon Jerro stood looking down at the girl lying dead at his feet. "Granddaughter, what is this?" he growled at Mephasm.

"It is truth Jerro, and by such truths is one damned." The blue skinned devil replied quietly. "There are laws Jerro, and when one carries such laws too far, it takes them to where I go now." Then with hardly more than a whisper Mephasm disappeared just as the ones Jerro had fought appeared through the portal.

Natheran came through the portal and then saw the figure lying on the floor in front of the warlock. She saw Grobnar and Elanee run past her towards Shandra but she knew that it was too late. She looked up at Ammon and could feel the anger at what he had done rush through her. "You killed Shandra and now I will kill you," her voice cold, she raised her sword as the others raised their weapons too.

"Stay your weapons or this tragedy wil be our ruin. In my blindness, I have done a great wrong, but where one was lost I might still save you all." Jerro's voice was filled with defeat and resignation. "Only a fraction of my power remains but it will be enough to take us from here and back to your keep. Gather inside the circle."

Sand was the first to move, followed closely by the others. Natheran just stood there looking at them until Casavir placed his arm around her shoulder and moved her into the circle with the others. She kept her eyes focused on Shandra even as the white light surrounded them. Then the image faded as the warlock's power took them away from the death and destruction in the Haven.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Casavir sat alone at a table in the Phoenix Tail. It had been three days since they had returned from the Haven and they had been days filled with frustration. Shandra's death had affected everyone, but he was most concerned about Natheran. She refused to talk with him about it and he had yet to see her grieve, not even a single tear. She had always come to him for comfort when she was upset, but now she turned away, even at night. She had stopped going to Meron for her lessons and even stopped the nightly prayers to Helm. Everytime he had tried to bring the subject up she had told him she was too busy with the keep and that they could talk about it later. When he looked in her eyes he saw the pain in them, but even more troubling was the anger he saw as well. He knew that the pain and anger were a dangerous combination that could drive people to the edge and sometimes they couldn't come back. So deep in thought was he that he didn't notice anyone standing at his table until one spoke.

"May we sit and talk?" Meron stood in front of him along with Zjhaeve. Nodding at them he returned his gaze to the table as they sat.

"We have concerns about Natheran that we wish to discuss with you," Meron spoke quietly. "Both Zhjaeve and myself have tried to talk with her about the recent happenigs, but she refuses to do so. We thought that maybe she had spoken with you about it."

"Know that I have seen the pain and the anger she carries. Know that I have read the doubts in her mind and heart about her path," Zhjaeve's voice was quiet but troubled. "Know also that unless we can find a way to help her, then she will be consumed by it."

"She has refused to speak of it with me," Casavir told them without taking his gaze from the table. "She refuses comfort from me like she used to when she was troubled about something. She has even stopped her nightly devotions to Helm and that worries me greatly, but I have been unable to get her to open up."

"Somehow we have to make her face what has happened, make her vent the pain and anger she feels. The question is, how do we do it without pushing her too far?" Meron looked at both of them with concern. "She has lost her way, but if we are not careful we will lose her completely and she will never make it back."

"Know that I have some idea of what it cost her to deal with those creatures in the Haven." Zhjaeve pointed out. "Know also that even my knowledge of such matters is limited at best."

"Mephasm had said that each bargain made would eat at her soul. Despite that, she didn't let it stop her from trying to save Shandra. In the end she failed to save her and that I think is what is hurting her the most," Casavir sighed. "She doesn't see that it was _not _her fault that Shandra died and I have been unable to make her see it."

"I was hoping that she might have turned to you for she loves you and trusts you. The fact that she hasn't means that her pain and anger runs very deep. Such could not be caused by just one event, so it must be that it is caused by other things as well." Meron eyed the man closely, choosing his next words with care. "Everyone is aware of the tension between you, Natheran, and Bishop. Many even feel that the reason she ran off has something to do with the ranger but it is no more than speculation on their part."

"Know that I believe it is this along with all events leading up to it that is at the heart of her current problem," Zhjaeve had seen the anger flash in Casavir's eyes at the mention of the ranger's name. There was definately some deeper issue here.

"So what can we do? We can't force her to face her pain and anger, and the soft approach isn't working either," Casavir said in frustration. The three of them just sat there staring at each other, not knowing what to do. Their musings were interrupted by Wolf who came running over to their table.

"Sir Casavir, Sir Nevalle just rode in. He's headed up to the keep looking for the Captain," the boy panted out, trying to catch his breath. "Thought you'd want to know."

Casavir jumped to his feet and headed out of the inn. Nevalle being here meant that Nasher wanted something from Natheran and now was not a good time. Hopefully, he could convince the man of that. Just as he reached the doors to the keep they opened and Nevalle and Natheran stepped out. Stopping in front of them he folded his arms and glared at Nevalle, waiting for an explanation.

Nevalle saw the anger in the man in front of him and knew that he was not going to like what he was about to hear. "Lord Nasher has ordered the Captain to attend him in Neverwinter, and only her. The rest of you are to remain here."

"Is Lord Nasher aware of recent events? This is not a good time for Natheran to be alone," Casavir growled angrily. "I have sworn to stay by her side and where she goes, I go."

"Casavir, Sir Nevalle will be with me, I won't be alone," Natheran said calmly, her face impassive. "It is my duty to obey my lord's wishes." This time he heard a tinge of sarcasm in her voice and knew she wasn't happy with this recent development.

Reaching out his hand to Casavir's shoulder, Nevalle tried to reassure the man. "I will see to it that no harm comes to your lady."

Reluctantly, Casavir stepped aside and watched as the two made their way to the horses. He watched them ride off and prayed that she would be alright.

******

It had been days since Natheran had left and everyone at the keep was wondering what was happening in the city. Casavir sat at a table in the inn with Neeshka and Khelgar discussing recent events and the way Natheran had been behaving. Unfortunately they still couldn't think of any way to help her except by being ready to talk when she was. When the door to the inn opened he looked up hopefully, but it was just another merchant coming to get a room and a meal. The merchant traffic at the keep had increased substantially in the past month as the roads had become safer and now there were all kinds of goods available.

"What can I do for you sir?" the innkeeper Sal asked the newcomer.

"I'd like a room for the night and some food and ale. It's a long trip from Neverwinter and it'll be a long trip back." The merchant took the ale Sal gave him and went to sit at a table.

Neeshka quickly went over to the table and stood in front of the man. "You said you've just come from Neverwinter, do you have any news of the city?" she asked hoping to hear something about Natheran.

"As a matter of fact there was all kinds of goings on up at the castle. Buy me an ale or two and I'll give you the news." The merchant saw that the eyes of everyone were upon him as the tiefling sat down in front of him nodding in agreement. This was one of the reasons he liked being a merchant.

"I had finished making ready for my journey to the keep here, when what did I see but that Sir Nevalle riding into the city with none other than the Captain of Crossroad Keep herself. Now there's all kinds of tales going about concerning her, she's almost a legend already, and I couldn't help but be curious as to why she was there without her famous companions." He smiled as he saw the people around him react to the idea of being famous. Everyone loves a compliment.

"So I decided to go see what was up and I went to the castle to talk to the royal guards. They told me that there was a knighting ceremony taking place within the castle, that the Captain of Crossroad Keep was being knighted that very day." He paused to drink some more of his ale as those gathered around starting talking over this news. He waited for them to quiet down to finish his tale. "Now I thought how splendid was that and surely wished that I could have seen it. I mean, if anyone is deserving of knighting it would be her, especially after all she's done for Nasher and the city. Unfortunately they weren't allowing anyone into the castle so I resigned myself to leave, and that's when I heard the sounds of alarms, and heard screams coming from inside the castle."

"The alarms! That means someone attacked Castle Never," Casavir had gotten to his feet, fear clutching at his heart. "What happened?" he glared at the merchant.

"Well the guards went inside and slammed the outer doors shut so then no one was able to hear anything. I waited outside the castle with a growing crowd of people and we all tried to figure out what was happening. We must have waited for more than two hours when finally the doors to the castle opened and royal guards came pouring out. One of them stopped to tell us what had happened. Apparently a whole bunch of undead nasties had somehow gotten inside the castle and tried to get Lord Nasher himself. That Captain of yours made sure they didn't succeed. She single-handedly found her way through some secret passage and rescued Lord Nasher right out from under their noses." He finished off his ale and called for another one.

"So she is safe then?" Casavir asked, relief in his voice.

"Oh yes, quite safe and Lord Nasher too. Although they were many guardsmen and nobles killed and people were just shocked that someone had managed to launch an attack to begin with. Never happened before that I know of and the only other thing I heard was something about some guy named Garius being behind it." He took a drink from his mug and finished his tale. "As I was leaving the city with my merchandise, I heard the criers going about telling people to prepare to evacuate the city, though the reason for that was not clear. I imagine that the Captain is on her way back here already and I'm sure she'll have the details."

As his food was brought to him he saw the people breaking up into smaller groups, and was pleasantly surprised when the innkeeper told him that the food and room were on the house. Yep, that's why he liked being a merchant, tales like this were worth their weight in gold so to speak.

Casavir left the inn quietly and went up to the top of the battlements for he wanted to be alone with his thoughts for a while. He had felt as if he'd been kicked in the gut when he heard that once again Natheran had been in danger and he hadn't been there to protect her. Even though he knew she was quite capable, it still seemed that the greatest dangers she faced occured when he wasn't with her. He couldn't help but wonder how this most recent event would affect her mentally and emotionally. He could only hope that when she returned she would be ready to talk to him. He stayed on top of the walls until the wee hours of the morning before finally heading back to their room to try to sleep. In his dreams he kept seeing undead monsters and heard her calling to him but he couldn't find her. By the time the sun came up he felt like he hadn't slept at all.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Nevalle looked at the woman riding beside him trying to figure out what was wrong. The whole way into Neverwinter she hadn't spoken much and everytime he looked into her eyes he saw pain there as well as anger. She had changed a great deal from the first time he had seen her at the Flagon. She had once been a shy, young girl who had seemed to be unsure of what to do with her life. Over the last few months she had become more confident and secure in herself and she was turning into the kind of leader that could become legendary. Now he got the feeling that something was weighing down her spirit and he didn't know what the cause was. When he had handed her the cloak and told her she was to be knighted, instead of the happiness he expected to see he had watched as her shoulders seemed to slump a little despite her smile. When the attack began though, he had been stunned by the fury with which she fought and the almost vicious way she cut down the undead and shadow priests. To say it disturbed him was putting it mildly.

Looking up at the sky he saw that they only had about another hour of daylight left and they were still at least a half day's ride from the keep. He started looking about for a place away from the road to make camp and finally spotted a likely looking grouping of trees. He turned his horse towards it and she followed without question. After reaching the trees they dismounted and began to set up camp. She unfurled the bedrolls and removed the tack from the horses while he got a fire going. Once the fire was going he went over to help her brush the horses down, all the while working in silence. When they finished she went and sat by the fire and just stared into it, and he finally decided to try to talk to her about what was bothering her.

"Natheran, you've been awfully quiet the past few days," he sat down beside her, took out some jerky and handing her some, waited for her to speak.

"I have a lot on my mind right now Nevalle," she replied, not looking at him.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked quietly, watching her face for any kind of reaction, but all she did was shake her head. Pushing his concern to the back of his mind he began to talk about the day to day happenings at court. This was the most time he had spent alone with her and he found himself staring at her as he realized just how beautiful she was. Like all paladins she had that aura about her that made people sit up and take notice, but there was an indescribable allure about her that stemmed from the fact that she was an Aasimar. Her eyes were what really caught people's attention and he had seen how she could almost mesmerize you with her stare. He realized where his thoughts were starting to go and shook his head to clear it. She had given her heart to Casavir and he shouldn't be thinking like this about her.

"I'll take first watch, so you should try to get some sleep," he told her and watched as she simply nodded and lay down on her bedroll, her back to him. He picked up a stick and poked the fire a little bit and then let his mind wander. How long he had been staring into the fire he didn't know, but a sudden snarl jerked him back to full alertness. Some kind of animal must be nearby and standing he strained his eyes to determine where it might be, but saw nothing. Hearing the noise again he turned and, looking down, saw that it was coming from Natheran and that she appeared to be having some sort of bad dream.

Cautiously he knelt beside her and called her name, knowing that it often wasn't wise to try to wake someone from a nightmare. He repeatedly called her name and then reached out a hand to shake her by the shoulder. The next thing he knew was he was on his back and her hands were at his throat, her eyes glaring down at him like two orange flames. "Natheran stop, it's just me," he croaked out and placing his hands on her arms tried to push her away, but gods she was strong! "Natheran let go, you're choking me," he gasped out and finally managed to loosen her grip and gathering his strength, twisted his lower body to flip her off and quickly pinned her, holding her arms out to the side. Staring down at her he gasped for breath as he watched the fire die from her eyes and recognition dawn.

"Natheran it was just a dream, do you understand?" he asked not releasing his hold just yet. "There are no enemies here." Seeing her nod, he let her go and stood up, rubbing his throat gingerly and finding some scratch marks from her nails. He watched as she sat up and, covering her face with her hands, shuddered a little, before getting to her feet and walking around. She stopped to look at him and her eyes widened when she saw his throat.

"Oh Nevalle I'm sorry, let me heal that for you," she stepped over to him and gently placing her hands to his neck let the healing magic flow into him.

He tensed a little at first, but then relaxed when he saw that she appeared to be calmer than before. To say he hadn't been scared for a moment there would have been a bald lie, but she seemed to be in control now. She removed her hands and reaching up he felt that the marks were gone and his breathing was normal once again. She turned away and went to stand on the opposite side of the fire. "Would you mind telling me what's going on with you?" he asked her as calmly as he could.

"I don't know anymore Nevalle. A few months ago everything seemed so simple and now...," she shrugged unable to voice her feelings. "I don't think anyone can understand what it was like for me in that place. Then at the end Shandra died anyway." She turned around to look at him and he saw once more that mixture of pain and anger in her eyes. "I don't really want to talk about it."

Nevalle just nodded at her and went to lie on his bedroll. "You'll have to talk with someone Natheran, or you'll end up hurting the ones around you, remember that."

Natheran stood looking down at him and then went and sat by the fire. She knew he was right, she had to talk to someone soon. She could have seriously hurt him without meaning to, and that meant that she would be a danger to everyone around her. Hopefully Meron or Zhjaeve would have some kind of answer for her. Sighing she picked up a stick and poked it at the fire wondering if perhaps she was losing her mind.

******

The next day turned out to be such a wonderful warm spring day that it lifted their spirits. Periodically they would race their horses, laughing as they jumped over bushes and splashed through streams. Around mid-afternoon they saw the keep in the distance and looking over at Nevalle she grinned, "Race you." Snapping the reins she took off with him following a couple seconds later. He quickly caught up to her and side by side they raced to the keep and through the gate into the courtyard. She beat him by a nose and hauling on the reins, slowed and turned her mount as he pulled up laughing. Then she noticed that everyone had come out to the courtyard and were just staring at them.

As she dismounted she felt arms grab her and the next thing she knew Casavir was kissing her fiercely. "That's quite a welcome home," she giggled when the kiss ended. Then he stepped back to stare at her and that's when she remembered that she was wearing her Nine tunic.

"A merchant traveling from Neverwinter told us about you being knighted but not about this my lady," Casavir just stared in admiration.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about this. See Nevalle I told you we should have sent a messenger ahead," she laughed as she said it. Looking at Casavir she saw him eyeing the horse she had been riding. "He's a fine mount worthy of any knight don't you think?"

"Indeed he is, my lady. I take it he's yours," Casavir smiled to see how happy she was right now.

"Yes, he was given to me by Lord Nasher. Nevalle had told him that all knights deserved a mount worthy of them. His name is Lightening, for the blaze on his forehead."

"I also suggested that she be given the full ceremonial treatment but Lord Nasher claimed there was no time for pomp," Nevalle laughed shaking his head. "So instead we'll have a party tonight to celebrate."

"Well along with everything else, Lord Nasher has given me specific orders and I'd like everyone to join us in the war room to go over them." She looked around at her other friends and saw them nod. Handing the reins to one of the graycloaks, she took Casavir's arm and headed towards the keep.

Bishop watched her go and seethed inwardly. She was now fully a member of the nobility just like Nevalle, knighted and everything. How she could not see that Nasher was using her was beyond him. It probably never even crossed her mind that the only reason she was being given all these things was that Nasher believed she would die in this war. Why else make a peasant a member of the nobility? Her celestial heritage didn't count for squat here on Faerun, and even though she was a paladin she was still just a poor orphan from a mere village, someone who would never be accepted by the nobility in Neverwinter. Shaking his head in disgust at her blindness he walked up to the keep for the all important meeting.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Casavir watched as Natheran moved around their quarters getting ready to retire for the night. The party had been a lot of fun because this time they had a real bard performing for them, not just Grobnar, although the little guy had played a few new songs for them which weren't too bad. He saw her pause a bit in front of the little altar and then move on towards the window to look out. Her Nine tunic was draped across her armor and she now wore just the leggings and undershirt. He walked over to stand behind her as she looked out and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Nevalle told me what happened last night," he felt her shoulders tense a little. "We're both concerned about you Natheran, you've been through more in the past few months than many suffer in their entire lives. We want to help you, but unless you talk to us we can't." He waited for some kind of response but she remained silent. "No matter what you do or where you go I will always love you. There is nothing that can change that."

Sighing she turned to look at him, placing her hands on his chest and staring into his blue eyes full of love and concern. "I don't think this is something you can help me with, at least not you alone. I plan on talking to Meron and Zhjaeve tomorrow, and maybe after that I'll be able to talk about it."

He looked into her eyes and saw that at least for tonight her eyes weren't haunted like they had been. He bent his head and kissed her softly feeling her arms encircle his neck. His desire for her had not dimmed even a little, in fact had only become stronger over the past months. Running his hands through her hair and down her back he pressed her hips into his, letting her feel his need and heard her moan a little in return. Still kissing her he undid the laces on her shirt and slid it off. Taking her breasts in both hands he gently squeezed them, running his thumbs over her nipples and she gasped into his mouth. Her hands had opened his shirt to slip inside and he felt her nails scratch a little over his skin, her fingers caressing his own nipples making him moan.

He picked her up and carrying her to the bed he set her down and bent to remove her boots, bringing each foot to his mouth to kiss and suckle her toes, feeling a tremor run up her legs each time. He was going to take his time tonight to explore every inch of her body to show her his love. He stood up in front of her and taking her mouth with his kissed her deeply, running his tongue inside tasting her. Pushing her shoulders he made her lie back and began to nibble and lick his way down her neck, enjoying the sounds of pleasure she made. Gently he captured a breast in his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue across the nipple while his hand caressed the other one as she arched into him gasping. He licked and nipped the flesh of her abdomen as he undid the laces on her trousers to run his hand inside caressing her skin as she shifted her hips to give him access. He pulled the trousers off and then starting at her ankles, kissed and licked his way along the inside of her legs and behind her knees up to the soft patch of hair between her legs. He saw her close her eyes moaning and she gripped the sheets in her hands as she lifted her hips up begging for his attention.

Kneeling on the bed beside her he bent over to capture her mouth again as he slipped his fingers inside her moist passage, one finger caressing her nub of pleasure, and she began to pant with desire. Moving down he suckled on her breasts again as his fingers moved rythimically in and out of her, making her body writhe. Feeling her muscles tense he knew she was nearing her peak, and taking her mouth once more he worked her furiously with his hand, and when she climaxed she screamed into his mouth. He soothed her body with his hands as she shuddered in release. As she caught her breath he began kissing her neck, running his tongue up to her ear to nibble on the lobe as her hands circled his back to pull him closer. He held her to the bed with his body as his hands stroked her arms while he continued to kiss and lick her neck and ears, hearing her moan. She arched her body into his pressing against him and gasping his name. He moved down to her chest and again suckled her breasts making her arch into his mouth, her hands clutching his head to hold him there.

Moving down her body he continued using his lips and tongue to taste every inch of her skin. He kissed his way down the inside of her legs again before spreading them wide and licking at her little nub. She cried his name again as he sucked and licked at her folds before plunging his tongue inside to taste her. He reached his hands up to caress her body and her breasts as he nibbled and licked at her causing her to press her hips to his mouth. He could hear her begging for more and he gave it to her sliding a finger inside to work her harder. When she finally came again she screamed his name and her whole body spasmed at the force of it. While she lay on the bed shuddering and gasping he removed the rest of his clothes and knelt on the bed.

Lifting her up to kneel in front of him he kissed her neck again while pulling her legs around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. Lifting her hips up he slowly slid her down onto his shaft groaning at the feel of her tight walls grasping at him. Holding her hips tight with his hands he worked her up and down, feeling her spread her thighs as wide as she could to take more of him. He thrust into her faster and deeper trying to get as close as possible panting with the effort. Her mouth fastened to his and her tongue licked inside as she moaned with each hard thrust inside her body. As she came once again she threw her head back crying out his name, and he let himself go, throbbing his relief inside her as he buried his face in her neck moaning her name. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her as her body shuddered around him making his pleasure last.

When at last their bodies were quiet he lay her back on the bed and stretching out beside her, pulled the covers over them and wrapped her in his arms. As she started to drift off he heard her whisper, "I love you." Smiling he buried his face in her hair and whispered his love in return. Whatever problems she was having he would help her get through them as best he could. He held no illusion that it would be easy, and he knew that whatever was causing her pain and anger was still there. However, at least for tonight, he had taken her away from herself for a while. Thinking about how she screamed his name he realized that the whole east wing probably heard her, but it didn't bother him like it used to. He found he didn't care if the whole world knew how much pleasure he gave her. This amazing woman was his and she loved him, and what man could ask for more.

His thoughts turned to the conversation with Nevalle about her nightmares. He had of course been woken up by her thrashing around on several occasions the past couple of weeks, but had been lucky so far not to have been attacked. Nevalle's eyes as he had recalled the strength she posssessed made him shiver a little. He knew of course that she was stronger than most women, probably because of her celestial heritage. The idea that her strength at these times was sufficient to render him helpless was a little unnerving. He figured that she was still tapping into the power of not only her god, but also her heritage, and doing so without conscious thought. It was during the dreaming phase of sleep that the subconscious mind exerted the most influence. It was only a person's conscious will that tempered their abilities, but that was weakened during sleep. The prudent thing to do would be to sleep in a seperate bed, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her, he loved her. He would rather risk injury than leave her alone at night. She needed him as much as he needed her and he would have faith in their love to protect him.

Sighing, he gathered Natheran as close to him as he could and closed his eyes. They would get through this and emerge stronger than before. With that belief firmly fixed in his mind he fell into a dreamless sleep, the worries of the past few days slipping from him as all the tension he had felt melted away.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

The next morning Natheran sat at her desk with Casavir going over reports. The keep was seeing all kinds of merchant traffic now and the number of men recruited had doubled, which meant more arms, armor, food and various other items. She looked up as Nevalle entered with Veedle in tow. Leaning back in her chair she studied him as she wondered what the gleam in his eye was for.

"Good morning Nevalle, Master Veedle," she greeted them with a smile. "What are you cooking up?"

Nevalle looked between her and Casavir and then grinned, "You're in a good mood this morning. Sleep well last night?"

She felt herself blush as Casavir gave her a wolfish grin. "Yes I did thank you. So what's up?" She tried to ignore the snickers from the two men.

"Master Veedle tells me he now has the resources to rebuild the tower and the church. It's entirely up to you, of course, but I think the tower should be built for the Nine," Nevalle pointedly looked at the tunic she was wearing.

"I think you're right about that," she smiled at him. "Veedle did anyone express an interest in the church?"

"Funny you should ask, because I actually received two requests for it. The first one was from a monk named Rolan and the second was from Ivarr, a priest of Tyr." He saw the look she gave Casavir and knew what her answer would be.

"I'd like to rebuild the Church of Tyr for Ivarr," she answered and saw a pleased smile cross Casavir's face. Signing the forms authorizing the work she dismissed Veedle and turned back to Nevalle. "So any word on that horse merchant you talked about?"

"As a matter of fact I spoke with him before we left Neverwinter and he said it would take him about three days to select his best horses and then he would head over here. So he should be arriving in the next day or two." Nevalle watched her and she definately seemed to be happier today, he wondered how long it would last.

"Good, then we'll be able to ride to the Ironfists and anywhere else we need to." Natheran paused and frowned. "I have a feeling that time is running out and we need to move quickly if we're to stay ahead of ...things," her voice faltered a little bit.

"You may be right about that," Nevalle said quietly. "Anyway, I have some things to do so I'll leave you two to your paperwork."

She watched as he left and then picked up some reports and started scanning them, stamping as she went. She only read ones that seemed to be unusual or ridiculous, because there just was too many, and even with Casavir's help it would still take a while.

"So, have you given any more thought to talking with Meron?" Casavir looked up from the paper he was reading to see a slight frown cross her face.

"Actually I sent both him and Zhjaeve a request to meet me later this afternoon," she replied, stamping a couple more reports and grabbing another one.

"Do you want me to be there?" he asked and saw her shake her head.

"No, if it's alright with you, I think I need to do this on my own," she looked at him and hoped he wouldn't be upset, relaxing when she saw him smile and nod. It's not that she wanted to hide anything from him, it was just that he would be more of a distraction. She could feel the memories creep up on her whenever her mind had nothing else to occupy it, and knew that until she resolved whatever it was that she would be putting him in danger. What she had done to Nevalle a couple nights ago could happen to Casavir, and she didn't want to hurt him in anyway.

It took them two more hours to finish the reports and just as they were about to head out she saw Kana coming followed by a man she hadn't seen before. The woman stopped in front of her desk and introduced the man as Mayor Ziffer and indicated he had some kind of proposal to make.

"How can I help you Mayor Ziffer?" she asked and saw that the man seemed to be excited to see her.

"Well met to you Captain, well met. I was a bailiff for many years and I have come here with a propostition for you," the man said in a cheery voice that reminded her of Grobnar. "I wanted to start a village here on your lands because you have made it clear that you intend to make this region safe. I have a charter here that I have drawn up that outlines the details." He handed her the charter for her to read.

Looking at it she saw that they would farm the land and pay whatever taxes she had set forth and in return she was expected to provide them with protection from bandits and other creatures that might attack them. It seemed pretty straight forward and she had detected no deception on the part of the Mayor.

"Very well, this seems to be acceptable terms, you may start your village here." She stamped the document and handed it back to the Mayor.

"You won't regret this I promise you, and you will receive a warm welcome from us anytime you pass by, and your men as well. Good day Captain." The man turned and left escorted by Kana.

"Well shall we go get some lunch?" she looked at Casavir and smiling took his arm and headed over to the inn to pass the time until her meeting with Meron.

******

She entered the small room off the library where the small shrine to Helm had been erected and stood staring at it for a while. She hadn't prayed to him in a while and even now, while standing there, she found herself unable to do so. It was quiet in the room and she couldn't keep her thoughts from that horrible day when Shandra died. She had lost her home, the only family she had ever known and her friends and companions had become like a second family. How many more will I lose before this is over with? She had no illusions that Garius or the King of Shadows would be easy to defeat, and the possibility of losing anyone else was all too real. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open behind her.

"How are you today Natheran?" Meron asked and saw the girl jump and whirl to face him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

Taking a few deep breaths she waived off his concern. "It's alright I was just lost in my thoughts, that's all." She saw Zhjaeve enter and close the door and nodded to her.

"Before you left for Neverwinter, Zhjaeve and I sat down with Casavir to talk about what has been troubling you. He told me that you had stopped your nightly devotion to Helm. Can you tell me why?" Meron probed, watching her face and seeing anger flash in her eyes. When she didn't answer, he probed further, "Are you angry with him?"

Natheran looked at the priest and thought about his question. "Yes, I guess I am angry with him," she turned her back to Meron.

"Know that I understand somewhat how hard it was for you to bargain with the demons and devils in Jerro's Haven." Zhjaeve came closer to watch her and saw her back stiffen at mention of that place. "Know that you only did what you had to do for the greater good."

"Greater good? How can you say that?" Natheran whirled around and yelled at them. "I only did it for one reason, one reason, and that was to save Shandra. What good did it do in the end? Jerro killed her anyway, it was all for nothing." Tears of pain and rage rolled down her cheeks. "She was a part of my family and he took her from me."

"Know that Shandra chose to do what she did of her own free will," Zhjaeve said softly, trying to make her understand the true events. "Know that she sacrificed her life for her friends and Ammon Jerro merely hastened her end."

"What she did Natheran, is no more than what you would have done for her," Meron walked forward to stand in front of her. "She wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"She wasn't supposed to die, I don't want anyone dying for me," Natheran sobbed and fell to her knees as her fears overwhelmed her. "It's all my fault, my village destroyed, my friends dying, my father dying, Shandra dying and I could do nothing. Nothing!" she screamed at them. "Where has following Helm gotten me? It's gotten me nowhere, I couldn't even save Shandra. I let those monsters tear at my soul and it was all for nothing!"

Zhjaeve went over and knelt in front of Natheran, and placing her hands to her face, peered straight into the girls eyes. "Look in my eyes and see the truth of what happened. Look into my eyes and hear my words." She opened her mind to the girl and sent her thoughts across, speaking softly. The girl being an Aasimar made it easier. She showed her what happened from an unbiased point of view, and gradually she was able to convince Natheran of the truth. Finally she spoke, "Know that there was nothing you could do Natheran, and to blame yourself only tarnishes your memory of her. Know that you have to let her go in order to move on."

Coming to kneel beside her, Meron touched her shoulder to get her attention. "Natheran you asked where following Helm has gotten you and I'll tell you. He gave you the strength to fiight against impossible odds. He gave you the strength to defeat Lorne and he gave you the strength to continue forward in your search for answers." He saw that she appeared to be listening closely. "You won't be able to save everyone, but you will be able to save thousands of innocents. Your companions follow you because they believe in the same things as you. You did not force any of them to join you and you did not make Shandra do what she did, so how can you take the blame for those events beyond your control?"

"But I'm their leader and I led them there, that makes me responsible," Natheran protested the priests words.

"You may be the one who led them, but they chose to follow of their own free will. They all understand the danger that surrounds you and they know that they can leave anytime they want. They know that following you could lead them to their death but they follow you anyway. You can't blame yourself when it is their choice." Meron finished and waited to see if she would accept his words.

"You know that what we tell you is true Natheran," Zhjaeve spoke softly and then held her as she cried. "Know that now that you have faced your pain your anger will go away, as will the pain, in time."

After a while her crying slowed and Natheran pulled away from the cleric. Looking at them all she saw was compassion and realized that they didn't blame her for anything. She called forth the last memory of Shandra and for the first time felt no anger. Wiping her eyes she smiled at them. "Thank you."

"I will leave the two of you now that my task here is finished," Zhjaeve got to her feet and left the room.

"I think now would be a good time to pray to Helm Natheran." Meron held out his hand to her. "Will you join me?"

Taking his hand she nodded and together they knelt before the shrine and prayed for a long time.


	66. Chapter 66

Chpater 66

Casavir leaned against the battlements and watched as Natheran went about her daily routine. She had told him what occured with Meron and Zhjaeve and he found himself once again wanting to just remove her burdens from her shoulders. However, since that meeting he had noticed that she seemed to have some of her spirit back, and she also seemed to have become more confident. There was an old saying that said what doesn't break you makes you stronger and what she had had to go through was more than enough to break someone. For a while there he thought that it might have, but she seemed now to be filled with a new resolve. She was tougher than any woman he had ever met and he was so proud to be in her service. She would be done soon with her rounds of the keep and then they planned to have lunch together. He heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Sand and Meron coming, looks of excitement on their faces.

"You two look like you've made the discovery of a lifetime," Casavir said when they had stopped in front of him.

"We may have done exactly that, well at least as far as it concerns Aasimars," Sand stated enthusiastically. "I was digging through some very old and dusty tomes and discovered one that seemed to be out of place. When I opened it I saw it was an ancient historical text about celestials and their mortal descendants."

"He quickly sought me out and together we started going through it discussing what it was we read to be sure we were in agreement before mentioning it," Meron smiled.

"The tome stated that gods such as Tyr, Helm and Torm would actively seek those Aasimars born with the strongest bloodline. Meaning that one of their grandparents was a full celestial. They would claim them for their service at birth because of the inherant nature of those with celestial blood abhoring evil." Sand paused when Casavir held up a hand.

"We've already guessed all this, and while it is nice to have it confirmed, it certainly doesn't count as a huge discovery," Casavir interrupted and saw them exchange looks.

"It is far more than that as you will see if you hear us out," Meron smiled slightly at the man's chagrin. "Every paladin believes in fighting evil and injustice, working for the greater good, doing what is necessary to end tyranny, etc., etc. Celestials are devoted to making sure that evil is kept in check and not allowed to overrun mortal kind. The tome describes the awesome powers celestials can call forth to battle evil and much of that power is passed to their mortal offspring. Of course, the more generations that pass, the more diluted the powers become."

"Furthermore, the more powerful the celestial, the more powerful their offspring, even mortal ones," Sand was now rubbing his hands together in his excitement. "I don't think any of us will forget too soon how Natheran became so consumed with rage that it overrode her common sense while in the Haven. It was her celestial blood raging and because she hasn't learned discipline it overwhelmed her."

"As a paladin of Tyr you know how doing something that goes against your beliefs, even if it is for the greater good, can eat at your heart and mind. Many who are not able to reconcile the two end up falling and becoming blackguards." Meron saw that his words made Casavir shift uncomfortably. "Ah, you yourself have had to live with such a decision, so you know the toll it can take."

"Yes, but instead of falling I chose to seek death in battle in Old Owl Well. It was Natheran who showed me the way back, who restored my faith, and basically saved my life. From that point on I devoted my life to her cause and her happiness," Casavir replied.

"So, now picture her paladin beliefs and her celestial blood crying out against what she had to do and you begin to understand the full impact of what events at the Haven had on her." Sand shook his head in amazement. "She could easily have been conusmed by it and fallen but she didn't which speaks directly to her strength of will. If she can be trained to focus her will and mind, then she will be able to combine not only her celestial powers but her divine powers. In time she could become an almost unstoppable force with the ability to take on whole armies single handedly."

"You can't be serious, that would be beyond the abilities of any mortal," Casavir protested in shock.

"We are serious. It is something that will take years for her to master but I believe we can actually start her down that path now," Meron said, his voice firm in its conviction.

"If it is something that takes years, I don't see how any of this helps us. We don't have years to prepare for the battle with the King of Shadows," Casavir stated plainly.

"Not us so much, but it will help Natheran to survive the coming battle. The drawback is that using power like this tends to having a debilitating effect, as you have witnessed when she calls on Helm's power. Until she can learn to channel it properly she expends tremendous amounts of her own energy. When the effects fade she is left weakened and vulnerable." Sand waited to see if Casavir understood the implications.

"So you're saying that she is unconciously tapping both these powers and needs to learn how to control and focus it or she could end up getting herself killed," Casavir looked at both of them and saw he was correct.

"It is anger and rage that fuels her powers but she doesn't have the discipline necessary to control it and focus it. That is why she struck out at those around her. Now I understand why Mephasm called up those little demons for her to fight. He must have known of this and what he did was the only correct course of action, even though I'm sure he had his own nefarious reasons for doing it." Sand mused thoughtfully.

"Sand told me about how she seemed to have lost control in the Haven and was about to go rushing headlong into danger. He also told me what Bishop did and how he asked Elanee to entangle you to stop you from interfering." Meron saw anger leap into Casavir's eyes as he turned to glare at the wizard.

"Before you decide to strangle me, hear me out," Sand held up a hand in warning. "I had already begun to guess that she was losing control, and from past events I knew that drastic measure might have to be taken. Don't take offense at this, but you were too soft towards her. When she is in a rage like that, the only thing that will get through to her is brute force, and you are too afraid to hurt her."

"Casavir, it is important that you understand this, as you have sworn to stand by her to the end," Meron held his gaze firmly. "We will be training her so that she will be able to maintain control, but it will take time. As you have pointed out, that is something we have precious little of. She may end up losing control in battle again and you will have to be prepared to deal with it as Bishop did or suffer the consequences. She could end up killing you or anyone near her without meaning to."

Breathing deeply, Casavir closed his eyes, not liking what they were saying but understanding why they did. He had sworn to protect her and now it looked like that meant from herself as well. "I understand what you're saying, but it is hard to think that I might have to physically hurt her."

"If you find yourself not up to the task, be assured that there are others, myself included, who will," Sand warned. "I thought that you would prefer it to be you and not me or Bishop."

"I will not have that man touching her or threatening her in any way," Casavir snarled. "You've made your point, I will do what must be done if and when it comes to that."

"Good. It is not an easy thing we are asking but it is necessary. Now we have to talk to Natheran and let her know what we have discovered and get started on her training. I would also like you to be involved with the training so that you can gain a better understanding of what she can do so that you are not caught off guard." Meron turned to head back down, Sand following him.

Hesitating slightly before following, Casavir had to wonder what they were about to embark on. Natheran already had so much on her shoulders and now they would be adding more. He hoped that she would able to bear up under the weight, but he would make sure that he was there for her in all things.

******

Natheran stared at the three of them trying to comprehend what they were telling her. That she could call on Helm's power she knew and it was starting to become more of a conscious decision on her part. But the fact that she had celestial power available to call upon and may be doing so by accident was a bit overwhelming. Then to be told that anger and rage actually fuels it left her wondering what she was capable of if she lost her temper with her friends.

"You're telling me that I have all this power but not the nature of this power," Natheran pointed out to them. "What exactly are the celestial powers I'm suppose to have?"

"Well, I know for a fact that all Aasimars to some degree have empathic and telepathic abilities. The stronger the blood the stronger the ability. Sending or receiving thoughts and emotions carries great benefits as well as inherent risks" Meron told her. "Ailric Tirdannia's blood is more diluted than yours and yet he is still able to slightly influence those around him. When combined with his "paladin charm" he can be hard to resist and he has been warned about this a few times. Your blood is twice as strong so your influence will be twice as great."

"You remember when you first went to court how people reacted to you? I have never seen anyone have such an impact upon Lord Nasher with just one meeting. I thought that it was more than just your aura and here I was right," Sand smugly stated. "From what I have learned, I have now concluded that, without being aware of it, you were actually using some of your empathic abilities to influence him. Imagine what you would be capable of if you ever set your mind to it. You could probably bend whole realms to your will."

"These abilities you have without question, and there are other abilities that you may have as well. The text we found lists things such as protection from elements and death magic, as well as the ability to channel energy and call forth spirits." Meron saw a look of horror cross her face and realized she misunderstood him. "Not spirits as in the undead, but the spirits of past heroes that championed the cause of justice, such as yourself."

"You say these are all listed as being possible but how do we know for sure?" Natheran looked at them curiously.

"Well that presents a problem because there is no practical way to determine what you can do until you actually do it," Sand answered her. "What we do know is that you have to learn to control what you can do, so that you don't accidently harm those around you. This requires a great deal of mental and emotional training, and there is the possibility that as you learn we might stumble upon other abilities." He gave her a moment to digest this information before continuing. "Regardless, the key to keeping everyone safe is for you to learn how to actively call upon your abilities and control them when you do, to channel them so to speak."

"Already we have witnessed what happens when you lose control of your anger. Not only do you tend to disregard danger, but you also gain strength from it and that makes you dangerous, especially during the heat of battle." Meron looked at her gravely. "The battles that you have yet to face are going to push you to the limits and test your control. If you lose control it could cost you not only your life but also the lives of those with you."

"So that is why you are going to be working closely with Meron, Zhjaeve and myself at every available moment over the coming weeks. We will be training you using methods designed to help you focus your mind and will on specific things," Sand told her firmly.

"I will also be helping you to refine your core beliefs, so that you can learn how to reconcile what you may have to do when it seems to go against your beliefs. Basically it comes down to being able to validate your reason for your actions. Your belief that it was wrong to bargain with those devils was so strong that you could not see how it was for a greater purpose, and that overwhelmed your reason causing you to act irrationally. We don't want that to happen again." Meron finished.

Walking over to her, Casavir slipped his arm about her waist. "I think this is something that is going to be absolutely necessary Natheran. Already some of the things you have done have caused me concern, and if half of what they told me is true then that concern was well justified."

Looking up at him she teased, "I guess that means our vacation to Waterdeep is off." Natheran looked back at the others. "Will you two even let me sleep?"

"Well my dear, we will certainly let you go to bed at night. Whether you get any sleep is entirely up to you and your young man there," Sand snickered as they blushed.

"Then I suppose we should get started tomorrow then, for you are right, we don't have all that much time," Natheran nodded at them. "Well, as it is getting near time for dinner why don't you two join us and we can discuss the when and where of our sessions." Seeing them nod she headed towards the inn with them wondering what the morrow would bring and shivering a little.

Seeing that she seemed a little scared Casavir gave her waist a sqeeze and said, "I will be with you through it all so don't worry." He smiled as she sqeezed him back.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Over the next couple of days Natheran spent the mornings taking care of the reports and then training with Sand and Zjaeve. In the afternoons she would make her rounds of the keep and then sit with Meron learning how her beliefs can be made to fit all situations. Honor and loyalty weren't going to cause her much problems in the weeks to come, but protecting innocents and being vigilant against evil would. To let one innocent person die so that hundreds more might live was a concept she had a hard time getting her head around. Being vigilant against evil didn't mean go leaping in to destroy it as soon as it was seen, it meant being ready to counter evil plots. She had a feeling that it was going to take her a long time to grasp a couple of these things.

She had just finished the reports on the third day when a sentry came to tell her of a large horse caravan approaching. Jumping to her feet in excitement she told Kana to find Nevalle and have him meet her in the courtyard. Grabbing Casavir by the hand she practically dragged him out of the keep.

"Hey not so fast! What's the hurry?" Casavir couldn't keep from laughing at her excitement and almost tripped over one of the guards by the door. "You are not behaving as a proper lady should. They walk with decorum."

"Well I wasn't raised at court so I didn't learn all those ladylike things, but I'm sure you'll be happy to teach me," she laughed at him as she stood in the courtyard, her long hair blowing about in the breeze.

He watched her as she stood there, eyes shining with excitement. The tunic of the Nine she wore and their leggings were more form fitting than her armor and she always wore her knight cloak with it. At his request she had taken to leaving her hair undone when at the keep and it shined like white gold in the sun. The whole vision of her took his breath away and made him think of other things they could do. He looked up as Nevalle joined him and saw that everyone else was coming out to take a look.

"Hey lass, ain't seen you in a few days where you been hiding?" Khelgar stomped up smiling. "That boy Wolf said something about horses, so what's up?"

"The master torturers known as Sand and Meron have been keeping me a virtual prisoner in the tower," she replied and looking at Casavir continued. "My knight here has failed to rescue the fair maiden from their clutches." Casavir just looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Natheran you don't fool me," Neeshka laughed as she came up to them. "You enjoy learning more than anyone I have ever seen. So what's this about horses?"

"Well I thought it would be nice, now that we have the money and the stables, to have horses for when we take our little jaunts. Plus we can also ride them about the lands around here for fun." Natheran saw Khelgar stare at her in shock, while both Neeshka and Grobnar danced about in glee.

"Well, it will certainly enable us to move with more speed and we won't have to worry about the tin cans slowing us down anymore," Neeshka stuck her tongue out.

"Since when have Casavir or I ever slowed the party down hmm?" Natheran gave the tiefling an arch look.

"Well, you might not have slowed them down, _Knight-Captain_, but I've found myself having to wait for you," Bishop had come out to lounge against the wall, his usual sneer in place. He saw that he received glares from both Nevalle and Casavir and smirked.

"Hey, isn't that Sir Callum and Sir Darmon of the Nine?" Elanee was looking at the distant figures. Everyone turned to look and sure enough, at the head of the procession, rode two members of the Nine. They all watched as the two men rode up and dismounted.

"Darmon, Callum! Good to see you," Nevalle grasped each man's hand as he greeted them. "What brings you out here?"

"We came to greet our new member lad," Callum came forward to hug Natheran. "Hey there lass welcome to the Nine."

"Callum it's good to see you again," Natheran returned the hug. "Darmon, a pleasure to see you again," she stepped forward to shake his hand only to have him scoop her up and kiss her.

"See Callum that's how you greet a beautiful woman," Darmon said as he released her not seeing Casavir scowl at him and hurry forward.

"Darmon you dolt, you're giving Casavir a reason to remove your head," Nevalle hissed at him as he saw the knight approach.

"Nevalle don't be such a stick in the mud," Darmon answered only to turn to find Casavir standing next to Natheran glaring at him as he slipped an arm around her waist.

"Gods, look at all the nobility prancing around here," Bishop sneered in disgust.

"Well, you'll just have to learn to put up with it ranger because she's rebuilding the tower for the Nine to use as a base of operations," Sand retorted, smirking as he saw the sneer turn to a scowl. "I imagine that once it's finished they will all be in and out of the keep at one time or another."

Natheran turned at the sound of hooves and saw the string of horses being brought in, whistling when she saw the selection brought to her. "Those are some of the finest horses I have ever seen." She watched as the merchant and his two helpers started lining them up for her to examine. She looked them over and saw two who seemed capable of carrying a man in full plate and taking them by the reins led them over to Casavir.

"Which would you prefer the bay or the pearl gray one?" She watched as Casavir ran his hands over each one checking out their whithers, teeth and eyes. Then the merchant's helpers came over with a couple of saddles and after equipping them Casavir rode each one around before settling on the bay.

"The bay my lady," he leaned over to give her a quick kiss. She smiled at him and then turned to the others. "Unfortunalely Grobnar, you will not be able to handle one of these on your own, so you will have to ride with someone else okay?" Seeing the little gnome nod she continued to the others. "The rest of you take a look and see which one you think would suit you, all except the chestnut that is." They all headed off except for Bishop and Khelgar.

"Lass, I don't know how to ride a horse," Khelgar complained.

"You will have to learn to ride one Khelgar, you're too big to ride double with anyone except Grobnar. A saddle can be custom fit to suit you so you're comfortable on the back of the horse," Natheran said, her look telling him she would brook no argument. Then turning she went to the chestnut to examine him more closely. The horse seemed to be high strung.

Turning to the merchant she motioned him over. "What can you tell me about this one? He looks like he could be unpredictable."

"This one here needs someone who can control him for he is high spirited and tends to throw a rider that doesn't maintain a firm hand on the reins."

Nodding at the merchant, she took the reins and led the horse over to Bishop. Standing in front of the ranger she sees him looking at her suspiciously. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Nevalle place a hand to Casavir's shoulder to keep him from coming over.

"What's wrong with the horse?" Bishop sneered.

"Nothing except high spirits and the need for a firm hand on the reins. I thought he would suit you best," Natheran shrugged and held out the reins. "He's yours if you want him."

Staring at her a moment longer, Bishop took the reins and began to check out the horse. Then he simply stood in front of the animal staring into its eyes. To her's and the merchant's surprise, after about five minutes, the horse dips its head almost in acknowledgement of some silent command. Looking back he says, "He'll do for now _Knight-Captain_." Then hopping bareback on the horse, he let it sidestep a bit before riding him out of the courtyard.

Going over to Elanee, Natheran watched Elanee with the lovely white horse she picked and saw her dong something similar to what Bishop had done. "Is it always that easy for rangers and druids to get horses to obey?"

"Pretty much," Elanee had watched Bishop closely as he inspected his mount. "Those who have a tie to nature are able to sort of communicate with certain animals a need for their services."

She saw that the others were just about finished with only Khelgar left to choose. She saw Nevalle talking with him about the remaining mounts and finally the dwarf picked one. Going over to the merchant she flashed him a dazzling smile and started haggling with him and managed to get a very good price on them. Afterwards she offered him free room and board at the inn and asked Wolf to escort him there. She motioned to the graycloaks to help take the horses to the stables, then walked back over to Casavir who was standing with the other members of the Nine.

"Natheran did you just buy that whole heard?" Darmon asked in surprise as all the horse were led away.

"Yes because it is always a good idea to have spare mounts in case one gets injured. Not only that, they can be used for errand riders and the like. I simply let my friends take their pick," she replied and then started laughing. "All I have to do now is teach Khelgar to ride."

"My lady what about Grobnar? How is he to accompany us?" Casavir looked at her in concern that the gnome would be left behind all the time.

"Oh don't worry about that, he can ride with me," Neeshka answered jovially as she walked over to them. "I don't weigh that much and I don't mind his chatter like some of the others do."

"Thanks Neeshka, because I'm the only other one who would be able to put up with him," Natheran gave her a hug. "While he doesn't weigh much, I wear full plate and that would be a bit of a strain for Lightening after a while."

"No problem. So since you guys are here to welcome Natheran to your little club are we going to have a party?" Neeshka turned and grinned devilishly at Darmon, her tail swishing back and forth, and saw him grin wolfishly at her.

"Of course we will," Nevalle spoke up. Turning to scowl at Darmon and Callum he warned, "No pranks on the newbie or you'll answer to Casavir first and then you'll have to answer to her as well."

Grinning the other two agreed and the whole group decided to go over to the inn. Soon the ale was flowing, the music was playing, and everyone was having a good time.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Natheran winced at the sunlight streaming through the windows of her room. The celebration had lasted into the wee hours of the morning, she had consumed more ale than she usually did and now her head felt like a dozen dwarves were mining in it. She could only vaguely remember Casavir helping her back to the keep and nothing after they reached their quarters where he helped her undress. She felt the bed give and knew Casavir had come to sit beside her but she didn't open her eyes.

"My lady, the morning is half gone. Are you going to get up or not?" Casavir watched a grimace cross her face and chuckled.

"It's not funny," Natheran grumped at him. "It feels like Khlegar and half his clan have decided to mine my brain, what's left of it that is."

"My love, I will go see if Sand has anything to help," he chuckled some more and left their quarters. He checked the library first and not seeing him, continued on to the throne room. As he eneted he saw Nevalle and the others entering and stopped to wait for them. Both Darmon and Nevalle looked a little the worse for wear this morning as well.

"Hello Casavir," Callum boomed out causing the other two to wince a little. "Where's Natheran this morning?"

"She I'm afraid is in rough shape and I need to find Sand to see if he can help. He's not in the library. Any idea where he is?" Casavir replied.

"I am way ahead of you today," Sand said walking into the room. "I assumed, rightly so, that our dear Knight-Captain would require some assistance this morning. So, I have already mixed a potion that will help her get on her feet." Turning to Darmon and Nevalle he held out a couple of small bottles with some kind of greenish liquid in it. "I made some for you two as well."

Sand turned and headed towards the living quarters shaking his head and mumbling about the foolishness of humans. He knocked once on Natheran's door and then entered to find the girl curled up in bed with her eyes tightly shut. Going over to stand beside her, he waited for her to look at him.

"My dear, I really should leave you to wallow in the aftereffects of too much ale. Perhaps then you would remember to go easy next time," Sand sighed at her.

"Please, don't rub it in okay?" Natheran squinted up at the wizard. "You know I don't make a habit of it."

"I know and that's why I have brought you this," Sand handed her the potion and saw her nose wrinkle at the smell. "It tastes worse than it smells, trust me, but maybe it will be sufficient to remind you of the consequences the next time you indulge. Now, bottoms up." He smiled as she drank it grimacing the whole time.

Natheran handed him the empty bottle glaring at him, "You're evil Sand." She watched as he just chuckled and then left the room. She saw the others standing there and groaned. "This is the last time I party with you three. Tell me, does this happen often or was last night an exception?"

"Last night was the exception lass," Callum answered coming over to the bed. "However, I was kind of hoping for a little tour of your keep today, that is if you're feeling up to it."

Natheran closed her eyes and groaned, then realized that whatever Sand had put in that concoction was working quickly. "I will have to see about getting Sand a gift or something, that potion is already working. If you three would kindly wait in the throne room so I can get dressed, I'll join you shortly."

Casavir closed the door behind them and then went to sit on the bed and look down at her. Leaning over he kissed her softly and then leaned back and smiled. "Feeling a little better now?" Seeing her nod he got up, and going to the closet took out a clean undershirt and then grabbed her Nine outfit and laid them on the bed. He saw her sit up and swing her legs slowly to the side, and then carefully stand up, swaying a little.

"Would you mind helping me get dressed?" Natheran smiled ruefully as she started removing her nightgown.

"Of course my lady," Casavir smiled and picking up the undeshirt turned to her just as the gown slipped to the floor. Running his gaze down her naked body he felt a familar warmth stir in his loins. Swallowing a little, he slipped the undershirt over her head and then proceeded to tie the laces, unable to resist letting his fingers caress her skin. Leaning down he softly kissed her and felt her arms slip around him as she deepened the kiss. Breaking off the kiss, he said "The others are waiting for us."

Sighing Natheran stepped away and finished dressing with his help. Going over to the dresser she picked up a brush and fixed her hair while Casavir draped her knight cloak over her shoulders and pinned it in place. When ready, she took his arm and together they headed for the throne room, where they found the others talking to Kana and Katriona. Then she saw that Neeshka was there standing with her arm through Darmon's while her tail kept running over his legs. Seeing the way Darmon kept looking at the tiefling she knew he was smitten with her.

Hearing them approach, Nevalle turned to them. "Natheran would you like to get some breakfast before starting the tour?" he smirked a little at the face she made.

"I don't really feel hungry right now, so let's do the tour and maybe then I'll feel like lunch." The thought of food made her feel a little queasy. Motioning to them to follow she started with the west wing, then moved down to the basement, smirking a little when the men jumped at seeing Kistrel. "He's a friend I met in the caves beneath Duskwood and he followed me here."

"You have some strange friends Natheran," Callum commented as they left the basement.

They continued the tour around the walls, and then down to the courtyard to observe the construction of the Nine tower. Then they went over to see the stables where they started a lengthy conversation about how she managed to get such fine mounts and for such a good price. "Beautiful women can make a man agree to almost anything," Darmon commented with a sly look at Neeshka who giggled. Natheran merely smiled and they continued with the tour and then headed over the inn for lunch.

After lunch, Natheran suggested that they tour the farms and visit the village that Mayor Ziffer had started. Going to the stables and saddling the horses, they headed out. It was a lovely spring day with a light breeze and even the horses were in good spirits. As they passed the keep farms, the workers stopped to wave as they rode by. When they reached the village, they were greeted happily by everyone there, and Mayor Ziffer gave them a tour. Then they headed back to the keep, taking their time as there were no pressing matters to attend to.

"The peasants and farmers are all really pleased with your leadership Natheran," Callum commented. "Lord Nasher will be most pleased to hear how well things are going. So many areas are not faring as well and if it weren't for your efforts here and ours at Old Owl Well, Neverwinter would be hard pressed."

"Thank you Callum," Natheran smiled at the dwarf. "Darmon, how is the evacuation going in Neverwinter?"

"As well as can be expected," Darmon replied. "The people are not happy about having to leave but they are complying and there have been few instances of trouble."

They continued discussing the preparations for the upcoming war for the rest of the way back to the keep. Entering the courtyard they handed the reins of their horses to some waiting greycloaks and walked up to the keep. As they entered the throne room Natheran stopped short in shock at the figure standing next to Kana.

"Bevil?" Natheran gasped out and then ran forward to hug him, laughing and crying. "I thought you were dead, the village was destroyed and I couldn't find you or father." Stepping back she saw the pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry about your mother."

"I left the village not long before it was destroyed and your father came with me for part of the way so I don't think he was there." Bevil was still holding her hand, but when he saw Casavir approach scowling he quickly dropped it. "Anyway, I had decided that you needed my help more than the village and let me tell you Georg was plenty steemed about it. Tarmas might not have been there because he had come to mother to tell us he had a way out of the village. She told him to get lost basically. As for the others...," his voice trailed off.

"Well at least I didn't lose everyone," Natheran smiled and then introduced Bevil to the others. "What do you plan to do now?"

"Kana here is going to have me train with the greycloaks and then I believe she intends to make me a sergeant," he nodded at the lieutenant.

"That is correct Knight-Captain," Kana stepped forward. "If he is as good as you, what I wouldn't give to have more like him."

"Well, I can certainly attest to his skill," Natheran smiled at Bevil. "It's almost time for dinner now, why don't you join us Bevil. You and I can get caught up on what's been happening in our lives since the last time we talked." After Bevil agreed, she took Casavir's arm and the group headed for the inn. She hoped that Bevil was correct and that her father was alive, and she hoped he would come to the keep soon so she could know for certain.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Two more weeks passed and Natheran's lessons were finally paying off. It was a good thing she had them and the keep to occupy her time during the day and Casavir to make sure she slept at night, otherwise she would dwell too much on her father. Where was he anyway? If he was alive, and from what Bevil told her there was no reason to think he wasn't, then why hadn't they heard anything from him? Sighing she put down the reports she had been reading and got up deciding to go for a walk to the courtyard to see how Khelgar was doing with his riding lessons. Casavir had agreed to teach him and they had been working on it as much as the dwarf's backside allowed, which was more often now that he managed to stay on the horse.

She reached the courtyard to hear Khelgar ranting and Casavir trying to calm him down while their companions stood around laughing. "What happened now?"

Elanee turned smiling to her and replied, "Khelgar pulled too hard on the reins and the horse reared sending him sliding over its rump."

She stood with them and watched as Khelgar finally calmed down and agreed to get back on the horse. He took the reins in his hands and then started walking the horse around pulling the reins as Casavir instructed. They continued this for about another twenty minutes before calling it quits. Casavir started over to her and she could see him grinning slightly and shaking his head.

"Not going so good is it?" she asked as he came up and slipped an arm around her shoulders to lead her into the keep.

"Khelgar tends to hold the reins like he's holding his waraxe," Casavair chuckled. "He is learning more quickly than I expected, but part of that is due to his determination to not be left behind."

"Well, at least he's motivated," Natheran laughed. Entering the keep she saw that the pile of paperwork was sufficiently low enough to ignore it for a while, so she headed for the basement to see how Grobnar was getting along in his restoration of the golem. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she paused as she saw the golem and it wasn't until Casavir touched her shoulder that she continued on.

"How's it going Grobnar?" she asked as the little gnome turned at her approach.

"Oh hello, so nice of you to join me yes indeed," the little bard greeted cheerfully. "I have just about finished with our big bladed friend here. A few more adjustments and he should be ready to go. Probably just a few more days and we'll be able to take him with us."

"Well I'll leave you to it then, just let me know when you're finished," Natheran nodded at the gnome and headed back up the stairs. Once in the hall she turned to Casavir. "I hope that we will be able to control that thing." She couldn't keep the apprehension from her voice.

Wrapping his arms around her, he nuzzled her neck to soothe her. "We'll have Sand check Grobnar's work to make sure okay?" He smiled down at her and kissed her lightly.

"You always know exactly what to say to make me feel better," Natheran let her arms slide around his waist and pressed herself to him. Every time she was in his arms she tended to forget the world around her and to think only of making love to him. As they stood there kissing in the hall they heard someone clear their throat.

"Excuse me Knight-Captain, but there is someone here asking for you," an embarassed young soldier was standing there eyes averted.

"Very well soldier I'll meet them in the throne room," Natheran watched as he walked away and sighed. "Guess this will have to wait until later." She smiled as Casavir stepped back and offered his arm. Taking it they headed towards the throne room in silence, simply enjoying being together for who knew if tomorrow would bring disaster or not. As she entered she saw a figure come forward to meet her and stopped gasping, "Father!"

Daeghun watched as his daughter seemed about to run to him and then hesitated and stood unmoving, but he could easily see in her eyes the happiness and relief she felt at seeing him again. He was appreciative of the fact that she restrained herself as public shows of emotions always made him uncomfortable. He knew she had been at the village and he had heard from the others about how she had reacted. That was the first time he realized just how much she cared for him and he knew the pain of losing someone you loved. He wondered why he had never guessed her feelings for him ran this deep, for usually humans expressed themselves all to readily.

"I see the moon has been at your back. You look well my daughter," he greeted her allowing no emotion to enter his voice although he felt a lightness on his heart to see how happy she was. "I have been helping other villagers to leave the mere before the shadow stretches over them. While doing this I made a discovery that I had to share with you at once."

"I heard one of the scouts was asking after me," Elanee's voice echoed to them as she entered. "Oh you must be Daeghun, Natheran's father, she's told us much about you. Well met, I am Elanee."

"I am Daeghun and you are Elanee of the Circle of the Mere," the wood elf replied calmly.

"Once of the circle yes," Elanee said cautiously. "What is this about?"

"As I was working in the mere I stumbled across something I thought had been lost. The druids of our lands live still," he finished.

"That's impossible, I would know. Why wouldn't they have tried to contact me?" Elanee looked at them in confusion.

"I believe they had a ritual that sustained them within the claimed lands," Daeghun looked at his daughter and saw that she understood the implications.

"Then we must seek them out immediately. Not only do we need to know how they did this but if they are as powerful as you said they would make formidable allies." Natheran looked to Elanee and saw a similar excitement on her face.

"Then if this is your course of action you must make haste," Daeghun warned them. "They may not survive long."

"Thank you for bringing us this information father," Natheran nodded at him. "Will you guide us to the place you saw them?"

"I cannot for there are other tasks I must see to. This is a rough map of the area with the location marked." Daeghun handed the paper to and nodding, turned and left.

"Your father is not one for showing emotions is he?" Elanee queried looking at her. "It's hard to see how he raised you and you turned out so different."

"Daeghun has a good heart, he could have easily turned his back on me. He sacrificed much to raise me and everyone told me how the loss of his wife nearly devastated him." Natheran said a little wistfully. She felt Casavir give her shoulders a little sqeeze and smiled.

"Well it will be difficult finding a safe point to enter the Mere," Elanee mused looking at the map in Natheran's hands.

"Ah I thought I heard the cries of a damsel in distresse," Bishop's mocking voice came to them as he walked into the throne room. "Then again someone had to take Shandra's place." He fixed is eyes on Natheran and smirked a little, "As for you _Knight-Captain_, heard your father was here playing scout. I wanted to meet him to tell him what a wonderful girl he's raised, the whole Sword Coast is grateful, I'm sure."

"I suggest you watch your tongue Bishop," Casavir snarled at the ranger.

"Please, give it a rest you two. Bishop take a look at this map and tell me what you think is the best way to approach the mere," Natheran handed him the paper and waited.

"Hmm, that might actually be one of the places the shadows haven't claimed yet. I can head out now and scout the path for you. That way it will take less time when you reach there to look for your dead druid friends." Bishop handed the map back to her.

"Daeghun says they're alive," Elanee protested, unable to keep hope from her voice.

"For now maybe," Bishop conceded. "I wouldn't waste any time getting there. I have a feeling your friends might have to move around a lot to avoid the shadows."

"Very well, Bishop." Natheran nodded at him and the ranger turned and left. She felt Casavir's eyes on her and decided to have a talk away from eveyone. "We'll leave first thing in the morning." She excused herself and headed for her suite. Once inside she waited until Casavir closed the door.

"I know how you feel about him Casavir," she turned to face him and saw that he was scowling. "The only tracker I know of that is better than Bishop is my father, and since Daeghun refused the task then we have to make do."

"Natheran I don't trust him and keeping him around is only going to hurt us in the end. He will betray you and everyone else in the blink of an eye if he thought it was necessary to save his own hide." Casavir walked over to stand in front of her.

"I don't trust him all that much either, but with you at my side I don't fear anything he does or could do." Natheran wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"You are right, together there is no force that can stand against us," Casavir murmured and taking her head in his hands kissed her hungrily. Feeling her respond to the kiss he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, feeling the heat spreading through his body once again.

Natheran moaned against his mouth and started removing his shirt, anxious to feel and taste his skin. She felt his hands loosen the belt at her waist and then grasp the edges of her tunic to pull it off and drop it on the floor. Her breath was coming in short pants as his hands loosened her leggings and pushed them down to pool at her feet, while hers did the same.

Casavir picked her up and carried her to the bed, and laying down began kissing and caressing every inch of her. No other woman had ever been able to ignite his passion with just a kiss, and he was frantic to have her. He could hear in her voice and feel in her touch that she was every bit as frantic and soon they joined each other in a blaze of desire. There was only the two of them, the world was forgotten for a long while.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Natheran was quiet on the way back from Meredelain, lost in thoughts of how something could twist people so they no longer knew the truth of things. The druids of the mere were now truly lost, for they had refused to turn their back on darkness and she and her companions had been forced to kill them all. The druids had listened to the whispers in the dark sent by the King of Shadows and believed them. She was sad that they could not seem to grasp how they had been deceived and this worried her most of all. The shadows creeping out of the mere destroyed not only the land but the souls and spirits of those who lived there. How many more would succomb to the whispers and end up being destroyed?

"You are quiet my lady," Casavir spoke softly. "What troubles you?"

"The druids listened to the shadows and refused to turn away from the darkness and thus paid for it with their lives," Natheran sighed. "I am just wondering how many more we will face that are like that. If he can influene people through their dreams then how do we fight that?"

"The only way we can, by destroying him," Casavir replied calmly. He looked over at her and saw the doubt in her eyes as she looked back at him. "I know that sometimes it seems we are fighting against impossible odds, but we must not lose faith in what we are doing. Zhjaeve said it best when she said that she refuses to accept the idea that we will fail in our task. Sometimes it is the belief in victory that actually brings victory, for it chases away doubt and fear."

Natheran pondered his words and realized that he was right. Many times Meron told her that faith could chase away the darkness and strengthen the heart when things seemed at their worst. He had said to put her trust in Helm and let him be her shield and her strength and she would prevail for no task was too great for those who had faith. Deciding that she had spent enough time dwelling on what had happened she figured now would be a good time to talk about something close to her heart.

"Casavir, you know that the Temple of Tyr will be completed soon," Natheran smiled at him.

"Yes, it will be nice to have a place of peace and quiet to pray that is away from all the bustle at the keep," Casavir looked over at her and saw a shy smile on her face. "What?"

"I was thinking that we now have both a priest of Tyr and a priest of Helm at the keep," Natheran watched him to see if he understood where she was going with this.

As the implications of what she said hit him, Casavir felt his breath catch in his throat. "Are you saying you wish to undergo the joining rites now?" he whispered. He had dreamed about the event, but figured that it would have to wait until after the war.

"Yes," Natheran said simply. "It may seem crazy to do this now when there is so much else going on but why should we wait? Neither of us know if we will survive the coming battle and it's something we both want to do."

"I have already told you that there is nothing you can ask of me that I will not do if it will make you happy," Casavir smiled and reaching out took one of her hands from the reins and kissed it. "We will talk with Meron and Ivarr when we get back and see about setting a date."

"I think we should send a message to Lord Nasher about our plans," Natheran felt a little apprehension at how he would react. "Even though he is very busy with raising the troops he would be greatly offended if we didn't invite him to witness it."

"You do realize that as your lord he could tell you to wait until after the war," Casavir looked at her to see how she felt about that.

"Yes he could, but it would not stop me from doing it," Natheran said firmly. "It is our lives we're talking about here, not his, and I see no reason why we couldn't do this. We have to spend time at the keep in between our little jaunts, so there would be no interference with other matters. Besides, if I survive the battle with the King of Shadows I will be giving up the keep."

"What? After all the hard work and time you put into it, why would you just give it up?" Casavir asked in shock.

"The hard work put into the keep was done to protect the lands and the people I have been given responsibility for. After all is said and done, I wish to devote my life to understanding and developing my abilities. There are many lands and many people that need help and this war here is but one of many that have come and I see no reason for it to be the last. People just can't seem to live in peace and evil always seeks a way to wreak havoc in the world. I have a responsibility to Helm to follow the path he lays at my feet." Natheran fell silent and looked off into the distance.

"Has Helm revealed something to you?" Casavir queried. He knew that the gods often sent visions but that those didn't always turn out the same in real life.

"No he hasn't, but what I have learned from Sand and Meron has determined my future path. If I do survive, then I plan on seeing where it takes me and I cannot do that and hold onto the keep for that is too much of a burden for one person." Natheran looked over at him. "I hope that you won't be too disappointed to leave all this behind us when the time comes."

"My lady, my path joined with yours many months ago and my place is at your side no matter where you go." Casavir smiled at her, "I could never be disappointed as long as I am with you."

"Then we will meet with Ivarr, Meron, and Nevalle when we return," Natheran finished. Staring off into the horizon she pondered the happiness she felt even in these dark times. It was true what the wise men said: love did indeed conquer all.

******

Bishop had quickly turned his horse over to the greycloaks when they returned to the keep and then hurried to the inn to drown himself in some ale. He had overheard them talking on the way back and was furious but he didn't know why. He had shown her how she felt, the heat between them undeniable, yet still she chose to throw her lot in with paladin and everyone else who wanted to chain her. _Does she really think she will survive the coming battle?_ He knew the forces allied against her and he had no intention of being on the losing side. He should just leave and let her walk blithely to her death with all the other idiots in tow. _So why don't you? She had pretty much said that she wouldn't stop you if you decided to leave. _ Good question, too bad he had no answer for it, or at least no answer he was willing to accept.

Grabbing an ale from the bar he went over to the shadowy table he normally sat at, trying to sort out his thoughts. Never before had he hesitated to walk away from a woman when he felt his freedom or life was threatened, so why was it so hard now? _Sure she's beautiful and capable, but there were others like her in the past you fool, you never let it stop you._ Having her that one time should have been the end of it, but instead he had found himself wanting her more than ever, like a drug addict needing another fix. She was tying him down with these feelings, something he had sworn he would not let happen again. Now, like a slap in the face, she planned to marry the paladin and bind herself to the saint forever, all because of love. Love was a useless emotion that could make you careless with your life, lust was better.

Signaling the barmaid to bring him another ale, he continued fuming inside at what she planned. Maybe having her a second time, perhaps even for a whole night would cure him of her. The problem was that the paladin was always around, sleeping in her room, hanging onto her elbow everywhere she went. Even if he could get her alone he was not stupid to think she would just fall into his arms like the last time. Then she had been missing her knight and he had played upon that, but from what he had heard coming from her quarters she was getting it good every night. She had decided to ignore what she had felt with him and instead gave herself to that self righteous do-gooder. Then she had acted like he was her friend and that she needed him around, playing those stupid games women always played with men. She had played him for a fool twice now and no woman did that without paying the price. The question became how to extract that price from her now as he couldn't get anything from someone who was dead. Even better would be to make her pay and also pay back the paladin for the beating he had gotten after they had found her when she had run off. He would have to think of something soon, for the shadows wouldn't be held back forever.

******

Natheran was pleased with the fact that Nevalle seemed to think that Lord Nasher would be happy to hear the news about her marrying. If Nevalle saw no reason for concern then she was free to make the plans and send the invitation to Nasher. It would be a small gathering for now, but maybe if they survived then there could be a big celebration. She only hoped that her father could be happy for her as she knew his feelings about such things. However, she wasn't an elf and even though as an Aasimar she had a longer life span than humans, she was willing to deal with the pain of loss if it meant she could experience years of happiness. Maybe even some day her father would find happiness once again.

Casavir watched as his wife to be got undressed for bed, smiling as he heard her humming to herself. His life was so complete already and soon now they would be joined forever as one. Before she could reach for her nightgown he walked over to her and slipped his arms around her to pull her back towards him, nuzzling her ear and causing her to moan in pleasure. Always when he touched her he felt the flames of desire course through him and knowing she felt the same was doubly intoxicating. Turning her around he kissed her hungrily, feeling her respond in kind. Picking her up and laying her on the bed, he slowly made love to her, expressing his love without words.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

They were on their way to the mysterious glade to look for the Wendersnaven and Natheran was laughing at Grobnar's songs while thinking about the dress she was having made in Neverwinter. Lord Nasher had sent a reply back that he would try to attend the ceremony and congratulated her and Casavir on their plans. She didn't really think they were going to find anything in the glade and because of this the only ones with them today were Neeshka, Khelgar and of course her husband to be. When they finally reached their destination and dismounted, Grobnar quickly darted off full of excitement.

"Don't see anything here worth a damn lass," Khelgar grumbled. "This is probably a waste of time you know and we would be better off going to the Ironfists."

"I know that but this sounded like a fun thing to do," Natheran smiled at the dwarf. "Unlike some people, I don't always want to go to places full of monsters. Sometimes it's nice to just ride out and enjoy the weather."

"Yeah moss-breath, we don't need to be fighting for our lives everywhere we go," Neeshka snipped.

"Speak for yourself tail-for-brains," the dwarf snorted and that was all it took for the two to start bickering.

Shaking her head Natheran took Casavir's arm and proceeded to enter the glade. Together they walked around looking to see if there was anything of interest and much to their surprise found a small cave which, when checked out, appeared to have a vein of ore inside. Khelgar came over to look and confirmed that it was a vein of adamantine ore.

"Well Khelgar, so much for there not being anything here worth a damn," Natheran grinned as the dwarf just harrumphed and stalked away.

"It looks like Grobnar has found something," Casavir pointed over to where the gnome was calling from the center of the glade.

Heading over there they saw the remains of someone who Grobnar claimed was the Relentless Poet. He also claimed to have hit his toe on an invisible instrument and held it up for her to "see". He began humming with his hands to his lips and dancing around causing Khelgar to snort in derision about the mad gnome and Neeshka to roll her eyes. Even Casavir was having a hard time not snickering and finally she stopped Grobnar, telling him that if the Wendersnaven were here once that they weren't here anymore. The poor little guy looked so depressed that she told him she wanted to believe and saw him perk up a little. As they turned to leave, they suddenly found themselves surrounded on all sides by charging orcs.

With a roar Khelgar charged the biggest group in front while Neeshka circled around to get behind them. Natheran stood her ground behind Grobnar while the little gnome cast his enhancement spells. Looking at the enemy she saw that there were several shamans in the group and knew that they were going to be in for a rough fight. For the first time in battle she deliberately sought within herself and called forth the power of Helm and her blood and threw herself into the fray. Her vision became sharply focused on the orcs in front of her and she could see and feel the white aura that surrounded her. As she cut down the orcs in front of her she saw a flash of red and looking over saw a shaman sending a fireball her way which she knew wasn't going to be able to dodge. Bracing herself for the pain she was surprised when the spell washed over her with no more than a little tingle and the orcs around her screamed in agony as they caught the brunt of it. Ignoring the dying orcs she went after the shaman and cut him down easily and then went after the other shamans. Soon the battle was over and everyone gathered together to catch their breath.

"Well that was a nice little bit of fun," Khelgar grinned happily.

"Natheran I saw that shaman send a fireball your way and I thought you were done for, but you don't even have a scorch mark on your armor," Neeshka pointed out.

"I guess that answers the question about whether or not I have the ability to shrug off elemental damage," Natheran shrugged trying to be nonchalant about it. "We've done all we can here so let's get back to the keep." She headed for the horses that fortunately had been tied outside so they were not harmed by the fight. She could feel the others looking at her but didn't know what else to tell them. As they rode away from the glade, Casavir rode up beside her.

"You seemed to be as surprised as the rest of us about what happened," he looked at her waiting for an explanation.

"Not much is known about Aasimars and what little is written down is from decades past. The text they found that talks about ones such as myself with the strongest bloodlines is centuries old and to the best of Sand's knowledge there hasn't been one like me born since that time. So yeah I am a little surprised."

"I also saw that you seemed to be actively calling upon your powers, true?" Casavir saw her nod and rode in silence for a while thinking. He now understood more fully why she would want to devote her time to learning about her abilities. Since no one like her had been born in so long, she had no way of knowing what she was capable of other than by just doing it. Meron could guide her as far as her divine abilities but that was all and it seemed now that she had many celestial abilities to call upon as well. It now didn't seem so far fetched that she could become one of the most powerful warriors of these times.

"I'm definately going to have to talk with Meron and Sand and see if we can come up with a safe way to test my abilities, rather than wait until I'm in the middle of some battle to find out." Natheran didn't want the others to be distracted by her and not paying attention to the enemy. "We'll meet with them as soon as we return."

Casavir nodded and changed the subject to their upcoming bonding, telling her about the different steps they would be taking. There were certain parts of the rites that were the same regardless of the god you served, but others were unique to a particular god. Because he followed Tyr and she followed Helm the actual ceremony would take longer because of the additional steps. He figured it would take roughly three to four hours to complete the entire ceremony. They only needed two witnesses for the rites so they agreed to ask for volunteers and allow everyone else to skip it if they wanted to. Having settled that they started looking out for a place to camp for the night.

******

When they reached the keep three days later they found that the Temple of Tyr was completed and they went there first thing. Walking in Natheran felt a peace settle over her almost as if the temple was entirely seperate from the chaos that was the keep. The torches on the walls were lit showing off the elegant architecture and beautiful tapestries and statues all honoring the god of justice. She looked over at Casavir and saw he was just as awed as she was at the work that had been done. Seeing Meron and Ivarr standing near the front they approaced them, bowing first to the altar of Tyr before turning to the two men.

"Knight-Captain I can't thank you enough for this home you have built for me here, it exceeds my wildest expectations and I will be forever grateful," Ivarr bowed his thanks.

"It was my honor to build the temple for Tyr and it also honors my future husband," Natheran answered.

"Meron has told me of your desire to undergo the rites together, and I will be most happy to perform the rites for you. It is always especially nice to see that even when times are at their darkest, that love still prevails and your wedding will remind people of what they are fighting for." Ivarr looked at the couple before him noting how their auras seemed to resonate off each other even though they appear to be unaware of it. "I should tell you that Lord Nasher was at first hesitant about your doing this, but I told him that the people of Neverwinter looked up to you and that your wedding would give a morale boost to the populace."

"So you're saying that Lord Nasher was at first not going to allow the wedding but you changed his mind," Natheran couldn't keep a smile from her face.

"Yes, but there is never a bad time for a celebration such as this, and the darker the times the more important such events are," Ivarr chuckled.

"I will be working out the details of how to conduct the seperate steps of the ceremony with Ivarr here," Meron interjected. "There are only a couple of things that paladins of Helm do differently and we should be able to easily integrate the two."

"There is another matter that has come up that is going to require your assistance as well as Sand's," Natheran turned to Meron her expression serious. She explained about the events that had occured at the Wendersnaven glade. When she finished she waited silently while Meron pondered the information.

"I agree that it would be prudent to come up with a way to test you, if for no other reason than you and your companions not being caught off guard in future battles. At least we now know for certain that the lessons you have had to date are working, for you are now able to consciously call upon your gifts," Meron affirmed.

"I have never met an Aasimar before and only met a divine champion once, a follower of Lathander," Ivarr spoke up. "With your permission I would like to observe you as you do this so that I can further my understanding."

"I have no objections, although I would advise caution for none of us really knows what to expect," Natheran nodded at Ivarr. "Now, I hope you don't mind if we excuse ourselves, but it has been a long day and we have not eaten yet."

"No problem and I thank you for your visit Kinght-Captain," Ivarr bowed to the couple. As they turned and walked out of the temple he turned to Meron. "She is an amazing woman and I have had dreams concerning her."

"As have I although I have not told her of them for she has enough on her plate as it is. I think she would be uncomfortable in our presence if she knew about them," Meron cautioned the other priest.

"I agree with you on that, for we both know that the dreams sent to us are often not clear and can be interpreted in different ways. However, the dreams I have had convinced me that she will be the one to save us from the shadow of evil that crosses the land, so I'm very excited to be able to share even this small part of her life." Ivarr couldn't keep the excitement from his voice. A person like the Knight-Captain of Crossroad Keep came along maybe once in a lifetime and it had occured in his lifetime!

"How about we go have some dinner and continue our discussions about the rites?" Meron asked of Ivarr and saw him nod in agreement.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

After a couple of days of intense battle training with Meron and Sand, Natheran had gone to the Ironfist stronghold only to find out that their leader, Keros, despised Neverwinter so much that he refused to listen to her warnings. Fortunately Khulmar, one of the dwarves they had met while liberating the stronghold, had told them of a way they could prove themselves to Keros. So she had gone back to the keep and, gathering supplies, had headed off to Mt. Galardrym along with Sand, Zhjaeve, Khelgar, Casavir and Elanee. The others hadn't wanted to come not being all that keen on climbing up the mountain just to retrieve some dwarven artifact. Before she had left, Ivarr had told her about a vision that Tyr had sent him concerning the mountain and some evil that was there that the shadow was reaching for. He couldn't give details because the dream had been vague with the only clear image being that she should look for a sign from the gods once there.

Now they stood at the foot of the mountain looking up at it and feeling intimidated by its size. Of the group, Khelgar was the only one who was enthusiastic about what they were about to do. They could see watch towers dotted here and there along the mountain and knew there would be fire giants waiting for them, so they would have a long fight just to get to the top. Looking around at the group she saw they were all waiting for her to get moving, so with a sigh she began climbing. The first part of the trail wasn't too steep and there were only a handful of giants at the western watchtower. They found many chests with some moderately interesting items but only took the most valuable ones as they had no idea how much they would find. They also found another rich ore deposit. The western tower was a dead end so they retraced their steps and took the other path. They came across only a couple of small camps on the way and had no trouble dispatching the few giants they met.

After climbing some more they came to another fork and stopped, trying to decide which way to go next. So far they had been having it easy for which she was very glad. It was hard work climbing and fighting especially with the weight of full plate. She didn't sense any enemies too close so she suggested they stop there for a little while to rest. Sitting down on a rock she stared at the two paths trying to determine which way was best and finally closed her eyes to ask Helm for his guidance. The vision he sent showed her that the western path led to the fire giant stronghold and the eastern path led to an evil red dragon. It was the dragon that Ivarr's vision had warned about.

Opening her eyes she saw the others looking at her expectantly and nervously cleared her throat for they weren't going to like what she was about to tell them. "The western path leads to the fire giants and that is where we'll find the Belt of Ironfist. The eastern path is the path of Ivarr's vision and it leads to a red dragon. So I ask all of you which would you like to do first: face the fire giants or the red dragon?" For a long while there was only silence as the others digested the information.

"The belt is the main reason we came here lass," Khelgar spoke first. "The vision Ivarr got sounds like it's important too, so as much as I would prefer to let sleeping dragons lie, I say we get the belt and then go after the dragon."

"As much as I hate to say this," Sand pitched in sarcastically, "I have to agree with the dwarf. I would rather not go up against the dragon first."

"We won't fully understand the meaning of Ivarr's vision until we see it, so I too think we should go and deal with the fire giants first," Casavir added his vote.

Looking to Elanee and Zhjaeve she saw that they had no objections. "All right, the fire giants it is." Getting up, she started up the western path with the others following. After a short while, they came upon a huge encampment and several fire giants and she was really glad they had stopped to rest before, because the battle was tiring. When the last one fell they looked around and found tons of loot and another rich vein of ore. She also saw a cage with several human prisoners which she set free. They didn't want to leave at first, but when she told them the way down was clear they practically fell all over themselves thanking her which embarassed her to no end.

As it was already dark they decided to make camp there and set up watches with her and Casavir taking the first one. As they sat together they quietly discussed the possible meanings of Ivarr's vision and how best to deal with a red dragon. When Elanee and Zjhaeve replaced them on watch, she lay down on her bedroll with her back to Casavir and closed her eyes as he wrapped her close to him despite the heat. His support and love meant more to her during times like this than she could ever possibly express. When Khelgar woke them in the morning they quickly made some breakfast and then continued climbing up.

When they finally reached the top they found only a small encampment outside of what appeared to be a long tunnel-like path and, after dispatching the giants standing guard duty, decided to rest for a good spell before continuing. Natheran knew that most likely they would end up fighting the giants because of the animosity between them and the Ironfists. Natheran told them that with Khelgar at her side she would go for the leaders and she wanted Zhjaeve to stand well back and be ready to heal them as needed. She asked Sand to stay close to Zhjaeve so she could keep any potential attackers at bay so his casting wouldn't be interrupted. She paired Elanee and Casavir with each other and told them to guard each others back as they went for the other giants.

When they came face to face with the fire giant king the conversation went the way she had expected it would. He had told them that he would give them the belt if they killed the dragon on the other side of the mountain, but she knew he was lying and had no intention of honoring any agreement. When she confronted him with this fact he had become enraged and ordered an all out attack against them. The fighting was bloody and long even with her calling upon her powers, but finally it was over and all the giants lay dead. Dropping to her knees in exhaustion she was barely aware of Zhjaeve healing some of her wounds, her own lay on hands ability and healing powers long since used up keeping Khelgar in the fight. The dwarf still couldn't keep from overreaching himself in battle and taking serious damage because of it. Going over to the body of the king she removed the Belt of Ironfist and handed it to Khelgar.

"I remember that I wanted to be like Loudram when I grew up, ready to take the battle to the enemy and emerge on top. But if what that giant said was true, then Loudram got his clan killed for nothing." Khelgar said in a low sad voice while looking at the belt.

"To seek battle for battle's sake is never a good thing but you still have a chance to make things right Khelgar," Natheran placed her hands on the dwarf's shoulders. "I tell you truly that I don't believe Loudram was a traitor and neither are you." She gave his shoulder's a sqeeze and was rewarded with a smile as his spirits lifted. She hoped his words meant that now he would use more care in battle. She turned as she saw Casavir approaching with a small drow woman in tow. The drow thanked her for freeing her and asked what payment she would like. Taken aback, she assured the drow that she didn't require payment of any kind and that the woman was free to seek her own path. After bowing, the drow left and Natheran looked at her companions and told them it would be a good idea to rest there for the rest of the day and night.

*****

It took them most of the next day to hike around the top of the mountain to where the dragon's lair was and fortunately they met no enemies on the way. As they approached the trail leading to it they saw a strange light not too far distant, almost like a beacon pointing to the dragon's location. While Khelgar and Sand seemed to find it disturbing, Natheran and Casavir recognized it for what it was: a sign from the gods. They decided to make camp where they were for they wanted to be fully rested before facing the dragon. Everyone knew that this battle would be extremely difficult because not only were red dragons highly intelligent but they were also very resistant to magic and had magic of their own. The only strategy they could come up with was staying as spread out as possible and attacking the dragon from all sides, while summoning in the most powerful creatures they could to help bear some of the burden. She wanted the spellcasters to be fully rested and prepared so she told them that they would not be standing watch with the rest of them. Taking first watch she sat down on a rock and closing her eyes prayed to Helm for his strength tomorrow.

In the morning they made their way into the small canyon where the dragon waited for them, almost like it knew they were coming and perhaps it did. The dragon's amusement at their audacity grated on her nerves and she felt Helm's anger flood through her. When the dragon moved to attack them they did as planned and spread out trying to keep the creature off balance. For a while it seemed to be working but they seemed to hardly be making a dent in the dragon's hide and frustration started creeping into them. Natheran saw the dragon's tail sweep towards her and was unable to dodge it. She felt her feet leave the ground as she was thrown several feet away, landing on her back with the air knocked out of her and her head spinning. She had just managed to struggle to her feet when she saw Casavir get thrown hard against a rock and fall unmoving on the ground. Grief flared in her at the thought that he might be dead and suddenly she threw back her head and screamed in rage and pain. The very sound of it seemed to tear through the air causing the dragon to falter in its attack.

Tears flowing down her face she screamed again as she charged at the dragon in fury. She was unaware of anything else around her, the only thing she focused on was destroying the being that had caused her pain. She struck again and again, driving the dragon back from the others, everything seeming to move in slow motion. She lost all track of time and place as she continued to assault the dragon, and was not even aware of when the dragon finally died. She kept hitting it over and over in anger until finally Khelgar managed to grab her and haul her away shouting at her that it was done. She staggered over to where Casavir lay with Zhjaeve attending him and the worry on the clerics face almost caused her heart to stop.

"Know that his injuries are grave but I have done what I can," Zhjaeve looked at her knowing that Casavir was dying and unable to do anything to prevent it.

"He will not die, I won't let him die," Natheran shook her head. Laying his head in her lap she wrapped her arms around him and held him close whispering over and over that she loved him, that he couldn't leave her now. As the others watched her grieve, they tried to tell her how sorry they were, but she didn't hear them. She just focused all her love and desire and need and felt a power fill her. A brilliant white streak of light flashed down from the heavens and surrounded the two of them, causing the others to stagger back from it.

Watching it, Zjhaeve knew that this was not Helm's power, that she was actually calling upon the power of her family. As she stood with the others she saw the awe on their faces and knew that what they were witnessing was something not seen in hundreds of years. Even her divine powers paled in comparison, for the healing powers of clerics, druids, and paladins were finite and required long periods of rest to restore. All of their powers had gone into keeping them alive during the battle and none of them, not even Natheran, had any left. After several minutes the light faded and they saw Casavir move and open his eyes.

Natheran saw his eyes open and gently kissed his lips, thanking all the gods that he was still with her. Looking up at the others she asked them to start setting up camp and searching the area for anything of importance. Looking down she smiled at him and he smiled faintly back before closing his eyes again.

"Lass, I think you should come see this," Khelgar called over to her.

Seeing that Casavir was asleep, she gently laid his head on the ground and got up to go see what the others had found. When she reached them she stopped and gasped at the pile of gold and treasure before her. She had never seen such a horde before. Then she saw a seperate chest just in front of it that resonated with holy power. Going over and opening it she saw a magnificent sword inside and she could feel the holy power coming from it. This then was the meaning of Ivarr's vision and the sword was her reward for destroying the evil dragon and bringing peace to the area for a time. Taking the sword in her hand she felt its power and falling to her knees she sent prayers of thanks to Helm and Tyr.

"We can't carry all of this off the mountain," she told the others as she got to her feet. "I'll send the greycloaks to retrieve it when we return to the keep. In the meantime, I think we can all use an extended period of rest, so I would like to camp on the mountain for a couple of days. We'll have to leave the canyon and Khelgar I will need your help carrying Casavir as he won't be able to walk that distance."

Khelgar nodded and together they removed Casavir's armor as gently as they could. When they were done they handed it to the others and together they walked out of the canyon to the small encampment they had left earlier that day. As the others set up camp she went to sit by Casavir and held his hand with one of hers as the other gently stroked his face. He was still with her and that made the victory today that much sweeter. Laying down beside him she closed her eyes in exhaustion and was soon deeply asleep.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

After resting for a couple of days on the mountain, they had gone back to the Ironfists with the belt and Khelgar had taken over the rule of the clan. It was something he felt uncomfortable with, but Natheran knew that he would make a good leader. He had finally come to realize the only true reason for fighting was to protect and preserve the way of life for your people. When one fights for a truly worthwhile cause, then they can become an unstoppable force and even in death can achieve victory. Looking over at Casavir riding beside her she thanked the gods he was still with her. Sand had recounted what he saw that day in Tholapsyx's canyon and, while they didn't completely understand what she had done, she knew that somehow she had tapped another of her powers. Zhjaeve saying that she had done something beyond the abilities of even the most powerful clerics was a little scary. They were returning to the keep and she planned to stay there for a while before going after the Lizardfolk.

"Casavir how are you feeling?" she asked the knight and saw him smile at her.

"I'm glad to be alive and here with you," Casavir studied her face thinking that she was the most remarkable woman in all of Faerun. He should be dead right now, for he had suffered massive internal injuries from the dragon throwing him into the rock. They were the kind of injuries that required extensive healing on the part of a cleric and none of them had that left in them after the battle. From what he understood she had basically single-handedly saved them all from the dragon and then called upon celestial powers that had not been seen in centuries to save his life. Taking her hand he kissed it trying to express his feelings that way for he had no words that could do it.

"Well then, I think now would be a good time to have the bonding ceremony," Natheran held his hand tightly enjoying his warmth and strength. "We all need a good rest after this and I don't want to wait any longer. The dress should be finished and I'll send a messenger to Neverwinter for Lord Nasher."

"I would like that as well my lady," Casavir leaned over to kiss her.

Riding beside Khelgar just behind the two, Khulmar couldn't keep from smiling at the two of them. It was so clear how much they loved each other and weren't afraid to show it. Usually paladins were reserved in public, keeping their thoughts and feelings hidden, but not these two. From what Khelgar had been telling him, Lady Natheran was a rare person and he was beginning to understand why everyone was so willing to follow her. "I must say Khelgar that those two are certainly changing my opinion of paladins and humans. If there were more like her in the world then perhaps the races wouldn't be sundered from each other."

"Like I was telling you all, she is a leader to follow no matter that she serves Neverwinter," Khelgar watched the two paladins fondly. "If I survive all of this I plan on settling down and starting a family, and I can only hope that I can raise my children to be like her. I would follow her into the nine hells and back."

"I have to admit when I first met her I was skeptical about you traveling with her," Khulmar lowered his voice. "I'd seen a few paladins in my time and I knew the history of our clan as it pertains to Neverwinter. I really didn't expect her to care about our problems or our future, but I can see I was wrong in my suspicions."

"From the first time I saw her she has always had a way of making you see things you either didn't want to or couldn't see," Khelgar replied and then he started chuckling. "I remember how she was so unsure of herself when she first journeyed into the wide world about her."

"What do you mean by that?" Khulmar was puzzled at the laughter.

"Well, apparently she led a very sheltered life in her home village of West Harbor, and when we teamed up to travel to Neverwinter she seemed to be needing someone to protect her." Khelgar smiled fondly as he remembered their early adventures. "She was shy and she always looked to me or Casavir for support in our adventures. Now, she is the one that everyone turns to for direction, myself included, and she has led us into some of the most dangerous situations and brought us back alive."

"You'll have to tell me the stories over a few tankards when we reach this keep of hers," Khulmar found himself eager to hear more about this human that had won over his dwarven brother so completely. "It sounds to me like you think of her as a daughter Khelgar."

"That I do Khulmar," the other dwarf said, his smile getting wider. "If one had a couple daughters like her he couldn't ask for more. Brave, honorable, and kind."

The two dwarves fell silent, both lost in their thoughts. Khulmar reflected on the strange path that brought this woman into their lives. She had helped their clan and the only thing she asked in return is that they help fight the evil that threatened all of them. She didn't ask for their allegiance or to give up their independance, and she didn't ask that they sign any kind of agreement. Gods, she had even faced down the fire giants on their turf just to prove her honorable intentions, something no human had ever done for the dwarves. He couldn't wait to see this keep of hers, because from the tales being spread it was something truly magnificent. Perhaps this then was the sign the clan had been looking for and they might just regain the glory they had lost so long ago.

******

They arrived at the keep in the late afternoon and were enthusiastically greeted by those who stayed behind and had been concerned about the trip to Mt. Galardrym. Natheran had toyed with the idea of asking the others to not mention what happened at the end with the dragon, but knew that it would be futile. Khelgar for one would blurt the whole thing out anyway once he got a few ales in him. She figured that she was just afraid that after all this she'd end up letting them down, for everyone had so much faith and hope in her. If she failed for some reason how would that affect everyone around her? _Why are you even thinking this way? You have triumphed over almost impossible odds so far, why do you doubt yourself now?_ That question was easy for her to answer, for she knew her doubts stemmed from the fact that Casavir had almost died in that last battle, and she knew that the King of Shadows would make fighting a dragon look like a walk in the park. Pushing those thoughts aside she smiled at Nevalle as he walked up to them from the tower which Veedle had completed in her absence.

"Welcome back Natheran," Nevalle greeted her as she dismounted. "Veedle has finished the tower for the Nine, as you can see, and has done a wonderful job, it should serve us well in the weeks to come." He eyed the newcomer with interest.

"Nevalle, I'd like to introduce you to Khulmar Ironfist," Natheran waived the dwarf forward. "Khulmar, this is Sir Nevalle, Lord Nasher's right hand and liason between Crossroad Keep and Neverwinter." She watched as the two shook hands. "The Ironfists will be at our side when the time comes."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Khulmar," Nevalle said with a slight bow. "If you are as good a fighter as Khelgar here then I see no reason why we shouldn't emerge victorious." He saw the surpise on the dwarf's face as he turned away. "Natheran I know you just got back, but if you have a little time there is some Nine business we need to discuss."

"We could do it now while you give me the tour of our new base of operations," Natheran smiled at him and turning to Casavir told him she would meet him later for dinner at the inn. Turning back to Nevalle the two of them headed for the tower.

"She's a member of the Neverwinter Nine also?" Khulmar asked in surprise as the two walked away. "How many titles does she have?"

"My lady is indeed one of Lord Nasher's most trusted bodyguards," Casavir answered, the pride he felt in her evident in his voice. "She wears many titles and she wears them well."

"I guess I kind of forgot to mention that," Khelgar said sheepishly. "I was there from the beginning and I kind of lost track of things what with everything else that's been going on."

"Well, I see an inn over there," Khulmar pointed to the Phoenix Tail. "What say we grab a couple ales and you tell me all about it?"

The other two agreed and set off for the inn, followed by the others who were clamoring for details about their recent adventure. Once inside the inn they pushed together some tables and after everyone had their ales, they began to tell their stories. A while later they were joined by Natheran and Nevalle, and the conversation lasted well into the night.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

The morning of her wedding Natheran sat in her quarters trying to still the butterflies in her stomach. She shouldn't be nervous because they had planned this for a long time and had always talked about it, but she was. Probably the nerves were due to the fact that there would be so many people watching. Lord Nasher had come along with Darmon, Callum, Hlam, Judge Olef, Sir Grayson and two other members of the Nine. Duncan had traveled out with Brelaina, Cormick, Captain Ballard and a couple others from the City Watch. The fact that so many people were here to celebrate this day with her and Casavir was not only overwhelming, but also heartwarming. They all wanted to share in her happiness and the only thing that would make it perfect would be if her father could be here, but no one knew quite where he was. The servants had brought her breakfast this morning, but she couldn't eat it. She wished Casavir was here, but tradition stated that the bride and groom spend the night alone in prayer, reflecting on the vows they were about to enter. This was because for paladins there was no going back after this point and only death would sever the ties that bound them to each other and their gods. Because of this few had ever taken this step, for while they would never enter into a relationship casually, they also would not bind themselves in such a manner unless they were absolutely certain that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with that person.

Neither her nor Casavir had felt the need to spend the night in prayer for they had loved each other since they first started traveling together and it was their love that had literally saved their lives on two seperate occasions. However, traditions must be followed, and so she wouldn't see him again until the actual ceremony that afternoon. Yesterday evening she had told everyone that they were all welcome at the temple to witness the ceremony but that they would not cause offense if they didn't feel like sitting for three or four hours. Khelgar and Neeshka had both agreed to be their witnesses for the ceremony, so they were the only ones that had to be there. She smiled remembering how Neeshka had cried when she asked her and even Khelgar had gotten a little gruff with emotion. Those two had been with her since the beginning, so it had only been right that they should be the ones to ask. She had chuckled as the two had started teasing each other about being mushy, some things never changed. When someone knocked on the door she looked up and told them to enter.

"Natheran you're not going to believe this," Neeshka came in smiling, her tail swishing in excitement as she paused at the door. "I want you to close your eyes for I have a surprise for you."

Smiling, Natheran closed her eyes, wondering what the tiefling had in mind. She heard movement across the floor and knew the girl had approached her but she sensed something else as well. When Neeshka told her to open her eyes, she looked up and her jaw dropped in shock.

"Father!" Natheran jumped to her feet staring at Daeghun who was standing beside Neeshka. "How did you know?"

Daeghun turned to Neeshka and asked her to leave them alone for a while. After the girl had left, closing the door behind her, he turned to face his daughter. He had heard about her wedding and wanted to be here for her. He knew that he had not been the kind of father to her that he should have been and he wanted to clear the air between them. She had been through so much and there was so much more for her to face that he didn't want to wait until it was too late to say the things that needed to be said. Sitting on the edge of the bed he motioned for her to join him.

"You should know by now daughter that the wind speaks to me of many things," Daeghun answered softly. "I had to come because I didn't want you to think I didn't care about your happiness." He paused, trying to find the words to express things he had kept bottled up inside. "When my Shayla died I almost wanted to die with her, the thought of being apart from her almost too much to bear. After all I had lost during my adventuring days, I had not expected to find happiness again but I did with her. When I lost her the only thing that kept me going was my obligation to honor your mother's request that you be raised by us if something should ever happen to her. I had not planned to be doing so alone."

"Did you ever resent me, resent having to take care of me?" Natheran blurted out the question she had been wanting to ask for so long, fearful of his answer.

Looking at her he saw the fear in her eyes and heard the pain in her voice and felt his heart lurch as he realized his behavior was the reason for them. "No, my daughter, I never did," he replied softly, truthfully. "Even though you reminded me of my loss I never resented having you in my life. I have come to realize that if I hadn't had you to take care of I would have lost my true self. You helped me as much as I helped you."

Natheran said nothing, understanding how hard this was for him and not wanting to make it any more difficult. His words filled her with relief because now she knew that she had been right in her feelings that he cared for her even though he had never shown it outwardly.

"Without meanng for it to happen, you became an important part of my life, a part that I would hate to lose," Daeghun continued quietly. "I know the darkness you face ahead of you, and while some people would have given up or given in to despair, you had the strength to continue on and even to dare to love. In that you remind me very much of your mother, for she too had the strength to carry on in the face of impossible odds. In looks you must resemble your father, but in spirit you are Esmerelle reborn. She never let life pass her by, and when she wanted something she went after it with almost single minded intensity. Her spirit would never forgive me if you died and I had not told you how I truly felt. I may not show it like other fathers do, but know that I love you as much as if you were of my flesh and blood."

Natheran couldn't stop the tears from falling at hearing those words. She had always suspected that he did love her, but for him to actually say it meant more to her than she had thought it could. When he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him, she knew her world was now complete. Her tears quickly stopped and she leaned away from him to look at him and saw a slight smile on his face. "I hope you approve of the man I'm marrying."

"You don't need my approval daughter, but I give it to you anyway," Daeghun nodded. "He is a fine and honorable man and I know that he is totally devoted to you and your happiness. I hope that you will both live to a ripe old age and may you never know the pain of losing the one you love too soon."

"I have to tell you truly that neither Casavir nor I would want to live without each other," Natheran paused a moment to see how he would take it, but of course his face revealed nothing of his thoughts. "The bonding ceremony we're undertaking is like no other that you may have seen. We will be binding not only our lives, but also our hearts and souls to each other as well as to our gods. If either of us were to die in the coming war, then the other would follow soon after, for not even death will seperate us." She realized how dramatic it sounded but it was true. She saw him frown a little but nod in understanding of what she said.

Standing up he lifted her to her feet and kissed her cheeks. "Now I want to go talk with my future son-in-law and let him know where he stands. I am happy we had this talk and I wish you all the happiness that life holds to be yours. I also hope that you will survive so that we can get to know each other better in the future."

Natheran watched him leave and Neeshka came in, followed by Elanee and Zhjaeve, to help her get ready to go to the temple. The butterflies that had disappeared while she had been talking with her father now came back and she refused to eat despite the arguments of the others. After all, it wouldn't do to get sick and ruin the day for everyone. She wondered if Casavir felt as nervous as she did and figured she'd get to ask him all about it tonight.

*****

Meron and Ivarr looked out at the number of people packed into the small Temple of Tyr, amazed that so many would be witnessing the ceremony, for it was going to be very long and involve many prayers and moments of silence. It said much about the two people to be joined that so many should attend. In the front row was Nasher, Nevalle and the others who had accompanied him from Neverwinter. In the second row Natheran's companions and close friends in the keep sat waiting for the couple to appear. Meron looked but didn't see Bishop anywhere inside the temple, but that didn't surprise him. Everyone knew the ranger's feelings about this. The quiet hum of conversation quickly came to a halt when Casavir walked in escorted by Khelgar, both dressed in their finest armor that had been polished to a brilliant sheen. Casavir wore the bonding cloak of Tyr, a long flowing cloak of blue and gold, covered with the symbols of the God of Justice, on his shoulders, and Khelgar wore the Advocate's cloak of Tyr on his. They approached the altar and stood before the priests and waited.

The door of the small room at the back opened and everyone turned as Natheran entered and walked down the center aisle. The gasps that echoed through the crowd made Neeshka smirk. Natheran was wearing a beautiful white satin gown trimmed in royal blue satin, the colors of Helm, with a veil on her head decorated with the holy symbols of Helm. From her shoulders trailed the bonding cloak of Helm, which was blue and white and covered with the symbols of Helm, the Vigilant God. Her hair shone like white gold through the vale and her orange eyes seemed to be lit with an inner fire. If anyone were to say that it was like an angel from heaven walked amongst them, they wouldn't be far from wrong, for she was descended from a celestial, and it showed through in every way. Neeshka herself was a beautiful sight in her gold dress and wearing the Advocate's cloak of Helm at her shoulders. To see a tiefling participate in such a holy ceremony was something that had never happened before and probably would never happen again. That spoke much of the bond between her and Natheran.

Natheran stopped beside Casavir in front of the altar and placed her right hand on top of his left. Silence fell as Ivarr began the opening praying to Tyr, followed by the opening prayer to Helm given by Meron. This was followed by a long prayer in the ancient tongue of the paladins of Tyr calling down blessings of the god upon the union, followed by one in the ancient tongue of the paladins of Helm. When finished both Natheran and Casavir knelt and added their own prayers in silence while the first of the incenses were sprinkled over the couple. When that was done, Ivarr began another prayer of blessing to Tyr and then Meron gave the same to Helm. Rising to their feet and facing each other the clasped both their hands together in front of the priests. Ivarr began placing the bonding cords across their hands while speaking the words of bonding to Tyr that bound the couple to the god of justice. Afterwards Meron placed the bonding cords over them while speaking the words of bonding to Helm to bind the couple to the vigilant god. When finished they both knelt, still facing each other and bowed their heads over their hands and sent silent prayers of faith and devotion to both their gods, while the second of the incenses were sprinkled over them. Then they rose to their feet for the speaking of the oaths to each other.

"I Casavir, here in the sight of these witnesses, do swear before Tyr and Helm, to pledge my bond to Natheran for all time. My honor, love, and loyalty I give to her for the rest of my life until I pass from here into the next life. Never shall I turn from her or give her cause to doubt, and may the gods cast me from their sight if I should fail of my oath to her." Casavir's deep voice echoed through the silence of the temple and everyone could hear the love and sincerity in it.

"I Natheran, here in the sight of these witnesses, do swear before Helm and Tyr, to pledge my bond to Casavir for all time. My honor, love, and loyalty I give to him for the rest of my life until I pass from here into the next life. Never shall I turn from him or give him cause to doubt, and may the gods cast me from their sight if I should fail of my oath to him." Natheran's voice echoed the words softly, the words slightly choked because of unshed tears.

After they had finsihed, Meron and Ivarr together wrapped the sashes of union of Helm and Tyr around their hands, casting the appropriate blessings upon the couple. When they finished, the couple turned and knelt facing the altar once more, bowing their heads and praying silently while the final incenses were sprinkled over them. It had now been a little more than three hours, yet still those watching were silent and unmoving. Meron and Ivarr began the final prayers of bonding which required the couple before them to repeat the words as they were spoken. When they had finished they stood and faced each other and their lips met in gentle kiss that completed the union in the eyes of the gods and those who watched. As they drew back from each other smiling, Natheran suddenly gasped as she felt a presence in the church. Everyone looked in surprise at the irridescent figure that appeared in the aisle at the front of the pews.

"It is not just the gods who have witnessed your vows of union granddaughter. I am happy for you, but know that because of who you are the powers that rule the heavens have also heard you and will hold you both to your promises you made today. Just as breaking your trust with each other breaks your trust with your gods, so does it break it with those in the heavens. You understand the consequences I am sure so I will not speak them aloud. I have watched over you since you were born, and I have seen all that has been in your heart. My blessings upon you both." With those final words the figure faded as did the light around them.

Everyone just stared in stunned silence, not quite knowing what to make of what they had just witnessed. Lord Nasher himself had never seen a celestial before and was awed that he had been witness to it. If he had ever had any doubts about his belief in the girl's abilities to triumph they were no more. Shaking his head to clear it he stood as the couple turned to leave the temple, giving them his blessing and congratulations. Natheran and Casavir left the temple to head to the keep for the celebration as the temple's bells rang out to announce that they were now husband and wife.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Casavir could tell by the way Natheran walked into the throne room that she was angry. After they had gone to Highcliff and gotten the Lizardmen to join them, she had decided to go to a secret meeting with Sydney Natale. Only problem had been was that Sydney only wanted to see her, Qara, and Zhjaeve. All while she was gone he had worried for her safety and seeing she had returned unharmed he was relieved, but he had to wonder what had happened. Nevalle too had been worried, for both men knew that it was probably a trap of some kind. Disregarding the impropriety, he grabbed Natheran in his arms and kissed her, and when he set her down saw her smile even though he could see the anger in her eyes.

"I'm glad you've returned safely," he murmured in her ear.

"What did that Natale woman want Natheran?" Nevalle spoke up, curiosity in his voice.

"It was an ambush, like we suspected, but as you can see the snake failed," Natheran answered an edge to her voice. "However, we managed to obtain the True Names of the shadow reavers from her corpse. With these we should be able to weaken them enough to destroy them."

"And you think this will work? I am not so sure," Ammon Jerro growled as he walked into the throne room. Natheran was a little surprised to see him, she had avoided him as much as possible but couldn't get rid of him since he had completed part of the Ritual of Purification.

"Know that it is as the_ Kalach-cha_ has said, these names will be a valuable tool in the coming battle," Zhjaeve answered. "Know also that I am the only one capable of speaking these names."

"I think you will find that the language is as easy for me to read as it is for you, let me see them," Jerro said disdainfully.

"Know that these names have been entrusted to my care and they are the only copy," Zhjaeve retorted, distrust evident in her voice.

Natheran knew that those two didn't like, respect, or trust each other, but she also knew that without both of them then defeating the King of Shadows would be next to impossible. "Zhjaeve, let him see them. We have to learn to trust each other or we are defeated before we have even begun." Her tone was a little sharper than she intended and she could see the displeasure in the cleric's eyes at her words. But with every thing else that happened today she just didn't have the patience for their squabbling.

Ammon took the scroll and perused it carefully before giving his opinion. "These might indeed work, it is a slim chance but it is better than nothing," he growled.

"That Natale woman obviously thought they were important too, but then again she thought she could destroy me and failed, so how good can they really be?" Qara interjected in her usual arrogant voice, which grated on Natheran's nerves.

"Qara get over yourself already!" Natheran snapped at the girl, her anger getting the better of her. "If Zhjaeve and I hadn't been there you would be dead because that Animus Elemental Sydney conjured was more than a match for you. I've told you all along that your attitude would make powerful enemies and you scoffed at my warnings. I have had it with you and your snobbishness, you've been nothing but a thorn in our side since we stopped your fight at the Flagon. Next time I will leave you to fend for yourself. Now get out of my sight before I do something we both regret."

Qara glared at her and debated whether or not to say something, but then noticed that everyone in the room was looking at her with contempt. Fuming she stomped away to the living quarters, quite fed up with everyone picking on her and trying to tell her what to do. Self-righteous, pompous nobodies.

Watching the girl stomp away Natheran felt a little bad about yelling at her, but only a little. She was a lost cause for if today's events didn't get through to the her then nothing would. Closing her eyes she took a couple of deep breaths before turning back to the matters at hand. Looking at Ammon and Zhjaeve she asked to see the scroll. "I'll have Aldanon make a copy of this so that you may each have one with you, that way we won't be caught unprepared." Seeing both of them agree with this she sighed that at least they appeared to be trying to work together.

"You might want to speak with Lt. Kana. I believe she has been diligently spying out the movements of the reavers through the land. She might have some news about them now to share with you," Ammon growled at her and then turned to head back to the basement of the keep.

"Nevalle do you know where Kana is right now?" Natheran turned to him.

"There was some problem at the stables that she went to check out so she should be back soon," Nevalle replied while studying the woman before him. She had grown and changed so much since he first saw her. She now had the confidence to lead and rarely did she seek anyone else's advice these days. She had become someone that everyone could count on to see them through these dark times. While he had been musing on the changes Kara had returned so he focused his attention back on the topic of the reavers being discussed.

"It's good that you have found these True Names for we have managed to locate a shadow reaver patrolling with a large group very near to the keep," Kana was telling the Knight-Captain.

"How near to the keep and what kind of opponents will we be facing, do you know?" Natheran was trying to judge when to strike at them.

"Spies saw a couple of blade golems and a few undead with the reaver, and their movements seem to indicate that they are attempting to spy out our defenses here."

"Then it's probably best to take care of them as soon as possible," Natheran said as she mentally tallied the strengths and weaknesses of her companions. "Zhjaeve do you think you would be up to the challenge today or do you need some time?"

"If it is your wish to deal with the reaver today then know that I am capable of the task," the cleric replied.

"Casavir I want you to accompany us," Natheran saw him smile and nod thinking that he wouldn't have let her go without him anyway. "Also since we will be facing blade golems then we should bring our own and that means taking Grobnar. Even though Sand fixed some of the runes on the monster, I don't trust the thing without Grobnar being there."

"I would suggest then that we also take Khelgar with us," Casavir added. "We will need to shield not only Zhjaeve but Grobnar as well during the battle."

"Agreed," Natheran nodded. "Then let us prepare ourselves for we will leave in two hours." With that settled she walked to her quarters with Casavir to get ready. As she headed to her room she saw Qara watching her and was disturbed by the animosity she saw in the girls eyes. She thought about saying something, but then changed her mind for she didn't trust herself not to give the girl another tongue lashing.

Qara watched as the Knight-Captain walked right by her. _The arrogant bitch, thinks she's better than everyone else yet she chides me for being the same way._ None of the others saw her that way and always took her side in everything. Well, she would just have to bring her down a peg or two. The only thing being was how to do it and when. _Perhaps you should go talk to the ranger for he obviously has an axe to grind with the Knight-Captain as well._ Yes, she just might do that.

******

As they drew near the shadow reaver camp, Natheran halted them to discuss strategy. "Zhjaeve, how much time do you think it will take for you to finish reading the True Name scroll?"

"Know that I have not done something like this before so I can not be certain," the cleric responded. "You will have to shield me for the reading is complex and may take a while."

"Okay then, I will make sure that you have the time you need," Natheran nodded at her. "Casavir I know you can deal with the undead. Grobnar I want you to make sure that the golem tackles the enemy golems. After you've done that Grobnar, I want you to cast every single buffing spell you can on the party because we cannot go after the reaver until Zhjaeve has finished reading his true name. Khelgar I want you to make sure that Grobnar isn't interrupted while casting his buffing spells, but once he's finished go after whatever enemies there are. No one is to attack the reaver until my signal for otherwise we'll be wasting our energy, understood?"

Looking around she saw them all nod in acceptance of her orders and when they were ready they approached the camp. The reaver they faced was none other than the one that had destroyed the fifth statue in the Illefarn ruins near West Harbor. The arrogance of the creature made her grit her teeth to keep control of her temper. She knew that she had the ability inside her to shield herself from harm but had never attempted to extend that to another person. She only hoped she could for otherwise the whole battle plan would fall apart quickly. When the battle was enjoined, she reached deep within her, calling upon not only her celestial powers but those of Helm, and felt rather than saw a white barrier form around her and Zhjaeve. She could hear the cleric reciting and she saw the undead minions being trounced by Casavir while Khelgar and Grobnar held their own against the golems. Her own golem made quick work of the first of the enemy golem and Grobnar directed its attention to the second one. She felt the urge to go help them but didn't dare move because the cleric hadn't finished the recitation yet. Soon enough though, she heard Zhjaeve stop speaking and felt her hand touch her shoulder. That was all that she needed to jump into the fray and tackle the reaver head on. The battle against the reaver turned out to be easier than she expected, and soon all of the enemy lay dead their feet.

"Well, now we know that the true names do indeed work for that was much easier than the last time I fought one," Natheran gasped out trying to catch her breath, "although not by much." Bending down to study the reaver's corpse she made a startling discovery. Getting to her feet she showed Zhjaeve the piece of the sword she had found.

"Know that we might now have enough pieces to reform the sword," the cleric nodded, seemingly certain of the fact. "I don't know how to reform the sword itself for I don't know how it came to be broken to begin with."

"Then we will have to see if Ammon can shed some light on this for he has made the sword and the King of Shadows his life quest," Natheran stated and saw a frown cross the cleric's face. "I know that you don't trust him Zhjaeve, but I believe him when he says that he will give his all to this war. After all, he sacrificed everything he has to this battle, and no one does that only to turn away at the end."

"Then let us return to the keep and see what Jerro can tell us about the sword," Zhjaeve nodded reluctantly.

After making sure that everyone's wounds were healed she led them back to the keep. She could feel that the time was drawing near for the final showdown with Garius and the King of Shadows. All efforts now to prepare for the war had to be doubled, for she knew that with the death of one of his reavers that her enemy would not sit idly by waiting for her next move. She would need to find and destroy as many of the reavers as soon as she could. The time had come to end this once and for all.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Natheran sighed in relief as she stamped the last of the reports on the keep. When they had returned to the keep after defeating that first reaver, Ammon had told them about an ancient dragon named Nolaloth who could tell them about how to reforge the sword. He had only been to see the dragon once and the information he had on the area was vague at best, so she had asked Bishop to go scout the area as best he could. Bishop had merely stared at her and then nodded before heading out. She didn't know why she felt he was hiding something but she did. He had been unusually quiet around her since the wedding and hadn't seemed to be his usual caustic self, nor had he been baiting Casavir like he used to, which only made her more suspicious. Unfortunately you couldn't condemn someone on suspicion alone and hopefully whatever was bothering him would work itself out on its own.

She looked over the latest report on troop strength and readiness. It amazed her that they had so many volunteers and recruits, although Light of Heavens was like a beacon to all. Between Bevil and Katriona the men were as focused and combat ready as could be. Bevil had finally found the strength within himself to be a capable leader, and he had become someone that others listened to. No longer was he the shy boy from West Harbor who had always looked to her for support. The only problems she had right now was the fact that there were so many men to arm and feed. She had built a second barracks facility on the grounds and already they were nearing capapcity. She now had to make a decision: stop recruiting and accepting volunteers, or have Veedle build another barracks. The only issue was time, for the keep had more than enough funds now to accomplish the task. The farms supplied plenty of food and the forests around the keep abounded with game. The merchant traffic to the keep had become phenomenal and now it was the place to go, what with the roads to Waterdeep and Neverwinter being so dangerous, and the port at Highcliff being closed. She had worked with Nevalle and the other members of the Nine who travelled between the keep and Neverwinter to make sure that supplies reached the city as needed. She had also sent several men to the city to help in the evacuation for she certainly had more than enough to defend the keep and the surrounding lands.

Looking over her shoulder she saw Casavir watching her silently. In the weeks since the wedding there had been precious little time to spend alone with each other. Sand had taken an unused room in the Keep and turned it into a practice room for her. With Meron and Zhjaeve to help, they had made some progress on trying to unlock other talents. But, short of tossing spells at her, they had been unable to discover what other resistances she had. For now, she had to be content with her developing mental and divine abilities. It seemed one of her greatest talents would be an ability to read minds and determine others intentions, to read the their deepest secrets. Meron warned her that this would be a talent that would cause many to fear her, including those who had nothing really to hide. People like to think that their minds were inviolate. She was lucky that Zhjaeve was with her, for her people excelled at such things and she was learning much from the cleric. According to Zhjaeve, in time she would become so adept at it that it would be impossible for even the most strong willed person to hide thoughts and feelings. The cleric warned her that she should be careful how she used the ability. Even with the best intentions, she could do more harm than good.

"Casavir, now that I've finished the reports I think we need to get some fresh air. How about we go for a ride in the countryside, just the two of us?" Natheran asked. "It seems that we've had even less time alone together since the wedding than before it."

"Your wish is my command my love," Casavir chuckled as a pleased smile crossed her face. He too had missed being alone with her during the day and a ride in the country sounded perfect. Taking her hand they walked quickly down to the stables to saddle their horses, hoping to be able to escape the keep before someone could stop them. They cantered through the courtyard and out the gates before anyone could give a thought to question where they were going. Laughing like children escaping their parents control, they raced down the road from the keep, eventually slowing the horses to a walk once they had left everything behind. It was a hot summer day with a clear blue sky above and the horses seemed to be just as happy as their owners at being outside the keep for they kept tossing their heads and chomping their bits. Casavir only had on his lighter chain armor and she was wearing her Nine tunic. The lands and roads around the keep were so secure that they could probably have ridden out in simple clothes and been perfectly fine, but the past year had taught them the value of being prepared for anything.

Turning off the road they headed for a small lake a few miles south of the keep that the patrols had found not long ago. It had once been an area for brigands to hide in but they were no more, and now Natheran had a desire to go swimming. She had not actually gone for a swim since last summer in West Harbor and hadn't realized how much she missed it until now. The area around the lake was heavily wooded and lightly patrolled now so she felt pretty confident they wouldn't be disturbed. When they reached the lake they dismounted, removed the horses saddles and tethered them to a nearby bush so they could graze on the soft grass. Turning to the lake Natheran removed her boots and had just started to remove her tunic when Casavir stopped her.

"What are you doing?" he queried in puzzlement.

"I'm going to go for a swim, care to join me?" Natheran teased, a small smile on her face.

Chuckling he nodded, "I didn't know you could swim." He started removing his own clothes as she finished removing hers and dove into the water. He saw her surface sputtering at the chill of the lake and laughing. He dove into the water himself and gasped at how cold it was before swimming over to her. Just as he reached her she splashed water in his face. He splashed water at her and soon they were both laughing and splashing, feeling as care free as the otters that sometimes swam there.

Suddenly he saw her disappear under the water and looked around but didn't see her. After a minute had passed he started to get worried, but just as he was about to call her name he felt her hands on him under the water and gasped, gulping down some water in the process. He closed his eyes and moaned as the heat flared through his groin despite the frigid temperature of the water. When she broke the surface smiling at him he clasped her to him and kissed her deeply, the fire that was always between them igniting into a raging inferno. While holding her waist with one hand he slid his other down to between her legs and plunged his fingers into her, causing her to cry out and close her eyes. He continued his assault until she was gasping for breath and then swam with her to the shore.

Once his feet were firmly under him he picked her up and carried her to the soft grass. In the back of his mind he thought of the possibility of being discovered by a patrol but that only heightened his desire to take her there. Laying down he pulled her on top so he could run his hands all over her body, feeling her press herself to him in need. He saw her looking down at him and the naked desire in her eyes urged him on. Her kisses were almost savage in their intensity and she was whimpering into his mouth as he tantalized her with his fingers. He was so hard with need now that he couldn't wait and lifting her hips he lowered her slowly onto his hard shaft, watching as she shuddered and moaned at the feel of him inside her. Slowly he began to thrust into her as she placed her hands on his chest for better leverage to push down on him. The slow sensuous movement of her body soon had him on the verge of losing control and he began to thrust into her harder and faster, moving his hips around to try to reach into her as deep as possible. They were both panting and sweating from their exertions and together they rushed towards the peak, crying out each other's names as they climaxed together, shudders running through them as the pleasure washed over them. Pulling her down to him he kissed her softly as her body relaxed into his.

Lying on top of him, feeling his heart beating loudly, Natheran felt the tension of the past couple of weeks draining out of her. She knew there was a possibility that a patrol could come their way but she didn't care if they saw her or not. Not long ago it would have bothered both of them, but they had been through so much together that it no longer mattered what others thought. She felt him shift under her and noticed he was still hard inside of her. Turning her head she began to kiss and nibble on his neck and moving to his ear whispered to him about how she loved him and needed him. She whispered to him about how hot he made her feel and how she loved what he did to her body with his mouth and his hands. She heard him suck in a breath and moan at her words and then he captured her mouth with his and parting her lips drove his tongue inside while his hands pressed her hips down on him, causing the fire inside her to ignite once more. She felt his hands move to her breasts and grip them tightly, almost painfully causing her to gasp and cry out.

Sitting up he held her in place as his mouth replaced his hands, biting and sucking on her nipples as his hands wound themselves in her hair. She could feel him swelling inside her and moaned as her body started to tremble. Unable to keep still she started rocking her hips and felt him move inside her and moan in pleasure. Turning her head she nipped at the flesh of his neck hard enough to bruise him and heard him growl in response. He rolled her under him and thrust himself into her hard as his mouth claimed hers in a ravenous kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust hard against him gasping at the sensation. She felt him increase the pace and his thrusts became almost brutally hard within her, scaring her a little. She struggled a bit against him but he merely growled at her and held her down with his strong hands, and to her surprise she felt a savage hunger flare inside her. Wrapping her arms around him she returned his kisses fiercely, biting his lips hard enough to draw blood as her nails clawed down his back. Her mind became fogged with desire and her vision became cloudy, all her being focused on him and what he was doing to her. Soon she climaxed, screaming his name and crying at the intense pleasure. He soon followed and she felt the heat of his release fill her as he collapsed panting on top of her.

"Dear gods what you do to me," Casavir gasped in her ear. It had never been like this between them, never been this intense. He winced a little as she touched his lips where her teeth had drawn blood. Rolling to the side he gathered her to him, both of them exhausted and sated for the time being. He chuckled a little as he held her and felt her look at him in puzzlement. "You bring out the animal in me woman," he growled at her and saw a pleased grin curve her lips.

Laying her head on his chest she slowly traced his muscles with her fingers. This was just about the best day ever for her and she found herself longing for more days like these where they could just enjoy being together with no one to answer to but each other. As she lay there she felt herself drifting off to sleep, safe and content in his arms, not dwelling on what the future may hold, but just enjoying the present as much as possible.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Natheran reflected on the words of Nolaloth as they rode away from his valley. He had told her the only way to reforge the Sword of Gith was to return to West Harbor to the scar on the ground that had been there since she was a babe. She wasn't sure she could bear going back there and seeing the destruction once more, it had hurt so much the last time, had nearly driven her insane with grief. Finding out that her father and Bevil had not been there during the attack helped somewhat. The memory of Georg's body as well as those of Merring, Retta and the others, the way they looked as if all blood had been drained from them, still haunted her dreams sometimes. Fighting two black dragons was a piece of cake compared to going back to the ruins of her home.

Casavir saw the troubled look on her face and knew that she was bothered by the fact she had to return to West Harbor. She was stronger now, both emotionally and mentally, than she had been before, but he knew that this wasn't going to be easy for her. Reaching over he took her hand in his and kissed her fingers, bringing a small smile to her face, although it didn't reach her eyes. Once they returned to the keep he would see to it that she sat down with both Meron and Ivarr to discuss her feelings before leaving for the Ruins of Arvahn to use the Song Portal to reach the village.

"Natheran, I know that this won't be easy for you, but you will have all of us there with you. Just remember that reforging the sword will help to bring justice to those responsible for the deaths of your loved ones and friends, and that will give you all the courage you need." Casavir smiled at her, putting every bit of confidence into his voice that he could, hoping to put her at ease.

"Casavir, if I didn't have you at my side through all of this I probably would have given up a long time ago," Natheran smiled back at him, and this time it touched her eyes. "You have always believed in me and my abilities, even when I doubted myself. I couldn't even imagine facing Garius, let alone the King of Shadows, without your love and support."

"That day will never come my lady," Casavir murmured and leaned over to kiss her, causing the others riding behind them to roll their eyes and snicker.

"Gods you two, save it for when we get back to the keep," Neeshka snorted, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, tail-for-brains is right, paladins aren't supposed to behave like that in public," Khelgar laughed when they both turned to him and scowled.

"And just how many paladins have you seen to know that, moss-breath?" Neeshka snipped at the dwarf, and as always, the two started going at it again.

Natheran just shook her head and sighed, then turned her attention back to the road in front of her, thinking that some things never changed. It was nice to think about what stayed the same no matter how crazy the world became. It should only take them three days to return to the keep, for they planned to ride as long as they could, and then make camp for only as long as was necessary. She couldn't help feeling that they were running out of time even though there had been no further sign of Garius or his reapers. In fact, the only signs at the keep that things were amiss in the lands around was that several members of the Nine had been in and out of there, on one mission or another for Lord Nasher. Nevalle and her had talked at length with the others, and she knew that dark deeds were happening, but fortunately the common people remained blissfully unaware. The city had almost been completely evacuated, with its citizens seeking shelter in Port Last.

If they could find a way to reach the Vale of Merdelain without dying, then they would be able to take the battle right to the enemy. She knew that Garius' first target would be Crossroad Keep, and if she could defeat him there, the city of Neverwinter would never face an assault. Zhjaeve would chide her if she heard her thoughts, for the cleric kept telling her that she would prevail and to not doubt herself. To the githzerai, apparently, doubt was the one thing that could bring their entire civilization to its knees, and therefore once they had made their mind up about something they never second guessed themselves. Zhjaeve had believed from the moment she first laid eyes on her that she would defeat the King of Shadows, and never had that belief wavered. The funny thing was that, as weird as it might sound to some, it was very similar to what Meron had taught her about following the path of a paladin. Both Meron and Ivarr had stated that as long as she believed in Helm, then she would prevail against even seemingly impossible odds, and eventually would become an extension of the god himself into the world of mortals. Well, she would find out soon enough the truth of their words.

*****

Bishop sat at his usual table in the shadowy corner of the inn, downing his fourth ale in two hours. The _Knight-Captain _had returned just that afternoon and was now up at the keep with the others laying out the plans for reforging that stupid sword. They all were so excited that even Nevalle, that pompous lap-dog of Nasher's, was bouncing around like a kid on his birthday. They all seemed to think that one lousy sword was going to turn the tide of this war. If they only knew what he did, they wouldn't be so confident, for the forces arrayed against them were bigger than anyone could possibly guess. Soon the time would come for him to make a choice, and while it should have been a no-brainer, he was still undecided. When he looked at her and listened to her talk, he found himself thinking that she could defeat Garius. It was in the dead of night that he was filled with doubt and dread about the events unfolding. He had always made sure he was on the winning side, but whose side was that, Natheran's or Garius'? Grimacing in disgust at how weak and indecisive he was, he signaled for the barmaid to bring him another ale, then returned his gaze to the table. When someone sat across the table from him, he looked up startled to see Qara staring at him.

"Drowning yourself in ale again Bishop? Is life really that bad for you?" Qara smiled nastily at him, her tone full of ridicule.

"Why don't you go away like a good little nuisance?" Bishop snarled at her, muttering under his breath "bitch."

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Qara laughed mockingly. "The Bishop I remember was much nastier than that, but then again maybe our dear Knight-Captain has actually managed to tame you." She saw anger flare in his eyes and smirked at him.

"Watch it!" Bishop growled at the girl in front of him. Regaining his composure he continued, "Like I care what a homicidal, pyromaniac thinks." Leaning closer he said in his most lethal voice, "Even a sorceress will die if her throat is cut in her sleep." He saw her eyes widen a little in fear and sat back smirking at turning the tables on her.

"Actually I came here with a proposition for you," Qara retorted, trying not to let him see how much he had scared her.

"You couldn't pay me enough to bed you, and what else would you be good for?" Bishop sneered at her, snickering as her face turned red with anger.

"In your dreams ranger," Qara snarled back. She eyed the man before her, trying to decide if she should continue or not. Then she thought about how the Knight-Captain had treated her the last time and her resolve hardened. "What I want is your help in humiliating our precious leader and her stupid tin-can sidekick."

Bishop instantly felt his guard go up and the hairs on the back of his neck prickled in warning. Everyone suspected Qara was mentally unstable, and now he knew for certain that she was if she really thought she could accomplish such a thing, even with his help. That is if he even wanted to help her at all. _Why not help to humiliate the Knight-Captain, hmmm? Hasn't she humiliated you enough by choosing the holier than thou paladin and ignoring what you made her feel? _ Yeah, he had felt the sting of humiliation a couple of times because of her, but then again she still treated him as fairly as she did the others. _Or is the real problem that you want her but can't have her?_ Still, the thought of helping Qara in any way made his stomach churn, and if he was smart he'd tell the bitch to go to the hells.

"Ah, you think I don't know what you want but let me enlighten you," Qara leaned forward and lowered her voice. "I know why you haven't just up and left us yet. Your lust for Natheran is what keeps you here, and I might just have a way to give you what you want, but only if you agree to do things my way."

Bishop just glared at her because she was right, he did still want Natheran. "Suppose I'm interested, how in the hells do you plan to seperate her from her guard dog? In case you haven't noticed he never lets her out of his sight."

"That's not as big of a problem as you might think for I already have a plan to take care of that." Qara watched as the ranger's eyes filled with a dark hunger and knew that she would be able to get him to do what she wanted.

"So what if you could? There's no way she'd ever let me near her, and even if she did, she has the power to stop me from doing anything she doesn't want me to do, and you and I both know it." He wanted to see what she had planned, maybe if he gave her enough rope she'd hang herself.

"Yeah, all that bull about Helm protecting her and such," Qara sneered in disdain. "I have a way around that too, and you wouldn't have to force yourself on her either." She sat back and let him mull over her words for a while, knowing that he wouldn't be able to just send her away until he heard the whole plan. While she waited, he finished his ale and signaled for another. When the barmaid had come and gone he looked at her.

"All right, tell me what your plan is and then I'll tell you if I'm interested," Bishop growled.

Smiling, Qara leaned closer and lowered her voice, just to make sure the other patrons wouldn't hear. "I can mimic both Natheran's and Casavir's handwriting, any sorcerer or wizard can, even that fool Sand. I can easily make up little notes to lure them away from each other. As much as people think I don't like to read, they're wrong, for I do, and there are some very interesting books in the keep library. One rather nasty tome actually has a recipe in it for a drug powerful enough to cloud a person's mind. I can combine it with one that, shall we say, releases one from their inhibitions. Then it is just a matter of you working your whiles on the dear Knight-Captain. Then of course if Casavir were to witness her enjoying herself with you, what do you think might happen to their happy little partnership?" She grinned wickedly at Bishop.

"I don't want a woman who has to be forced," Bishop's low voice growled.

"Oh but you wouldn't have to force her, the drug will just lower her defenses enough for you to coax her, big difference," Qara clarified. "Everyone has a pretty good idea what happened between you two a few months back, though no one has said anything about it. On some level she wants what you can give her and that's all that you need to get what you want. I get the satisfaction of being the mastermind behind the plan and of humiliating that pair of self righteous do-gooders, and furthermore no one will be able to lay any blame at either of our doorsteps."

Bishop sat back to think over her offer. To say that he wasn't interested would be a lie, but he had to wonder what the catch was. The last thing he wanted was to be indebted to anyone, but of course if she tried to blackmail him later he would just kill her. Best to clarify that point before going any further. "If you think you can get me to agree to this and then be indebted to you better think again."

"No, I'm not a fool, despite rumors to the contrary," Qara smiled knowing he was going to agree. "Like I said, I want to humiliate her and this is the best way to do it. Also, you're the only one who isn't in awe of her, so you wouldn't change your mind at the last minute and spill your guts to her."

Bishop just stared at the sorceress, trying to look at her plan from all angles. The biggest problem with the plan was that it was Qara's. The girl couldn't be trusted to not torch the people around her so she was never asked to accompany them, and there was no reason to believe she'd be any better at this. Besides, if Natheran's mind was clouded by some drug, how could he be sure she would even know it was him? He wanted her to give in to him of her own free will otherwise there was no point in having her. _Well then, that's your answer. If you can't have her honestly then you don't want her at all._ "Sorry girl, I think I'll take a pass on your idea," he growled and saw Qara's eyes go wide and anger flash in her eyes.

"What?" Qara hissed at him. "You want her, how else do you think you'll get her?"

"If I can't have her of her own free will, then I don't want her, plain and simple. Besides, I don't trust you to not screw something up," Bishop finished with a sneer. He chuckled as the girl jumped to her feet and stormed out of the inn. He would find a way to get to Natheran on his own, that way he would be in total control of the situation. Signaling the barmaid to bring him another ale, he tried to come up with a plan. It wouldn't be easy, so he would just have to keep his eyes open for any opportunity that might present itself. Maybe he could warn her about Qara's intentions, that might be enough to let her guard down. Definately something to think about.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Natheran stood before the Song Portal trying to gather her courage to walk through it. Despite her talks with the priests, she was reluctant to step through and then see the destruction once more. Elanee had not wanted to come because it was too close to where the members of her circle had been destroyed and she was afraid that something similar might happen to her. Grobnar was just too cheerful and wouldn't appreciate the seriousness of the situation, and as much as she liked Neeshka, the girl had the tendancy to be disrespectful of the dead, so they had been left at the keep. She had asked Bishop to accompany them, against Casavir's wishes, but the ranger had just looked at her like she was crazy. She couldn't get over the feeling that there was something going on with him and she wanted to talk to him about what was bothering him. However, she doubted he would open up to her if Casavir was around, and being alone with him would not be smart. She also was concerned about Qara for the girl had been skulking around the keep and glaring at her everytime their paths crossed. Shaking her head she sqared her shoulders and took a deep breath, before asking Zhjaeve to open the portal. Taking a last look at the others with her she stepped through the portal to find herself back in the ruins where statue was.

"Know that the air does not feel as I expected, the shadows do not touch this place," Zhjaeve said as she looked around curiously.

"Maybe the power of the Illefarn still holds sway here," Natheran could feel an energy pulsing around her but could not see the source. She slowly walked to the door that would lead into the swamp.

"Know that once we leave this place, the shadow of the claimed lands will fall upon us and it will seek to drain our strength. We will have to move quickly," Zhjaeve stated.

"I am ready if you are my lady," Casavir's strong voice drifted to her from his position at her back.

Opening the door they stepped into the swamp and immediately they felt the difference as the air seemed to thicken, making it difficult to breathe and move their limbs. As quickly as they could they moved along the winding path towards what remained of West Harbor, each step seeming to get harder and harder. She could only hope they wouldn't have to fight anything for she wasn't sure how much energy they would have left. While she could always call upon Helm's power to aid her, the others had no such backup and would be most vulnerable. Meron had told her stories of divine champions who had single-handedly defeated whole armies, but she was positive she hadn't reached that level of ability yet.

They had finally reached the village and looking around she didn't see any bodies, just the ruined buildings. Even though she would have liked to, she knew that they didn't have the time to try discover what happened to the corpses. It would have been nice to have been able to bury them with the respect they deserved. As she headed towards the stream that ran through the village, she saw a couple of figures move out of the shadows and gasped in shock as she recognized Webb and Ward Mossfeld.

"Natheran you came back," Ward said as he and his brother walked toward the group. They looked alive and well but she knew it had to be an illusion.

"I saw your bodies Ward so I know you died," Natheran stated coldly. "So whatever game it is you think you want to play don't bother."

With a roar the figures changed into greater shadows which she easily dispatched. She wondered how many more of these creatures would appear to try to deceive them. As she approached the stream she saw the bridge was destroyed, but as she went to cross it Zhjaeve stopped her, telling her the water was infused with a deadly poison. Looking around she saw several trees that had been knocked down and with Khelgar's and Casavir's help they soon had a makeshift bridge in place. Once they had crossed to the other side, she headed straight for the black spot in the middle of the village. But before she had gone more than a few steps a young boy stepped in front of her. She recognized him as Danan Starling, Retta's youngest boy, but she knew he had to be a spirit for no one could have survived her for this long.

"Is that you Ma?" the boy asked looking at her with a sad and lost expression. "No, I can see that you're not, but you look different from the other shadow people, you don't scare me like they do."

"I am not a shadow person Danan," Natheran said softly to the boy, somehow knowing that his spirit was tied to this place against his will. Maybe it was because he had not accepted that his mother was dead. "I can help you look for your mother." She saw a happy smile curve his lips but before he could speak several fiery shadows popped into their midst, and with a frightened cry the boy ran off.

Bringing her sword up she struck at the nearest shadows, but the movement was sluggish and she knew that her strength was starting to fail. However, she had not reforged the sword yet, so she refused to call upon Helm's aid, somehow knowing that she would need it most later. Her other companions seemed to be having similar problems, especially Sand whose constitution wasn't the strongest even under the best conditions. Fortunately the battle was over quickly, but everyone just stood there panting in exhaustion.

"We have to move faster than we are or we will not survive," Sand gasped out. "Let's get to that spot and reforge the sword now and leave these shades to their haunting."

Nodding Natheran turned and once more headed directly towards the burnt spot on the ground which was now visible from where they stood. She was halfway to the spot when she spied the form of Retta Starling and saw the boy Danan running toward her, calling her name. Staring hard at the woman's figure she focused her will on her and saw through the disguise to the form of the shadow beneath. She saw no such thing when she looked at Danan and knew that the creature wanted to devour the boy's soul, but that was something she would not allow.

"Stop Danan, that's not your mother," she shouted at the boy as she ran forward as fast as she could. The boy stopped in puzzlement to look at her but she focused on the creature as it turned towards her, snarling in rage. Without slowing she attacked it, ignoring the cries of the boy to not hurt his mother, cries which stopped as the creature revealed its true self. Casavir had quickly followed her and between the two of them they easily destroyed it.

"So that wasn't my Ma after all," Danan Starling had come up to them, tears rolling down his face.

"No Danan, your mother isn't here anymore," Natheran said softly. "She has passed on and now it is time for you to do the same."

Zhjaeve approached the child and placed her hand on his head as he looked up at her. "Know that your will is strong, simply close your eyes and go to sleep, and then you will be able to cross over and join your mother." As she spoke softly they saw the boys spirit begin to fade and soon he was gone. On the ground where he stood was a plant he had been holding. When she picked it up she saw that it was one of those odd plants that Retta had always kept, and closing her eyes got the sense that this plant would help them withstand the poison of this place. She quickly broke off a piece and ate it and felt a rush of strength flow through her and her vision became clearer.

"Here all of you, eat some of this," she broke of pieces of the plant and gave it to each of them. "Somehow this plant has the ability to protect us from the power of this place, but I don't know how long it will last."

Once they had all eaten their share, she led them to the spot, fortunately without being interrupted again. Zjhaeve went and sat down on one side, while Natheran sat opposite to her with the shards piled between them. Zjhaeve told her to close her eyes and focus her will on the shards. Soon she felt the cleric's voice in her head talking about her will moving her hand to form the blade, but the words were fuzzy and she felt them more than heard them. How long they sat there she didn't know but suddenly the cleric's voice stopped, and opening her eyes she found herself on her feet, the sword in her hand. Looking at it she could distinguish each individual piece.

"Know that it is your will that makes the sword whole, and it is your will that directs its power," Zhjaeve had correctly guessed her thoughts. "In your hands and yours alone is it a weapon to defeat the King of Shadows."

"The power in this blade is incredible, it is almost the match for my Holy Avenger," Natheran said in awe. She could sense the many ways in which the sword could be used and decided that she would keep this blade and give Casavir the other weapon.

"Know that the power comes from inside of you, guided by your will and your heart," the cleric continued. "Without you to focus its power it would be just a simple silver sword and nothing else."

Before they could say anything more they felt the ground shake beneath them and suddenly all around them several shadows appeared and burst into flame. Then she saw a shadow reaver appear flanked by two blade golems. Turning to the reaver she listened as he taunted her about the destruction of her village. He mocked her and the sword trying to get a reaction out of her but was unsuccessful. She knew that Zhjaeve could recite the reaver's True Name, but she would need time.

"You say Garius doesn't fear me or the sword but I know he does. Why else would he send one of his lackeys here?" Natheran retorted and saw that she had unsettled the reaver. "However, I am more than happy to demonstrate to you its effectiveness." The words were merely to buy her time to draw upon her power to shield the cleric during the recitation. This time as the monsters came at her she found herself able to fight and still maintain the shield around Zhjaeve. Once the recitiation was finished she called upon the power of Helm and attacked the reaver. This one was stronger than the last one by far, and even with the sword he was difficult to defeat. Casavir and Khelgar had effectively destroyed the golems, and Sand's spells were decimating the other creatures. Zhjaeve joined in her attack on the reaver and after several minutes of intense fighting they were able to kill him.

As soon as the battle was over Casavir rushed over to Natheran, knowing that she had called upon Helm and would now be weakened. To his surprise, though she staggered as the power left her, she remained on her feet. He took her arm and turned her to face him, and though he saw she was tired, she appeared to be well enough. "You seem to be gaining more control over the power you wield my lady. This is the first time you have remained on your feet," he murmured to her.

"Yes, I am gaining more control every day, but we can save the discussion for another time," Natheran smiled at him. "I can already feel that the effects of the root we ate is wearing off, so now that we have the sword, let us leave this place as quickly as possible." Taking one last look around she said a final goodbye to the village, knowing that it was gone forever. Eventually the mere would claim it back for she doubted that anyone would want to live here again. Like so many other villages that had been destroyed, West Harbor would be forgotten in time. Once everything was finished she would return here and erect a memorial for those who had lived and died here, for that was all she could do for them now. Hopefully their souls rested in peace.

The group quickly headed back into the swamp and to the ancient ruins. They were silent as they walked and Natheran couldn't get rid of the feeling of being watched. She suspected that the enemy already knew what had happened, and the last thing she wanted was for them to be ambushed here in the claimed lands. So it was with relief that she entered the ruins and saw nothing other than the Song Portal. Zhjaeve opened it for them and they quickly stepped through. When they reached the other side they saw that night had fallen, so they decided to camp there and rest before returning to the keep.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Natheran was very tired when they reached the keep four days later, and the others as well as their horses weren't in much better shape. She probably should have slowed the pace some, but couldn't for she felt a sense of urgency to get back home. She felt sure that things were starting to happen, and she didn't want to be away from the keep any longer than absolutely necessary. When they rode through the gates she knew she had been right to hurry for Nevalle came running up to them before they had even dismounted. The look on his face was very grave and she felt a chill go through her.

"Nevalle, what has happened?" Natheran looked closely at the man, and saw he also looked like he hadn't got much sleep.

"Tell me first, that sword, is it what I hope it is?" Nevalle eyed the hilt of the sword in its scabbard at her hip.

"I have reforged the Sword of Gith and slain another of the Shadow Reavers with it," Natheran stated firmly and saw Nevalle's look lighten.

"That is good news at a time when it's needed most. Highcliff has recently come under assault from the forces of Garius," Nevalle heard the sharp intake of breath all around.

"I know that Lord Nasher reassigned Callum to Highcliff, is he okay?" Natheran asked, her voice filled with concern for her friend.

"We have had no news recently and some of the men have begun to mutter about possible defeat at the enemy's hands," Nevalle's voice was tinged with anger. "If you could speak to the men tomorrow I think it would go a long way towards lifting their spirits."

"Alright, I will have Kana assemble the men mid morning and address them, although I don't really know what to tell them." Natheran bit her lip wondering if she would be able to come up with something suitably inspiring.

"You'll think of something, my lady, don't worry about it," Casavir murmured in her ear and squeezed her shoulders. "For now all I really want to do is get cleaned up and have some dinner. Sir Nevalle, would you care to join us at the keep in an hour? You can give us the latest news while we eat."

"I'd be happy to," Nevalle smiled as he accepted the invitation. "I have a few more reports to finish so I'll meet you in the dining hall." Turning he headed off towards the Tower as grooms came and took their horses to the stables.

Sighing and rubbing her eyes, Natheran headed towards the keep with the other following silently behind her. This news seemed to cancel some of the happiness they had felt after reforging the sword and stopping another Reaver. As she entered the keep she saw Kana come quickly forward and waved the woman away. Whatever she wanted could wait until after dinner. Everyone split up as they reached the living quarters, going to their own rooms, as Casavir and her entered their suite. She took off her armor and hung it on the stand and then went to look out the window over the peaceful lands surrounding the keep. Sometimes looking out it was hard for her to imagine that anything evil was happening in the world, but knew that it was only an illusion. She sincerely doubted that Callum could hold Highcliff, and prayed that he would at least be able to get out alive if the town fell.

Soon servants arrived with hot water, soap and towels and placed them on the table near the fireplace. After dismissing them, Casavir turned to where Natheran stood at the window and walking over to her, wrapped his arms around her. Together they just stood there looking out, not saying anything for there was no need for words between them anymore. Each took comfort in the other's presence and that was enough. "Come let's get washed up and go meet the others in the dining hall," he told her.

They were soon both dressed and ready, and left their room, meeting up with Sand on the way. The wizard was still looking tired but Natheran knew he wouldn't pass up the chance to needle Nevalle over dinner no matter what. She smiled knowing that at least for tonight Sand would keep her and the others laughing. When they entered the dining room they saw all their other companions already there, talking and sipping wine while the smell of delicious food wafted out from the kitchens. At least for one more night things would be normal she thought.

******

The next afternoon as she was reviewing the reports, Natheran wondered how much longer the peace and serenity at the keep could last. She had managed somehow to come up with the right words to stir the troops this morning, getting smiles from both Kana and Nevalle and cheers from the men when she was finished. Despite the levity at dinner, the companions knew as she did that they were now merely waiting for Garius to march on Crossroad Keep. Everything Lord Nasher had tasked her with had been accomplished, except one: they still didn't have a plan to reach the King of Shadows in the Vale. She had asked everyone for ideas last night and even Bishop had had an opinion. He had told them that the King of Shadows would have to have some way for his minions to reach him through the Vale, how else would one explain Garius' knowledge. Of course Sand had immediately shot him down and Casavir had snickered, creating tension in the room. However, Natheran had been watching Bishop closely and something in his demeanor told her that the ranger's words held a deeper meaning, but she had said nothing. Now she leaned back in her chair trying to determine what it was that bothered her so much about it, but it was no use. She just couldn't put her finger on it, and knew that she was going to have to confront Bishop about it soon.

Suddenly the silence in the throne room was broken up by the sound of running feet and a messenger in greycloak livery came running in stammering out her name and Nevalle's. The urgency in his voice brought her to her feet and the others to attention. The man stopped before her and stood trying to catch his breath.

"Knight-Captain, Sir Nevalle," he saluted them. "I've just come from Commander Callum. Highcliff is lost, we were forced to retreat this way. Our forces were pursued by the enemy and the commander didn't think we would make it so he sent me ahead for reinforcements."

"Where is Callum now, and what type of enemy is he facing?" Natheran said sharply, keeping her voice calm and controlled even though her heart was beating twice as fast as before.

"All I know is that there were several blade golems and at least one Shadow Reaver Knight-Captain. I left Callum at the southern bridges," the man replied.

Thinking quickly about who she would need she turned to Kana, "Go get Ammon Jerro and Grobnar, we need our own golem and those two are the only ones I trust to control it. Nevalle could you go to the inn and let Khelgar know I need him. Casavir can you go and tell Sand I will need him to join us as well." They all nodded and headed off while she went to her quarters to change into her plate mail. The Nine tunic was very comfortable to wear around the keep and more importantly it made the men proud to be reminded that they served one of the Nine. However, she wasn't comfortable wearing it into battle for her skills required her to get up close and personal with the enemy, and plate was the best thing for that.

When she came out to the courtyard she saw that Nevalle had their horses ready and everyone was there waiting for her. Mounting quickly she had Nevalle hand Grobnar up to sit behind her and they rode fast out of the keep, the golem pounding alongside her and keeping pace easily. For such a hulking creature it moved much faster than one would expect. She told Grobnar that she wanted him to give the golem orders to focus on the enemy's golems, and then he was to stay well back from the fighting with Sand. She told Ammon that she would provide cover for him while he recited the True Name spell. She also told him to keep an eye on their golem as well as the enemy. Then she looked at the other three and saw that no further instructions were needed on her part. They had fought together so much that they all knew their places already.

Even though it took them only about fifteen minutes to reach the southern bridges, she saw that they were too late. Most of the enemy were dead but so weren't the remnant of the army from Highcliff, and as she got closer, she saw that only Callum and two others still stood facing the reaver. They had managed to take down the golems and Callum stood challenging the reaver. As she watched, the reaver waved his hand and the five golems that Callum had already defeated rose up again and struck all three of them down. Dismounting the group spread out and prepared to attack the enemy, as the reaver turned to her to say something that she never heard for all her attention was given to the body of her friend lying at the reaver's feet.

She came back to the matters at hand when she heard Jerro begin chanting and Sand begin casting. Focusing her will she called for the shield she had used before to surround her and Jerro, while Casavir, Khelgar, and her golem charged at the five monsters standing in front of the reaver. She saw Grobnar hanging back and casting his buffing and summoning spells. As soon as Jerro finshed reciting she leapt down the hill and charged straight for the reaver and reached it at the same time that Jerro unleashed his eldritch power upon the enemy. Again, the reaver proved to be even stronger than his predecessors and she found herself having to call for Helm's aid. Fortunately, the others were soon finished with the golems and then they joined her against the reaver. Finally the reaver went down and they all stood there catching their breath.

When she was able to, she turned and walked over to Callum, and kneeling down rolled him over so that he lay on his back. As she prayed for his soul she felt the tears rolling down her face. She hadn't known him for long but they had become fast friends, and his loss struck a painful blow to her heart. She felt Casavir's hand on her shoulder and heard him whispering a prayer to Tyr, his voice choked with tears. Callum was the second of the Nine to fall in less than a year and she wondered if Lord Nasher would ever be able to find someone as capable and loyal as Callum had been ever again. She heard horses approaching and saw Nevalle at the head of an armed troop. Without waiting for the horse to stop Nevalle was off its back and running towards her to fall to his knees beside Callum's body staring in grief and dismay. "It seems I am too late to help you or him," unshed tears choked Nevalle's voice.

"He died honorably Nevalle, fighting evil to the very end," Natheran placed her hand on Nevalle's arm. "He wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

"Thank you for your words," Nevalle nodded at her. "Garius and the King of Shadows have cost us much, but they will not prevail, and Callum's death will not have been in vain."

"Ah it seems that some good has come of this battle," Jerro's voice echoed over to them. Standing they watched as he approached holding a small book in his hand. "The reaver was carrying the Tome of Iltkazar on him, and with this Aldanon should be able to find a way to get us to the heart of the Vale."

"The Tome of Iltkazar," Sand's eyes gleamed with an almost feral hunger and he reached out his hands toward Jerro. "Let me take a look at that." As Jerro gave him the tome, Grobnar came bouncing over in excitement.

"Why it is the Tome of Iltkazar," the little gnome exclaimed. "It's supposed to have several fascinating chapters on golem craft. I might be able to use it to upgrade our big bladed friend here." As he reached for it Sand slapped his hands away causing the little guy to step back in surprise.

"This is a dangerous tome and not meant to be handled by irresponisible and overexcited gnomes, no matter how well intetnioned," Sand snapped.

Frowning slightly at Sand's rudeness, Natheran walked over to Grobnar and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I think it would be a good idea to try to make our golem stronger, and I'll make sure you get a chance to read it. Right now however we should return to the keep," she told the little guy, giving him a smile filled with all the charm she could put into it.

Nevalle turned away to the men with him and gave the orders to gather the dead together with the exception of Callum, whose body he took care of personally. Natheran made her way to their horses, followed by the others, and mounting they rode slowly back to the keep. She hoped that Aldanon and Sand would be able to use the tome to figure out how to reach the Vale and soon, for she had a burning desire to go and crush the King of Shadows for what he had caused here today. She would have her vengeance on him for Callum's death, and the death of everyone else she had been close too. She would see to it personally.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

The mood at the keep that night was subdued as everyone reflected on what had happened earlier in the day. For most it was the fact that it had happened so close to the keep, but for Natheran, Casavir, and Nevalle it was the death of Callum. Nevalle and Casavir were hit especially hard for they had known the dwarf for a long time and had even fought side by side with him on occasion. So the three of them were sitting in Nevalle's office in the Tower sharing stories and working very hard at getting drunk on some brandy imported from Amn. As she listened to Nevalle talk of some of his adventures with Callum, she kept thinking back to the night they had celebrated her joining the Nine. Callum had drunk them all under the table and his jokes had had her almost on the floor from laughing so hard. Finally, in the wee hours of the morning, they parted company and went to bed.

Natheran got a late start to her day and was forced to seek out Sand for a cure for her hangover. As she entered the library she saw him deep in discussion with Aldanon and decided to stick around for a little while to get their thoughts on the usefulness of the Tome. She was glad that Sand was there to keep Aldanon on track for the old man still had the annoying habit of talking in circles and going off tangent, and her hangover wasn't helping matters any. Finally, the gist of what he was saying was made clear, for the Tome, while helpful, was not straightforward. Finding a solution to getting to the Vale was going to take some time but neither man could say how long. Pulling Sand aside she asked him for something to quiet her pounding head and braced herself for some caustic, witty remark about overindulging. Surprisingly the elf said nothing as he handed her a powder that he had already made up.

Heading towards the kitchen to get some breakfast she had to pass by the throne room. She peeked in quickly and saw that only Kana and Katriona were in there, and she hurried by before either could see her and pounce on her with some problem that required her attention. She just wasn't in the mood this morning for any of that. When she reached the dining hall she saw Casavir and Nevalle were there and both of them looked the worse for wear. As she sat down a servant brought her a mug and picking up the coffee pot poured some for herself and topped off their mugs as well.

"Sand gave me some powder that will help clear the cobwebs from our heads," she told them. Opening the pouch she placed a tiny scoop of the powder into each mug, then sat back to sip her coffee as she waited for breakfast. The just sat in silence each lost in their own thoughts and when their food arrived they ate in silence as well. When they had finished, Nevalle stood up and told them he had to go write a report for Lord Nasher and send it off today. As he left she turned her attention to Casavir and saw him looking at her.

"I owe you more now than I ever did before for coming to Old Owl Well and saving me from myself," he told her. At her puzzled look he elaborated, "If you hadn't come there then I would never have met up with Callum again. Because of you I was able to renew my friendship with him before it was too late and I'm glad to have had the opportunity to do so. Many never get the chance and then they feel regret for what was left unsaid or undone for the rest of their lives. I thank you for that," he finished and placed his hand on her arm.

Natheran didn't know what to say to that so she merely placed her hand over his and smiled at him. That seemed to be all that was needed and she saw his eyes lighten a little. "What are your plans for the day? If you would like to talk we could go sit in the garden or go for a ride to the village," she asked him.

"Actually, if you don't mind I think I need to be alone today," Casavir looked away with a sigh. There were so many thoughts and feelings running through his head that he felt the need to get some distance from everyone for a while to sort them out.

"Of course I don't mind, and I understand the need to be alone for it is something we have not been able to manage since I was given the keep," she said softly. She watched as he got to his feet and then bend down and kiss her before leaving the dining hall. She too felt the need to be alone with her thoughts and decided to head out to the village to see how things were going there for them. Getting to her feet she headed for the stable, again hurrying by the throne room to avoid Kana. Reaching the stable she saddled Lightening herself and refusing an escort, rode out of the keep.

Bishop saw her ride out alone without her sidekick and realized that this would be the last opportunity he had. Garius would soon bring his army to lay siege to the keep and by then it would be too late. He waited for a few minutes before casually walking to the stables and saddling his own mount. Shouting to the stable hand that he was going hunting he rode out of the stable and then through the gates without catching anyone else's attention.

******

Natheran was riding slowly back along the road from the village thinking about how prosperous it was and wondering how it would fare in the days to come. It was not in the path of the army she knew would be coming so they should be relatively safe. The villagers had greeted her with cheers and she had spent a couple hours being entertained with the everyday simple stories of the peasants. They all seemed to believe that no matter what happened that she would protect them and keep them safe and she hoped she would be able to. She had done everything she possibly could to build the keep into a fortress that would withstand the coming storm, and the soldiers were the best trained out of all the greycloaks.

As she rounded a bend in the road she saw a figure on horseback sitting in the middle and immediately recognized Bishop. In surprise she jerked on the reins harder than she had meant to and Lightening reared in annoyance almost throwing her. When she managed to get the horse under control she looked over to see him smirking at her.

"Well _Knight-Captain_, seems we're a little jumpy today," Bishop drawled mockingly. "Don't tell me I make you nervous. Not a mighty divine champion of Helm such as yourself."

"What do you want Bishop?" Natheran snapped at him in irritation. "Why did you follow me?"

"I had something I wanted to tell you and it's not the kind of thing that the entire keep needs to know about," he said simply. He moved his horse closer to hers and reaching out grabbed the bridle of her horse to keep her from moving. This caused her to tense a little and a wary look came into her eyes as her hand unconsciously moved towards the hilt of her sword. He looked down and saw that it was that special gith sword she had reforged.

"Do you really think that sword you are carrying is going to make all that much difference?" Bishop looked her sqaure in the eyes as he spoke. "One of these days you're going to realize that you've come up against something that even you, for all your power, can't defeat. Yet you're willing to just blindly rush off to your death and bring everyone else down with you."

"Seems to me we've had this conversation before," Natheran glared at him.

"I offered you the chance once of leaving all this behind you, to save yourself and you said no," Bishop sneered a little. "I figured I would remind you of that and see if you'd be smart enough now to take my advice, especially after what happened with Callum."

"I couldn't run away then, and I certainly would not leave now, not when everyone is counting on me," Natheran said quietly. "If you don't want to stick around anymore Bishop then fine, I won't stop you. As far as I am concerned you have more than repaid whatever debt you have to my uncle."

"You think that my debt is the only reason I stayed?" Bishop snarled, suddenly furious that she could be so blind.

"What other reason could you have had Bishop?" Natheran asked him, not understanding what upset him. She watched as he took a deep breath and then saw an expressionless mask slip into place.

"I actually sought you out to tell you about something our little pyro cooked up," Bishop changed the subject. He be damned if he would admit to anything. "Seems the little girl is rather ticked at you and sought my help in her little scheme. Of course one would have to be insane to agree with any plan Qara cooked up."

Puzzling over his behavior she decided to not press the issue with him right now. "Qara sought your help with what?"

"She had a plan to humiliate you and your devoted lap dog and she told me that it would get me what I wanted as well," Bishop looked at her.

"What could you want that Qara could help you get? She doesn't have anything to speak of," Natheran said in disdain.

"You," Bishop said forcefully and saw her eyes widen in surprise. So she truly didn't know that he still wanted her, she had put what happened between them out of her mind.

"Bishop you only claim you want me because you can't have me and because you hate Casavir." Natheran said impatiently. "I'm sure the idea of forcing a woman to sleep with you in any way is unappealing to you, and that's the only way you would get me for I love Casavir whole heartedly." She sighed and continued, "I don't know what happened in your past to make you the way you are today, and quite frankly I don't care. I am well aware of the fact that if it weren't for you I wouldn't here today, and that is why I won't stop you if you leave. You should go off to Amn or some other place where you are not known and try to make a better life for yourself."

"That's right, I saved your life and now you're just going to throw it away again fighting this war," Bishop said in disgust. "All for the sake of some title and a keep that you plan to give up anyway."

"I have a path to follow no matter where it leads but I didn't know this at the time I accepted the responsibility of the keep." Natheran eyed him closely. "You have never looked at me as anything other than a pretty face, but I am a paladin and I have a duty to carry out no matter what. I don't expect any of my companions to follow me down that path and that includes you. The others follow me because they believe in what we are doing. I know that you don't and I'm not going to try to convince you otherwise. You seem to feel we're going to lose, but nobody can know what the future holds, unless of course you have access to information that I don't."

Bishop kept his face as impassive as possible, but inside he had to wonder if she suspected anything. The look in her eyes said that she believed he was hiding something from her, and she was giving him a chance to come clean. The fact that she wasn't demanding that he tell her, that she was going to let it be his choice, made him doubt once more about whose side he should be on. She was even telling him to walk away from it all and it was very tempting to do that, but he still wasn't sure if he could. She had treated him with respect even after everything that had happened between them and he realized that no one had ever done that in his entire life. Suddenly he found he couldn't be near her anymore, she was stirring up feelings in him he had thought he would never have.

"I just wanted to let you know about Qara and her scheme," Bishop said as he released her horse's bridle and turned away. "Consider it a friendly warning," he shouted back at her as he urged his horse into a gallop. When she had told him that he only wanted her because he hated Casavir, he had to wonder if she was right. Even if the paladin died and she survived they would probably not have a future together, for she was a paladin and he realized that he kept pushing that fact away when he looked at her. All of this should make his decision easier, but instead it only made it harder.

Natheran watched him ride away and found herself feeling sorry for him. She had tried to treat him fairly, despite what had happened, for she saw that with a little effort on his part, he could change his ways. Apparently his past had too much of a hold on him for that to happen. She actually rather hoped he did leave and head off for some far away place where he might actually be able to make a halfway decent life for himself. She gathered the reins and kicked her horse into a canter, heading back for the keep. As she rode she couldn't help but wonder why he had warned her about Qara. She hadn't thought he would care about something like that. She shook her head as she realized that she would never understand him.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Casavir sighed and looked up at the sun peeking through the trees in the small garden behind the keep. From its position he realized that he had been sitting there for quite a few hours. He had replayed in his mind everything that had happened in his life in the last few months. He had watched Natheran mature from a naive, scared young girl to a mature capable leader who inspired the best in those around her. She had renewed his faith, reunited him with old friends, and given meaning and purpose to his life. He had not expected to love someone as much as he loved her, and it still amazed him sometimes that she had chosen him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that it took a while for him to realize he wasn't alone anymore.

"Well, you're the last person I expected to find sitting alone out here. You're usually glued to Natheran's side," Qara said as she entered the garden. "Did you two have a lover's spat?"

"What I do is none of your business Qara," Casavir replied sharply, irritated by the girl's sneering voice.

"True, but then again I thought that what Natheran did was your business, so I was kind of surprised to see her leave the keep with Bishop," Qara watched as Casavir's eyes widened and then narrowed as he looked at her. She was only stretching the truth a little but he didn't need to know that.

"I don't know what game you're playing but I refuse to stay here and listen to your lies," Casavir snapped as he rose and started walking away.

"Oh you don't have to take my word for it, just go ask the stable hands where those two are," Qara smirked at him as she sat down on the bench he vacated. She tried to keep from laughing as the man stormed out of the garden. She knew that he was insecure about the ranger and she couldn't wait to see what happened when Natheran returned. All three of them deserved whatever they got for ridiculing her and treating her like dirt.

Casavir stormed into the keep and headed for the throne room to find Natheran but saw she wasn't there. Turning to the guards he asked them where he could find her but all they could tell him was that she had left earlier and hadn't come back yet. He decided to head to the stables to see if Natheran had indeed left the keep. When he got there he questioned one of the stable boys, only to be told that no one had seen her come in, but that her horse was gone. Checking he saw that Bishop's horse was gone as well and upon questioning the boy again, found out that both horses had been gone for some time. Leaving the stables he decided to go up on the battlements because from there he would be able to see her when she returned. Qara was wrong, she had to be, for Natheran would never go anywhere alone with the ranger.

How long he stood there he didn't know, but he soon saw a rider coming down the road from the village. As the rider approached the keep he saw it was Bishop and he was alone. He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath until it rushed out of him. He was about to turn away when he saw another rider coming down the road from the village and this time he saw it was Natheran. He felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach and he almost staggered. Regaining his composure he left the battlements and headed towards their quarters. There was an innocent explanation for this, there had to be, and he would just ask Natheran when he saw her. No matter what had happened in the past between those two, she loved him and she would never betray her vows.

******

Natheran was still lost in her thoughts when she rode into the keep and headed for the stables. Her conversation with Bishop had raised many questions, not the least being why he was still here at the keep. She also didn't know why he cared about anything Qara did and wondered why he had warned her. She had been able to glean from his thoughts that this wasn't the big secret he was hiding from her, but that was all. However, he had refused to say anything and she as yet hadn't honed her talent enough to read deeper. She had been practicing with Meron and had sworn him to secrecy about her latest ability. She had the feeling that many would be uncomfortable around her if they knew she was learning how to read thoughts. She would never abuse the ability by invading their privacy, but still it would cause undue tension and stress at a time when everyone needed to be focused on the task at hand. Any day now Garius would bring his army to the keep and then the final battles would begin.

As she left the stables she decided to go see Nevalle and headed for the tower. She was concerned about how he was doing and wanted to see if he needed to talk some more. When she entered Nevalle's office she saw that he was not alone, Sir Darmon was standing by the table.

"Hello Darmon, how are you?" Natheran greeted the man as she stepped inside and the man nodded to her, his expression serious.

"Good, you're here," Nevalle said and she saw that he had what looked to be a missive in his hand. "Darmon just arrived a short while ago with a message from Lord Nasher. Apparently one of our spies had reported to Nasher the movements of the enemy towards Highcliff and the army had set out a few days ago. Darmon and I will be leaving immediately, for Lord Nasher needs the Nine when he goes into battle."

"What about me? I am a member of the Nine, or can't you tell," Natheran looked down at the tunic she was wearing, a small smile on her lips and an amused gleam in her eyes.

Darmon busted out laughing. "How silly of us, not recognizing one of our own," he said and rolled his eyes at her.

Nevalle's lips twitched in amusement before becoming serious again. "Lord Nasher doesn't want to risk you in this battle for you are the only one who has a chance to defeat the King of Shadows. All of Neverwinter is counting on you and your companions so you'll remain here and make sure the keep is ready."

"Sounds to me like Lord Nasher doesn't expect to win this battle," Natheran said, concern in her eyes and voice.

"We will do our best but the simple fact is that we will be outnumbered by at least three to one. The only thing we expect to accomplish is to whittle the enemy's forces down and buy time for you to get ready." Nevalle sighed as he looked down at the letter in his hand. "If we have to we will retreat to the keep as best we can. We hope for the best but prepare for the worst."

"I had hoped to be able to see you in action, for if even half the stories I've heard are true, it would be something worth witnessing," Darmon smiled at the woman next to him when she looked surprised by his words.

"You may yet get your chance Darmon, for if we fail then we will have to make our final stand here at the keep," Nevalle tried for levity but failed for the situation was too grim for it.

"When do you leave? Do you have time to eat before you go?" Natheran asked for she wanted the opportunity to question Darmon about what had been happening in Neverwinter.

"Nevalle, the army won't reach their destination for another couple of days so we do have a little extra time," Darmon spoke up. The idea of having a decent meal before leaving was very appealing.

Nevalle nodded in agreement, "I'd like that for I can tell you that while I'm eager to finally be able to strike back, I'm not all that eager to experince those wonderful army rations." He shuddered at the thought.

Laughing Natheran excused herself to go get the cooks started on the meal, telling the two men to come to the dining hall when they were ready. As she headed for the keep, they headed for the stables to get their horses ready for they would leave as soon as they finished eating. She kept her eyes open for Casavir as she walked into the keep and headed past the throne room to the kitchen. Not seeing him she asked Kana if she could find him and have him join her and the other two men for a late lunch. After speaking to the cooks she grabbed a bottle of wine and some glasses, and had just sat down at the table when Nevalle and Darmon joined her.

Casavir entered the dining hall and shook hands with the two men before sitting down. Natheran smiled at him and poured him a glass of wine then proceeded to bring him up to speed on what had occured. As he watched her he saw nothing to indicate that anything was amiss and felt himself relaxing a little bit. Surely if something had happened between her and Bishop then she wouldn't be this calm around him. Pushing his doubts to the back of his mind he focused on the conversation at hand. He would wait and see what happened over the next couple of days before saying anything to her about what Qara had said.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

Natheran stood on the battlements gazing off to the south towards Highcliff. It was the morning of the second day since Nevalle and Darmon had ridden out to join Lord Nasher and the Neverwinter army. The reality of the situation was that the army simply would not be big enough to defeat Garius' forces and eventually they would have to retreat to the keep. Fortunately the keep was well stocked with food and healing supplies and there were plenty trained in caring for the injured. She was glad more than ever to have Meron still at the keep for besides him there was only Ivarr and Zhjaeve to help with those whose wounds required more than bandages. There had been no word from the battlefront as yet to let them know how things progressed and she had to wonder how long the army could hold. As she stood there, she realized that she had never asked Nevalle or Darmon how many troops Nasher had managed to raise. Neverwinter had still not fully recovered from the plague and the war with Luskan, and they had been forced to be less picky about who they accepted. She herself had set the standards for her men to the highest level, and she had recruited and trained only the best.

Sighing, she headed down to the Nine tower to see if there were any reports in Nevalle's office regarding army troop strength and training. She had visited with her dwarven and lizardmen allies yesterday and was very impressed with the skill and efficiency with which they trained. Between them and her own men she knew that Garius' forces would not be able to take the keep. If he was foolish enough to come here, then she would make him pay in spades. Entering the tower she saw that the quartermaster wasn't there which meant that she would have to hunt for any reports that might be available. Not seeing anything in the man's desk, she took out her key to Nevalle's office and went to his desk. Nevalle had told her that he spent almost as much time doing reports as she did and she saw that he hadn't been exaggerating. After digging through his papers she finally found the reports she was looking for and sat down to look them over. When the door suddenly closed she looked up with a start to find Bishop standing with his back against the door staring at her with an intense look in his eyes.

"What are you doing in here Bishop?" Natheran asked as calmly as she could as she got to her feet. She saw that he looked very tired, like he hadn't been sleeping well the past couple of nights.

"I had something I wanted to ask you and I didn't want to be overheard," he told her as he watched her move in front the desk and fold her arms across her chest. This had seemed like a good idea when he had come here, but now he found himself struggling to find the words. His being here was probably a waste of time but he had to get some peace of mind. "I'm sure you remember as well as I do that time when we were together while searching for evidence to clear your name. I know that you felt something for me and I suspect you still do, but you gave yourself to him, you married him. I want to know why."

Natheran just stared at him not really knowing what to say. Looking in his eyes she saw a strange longing in them and realized that Bishop harbored some pretty deep feelings for her, feelings she didn't return. She would have to be honest with him, even if it hurt him, because otherwise he wouldn't be able to move on with his life.

"I can't deny that you stirred a primal feeling in me, but there is a big difference between lust and love." Natheran looked him in the eyes and hoped he'd understand. "I know that you don't believe in getting tied down to anyone, and you claim you don't believe in love. I was young, naive, and I felt overwhelmed by everything that was happening to me. Casavir was there for me when I needed him the most, ready to give me whatever I needed, whether it was comfort, support or just to talk about my hopes and dreams. He didn't expect to be paid or compensated for what he did, he gave of himself and gave it freely. That is what love is Bishop."

"I never had a chance with you did I?" Bishop asked in a low voice. He stared at her wondering why he was torturing himself.

"Bishop we believe in completely different things," Natheran replied softly. "I believe in helping others, in working for the greater good. You on the other hand feel that those who can't take care of themselves deserve to be left behind, to be abandoned. You're always looking out for your own interests and to hells with everyone else around you. You would never consider sacrificing yourself to save others, while that is something I would do without hesitation. Casavir would die for me as I would for him and that's something I don't think you'll ever be able to understand."

Bishop looked away from her knowing that she was right and hating her for saying it. He had known this was a stupid idea and now he was wishing he had never come here. However, it did make his decision to do what he was going to do easier. If she wanted to die nobly for others and take the tin-can down with her then fine. Maybe if she survived when all was said and done, she would come to see things differently, but if not, at least he'd be free from everything and finally able to get on with his life. With a sudden lunge he grabbed her and kissed her harshly, pushing her back against the desk. He wanted one last taste before he left her to her fate.

Natheran was too shocked to do anything when he first grabbed her, but before she could think of what to do he released her and stepped back. The look in his eyes chilled her, for mixed with the desire was regret. Regret for what? For something not done or for something he was going to do? As she watched, he turned and stormed from Nevalle's office. He was so torn by his emotions that she had to wonder if he could ever find peace with himself and the world. Sighing she placed the reports she had been reading back in the file and leaving Nevalle's office, locked the door behind her. As she turned to leave she saw Casavir standing in the entryway.

"What's going on between you and Bishop?" he asked, his voice filled with suspicion.

Natheran just stared at him in surprise, not sure why he asked that the way he did. "There is nothing between us Casavir."

"A couple of days ago you rode out alone with him, today you're alone with him here, and yet you say there is nothing between you." Casavir couldn't keep the jealousy out of his voice and saw her eyes flash in anger.

"I shouldn't have to explain things to you but I will," Natheran said angrily. "I didn't ride out with him but he did follow me because he wanted to talk. He followed me here because he wanted to talk and that's all that happened."

"He still harbors feelings for you and I wonder if you still have feelings for him," Casavir stared at her and waited for an answer.

"If you're wondering whether or not I care what happens to him then the answer is yes," she saw his eyes darken and felt her anger grow. "I care about what happens to all my companions, but it is you I love more than life itself. I can't believe you're jealous of him and I can't believe we're even having this conversation." Natheran stalked towards him and paused before leaving. "To accuse me of anything is to say that you doubt me and don't trust me," she hissed at him and stormed out.

Casavir watched her stride towards the keep angrily, wanting to run after her but unable to do so. She was telling the truth and now he was regretting saying anything at all. It was his insecurity that caused him to think the worst and he had hurt her with his words. He would have to beg her for forgiveness and hope she would give it.

******

Natheran was still angry with Casavir an hour later when the messenger came from Lord Nasher. The army was in full retreat towards the keep and Nasher had been wounded pretty badly. She quickly gave the orders for a couple of patrols to join her and sent Kana to the stables to get her horse ready. Regardless of Lord Nasher's wishes, she was still one of the Nine and she would be damned if she just sat in the keep and did nothing. Hurrying to her quarters she quickly started donning her regular armor and then paused when she saw Casavir enter.

"Natheran, what's happened and where are you going?" Casavir asked in concern and then flinched at the cold look she gave him.

"The Neverwinter army is retreating this way and Lord Nasher has been wounded," Natheran turned away to put on her gauntlets. "I am taking a couple of patrols and going out to get him and make sure he reaches the keep safely."

"Give me a moment and I shall go with you," he told her as he reached for his own armor, but her next words stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Natheran said icily. "Stay here and wallow in your jealousy," she snapped as she stormed out of their room.

Casavir watched her go, too stunned to say anything or move to stop her. He had never seen her this coldy angry before and it tore him apart inside. Sinking down on the bed he rested his head in his hands, cursing himself for what he had said to her. He didn't dare try to force her to take him with her, and if something happened to her out there he would never be able to forgive himself. He struggled to hold back the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. He had never felt so lost and alone as he did now, not even when he had gone to Old Owl Well. In that moment, he fully understood just how much Natheran had come to mean to him. Without her he was nothing and he vowed to do anything, including begging on his knees, to get her back.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

As Natheran reached the stable yard, she saw Meron in full armor saddling his horse along with Zhjaeve. She hadn't thought to ask them, but was grateful that they had decided to come, for there was no telling how badly Lord Nasher or others were hurt. She didn't know how many wounded there would be or if they would have their own clerics. Mounting up she nodded at the two of them and then led the way out of the keep. She set a moderate pace because there might be fighting later and she wanted to make sure no one was tired.

"Meron, I want you and Zhjaeve to help with any of the wounded in the army as they retreat," Natheran looked at them and saw them nod.

"If the undead army they faced is near, you might need our help," Meron answered her.

"Mere undead are no match for me and you know that Meron," Natheran stated that simple fact with a shrug. "Now, if there is a reaver with them, that will be different and then I would definately need your help Zhjaeve, I hope you are ready."

"Know that I am ready to do what needs to be done, _Kalach-cha_," Zhjaeve's voice was as calm and firm as ever.

As she rode, Natheran reflected on how much she herself had changed. When she first came to Neverwinter she had never seen battle, had never commanded troops, and had never devised strategies for dealing with enemies. Her first few encounters she had been scared and uncertain. Now, less than a year later, she was in control and in command of one of the finest keeps and the best trained troops in all of Neverwinter. She was no longer unsure or afraid going into these battles for she knew that she had not only good men at her side but also Helm's power to call upon. She only hoped that she could continue to make the right decisions for the good of all those who depended on her.

Not long afterwards they came to a short rise in the land and spied what was left of the Neverwinter forces in a fairly organized retreat. Further back, but still too close for comfort, she saw the army of undead that had been amassed at Highcliff in pursuit. She urged her horse into a gallop towards the army and soon located Nevalle and knew that he would be right at Lord Nasher's side. As she and her men rode up, Nevalle looked up in surprise and quickly bent to say something to Nasher.

"Natheran, you're not supposed to be here," Nevalle frowned. "Lord Nasher ordered you to stay at the keep."

Natheran ignored him as she surveyed the enemy before her and turning to Zhjaeve asked her if she saw or sensed a reaver. The cleric shook her head and she released the breath she had been holding. "Nevalle, I know what his orders were but I am in no danger from the enemy at this time. I have brought some extra men to help cover your retreat, and Meron and Zhjaeve are here to help with the wounded."

"Natheran, you have placed yourself at risk, against my orders," Lord Nasher gasped out from the litter on which he lay.

Natheran looked and saw that there were only four members of the Nine with him and that all of them were injured in some way. Darmon was looking at her expectantly and she recalled his comment about wanting to see her in battle. Well he was going to get his wish today because the enemy was closing the distance quickly. "Respectfully Lord Nasher, without our help you will not reach the keep alive. Because of the number of wounded you have, your progress is slowed and the enemy gains on us quickly."

She turned her horse towards the approaching army of undead and prepared herself for what she needed to do. She drew the Sword of Gith and closing her eyes, began praying to Helm while the others looked on. Nasher started to protest some more but stopped when Meron leaned down and told him to watch and learn. Nevalle, Darmon and the others also stopped talking as a white glow began to surround Natheran. They heard a faint humming and the air seemed to become charged with an unknown energy that was all around them. Then they gasped as a bright light flashed down from the heavens and washed over Natheran where she sat on her horse. When she turned to look back at them they saw that her eyes were two bright orange flames in her face which glowed with some kind of holy power.

"You may command the knight Lord Nasher, but she is my Champion and does my bidding before all else," Natheran's voice had changed, becoming deeper and more powerful.

Meron fell to his knees and bowed his head in reverance as the others stared in puzzlement. "Helm has filled her, literally, he is here with us," he whispered to them and watched their mouths drop open in disbelief and awe. "I have never been witness to such an event, though there are many tales from eras past about such things."

Meron and the others watched as she rode forward towards the approaching army. Nevalle started to move forward to help but Meron grabbed his arm and told him to wait and watch. The men that had ridden with her also struggled to keep from moving forward to assist her, for while they had all heard the rumors about her, they did not have the faith that Meron had. Of those watching, only Meron and Zhjaeve had no doubts about her safety, for they firmly believed in her abilities.

Natheran/Helm stopped a few hundred feet before the undead and waited as they approached. When they had advanced to within fifty feet a wave of divine power rippled out towards the undead and they howled as they were utterly destroyed. The first wave took out dozens of the undead and it was soon followed by another wave and another. Each time dozens more of the enemy were destroyed, and so powerful was the wave that the shadow priests amongst them were also severly weakened. Those who watched saw the enemy army disappearing like leaves on the wind and in a matter of minutes it had been reduced to a mere third of what it was. A couple more waves of power finished off the last of the weaker undead and then Natheran/Helm charged the remaining ones. Moving faster that anyone had thought possible, they mowed down the shadow priests and the few strong undead that remained. Even the horse Lightening seemed to be possessed as well, turning and striking in precision in time with his rider.

In less than half an hour the enemy was no more and Meron quickly rode forward towards Natheran. As he rode he saw the light fade from her and she slumped over the neck of her horse, the Sword of Gith falling from her hand to the ground. Reaching her he saw that she was unconscious and gently eased her down onto the ground as Nevalle, Darmon and her men hurried forward.

"Is she going to be alright?" Nevalle asked, concern in his voice as he saw how pale she was.

"I've never seen anything like this before, what exactly happened?" Darmon asked in awe as he too stared down at the unconscious figure.

"She will be fine, but she is exhausted and will mostly likely sleep for the rest of the day," Meron said as calmly as he could, hiding his doubts, for he too was still in awe of what he had witnessed. "That is to be expected when one is possessed by their god. A mere paladin would not have the power or strength to face such a foe and survive, but a divine champion is a different story entirely."

"So the stories and rumors are true about her then?" Darmon asked.

"Yes, she is a rare person, the likes of which have not been seen on Faerun in a long time," Meron said as he tried to gently wake her with no luck. "I cannot wake her which means we will have to place her on her horse so we can get her back to the keep. I will lead her horse Nevalle, if you would be kind enough to ride beside her and make sure she doesn't fall off."

Nevalle nodded and then helped Meron to lift her onto to Lightening's back and make sure she was seated comfortably. Appropriating two horses from the men that had ridden with her, Darmon took a position on one side with Nevalle on the other. With Meron leading, they rode to rejoin the army and Nasher. Lord Nasher stared at the figure slumped over her horse, still not quite believing what he had witnessed. He of course had had his scholars research the subject of divine champions when he had first heard the rumors about her, but still, some of what had been written down had seemed to be exaggerations of true events. After what he had witnessed today he had to acknowledge the fact that the texts hadn't been exaggerating. He lay back and closed his eyes, determining to get some answers from the priest of Helm about what had happened on the field today once they reached the keep.

******

Casavir stood alone on the battlements looking off to the horizon for any sign of his beloved and praying that she would be okay. Her parting words echoed in his head and he felt his heart clench in pain at the memory of the cold anger in her eyes. He had been a stupid idiot and now she was out there and might be in trouble and he was here at the keep. He should have disregarded her orders and followed her anyway, but he didn't want to make her any more angry at him than she already was, so he had stayed. When he saw the remains of the Neverwinter army approaching he was appalled at how few had survived, but what made his heart stop was the sight of her horse being led with her slumped over its neck. Hurrying off the battlements, he went through the keep at a dead run, startling servants and soldiers alike as he passed them. He exited the keep and ran to the courtyard, reaching it just as Meron and the others rode through. Without asking, he went to her horse and lifted her down into his arms, staggering a little under the weight of her armor.

Ignoring the other's offers to help, he slowly carried her into the keep and to their room followed closely by Meron and Zhjaeve. Laying her down on the bed he started to remove her armor, looking for physical injuries, but finding none. Turning to Meron in puzzlement, he asked what had happened to her. As he continued removing her armor he listened to Meron recounting the events of the afternoon and felt awe creep through him.

"I will stay with her while she recovers," Casavir said to them. "I would like to be alone with her please."

Meron looked at the man and sensed that there was something troubling him but decided not to press the matter at this time. He turned and followed Zhjaeve from the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He knew that something must have happened between the two of them for she had never before ridden to battle without him at her side. Hopefully, he would have time to talk with both of them before Garius brought his main army to assault the keep. Now more than ever there was no room for doubt or trouble between them, for everyone looked to those two to lead them.

"Know that all is not well between those two," Zhjaeve told him. "We will have to talk with them as soon as possible for doubt and fear are the enemy's two biggest weapons."

"I agree," Meron nodded. "I hope it is nothing more than a simple misunderstanding that can easily be resolved. However, all married couples have fights, no matter how happy they are, the timing just happens to be bad."

"Know that their love is strong and will overcome all," Zhjaeve told him. "They just need to be reminded of this."

Meron sighed as he left Zhjaeve to head towards the small room in the library that had been converted to a worship area for Helm. He needed to be alone to go over the events that had occured and he wanted to pray for Helm's guidance in helping the young couple. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough for him.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

When Natheran awoke it was night and she saw that she was in her room at the keep. _How did I end up back here?_ Her last memory was meeting up with Lord Nasher and what remained of the Neverwinter army. Looking around she saw Casavir dozing in a chair beside the bed and at the sight of him, his hurtful words came back to her mind. _How could he think that she would betray his trust in any way?_ Whatever his reasons for thinking that, it hurt her deeply for she had thought they were beyond all that. Yes she had made a mistake those many months ago, but she had given him no reason to be jealous since then and neither had Bishop. The ranger had actually even been pleasant, for him, and helpful to the group. Maybe it was a flaw in her character, but she couldn't hold a grudge against anyone for any reason and she truly did care what happened to everyone, even Qara, spoiled brat that she was.

Sighing she stretched and at her movement Casavir's head shot up and his eyes opened. Looking at him she saw the concern and sorrow in his eyes and wondered at the reason for both emotions. "How did I get back here?" she asked as he moved the chair closer to the bed.

"You were brought in on your horse by Meron. Don't you remember what happened?" Casavir asked and reached for her hand. When she pulled away from him he hesistated before sitting back in the chair. She obviously was still upset with him and he wasn't sure how to handle it. "Meron said you showed Lord Nasher and the others what it meant to be a champion of Helm." He watched her frown in concentration.

"I remember his power filling me, but then everything becomes fuzzy," Natheran scowled, trying to recall the events. "I know that there was still a massive force pursuing them and I remember thinking that only with Helm's aid would I be able to buy some time, but that's it." She looked at him, her eyes asking him for answers.

As he recounted the events that Meron told him about, he saw her look of confusion being replaced by wonder. When he was finished she just lay there looking at him so he gathered his courage to speak from his heart. "I'm sorry that I hurt you by seeming to doubt you, that was not my intention. No one is immune from the monster known as jealousy, even a paladin, and it was my jealousy that drove me to say what I did. I hope you can forgive me for doubting you."

"Casavir, you may have had a reason to be jealous all those months ago, but not anymore. If I had had any doubts about my feelings for you I wouldn't have undergone the Rites of Union, you know that. You've hated Bishop since the day you met him and you've refused to see anything good about him, and that's the real reason for your suspicions. I know that you feel he is untrustworthy and you may be right about that, but I have seen behind his facade of cruelty and indifference to the man he could become if he wants to. He has so many conflicting emotions that it's a wonder he doesn't come apart at the seems. But at least he didn't vow to love me and then accuse me of betraying that love." Natheran couldn't keep the anger from her voice and she saw him flinch at her words.

Casavir looked at the floor, guilt sweeping through him as he realized the truth of her words. Since that one time when he had left her behind and gone to Neverwinter, neither one of them had done anything to give him cause to be jealous. Instead, he had allowed his hatred of the man and his own insecurity to create something that wasn't there. Now she felt betrayed and hurt and he didn't know what to say or do to fix things. He just stared at her helplessly, unable to say anything to ease her pain or her anger.

Natheran closed her eyes and turned away from him. "Please just go, I'm too tired to discuss this now."

"Are you hungry? I can have someone bring you something, even though it's late," Casavir asked as he got to his feet. When he got no response from her he turned to leave. Stopping in the doorway he looked back, but she was still turned away from him. He left, closing the door behind him, and then decided to go to the Temple of Tyr to pray for help and guidance.

Natheran heard the door close and turned to look at it, trying to put aside her anger with him, for he had looked so miserable. She understood that he had been betrayed by love many years ago, but it still didn't give him any right to believe the same thing was happening again. She wanted him to think about how much he had hurt her before she would even consider forgiving him. She was still very tired so she closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep, but it eluded her for a long time.

******

The next morning Natheran dressed in her Nine tunic and went to the kitchen for breakfast because she wasn't really in the mood to talk with anyone. She needed to analyze what Casavir had related about the events of the previous day and try to understand them. As she headed down the main hall of the west wing, she saw Meron waiting for her outside the dining hall.

"Good morning Knight-Captain," Meron smiled at her. "Would you care to join me for some breakfast? We can discuss yesterday's events while we eat."

Sighing she nodded and together they sat at the table as a servant came over with a pot of coffee and a couple of mugs. After telling him what they wanted for breakfast, they sat quietly sipping their coffee. Finally Natheran looked up and met Meron's eyes, "From what I have managed to remember, it appears that an entire army of undead and shadow priests died by my hand yesterday, without help from the men I brought. The only way I could have done that was with some serious divine help. What exactly happened?"

"Remember the tales we read about how long ago the gods walked the face of Faerun?" Meron asked and when she nodded continued. "Well, since then the gods have not walked amongst us but they have been known to possess the body of their champions for a time so that they could work their will directly. I know that it was not something we expected to happen for a while, but I suspect that Lord Nasher's attitude had something to do with it."

"What do you mean?" Natheran was puzzled for she could recall nothing of Nasher's words to her.

"Lord Nasher had ordered you to remain at the keep so as not to risk yourself, and he was understandably annoyed that you disobeyed him. However, as Helm's champion you ultimately answer to your god and not some mere mortal and Helm possessed you so that he could demonstrate that fact. Helm spoke directly to Nasher through you and basically told him to back off," Meron smiled as he remembered the stunned look on Nasher's face.

"How did Lord Nasher take it?" Natheran asked, imagining that such an occurrence would not sit well with Nasher.

"About as well as anyone who suddenly finds themselves talking to a god. You must realize Natheran that most mortals never hear from the god or goddess they worship, and even priests and paladins seldom have direct contact with those they worship, and usually said contact is through dreams. It is very rare for a god or goddess to actually work through one of their servents these days, although it was much more common ages ago. This fact alone makes you unique amongst the servants of Helm."

Natheran looked up to see the servant approaching with their food and she said nothing as she started to eat, trying to absorb the enormity of what had happened. She knew that Nevalle had kept Nasher up to date on the events at the keep, and so he must be aware that she planned to surrender the keep and title he had bestowed upon her once the war was finished. She knew many people felt that he was not a capable leader and some even went so far as to say that he was just using her to maintain his grip on Neverwinter. However, the wishes of those around her had to come second to the wishes of Helm and she knew that it wouldn't sit well with someone of Nasher's temperament. She also understood that the little demonstration yesterday was a show for Nasher's benefit, a warning of what could happen to those who crossed Helm or his chosen. She imagined that the point was not lost on any who witnessed it.

"Now onto other matters a little closer to home," Meron said as he put down his fork. He looked solemnly at the woman sitting across from him and saw a flicker of emotion cross her face. "What has happened between you and Casavir? You've never ridden into battle without him, but you did so yesterday, and I could tell you were angry about something."

Natheran put down her fork and recounted the events that preceded her little jaunt out of the keep. She tried to keep the anger out of her voice, but couldn't, and when she finally finished she felt drained. She wanted to be able to forgive Casavir, but she couldn't get past the hurt. She saw the concern on Meron's face and wondered what he was thinking.

"Have you stopped loving him Natheran?" Meron asked her gently and watched as she shook her head. "Then why can't you forgive him?"

"I want to forgive him, but I don't want him to think he can just say the things he did and then expect me to just say no problem, water under the bridge."

"If the danger from Garius' forces was not so imminent then I would say to let things run their course," Meron's voice held a touch of warning. "However, many people are looking to both of you to lead them to victory. Your union solidified this in the minds and hearts of the people. If they see that there is a breach of trust between you, then they might lose hope and that could spell disaster for everyone."

"You're saying I should forgive him because it's best for everyone concerned?" Natheran asked angrily.

"No, I'm saying that you need to show a united front to the people," Meron sighed as he realized how difficult this was going to be for her. "I know that Ivarr has spoken to Casavir about this and he understands what it is we're asking. You can behave however you want towards each other when you are alone, but when in the public eye you must show that everything is just fine. Hopefully, you will find it in your heart to forgive him before too much more time has passed, for I don't think even you realize how much you depend on each other yourselves."

Natheran looked at the priest as he spoke, and knew that he was right. She couldn't allow for any division or strife amongst them, not now. Finally she nodded her agreement and they moved on to other topics. How was she going to pretend that everything was fine and smile happily for everyone when inside all she wanted to do was cry? It was at times like this that it really sucked to be the leader.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

Natheran decided to go for a walk in the garden so she could be alone to think about Meron's words this morning. How did he expect her to act normally? Casavir apologized yes, but he didn't fully understand how much his accusation had hurt her. Now she would have to smile and act all charming for everyone because Meron felt it would be best. She really did wish that her life had not taken such a drastic course change all those months ago. It had all seemed so simple once, but not anymore. For better or worse she was the Captain, the Leader, the Champion of Helm, the Shard-Bearer, the only one who could defeat the King of Shadows, etc., etc., etc. All this responsibility on her shoulders and the one person she had thought she could always depend on had let her down. He was supposed to be her rock, her strength in these difficult times, not the other way around. Sitting down on a bench she put her head in her hands as the tears started. How was she supposed to go on now?

Hearing footsteps approaching she quickly dried her eyes and sniffled back the tears, but she didn't trust herself to turn towards the person approaching. She didn't want whoever it was to see her face, for right now she probably didn't look anything like the cool and competent leader she was supposed to be.

"Captain, a scout has reported in that Garius' army has laid siege to our southern bridges," Kana stopped and saluted, puzzled as to why the captain didn't turn to face her. "The men battling down there are not expected to hold them for much longer and your presence is required in the war room. Your companions await you there."

"Tell them I'll be with them shortly Lieutenant," Natheran said. She heard Kana acknowledge her orders and walk back to the keep. Her time was up and now she had to gather her strength and courage for the final push. Taking several deep breaths, she turned and walked back to the keep. As she headed to the war room she nodded at the guards stationed around the keep. She saw the hope and belief in their eyes that she would lead them to victory and she hoped that she would.

As she entered the war room she saw everyone, including Nevalle, was there waiting for her. Looking around she saw Casavir standing next to Kana and walking over to him gave him a small smile as she placed her hand on his arm. That was the most she could bring herself to do and hoped it would be enough. Nodding at Kana to begin she listened as they discussed the defenses in place and the possible strategies for securing the route to the fortress. She was a little surprised to learn that her father was the one who had done the scouting and sent the messenger. She knew then that they were missing no details for Daeghan was always very thorough. Having decided that the best thing would be to take back the bridges and then destroy them to buy time for the keep, the only thing remaining was choosing who would accompany her. Of necessity she chose Casavir and also asked Zhjaeve, just in case they came across a reaver or Garius himself.

With the matter settled, she headed to her room to change into her armor and gather her weapons. She had the blessed sword Helm had gifted her with which she used most of the time, but she also decided to carry the Sword of Gith just in case. As she started to put on her armor Casavir entered and silently began helping her with it. She felt like she should say something, but couldn't find the words. Looking into his eyes she saw the understanding there and knew he would not bring up their problem at this time. Giving him a small nod of thanks for his help, she headed out and back to the main hall to meet up with Zhjaeve and the unit of swordsmen selected to accompany them. The bridges weren't far so they decided to go by foot and she set a quick pace, knowing that time was of the essence.

Reaching the ridge above the bridges, she spoke quickly with Daeghun for she could see the smoke of fires and hear the cries of wounded men and didn't have any time to waste. As soon as he finished his report he wished her good luck and headed back to the keep. She led them down the road and they soon saw a company of archers being hard pressed by numerous undead and shadow priests. The undead proved to be no problem for the two paladins and the cleric and soon the archers were following behind them as they made their way to the first bridge where they encountered an even larger group. Not wanting to use all her divine power just yet she charged directly into the middle of them, slashing at them left and right, ignoring Casavir's yells to proceed cautiously.

When the fighting ended, Casavir turned to yell at her, "What were you thinking rushing in like that? You could have been seriously injured or, Tyr forbid, killed."

"Why are you so concerned? Is it because you don't want to lose me or because you don't want the people to lose their leader?" she yelled back at him.

They stood glaring at each other for a minute until Zhjaeve cautioned them that this was neither the time nor the place. Eyes glowing a brilliant orange, Natheran just glared at everyone and turned away heading for the second bridge. Before going much further, she suddenly felt a presence off to the left and changed direction. Rounding a bend in the road she saw a small recessed section where a bunch of coffins had been placed. Snarling she threw open the lids one by one and watched in satisfaction as the vampires inside them screamed in agony while the sun burnt them to ash. When they were all destroyed she turned back and continued on toward the second bridge. Halfway there they faced another large group and once again she charged into the middle of things, attacking everything in her path.

Casavir was now becoming extremely concerned for her welfare and yet didn't want to say or do anything that could upset the men with them. Ivarr had told him that they must present a united front and arguing with her about her tactics was not the way to do that. All he could do was send a prayer to Tyr to watch over her and keep her safe. He hoped that what they were doing would buy them enough time so that he could have the opportunity to talk with her in private. He suspected he was the cause of her actions and he felt that he had to do whatever he could to prove he was truly sorry for causing her so much pain. Silently he fought beside her, guarding her back and making sure she didn't get injured. He saw that Zhjaeve was also concerned about her, but the cleric couldn't say anything for much the same reasons as him.

Finally the last of the undead were destroyed and they made their way to the second bridge. Unfortunately they only had two archers and two swordsmen left. When they reached the last bridge they saw a shadow priest and some undead ranged around it. Natheran looked but could see nothing else and so she confidently strode down the hill and across the bridge. Just as she crossed, she saw a reaver approaching and when she heard his voice recognized it as Garius himself. Good, she could finish him off here and that would be the end of it.

"Seems to me you didn't learn anything the last time we fought," Natheran sneered at Garius in response to his boast that he was going to take back his keep. "However, I am more than happy to repeat that lesson for you."

"Ah you think you will be able to triumph again do you?" Garius laughed at her. "Let me show you the power my master has given me and you will see that your cause has already failed and that we shall triumph." So saying he lifted his hands and to everyone's horror the undead around them began to enlarge and several giant ghasts appeared amongst them. Then with a flash Garius was gone and Natheran was left staring at a gloating shadow priest and two very large skeletons.

Before anyone could react, several explosions erupted amongst the undead and looking up Natheran saw Daeghun and two of his men lobbing blast globes down. Heeding his warning that time was of the essence she focused her will and silently called down Helm's power. Giving herself over to the rage of her god she lost all track of time and simply focused on killing each of the undead she could see. She moved with silence and fury, every swing of her sword connected with undead bones and flesh.

Daeghun had heard about his daughter's abilities, but had never before seen them in action. Even though his expression showed nothing, inside he felt amazement and pride at what she could do and remembered the words of the old scholar from long ago. The old man had told him to teach her carefully and guard her well for when she grew to adulthood she would become a vital force in the world for good. Now he knew what the old man meant, for while the undead seemed to be ovewhelming those below him, she stood out brightly against them all, moving with a speed and precision that no mortal woman could achieve on her own. He also knew that, despite her great power, she was still mortal and this was but the first skirmish in a long war and he feared for her safety. He had never been open with her, so he had never gotten to know her very well as a person. Now all he wanted was to be given a second chance to correct that mistake and he hoped he would get it.

When the enemy was destroyed and the dust had settled he saw her sink to the ground breathing heavy and moved quickly to join her. As he approached he saw her getting to her feet with her husband's help and then saw her push him away. He saw the pain in Casavir's eyes and then the anger in hers and knew that something was seriously wrong between them. However, they still had to blow the bridges and any discussion would have to wait. Helping his daughter set the charges he saw that she seemed to be lost in thought and wasn't really focused on the job at hand, so he scolded her sharply to focus on her task. She gave a start and then smiled and started to chuckle which brought to mind other times he had done the same thing when she had still been a little girl. Seeing her smile eased his mind a little for it meant that she had not yet lost hope. Hopefully, whatever was wrong between her and Casavir would work itself out. Having been married himself he knew that sometimes the littlest things could become problems, but always there was a solution if one looked for it.

Finally, the bridges were destroyed and the four of them headed back to the keep. Natheran was sad that she had lost so many good men that day, but knew that more would die before all was said and done. She could feel Casavir's eyes on her, but refused to face him. She also could see that Daeghun knew something was wrong, but her father was wise enough not to say anything just yet. No doubt as soon as they reached the keep he would pull her aside to talk and she didn't know what she would say when he did. Maybe he would be able to offer some insight into her dilemma, for it was tearing her apart inside to be at odds with Casavir. All she wanted to do was throw herself into his arms and hold him close, but the pain in her heart made her lash out in anger instead. Fighting back tears she saw the walls of the keep ahead and quickened her pace, suddenly wanting to be alone.

Daeghun watched his daughter run ahead and stopping just outside the walls, motioned to Casavir to wait. Zhjaeve merely nodded and went inside leaving the two men alone while she tried to find where Natheran had disappeared to. Daeghun turned to the man beside him and demanded to know what was wrong between them. To his credit Casavir looked him in the eyes as he told him what had happened a few days ago. Sighing he held up his hand and told Casavir he would talk with his daughter. He was very good at reading the emotions in humans and he could see that Casavir understood how much he had hurt Natheran, but he also could see the deep sorrow in the man for what he had done. Natheran was being unreasonable, but perhaps it was his fault. She had been protected all her life and had never had to worry about being alone or fending for herself. Now for the first time she was experiencing something that most people usually experienced long before maturity and she didn't know how to deal with it. He hoped he could make her see what she needed to see and hear what she needed to hear before Garius' army reached them. Sighing he entered the keep and went in search of his daughter for a long overdue talk.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

Daeghun studied the ground in the courtyard, easily spotting his daughter's footprints heading towards the stables. Moving in that direction he tried to think of the best way to handle their conversation. She had grown to be larger than life in the eyes of most people, but to him she was still the sweet, naive young girl he had sent from West Harbor all those months back. For all her responsibilites and accomplishments she still needed the love and support of those around her and he would not let her close herself off from them. He would have to make her see somehow the error in her judgement.

As he pushed open the door to the stables he saw her standing in Lightening's stall stroking the horse's neck. The sadness in her face was bordering on despair. It was a look he had seen all too often on his face when he looked in a mirror. The only thing that had kept him from giving in to it was her, his daughter, his responsibility. He stopped in front of the stall and waited until she looked at him.

"I understand that all is not well between you and your husband child," he stated matter of factly.

Natheran looked at her father and scowled in anger that he was going to put his nose into her business. She had already had enough lectures from Meron and Zhjaeve and wasn't in the mood for another one. "Come to tell me to patch things up to make everyone else feel better father?" she asked bitterly.

"No, you are a grown woman and you must find the solution yourself," Daeghun sighed. "I am merely going to tell you a story and then leave you to think on my words. What you do afterwards is up to you, but I hope you will listen with an open mind and heart." He waited until she nodded at him and began.

"When I was much younger I took to a life of adventure and joined with others with similar interests and desires. My companions were all humans or half-elves and as such would have died of natural causes long before me regardless of where our paths took us. Unfortunately the life of an adventurer is fraught with danger and eventually I lost many of them along the way. Then I met your mother one day in a tavern in Baldur's Gate and we joined with each other out of necessity. Shortly afterwards, Shayla joined us and we continued to adventure together. After a while, both Shayla and I grew tired of the constant danger and the loss of companions and decided that it was enough. We settled in West Harbor and your mother continued adventuring, stopping in for a visit every once in a while." He paused to reflect on the memories that were as clear today as they had ever been.

"A few years went by and then one day your mother returned to West Harbor, pregnant with you. She never mentioned who your father was or where or how they had met, but it was clear that she had loved him deeply. The days were peaceful and when you were born it was a wonderful day for all of us. Shayla and I did not have children of our own though we had tried. Your mother loved you more than life itself but she was not content to stay idle for long and I knew one day adventure would call to her again. She came to us and told us that when you were old enough that she would go back to her life. It was Shayla that convinced your mother that such a life was not suited to raising a child and that it would be best if you were left in our care while she was gone. Those were some of the happiest moments in my life."

Natheran listened in silence wondering what the point of the story was. She saw the sadness in his eyes at the painful memories of what had been lost. She wasn't sure if she should stop him, for she didn't want to see him in pain again. However, she said nothing and just waited for him to continue.

"Shayla and I had our share of fights as all married couples do, but we always had the chance to make up, except for the last one. It was the day before the attack on West Harbor, and we had argued about how to raise you for the third time in as many weeks. Because of your heritage Shayla wanted you to be raised to follow a holy path, but I wanted to teach you the ways of the wilds. Your mother felt that you should learn both ways for she hoped that one day you would join her on her adventures and knew that the more skills you had the better your chances of survival. Maybe if we had had children of our own it would have been different, but no one can say for sure. Then the attack occured and I lost the chance to make up with Shayla. I was devastated by her loss and only wanted to curl up and die along with her, but you survived and there was no one else to look after you." He paused and closed his eyes against the pain that never seemed to go away.

"I almost took you to Helm's Hold so you could be raised by the priests there, for that was what Shayla had wanted. Because I had not had the opportunity to make up with her before her death, I thought it would be the best way to do so. It was Duncan who convinced me otherwise, saying that Shayla would not want me to abandon you to strangers. So I locked away my feelings and my emotions and decided to raise you as best I could. Because of what the old scholar had told me, I felt that you needed to be protected from the world, but by doing so I did more harm than I realized. You have always been guarded and sheltered from the cruelties and hardships of the world. Even after you left West Harbor with the shard you met people who helped protect you and guard you from the dangers of the world."

"I don't understand your point father," Natheran said in puzzlement.

"My point is that the world is not a perfect place and there are no perfect people in it. We all make mistakes or errors in judgement, but it is how we deal with them that defines our lives. Casavir hurt you with his accusations true, but you have hurt him by not acknowledging the reasons behind them. My pain and sorrow clouded all my dealings with you and others after Shayla's death even unto this day. His pain and sorrow from past events clouds his dealings with you and others. You have never had to live with regret or sorrow for years and thus you don't understand how it affect one's outlook. If you do not try to see things from his point of view then you will lose him. I do not want to see you end up like me, a shell of the person I once was." Daeghun finished and turned toward the barn door. Stopping he looked back at his daughter, "You may do what you wish with what you have learned today, I hope you will not make the same mistakes I did."

Natheran watched him go and wondered if he was right about Casavir. She had never known him to be wrong and so she had to acknowledge the truth of his words. She had never had to deal with loss until she left West Harbor, and then she had always had her friends and Casavir to help her through the pain. Daeghan had had no one and now she realized that the same was true for Casavir. She suddenly felt guilty for shutting him out and couldn't believe how blind she had been. It had taken her father dredging up painful memories to open her eyes. At the very least, she owed it to Daeghun to talk openly and honestly with Casavir, and to listen this time to his side of things. Having decided that, she left the stables and headed for the keep. Hopefully she would have the time to set things right.

*****

Casavir had gone to their room after talking with Daeghun in the hopes that she would come there. He didn't know if he could go on like this and was beginning to feel desperate to do something, anything at all, to win her back. His life was nothing without her and if he could take back all that had happened he would. He sat for a while at her desk and then he tried to pray but all he could see was her face filled with anger. He started pacing around the room looking at all of the personal items she had spread out around it. As he touched each item he remembered how she had come by them and smiled at the memories. When he heard the door open he steeled himself and turned around, prepared to face her anger again.

Natheran looked at him and saw how stiffly he was holding himself, as if bracing for a storm. Looking into his beautiful eyes she saw the pain and love mixing equally there and suddenly felt tears come to her eyes. How could she have been so blind? How could she have doubted him or his love? It was there for all to see and she had ignored it. Walking over to him she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, telling him she was sorry and asking for his forgiveness.

Casavir felt all the tension of the past few days leave him when her arms went around him. Holding her close he whispered that there was nothing to forgive and then he lifted her face to his and kissed her with all the love and passion inside him. When she returned his kiss the same way he felt the heat of desire flood through him and deepened the kiss, almost devouring her in his hunger. Frantically he began loosening her armor and felt her hands moving just as frantically as she hurriedly removed his clothes.

Natheran could feel the urgency in his movements and couldn't wait to feel his hands on her bare skin. When they finally had managed to remove everything from each other, she felt him pick her up in his strong arms and carry her to the bed, throwing her roughly on it before covering her with his body. His hands and mouth were everywhere on her and she heard him moaning in need and this fanned the flames of her desire into a raging inferno. When he finally took her his movements were fierce and hard and she answered with her own fierceness, scoring his back with her nails. The came together in a blaze of passion, crying each other's names and she sobbed with the force of her release. They lay entwined for a long time just holding each other and whispering their love for one another.

Finally Casavir rolled to the side and pulled her into his arms, holding her like he never wanted to let her go. She sighed and snuggled closer to him, basking in the warmth of his body and his love. She couldn't believe she had denied herself this for so long, all because of her stupid pride. She idly traced her fingers over his chest, following all the little scars there while he gently rubbed his hands down her back. Soon she felt her desire for him stirring and looking up at him, saw the same desire in his eyes. They made love slowly this time, savoring each other's responses, knowing that this might be their last night together and not wanting to waste one more moment. As the sun set they gave everything they had to each other and finally lay content in each others arms.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

Natheran was woken abruptly in the middle of the night by someone knocking on the door. Casavir started beside her and just looked around sleepily as she looked out the window to see that it was still dark. The knocking was repeated followed by a panicked voice.

"Knight-Captain please wake up, it's urgent," a young man's voice called.

"It's the middle of the night soldier, what's wrong now?" she asked irritably.

"Lt. Kana told me to wake you becuase the enemy is approaching our gates," the young man replied.

"All right, tell Kana I'll meet her and my companions in the war room shortly," Natheran told the man and heard footsteps retreating down the hall. She flopped back to the bed and covered her face with a groan. She didn't know how Garius managed to get his army this close so quickly, destroying the bridges should have taken care of that. She didn't realize she had spoken aloud until Casavir responded.

"Obviously Garius has other means of moving his army," Casavir murmured to her as he pulled her close to kiss her. He had hoped for more time to rediscover each other, but it wasn't meant to be. "The last thing I want to do right now is get out of this bed, but we must my love."

Sighing Natheran kissed him again before getting up and going to get changed into her armor. They were silent as they helped each other with buckles and straps, and when they were done, they just stood looking at each other for a while. When they could stall no longer, they headed towards the war room together and upon entering, saw that almost everyone was there. Looking around the only ones not there yet were Qara and Elanee but they soon appeared, Elanee looking worried and Qara looking irritated. Once everyone gathered around, Kana started filling them in on the details of the approaching army. However he had managed it, Garius had a sizeable force of undead just minutes from the outer walls. Amongst the army were giant siege towers that were capable of carrying hundreds and depositing them inside the walls.

"The siege towers will be the biggest threat to our defenses, and what few spellcasters the keep has have already been positioned on the walls to rain down fire upon them. However, their focus will be bringing down the towers, not stopping the enemy from disembarking," Kana finished.

"If the towers are like some others I've seen, then there'll be just the one entrance," Khelgar spoke up. "Collapsing the entrance will prevent them from exiting the towers before they can be destroyed."

"We'll have to focus our attentions on them one at a time so we'll need to be prepared for a lengthy battle on the walls," Kana stated. "How do you want to deploy our troops Captain?"

"Bishop I want you to take command of the archers on the upper ramparts. You're the best in the keep and many of them are young. I'll need you to help them focus their firepower where it's needed most." Natheran looked the ranger sqare in the eye and saw him nod in acceptance. She thought that he might tell her to go to hell and was rather glad that he didn't.

"Casavir, there will be a great number of undead so I will need you beside me to help turn them," Natheran smiled at him and he nodded returning her smile. "Finally, seeing as how we'll need to chop at the entrances to the towers I'll need your axe up there Khelgar, along with those of your Ironfist brothers. We'll be fighting in pretty close quarters so I don't want too many units with us at any one time. Khelgar you will lead two units of dwarves and Casavir will lead two units of the keeps fighters. I will call for replacements as needed and move between the groups to where I'm needed most as the battle progresses. We'll worry about the rest of the army once the towers are destroyed."

"The Lord's Alliance has troops on the way but there is no way they will get here in time to help out," Nevalle spoke up. "We'll have to hold the walls until the dawn arrives and then see what happens."

"I never planned on their help anyway Nevalle," Natheran told him sharply. "The men we have are the best of the best and we will hold no matter how big the army."

"Lord Nasher asked me to give you this Captain," Kana stepped forward and held out small metal rod. "This is a rod of resurrection, it is very rare, and has only a few charges in it. We can't afford to lose you or any of the other leaders during this battle, so be cautious."

Nodding at her, Natheran took the rod and then motioned to the three men to follow her up to the walls. She saw that Casavir and Bishop merely looked at each other and for once neither said anything derogatory. This eased her mind for the last thing she needed was for there to be any animosity between them. As she reached the upper walls and walked out onto them, she saw a couple of the towers had already neared them and the mages were busy sending fireballs and other such ranged attacks at them. Unfortunately they weren't doing that much damage yet and she braced herself for a long night.

As the first one docked she moved away and signaled Khelgar to get to work, using her sword to kill any undead that managed to escape. A second tower docked spilling out more undead and she motioned to another unit of dwarves to attack that one. She waited until there were a good number of undead exposed and then used her divine power. Her and Casavir could only use it so many times before they tired and she wanted to make each one count. She saw that the arrows were hitting their targets effectively and was thankful that Bishop was directing the archers so well. Time and again she turned undead alongside Casavir, finishing off with her sword the ones that weren't destroyed. After only two towers were down she found herself calling for reinforcements as two more towers reached the walls to unload their undead passengers. The mage fire from above was almost depleted but they had managed to inflict enough damage on the towers to make their job on the walls a little easier.

Slowly the night waned and the battle on the walls continued. Just as the sky started to lighten on the horizon, the last of the towers was destroyed and the undead that remained on the walls were easily dispatched. Exhuasted Natheran sat down, leaning against the wall to survey the damage. The number of dead on their side was light considering how many foes they had faced. Both Casavir and Khelgar came to sit beside her breathing heavy. Natheran knew she didn't have much power left to turn undead and suspected it was the same for Casavir and yet she doubted they would have that much time to rest before the rest of the army reached the outer gates. However, the enemy would have to come up with something far more powerful to breach the inner gates to the courtyard, and that would buy them so more time. The Ironfist clan had sent some dwarven engineers over with the fighters and they had helped to reinforce the gates. She doubted that any castle or keep anywhere had such gates as she did. They would hold, they had to.

Nevalle came up onto the battlements with Darmon in tow to congratulate her on their small victory. She could still hear the cheers of the men and looking out saw that the sun was soon to rise and that would be the end of the undead. There was no way that Garius' forces would be able to breach the gates before dawn and that too lifted the spirits of the men around them. Getting to her feet she prepared to head down off the walls when she heard the cheers turn to cries of dismay. Peering over the wall, she saw that the enemy had reached and were ferociously attacking the outer gates. From the shouts of the men about the damage there, she knew that they would not hold for as long as she hoped. However, they only needed to last until the sun was fully up and that would be the end of Garius' army.

"We have to get down to the courtyard immediately," Natheran told them and hurried in that direction. "Nevalle go tell Kana to position archers to fire on the outer gate. Our men will be retreating from there to the courtyard and we will have to provide cover for them. Once they are all inside we'll lower the inner gate and see just how the enemy fares against them." As she arrived in the courtyard she saw that everyone else was there, including Jerro and Qara, but she didn't see Bishop with the archers and wondered where he could be. Turning to Kana, she saw that the woman had already summoned up their Lizardmen allies. Out here in the open space they would prove to be deadly with their long spears and quick reflexes.

With Casavir at her side she waited as her men retreated to the courtyard and once she saw they were all inside she ordered the gate to be lowered. When some time had passed and the gate still wasn't down, she yelled to the operators as to what the problem was. Then she heard cold laughter coming towards her out of the shadows and turned to see Bishop hovering just inside the gate area.

"That gate isn't coming down _Knight-Captain_ and soon this keep won't be standing," Bishop sneered at her as he watched her mouth drop open in horror. "I took the liberty of checking it out earlier and found it was easier to disable the mechanism than I thought. If you stay on your walls there you might just survive this encounter but I doubt it. Just remember that the doorway is always open to the winning side, all you have to do is walk through it." With those final words he slipped into the shadows of the gateway and then disappeared.

Natheran just stood staring in numb disbelief at what had happened. She had known that something had been bothering him and she had half-expected him to take off during the battle for the keep. She knew he would have all the escape routes planned out, for he was nothing if not a survivor. Never would she have thought that he would leave the keep vulnerable to the enemy. She stood frozen, staring at where he had been, unable to believe this wasn't just a bad dream that she couldn't wake from. She could vaguely hear Kana and the others saying something but their words didn't register until she saw the undead pouring in. Vampire champions, giant skeletons, dread wraiths and giant ghasts were swarming into the keep. Looking around she saw everyone was fighting pitched battles all around the courtyard and only then realized that the sun was up and yet the undead were still coming.

An anger more powerful than anything she had felt before swept through her and throwing back her head she screamed in rage at the sky. The power of the scream was enough to startle the observers on the wall. The first scream had hardly stopped before they heard another scream of rage come from Natheran, followed by loud, unknown words which caused the very air around them to tremble. Nevalle could hear Meron and Ivarr muttering under their breaths and asked them what was happening.

Turning to the others with wide eyes Meron explained. "She is invoking the rage of her god, giving herself over to his power. While it will give her the strength she needs to battle the undead, she runs the risk of losing herself completely to it." He winced as another scream of rage washed over them and the entire sky seemed to pulse with energy. "It could incapacitate her for several days or even...," Meron paused and swallowed hard. "If one does not have a strong enough sense of self then the person they were is no more."

As the implications of that last statement penetrated everyone's thoughts, they turned to see Natheran standing in the middle of the courtyard with her hands raised to the heavens. A brilliant white light shone all around her and as they watched white hot beams of light splashed down onto the hordes of undead inside and outside the walls. What the sun's rising had failed to accomplish, this unearthly power did easily, and soon the air was filled with the screeching of the undead as they exploded into flames or crumbled into ash. When most of the ones inside were defeated, they saw her stride calmly and purposefully towards the remaining giant undead and with single thrusts of her sword she finished them off one by one.

Natheran stood in front of the gateway and watched as Garius himself waltzed towards her. She sneered at his confidence for he obviously didn't realize who he was dealing with. He was even more of a fool than she had thought to come here and face her on her territory. She was looking forward to this confrontation and readied her sword as he stopped just inside the gate. He waved his hands and before them appeared a Nightwalker, an avatar of the King of Shadows, a powerful undead creature. "Let's see how you and your sword fare this time interloper," Garius laughed coldy, but when he saw her face he hesitated.

"This time the sword will not break and it is not a mere mortal you face Garius," Natheran's voice radiated power and confidence. She swiftly moved to attack the Nightwalker and within minutes the creature was severly wounded and failing fast. Not only was it dealing with the power of the Sword of Gith, but also with the divine power of Helm that she wielded and between the two it couldn't hold out. As he faded from existence Garius yelled in rage and disbelief, "This isn't possible, the sword was broken. How is this possible?" With that he started flinging out massive blasts of infernal power striking down all who were within range.

Ammon Jerro yelled at the others to get back while he recited Garius' True Name. Casavir refused to leave Natheran's side, but Meron had come down and with Ivarr's help, managed to drag the paladin away. Casavir watched as Garius turned his power on Natheran and struggled to free himself thinking that she wouldn't die alone if he could help it. Then he watched in disbelief as the power merely washed over Natheran like a gentle breeze and he heard her laughter. Staring in horror, Garius realized that he didn't have the power to challenge the Knight-Captain at this time and with the recital of his true name he knew he was vulnerable. With a growl of fear and anger, he disappeared in a flash. With his departure, the undead that remained were suddenly vulnerable to the sun once more, and between it and the soldiers they were soon no more.

As soon as Garius had gone, Casavir felt himself freed from Meron's hold and he ran to Natheran. She had collapsed to the ground and reaching her quickly he gathered her in his arms, checking for any wounds she might have. He couldn't see any but her skin was deathly pale and he couldn't rouse her. Picking her up he carried her insided the keep with Meron hot on his heels, oblivious to the weight. As he carried her to their room, he heard Meron explaining what happened and fear clutched at his heart. Laying her gently on the bed he removed her armor, all the while praying to Tyr that she would recover. If he lost her now then he didn't care what happened to everyone else, he would die with her.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

Casavir watched as Meron, Ivarr and Zhjaeve all hovered around Natheran muttering amongst themselves. Whatever was wrong with her, was causing them no end of concern judging by the grim looks they exchanged. He hardly dared to breath, let alone ask what was wrong. Finally the three stepped away from the bed and conferred amongst themselves for some time. Casavir went and sat on the bed beside his wife and gently stroked the hair from her face whispering to her of his love. Her chest barely moved with each drawn breath and her pulse was so low as to be almost unreadable. Unable to bear the whispers he confronted the three clerics.

"What is wrong with her? Obviously, she is alive for she breathes, but she's so pale and unresponsive," he asked them, not liking how desperate his voice sounded.

Sighing Meron tried to explain as best he could. "From what we saw of her face when Bishop walked through the gates we could see a powerful rage was filling her. Using the strength of her rage, she called upon massive amounts of power from her god to protect those she cared for. This is something that divine champions learn to do but only over a long period of time. The fact that she could call this much power through desire alone speaks volumes about her abilities, but it carries a heavy price, even for those fully trained."

"What kind of price? Will she live, die, what?" Casavir shouted at them.

"Know that she lives still, but that her mind has retreated from the physical world," Zhjaeve spoke calmly. "Know that she will recover, but to what purpose is uncertain."

"The downside of giving yourself over to the god's power is that it literally drains a person. While filled with the power, the person becomes nearly indestructable, unless their opponent has an equal amount of power to bring to bear." Meron frowned at the look of anger in the paladin's eyes. "Once the threat is ended, the power leaves and the person may sleep for days to recover. While in this state they are most vulnerable which is why champions only call upon this aspect of their abilities when there is no other choice."

"So that's it? She is just in a deep sleep?" Casavir asked, his voice filled with hope.

"Unfortunately, because Natheran has not trained for this, her mind was overwhelmed with all that happened today. In short she is comatose and we have no idea how long it will last or whether she'll come out of it at all." Meron lowered his head unable to look the paladin in the eyes.

"Know that we must stay with her at all times and talk with her," Zhjaeve spoke up quietly. "Know that we must remain calm and remind her of what life has to offer her. It is in this way that we can help her now."

Casavir looked down at Natheran and felt despair start to creep in. Everything that happened today came back to him and he suddenly found a bitter hatred for the ranger welling up inside him. That bastard was the ultimate cause of her condition for she had trusted him. When no one else would give him the benefit of the doubt, she allowed him to move freely amongst them, going where he would without censure. This was how he repayed her kindness, with betrayal. He couldn't even imagine the pain this had caused his beloved and if he ever got his hands on Bishop he would make the man wish he had never been born.

"We must go and inform the others of what has happened for we will need to discuss our course of action." Meron moved to the door and opened it and waited for the other two to leave. "Casavir, many believe she is the only one capable of defeating the King of Shadows, but the enemy will surely not wait for her to recover. We may have to face him alone."

"I won't leave her, not now, not for any reason," Casavir snarled. "You can all do what you want or think is best, but you do it without me." He started to remove his armor so he could be comfortable. He wanted nothing more than to lay down beside her and hold her. He heard the door close and looking around saw he was alone and finally gave in to his fears as the tears started to flow.

******

Meron and Zhjaeve headed to the war room while Ivarr left the keep to go to the temple to pray. They entered the room to find everyone waiting for them and before either could say anything questions were being shouted at them. Raising his hands for silence Meron called out "One at a time, one at a time please."

"What the hells happened to her out there?" Khelgar roared at them, his voice shaking with anger and his body trembling with barely suppressed rage.

"She's going to be alright isn't she?" Neeshka asked, tears in her eyes, her tail lashing in agitation.

"You were in there with her for a long time," Nevalle stated as calmly as he could. "I hope you've come to tell us not to worry."

"I wish Sir Nevalle that I could say that we have nothing to worry about, but I can't," Meron responded. "You have all known for some time that Natheran is no ordinary paladin. She is in fact a divine champion of Helm and as such can do things that most paladins only dream of."

"Yes priest we know this, get to the point and quickly, time is running out." Ammon Jerro's gravelly voice cut through the room. "Is she going to be able to lead us against the King of Shadows?"

"How can you be so unfeeling? This is our friend we're talking about," Neeshka shouted at him angrily.

"She may be our friend but Jerro is right," Sand interjected before things escalated. "We have an enemy that is more powerful than all of us and he will not be sitting idly by while Natheran recovers. We have not come so far in this venture only to sit around now and wait for him to swallow us whole. We need the facts of the matter so we can decide on a course of action."

"The facts are this: Natheran, through sheer need and desire, used her rage to call upon a vast amount of power from Helm. All champions learn to do this, but over the course of many years and after much mental and physical preparation." Meron looked around and saw everyone watching him intently, hanging on his every word. "When they do this they become nearly indestructable by ordinary foes, and only one of equal power can hurt them. However, the drawback is that when the power leaves them, the person is left drained and vulnerable. The power is meant to be used when the champion has no other means of defeating their enemy or when they feel the need to protect at all costs."

"Know that Natheran has retreated deep within her mind, either because of pain or fear, and will not awake," Zhjaeve spoke softly. "Know also that we have no way to determine how long she will be in this state."

"Neither myself, Zhjaeve, nor Ivarr have the power to heal her," Meron continued. "Unless one of you can think of a way to reach her mind, then we have no choice but to hope she awakes of her own accord."

"This is her reward from Helm for her dedication? To be left like this?" Neeshka screamed at the priest. "What the hells good is he?"

"It is not Helm who deserves the blame," Nevalle spoke up angrily. "None of this would have happened if Bishop hadn't betrayed us. If you're looking to blame someone, then blame him, for he is the one who left us vulnerable to Garius' army."

"If I ever get my hands on that ranger I'll show him the true meaning of honor and justice with loving strokes from my axe," Khelgar snarled as the others began to shout out that they should hunt the ranger down and make him pay.

"I will be happy to spell the man to keep him in place for you, however, this does not help us decide what we need to do," Sand interrupted sharply, trying to get everyone's focus back on the problem at hand. As soon as the shouting died down he continued. "We need to decide how long we wait for her to recover before attempting to go after the King of Shadows without her."

"Jerro, you've fought him before," Nevalle turned to the warlock. "What are our chances of defeating him without Natheran and the Sword of Gith? Can you wield the sword with enough power to defeat him?"

"I only have one part of the ritual, and while anyone can wield the sword, the power would be lessened." Jerro's voice held no emotion at all. "The true power of the sword lies inside our Knight-Captain and without her and the parts of the ritual she possesses, then we don't stand much of a chance, if any, against him."

"Know that Ammon is correct," Zhjaeve said. "Know that even with Natheran and the ritual, our chances were slim at best."

"We can certainly attempt it and I for one will not hesitate to do so," Jerro growled. "I fought him before anyone was aware of him and sacrificed much to do so. The only way he will have free reign of Faerun is over my dead body."

"So the question remains, how long do we wait?" Sand asked.

"I think the gith will agree with me that we should not wait anymore than three days at the most and even that may be too long." Jerro answered and looked around the room. "Aldanon has found a means to get us into the Vale of Meredelain, and I intend to use it, alone if necessary."

"I shall inform Lord Nasher of this," Nevalle sighed. "In the meantime I suggest that everyone research ways to wake the Knight-Captain over the next two days, for on the third I intend to allow those who would do so to travel to the Vale and end the threat if they can."

As he left, the silence is the room was palapable, and the mood was somber. Neeshka suddenly turned and fled from the room sobbing and Khelgar dashed off after her. Soon everyone had left to go do as Nevalle had suggested and find some way of helping Natheran. Meron sighed as he watched them go, not really holding out hope that they would find an answer but knowing that they all needed to feel like they were helping in some way. He headed to the temple to do some brainstorming with Ivarr and maybe between that and prayer an answer would come to them.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

Natheran looked around and all she saw was a white landscape, almost like clouds but not any clouds she'd ever heard of. There was a pleasant smell to the air and a light breeze was blowing but no signs of life. _Am I dead and stuck in a nexus between planes? I don't feel dead and this doesn't look like any place I've ever heard tell of._ She turned round and round trying to make out anything, hoping to see some sign of where she should go now and if there was a way to get back to Casavir and the keep, assuming that was what she wanted. She had stopped Garius for the time being, but she knew that neither he nor the King of Shadows were defeated yet.

"No you are not dead, merely dreaming," an ethereal voice sounded from behind her.

Turning to look, she saw the figure of a man with wings and he looked pretty solid to her. Something about his eyes seemed familiar and then she realized that they were the same color as hers. "Who are you?" she asked quietly.

"I am your grandfather," the man replied. "You have had a trying few days recently, but your work is not yet finished. You staved off disaster and took a big chance doing so, but you must wake up or all will yet be lost."

Natheran said nothing to him and turned away as the memory of Bishop waltzing through the gate came back. Everyone had warned her he couldn't be trusted, but she hadn't listened to them. She had seen the good still inside him and had wanted to give him a second chance on life and he repaid her with betrayal. She knew he had done it because he was afraid to trust that they could defeat their enemy. If she went back, she would have to face everyone and see their looks of pity and anger and she didn't know if she could deal with that on top of everything else.

"I know that you feel you can't go on, but I have watched you for a long time and I know that you have the strength inside to do so." Her grandfather was suddenly standing in front of her looking deep into her eyes almost as if trying to read her heart.

"I let everyone down because of my foolishness," Natheran closed her eyes against the pain. "How can I face them now?"

"Caring for someone and wanting their happiness is never foolish child," her grandfather said softly.

"What are you implying?" she looked at him suspiciously and saw him smile.

"You know what I'm talking about. You care for Bishop very much, although not in the same way as you do Casavir. Why else does the ranger's betrayal hurt so much?" Her grandfather seemed slightly amused and his tone was that of a parent chiding a youngster.

"It hurts because I was stupid and didn't heed the warnings that he was untrustworthy, that's all," Natheran snapped.

"Why do mortals feel that it is impossible to love more than one person?" her grandfather mused. "Tell me something, and I want you to be honest with yourself. If Casavir hadn't been in the picture, would you have pursued a relationship with Bishop and maybe in time come to love him as much?"

Natheran just looked at her grandfather like he had grown two heads. "Come to love Bishop as much as Casavir? An impossibility, because Bishop is cruel and selfish whereas Casavir is kind and generous. Bishop only cares for himself and that leaves no room for anyone else. Casavir would never betray me because of fear, but Bishop did."

"You know that loving someone can change them, just look at Casavir," her grandfather answered. "It was your love that renewed his faith and gave him purpose. Before he met you he was a shell of the man he had once been. If your loving him could do that, then why do you think it could not work on Bishop? Recall everything that Bishop has done since you met him and then answer the question."

Natheran looked at her feet, calling to mind all the interactions with Bishop she had had over the last few months. Soon she had to face the truth: Bishop had started to change, had started to become a better person. He was starting to become someone she _could_ love. As she acknowledged this, she started crying and felt her grandfathers's arms go around her to hold her close.

"Now that you have acknowledge the source of your pain, you can deal with it and move on," her grandfather said softly. "Take comfort in the fact that you have a man who loves you wholeheartedly and will stand by you till the end. Your friends also care about you and will support you in whatever you do."

"Casavir was right to be jealous of Bishop wasn't he?" Natheran asked him.

"He is experienced in matters of love and knew that you had feelings for the other man, so yes, his jealousy was justified. You are going to have to be honest with him if the two of you are to prevail in the coming task. He needs to know exactly where he stands with you, otherwise doubt will fester inside and that will spell disaster for both of you." Her grandfather pushed her away to look her in the eyes. "Now go and do what must be done, but don't forget what we've talked about."

Natheran nodded at him and smiled. "Thank you grandfather, for everything." She watched as he seemed to fade from existance and then the world around her faded gradually and was gone.

******

Casavir was sitting in the chair beside the bed watching Natheran, looking for any sign, no matter how small, that she would wake soon. It had already been almost a day and a half since she had lapsed into this state, and so far no one had come up with a way to reach her. Everyone had taken turns sitting with her and talking to her about all the good times they had had. Not once had she so much as twitched in response, and he once again began to despair that she was indeed gone for good. He had hardly slept or eaten and he was exhausted, but he refused to leave her side.

"She will wake up won't she?" a small voice startled him and he looked around to see Neeshka standing in the doorway. The tiefling looked so miserable that his heart was filled with pity. He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts and feelings that he had not given any consideration to how the others were.

"We have to have faith that she will come back to us," he responded. "If we believe in her strongly enough she will come back."

Neeshka came over and sat on the bed next to Natheran on the opposite side from him. "She's always been there for us and now that she needs us it doesn't seem fair that we can't do anything more to help her."

"I know, but we can't give up yet," Casavir reached over and placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. "If we don't give up then she won't either, remember that."

"You know that Nevalle has given Jerro permission to enter the Vale without her don't you?" Seeing him nod she continued. "If she doesn't wake up before then will you leave her behind?"

"I have no intention of leaving her, especially on something that amounts to no more than a suicide mission," Casavir answered.

"Then you don't believe we can defeat Garius and the rest without her, do you?" Neeshka saw him nod. "Well, I don't either and I don't want to leave her by herself. Like I said long ago, she's the first real friend I ever had and I will stand by her no matter what."

"I hope that you consider me your friend as well, for I consider you to be my friend." Casavir smiled a little, trying to lighten the mood. "I know that many would find it strange for two paladins to be friends with a tiefling, but to me it seems the most natural thing."

"I sometimes used to joke with Natheran about it, saying that most people consider tieflings to be evil and you know what she told me?" Neeshka arched an eyebrow at him. "She said that blood does not make one evil, it is the things they do throughout life. She said that in every good person is the capacity to commit evil and in every evil person is the capacity to do good. It is our choices that define us and she is ready and willing to give anyone the chance to do what is right."

"I can't help but feel that such an attitude can leave one vulnerable," Casavir frowned.

"You're thinking of Bishop aren't you?" Neeshka saw his jaw clench at the name.

"Do not mention that man's name to me," Casavir said angrily. "If it wasn't for him she wouldn't be in this condition. If I ever get my hands on him I will make him pay." He suddenly heard a sound of protest and looking around saw that Natheran's eyes were open and looking at him. He was so surprised that all he could do was stare.

"Water, please," Natheran croaked out and felt the bed give and heard a squeal of excitement as she did. Looking to her left she saw Neeshka standing there with a look of complete joy on her face and couldn't help smiling a little. The tiefling grabbed a pitcher of water and poured a glass for her. As she tried to sit up, she felt Casavir's hands helping her and moving the pillows behind her for support. As she drank the water she saw that he looked like he hadn't slept at all and he was in desperate need of a shave. "How long have I been out of it?"

"For almost two days now, how do you feel?" Casavir asked unable to keep a big grin off his face.

"Pretty good considering I don't really know what happened to me," Natheran answered and then hesitated. "Neeshka would you mind going outside and making sure we're not disturbed? I have some things to discuss with Casavir in private." She saw the girl nod and waited until the door closed behind her before looking at her husband.

"While I was out of it, I had a dream in which my grandfather came and spoke with me, at least I think it was a dream. Anyway, we talked about a few things that I need to share with you," Natheran paused and took another drink of water.

"You don't need to say anything. You're going to be fine now and that's all that matters," Casavir smiled at her to reassure her.

"No this must be said," she said firmly. "Bishop betrayed my trust and the pain it caused was the reason I refused to wake up. I didn't want to come back and face everybody's looks of pity. All of you told me he wasn't to be trusted and I felt foolish for insisting on giving him the benefit of the doubt. I wanted to give him the chance to change his life, to find peace with himself and because of that I nearly lost the keep and those within it."

"Don't worry about that right now. Once we defeat the King of Shadows we'll find him and call him to account for his actions," Casavir said soothingly, the subject being one he didn't want to deal with at the moment.

"No Casavir, we won't," she saw a look of disbelief cross his face and sighed. "The reason that his betrayal hurt so much was because I cared for him and I..I..still do."

"Are you saying that you love him?" Casavir asked, his voice low and filled with hurt.

"I love you more than life itself Casavir, never doubt that," Natheran said sharply, reaching out to hold his head so she could look him in the eyes. "You are the one I chose and I never want to be parted from you. However, to deny my feelings for Bishop is to deny a part of myself and that weakens me and affects my powers. I wanted you to know this because I don't want suspicions or doubt to come between us like it did ever again. You were right to feel jealous and to question my motives. If I had been honest with myself and with you then maybe none of this would have happened. However, we can't change what is past and I can't stop caring about others just because someone tells me not to. Be honest with yourself, would you love me as much if my emotions were so fickle as to change based on other people's opinions?"

Casavir stared at her trying to absorb what she was telling him. As he looked at her, he saw her love for him and he saw the sadness for the ranger's loss. To hear her say that he was her choice loosened a knot of tension inside him that he hadn't even known was there. Somehow, knowing that made his jealousy of Bishop diminish considerably, but it also worried him. The ranger was her weakness, the one thing that could affect her course of action dramatically. He would just have to make sure that he supported her if and when the time came to deal with the traitor.

"You're right, I wouldn't love you as much if you were a fickle person," Casavir sighed. "But you're not and I accept that you care about others even if I don't like it."

"I will deal with Bishop if and when the time comes, not you and certainly not Nevalle or anyone else. This is my burden to bear and I hope you will be there to support me in whatever I choose to do." Natheran looked at him and held her breath. She hoped he would understand.

"I will stand by you no matter what my lady, for I love you and only want you to be happy," he smiled at her and then kissed her softly.

"Good, now that that is settled how about some food, I'm starving." Natheran laughed as Casavir grinned and jumped to his feet to go get her something to eat. She lay back against the pillows and her thoughts turned to Bishop. She had a funny feeling that when they went after Garius and the King of Shadows that she would see him again. What she would do if that happened she didn't know, but at least she would have Casavir's support and that was all that mattered.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

Natheran was still a little tired as she put on her armor in preparation for the jaunt into the Vale of Merdelain. She had spent most of the morning making sure that everyone had what they needed including the best armor and weapons available. She had had the necessary items crafted a few weeks ago in preparation for the siege and now they would be used one final time. She had also had the temple acolytes brew up a bunch of heal potions for she didn't want to solely rely on magic to heal her companions. She had not had to use the Rod of Resurrection that Lord Nasher gave her yet and she was very glad of that, though Zhjaeve did warn her that some spells ruined the body. If that happened to anyone, then there was no hope of bringing them back. She had brought Casavir back from the brink of death once before, but she could not count on being able to use that power to restore life. In fact, given her recent experience, Meron had told her it would not be advisable to give herself over to her power unless there was absolutely no other choice. She looked around and saw that Casavir seemed to be deep in thought as he donned his own, well used armor.

When she had finished, she took his hand and together they knelt before the small shrine to Tyr and Helm that they had built in their room. They had not been doing the nightly devotions regularly the past couple of weeks and felt it was not prudent to go into the final battle without praying. She prayed for the strength to fight, the will to endure, and the wisdom to deal with Bishop if she should meet him in the Vale. When they finished they held each other close for a few minutes, exchanging kisses and words of love, and then headed for the throne room where the portal was to be erected.

As she entered she saw that everyone was there, including Qara. She had been reluctant to bring her, for despite the fact that her power would come in handy, she doubted the girl's ability to maintain control of it. She knew that the girl would probably get on everyone's nerves, but since they didn't know what they would encounter, it was risky not to bring everyone. Looking around she saw that Grobnar and Neeshka were the only two cheery ones in the group. Sand was looking at Qara with loathing and vice versa. Khelgar and Elanee looked grim but eager, the dwarf because he just loved to fight and the druid because she was finally getting a chance to help the lands she had sworn to protect. Ammon and Zhjaeve were somber as they looked over the True Name scrolls, reconfirming the pronunciation of the difficult spells. Seeing everyone was ready she turned to Kana and Nevalle who were standing in front of the throne next to Aldanon, who was holding the Tome of Iltkazar.

"Ah Knight-Captain you're here," the old man greeted her. "I am ready to create the portal, so you just tell me when and I'll have it done in a thrice."

"All our hopes go with you Natheran," Nevalle stepped forward to clasp her arms. "Lord Nasher asked me to convey his well wishes to you. He would be here himself, but the clerics forbid him to leave his bed yet as his wounds are still serious. We look forward to your victorious return." The knight tried to put as much confidence into that last statement as he could, even though he wondered if he would ever see any of them again.

"Good luck to you Knight-Captain," Kana said as she stepped forward. "It has been my honor to serve under you these past months, and I hope that I will have the opportunity to serve under you once again when you return."

As Natheran looked at the lieutenant she could see nothing but complete confidence in her eyes and voice that they would be victorious. Ever since she had first taken command of the keep, Kana had never doubted her or her abilities. She hoped that she wouldn't let the woman down now. Once all the goodbyes had been said she looked at Aldanon and told him it was time. As they waited for the portal to appear she went over the general strategy she wanted to use. Grobnar and Zhjaeve were to concentrate on protective and buffing spells while the others concentrated on area spells and effects. She cautioned them that they might not get many chances to rest so they were to use their power accordingly. Elanee would join herself, Khelgar and Casavir in keeping the enemy away from the casters.

When Aldanon had finished establishing the portal, Natheran took a deep breath and, tightening her grip on her sword, stepped into it. It seemed to take forever, but finally they stood in a damp, subterranean chamber filled with an eerie green light and dark shadows. There was a heaviness to the air and she could feel the evil taint in it, as well as the presence of numerous undead nearby. She looked around as the others popped into the chamber and saw them look around with apprehension.

"Well, here we are in another wonderful vacation spot that somehow was left out of the travel guides," Sand said sarcastically as he looked around. "I really don't know how to thank you for all the wonderful places you've brought me to Knight-Captain since we started traveling together."

Natheran found herself unable to keep back a laugh at his words and felt her spirits lift a little. Unfortunately, Qara had to go and ruin the mood by sulkily pointing out that there was no sign of any enemy around and that they obviously had been sent to the wrong place. Sand immediately jumped on her stupidity at not realizing the limitations of the portal and Ammon backed him up, causing the girl to scowl and then pout at them before turning away.

"Know that this place will work on our minds to cause discension amongst us," Zhjaeve spoke up. "We must not seperate."

"Uh, excuse me but I don't think Neeshka heard you for she's gone," Grobnar said as he looked around.

"What? She was just here a minute ago," Khelgar sputtered as he too looked around for the tiefling.

Natheran suddenly had a bad feeling about the girl's disappearance. "This is Garius' doing isn't it?" she asked, looking pointedly at Zhjaeve.

"Yes, she has been taken, though for what purpose even I cannot say," the cleric answered.

"I suspected that we hadn't heard the last from Garius or his allies," Casavir growled out and then looked apologetically at Natheran.

"If Bishop is here then maybe we will finally get the truth from him about his actions and the reasons for them," Natheran said flatly. "However, I suggest that we focus on finding Garius and the King of Shadows, and prepare for some tough battles. I can feel the undead nearby and they are numerous. It looks like there is only one way out of this room, and I suspect that our path is laid out before us. Our enemy will try to divide us in order to conquer us, so if any of you find yourselves falling behind for any reason then call out so that we all know and can help you. We must stay together or he will pick us off one by one, just like he did with Neeshka." She looked at each one of them in turn and waited for them to acknowledge her words. Then sending a quick prayer to Helm she led them onward.

******

They had finally reached what appeared to be the final gauntlet in the maze that was the Vale, though not without paying a high price. They had not been able to rest at all because the enemy just kept coming. They had been stumped at first when they had found no doorway leading out of the second chamber, until Ammon had pointed out a mysterious black fog and suggested it might be a portal of some kind. Having no other choice but to take his word for it, Natheran had led them into the fog and they had been transported to another room. It hadn't been easy finding each patch of fog, and they had faced vampire champions, blade golems and even a few nightwalkers, as well as other powerful undead creatures. Natheran had already had to use the Rod a few times and she was down to three charges. However, as she scouted ahead a little, she saw that the final bridge was being guarded by none other than three reavers and feared that those charges would get used up.

Turning and heading back to the others, she told them what she had discovered and saw each of them slump at the news. Battling one reaver was tough, but fending off three of them long enough for their True Names to be used was going to be even harder. She double checked with everyone and realized that Qara had not heeded her warning to conserve her strongest spells so she was pretty much out of commission for this battle. Telling the girl to find an out of the way spot where she would be safe she turned to Ammon and Zhjaeve.

"We will do everything possible to keep the reavers occupied long enough for you to recite their True Names. Even though we won't be able to destroy them until you're finished, we will make sure they don't distract or harm you." Natheran looked at Grobnar next, "I want you to send the golem onto the front portion of the bridge and then you are to stay back here with Qara where you'll be safe." Seeing the gnome nod in agreement, she looked at the others to see if they were ready before leading them through the door and towards the bridge.

Spreading out as best they could with Ammon and Zhjaeve in the middle, they set themselves and prepared for the attack. As soon as the chanting began one of the reavers teleported behind them. Whirling she told Khelgar and Elanee to stay up front with the golem, while she moved to the rear with Casavir to help block the reaver trying to flank them. The one she faced was even stronger than the previous ones and she hoped that she could hold him off. She found herself sustaining some serious wounds and downed a healing potion. She had already had to use a couple and she only had three left. Fortunately, not long afterwards the reavers name had been recited and she finally was able to dish out some damage of her own. Even still, it was extremely difficult to kill and she felt her strength beginning to fail. Just as she was about to call on Helm's power for aid, Casavir landed the finishing blow and the reaver fell. Breathing a sigh of relief she saw that they had managed to defeat all of them finally and quiet settled over the room.

Calling to Qara and Grobnar that it was safe to proceed, she led the group across the final bridge and down a steep sloping hallway. They ended up in another chamber with a set of ornate doors at one end. Everyone knew that these were the final doors and that Garius was probably waiting for them on the other side. Natheran hoped that she would find Neeshka through those doors and hoped the girl was okay. Closing her eyes she tried to get a sense of the room they were in and deemed that it was safe to rest in as long as precautions were taken.

"I think we might be able to rest here for a bit if we can ward those doors and we set up watches. I don't know about anyone else but I'm too tired to face whatever is behind them yet. Opinions anyone?" she queried the group.

"Know that I believe we are safe enough here for the time being," Zhjaeve said and the exhaustion in her voice was palpable.

"I have a couple of warding spells left that should suffice and I'm sure that Jerro has a few nasty things up his sleeve as well," Sand's voice lacked it's usual sarcasm despite his words.

Once they were all in agreement Natheran assigned watches with her and Casavir taking first, Khelgar and Ammon taking second, and Elanee and Grobnar taking third. She told everyone else that they needed their rest more becuase they relied on their magic and that they should do their best to sleep despite the uncomfortable surroundings. Once everyone had settled down, she went and sat next to Casavir near the entrance to the chamber. Holding hands they talked about inconsequential things until the end of their watch, and then curled up together and fell asleep.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

Natheran felt someone shaking her shoulder and opening her eyes, saw Casavir leaning over her telling her that it was time. Sighing, she got up and stretched and looked around at everyone. They all seemed to be rested enough though many looked as tired as she felt. As she readied herself, Casavir went to hand her some dried meat but she shook her head. Her stomach was in knots already and she didn't have any appetite. He frowned but said nothing, merely putting it back in the pouch at his waist. The group was silent and somber with the exception of Grobnar. It always amazed her that the little guy could be cheery even under the grimmest of circumstances. While some found this annoying, she was always glad that he was around to cheer her and she hoped he would stay alive for the world would be a darker place without him in it.

Having stalled long enough, she led the group towards the large ornate doors and opening them, walked through to find herself in a huge chamber with several statues in it. Peering closer at them she saw that they were identical to the Statues of Purification she had found in the Ruins of Arvahn. Glancing at Zhjaeve she saw the cleric nod and knew that she was right. There were numerous shadowy spots to the rear of the chamber but she could see no sign of the enemy. However, a malevolent presence seemed to fill the air around her and she shivered in reaction. Catching Casavir's look of concern she gave him a small smile and, as she looked back towards the middle, she saw a figure move. Tensing in preparation for a fight, she soon saw that the person was Neeshka. The girl started walking towards them slowly and Natheran gasped as she saw the nasty wounds on her and the pain in her eyes.

"I knew you'd come here, come for me," Neehska's voice trembled with emotion as tears filled her eyes.

"Who did this to you?" Natheran asked with barely concealed anger in her voice.

"Garius, he tortured me, trying to turn me against you but I wouldn't," Neeshka sobbed as Zhjaeve and Elanee moved forward to tend to her injuries.

Natheran just gaped at her, contempt and anger towards Garius rushing through her and threatening to overwhelm her reason. He did it to get to her, Neeshka was suffering because of her. Suddenly she felt a shift in the air and Sand called out a warning. Garius was suddenly standing before them with a couple of shadow golems beside him. If a skull could look smug, his did as he greeted them.

"Ah Knight-Captain, I'm surprised you made it this far. Then again you had help from your companions," Garius chuckled a little. "Of course now it will be just you and me and soon you will be dead and nothing will stop my master from entering this world."

"Last time I looked you were outnumbered so please spare me the melodrama," Natheran sneered at him. "What did you do to Neeshka?"

"Your little friend and I have had a nice conversation about you. She was reluctant at first, but with the right incentive she was persuaded to cooperate." Garius laughed derisively at them. "I have talked with another of your companions at length as well and learned much about you."

Natheran felt her heart almost stop as another figure moved out of the shadows towards them. He moved with the same panther like grace as always and his eyes gleamed brightly as he locked his gaze on hers. "Bishop!" Casavir snarled beside her, and she saw his hand move towards his weapon. She heard the others shifting and drawing weapons and she raised her hand to stop them from moving. "Everyone hold your positions," she ordered them and stepped away from them a few paces.

"My debt to you is over _Knight-Captain_, and I have to admit I'm a little sorry about that," Bishop said and his voice was cold and sneering, just like when they had first met almost a year ago. "But you see, I'm not one who likes to get tied down by anyone or anything, not even feelings," he suddenly stopped talking and a flicker of emotion crossed his face but what that emotion was she couldn't tell. "You almost made me want to keep going there at the end, but it was hard to get past the whole business with your uncle."

As he paused again, Natheran finally found her voice. "Seems to me we've been down this road before Bishop," she snapped at him in irritation and saw him start with surprise. "I told you more than once that, as far as I was concerned, whatever debt you felt you owed my uncle was cleared because you saved my life. I told you that you were free to leave anytime you wanted so stop using it as an excuse for your actions. I want to hear the real reason, not this nonsense you've been hiding behind."

"Oh Bishop, go on and indulge the Knight-Captain, we have time," Garius purred in amusement at the spectacle unfolding before him.

Giving Garius a scathing glance, Bishop proceeded to tell them about Red Fallows Watch and the Luskans and everything that had happened. As he talked he saw the looks on their faces go from horror to disgust, all except for her. She was watching him intently and he felt a touch in his mind and knew that she was attempting to read the truth of his words. He found himself for the first time being honest about his past, holding nothing back. He wanted her to hate him, to despise him, because he would be able to make a clean break and finally be free of the chains he'd been trying to shed for so long. When he finally came to the end he waited to see how she would react to all that he had told her.

"I thought it would be easy to hate you as much as your uncle but I don't," Bishop's voice was soft. "Still, that's why things have to end this way."

"Let me see if I've got this right," Natheran said camly, a hint of amusement in her voice. "Duncan saved your life when you didn't want to be saved, so you decided to hate him and sought a way to break his hold over you, even if it meant killing him. Then when I came into the picture and you were forced to deal with me, you decided I would have to die as well, but then realized you couldn't do it yourself because you _liked me_." The sarcasm that crept into her voice was sharp. "So you decided to betray me thinking that there was no way I would survive, thus solving that little dilemma for you. Does that sound about right Bishop?"

Bishop had expected her to hate him, and instead she appeared to be amused. He felt anger surging through him as he realized things weren't going how he expected them too and he found himself at a loss for words. He couldn't even come up with a derogatory remark. "There was no telling what Duncan had told you," was all he could think of to say.

"What is the real reason Bishop? I know it's not the business with my uncle," Natheran pressed. "Stop hiding behind your past and my unlce and tell me the damned truth!" She heard the others gasp at her cursing and she saw something flare to life in Bishop's eyes.

"The truth? Do you really want to know Natheran?" Bishop snarled.

Natheran was surprised at the sudden use of her name, something he had not done in so long. She nodded, knowing that finally whatever wall he had built around himself was crumbling.

"I wanted you, and I know you wanted me," Bishop growled. "Then you started listening to the others, your uncle, the paladin, all those who told you how I was such a bad person. You listened to them and started shutting me out. I wanted to walk away but I couldn't, because you see, I made the one mistake I swore I would never, ever make. I fell in love with you and then I couldn't walk away, couldn't let it go. But, you chose him, the saint," he pointed sharply at Casavir. "You never gave us a chance and for that I hated you, so when the opportunity came along to dish out a little of the pain you had made me feel, I took it."

Natheran felt her gut clench, knowing that finally she had the truth. He betrayed her because he felt betrayed, and it had nearly cost those she had sworn to protect their lives.

"Why don't you kill me Natheran?" Bishop snapped. "You could do it, easily, yet you stand there watching, waiting for something that is never going to come. I'm not sorry I destroyed the gate, it was the least I could to repay you for what you did to me. If you don't, then you won't be upholding the laws of the land you swore oath to. Go on, do it, get it over with." For the first time in his life, he honestly prayed that she would take his life, end it for him. He couldn't deal with knowing she belonged to someone else, and everything he had done was so that she would be motivated enough to make that choice.

Natheran sighed as she looked at him. She had been right, he was still a scared confused boy inside who didn't know how to cope with anything other than anger and hate. He wanted his pain to end, and so did everything in the hope that someone would end it for him. Well, she wasn't going to be the one to do it. "I will not let you goad me into doing what you want Bishop. Dying is the easy way out, the cowards way out of life. You're not a coward Bishop, and you never liked to do things the easy way. You have skills and talents that were honed by your experiences and you can be your own man, free of obligation if you choose to be. I thought I had made that clear to you these past months, but either you chose to ignore me or you decided I was tricking you. So, here's your last chance to do so. Walk away right now, free and clear. You have my oath as a paladin of Helm that no one will come after you. Not Duncan, not Nevalle, not myself, not anyone. If this is what you want then it is yours."

Bishop saw the others look at her askance and Casavir bent towards her to say something but she waived them off. He just stared at her and saw that she was waiting for him to decide. After all that he had done she was going to just let him go? She gave him her oath and he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't have sworn this before Helm if she didn't mean it. She was offering him a way out, so why was he hesitating?

"Come Bishop, I think we've heard enough from this arrogant Knight-Captain," Garius spoke up, breaking the silence. "It's time to finish this."

"Gee, that sounded like an order Bishop. Looks like you have some new obligations," Natheran snickered at him and saw him glare briefly at her.

"You watch it," Bishop snarled. "I'm no one's lackey, not anymore."

"Silence ranger," Garius ordered. "I have unfinished business and she's stalled long enough. Our master is waiting to enter this world."

Bishop stiffened at the tone and that was what decided it for him. He knew Natheran meant what she said and he realized that if he didn't walk now then he would not get another chance. It also made him realize that he wasn't ready to die yet. "You know, I think it's time you stopped putting people between yourself and the Knight-Captain. I despise those who can't fight their own battles. Let's see how you fare one on one against her." Laughing at Garius he turned and walked towards the rear of the chamber.

"If you leave here ranger you will die a most painful death," Garius snarled, and for the first time there was a hint of panic in his voice.

"No Garius, you're the one who's going to die if you stay," Bishop sneered, barely pausing in his stride, and soon he was gone.

Furious, Garius turned back to the Knight-Captain to see her looking at him smugly. Regaining his composure he attempted to regain the upper hand. "Don't be too pleased with yourself just yet. Do you really think that all those who followed you will follow you unto death? Surely you have felt the fractures in your little band before now. Why don't we ask them what they think and see what they decide?"

"Go ahead and try to turn them if you can. I told them long ago that they didn't have to follow me anywhere if they didn't want to and they chose to come here with me." Natheran said confidently.

"Let's start with dear Neeshka," Garius smirked. "She had enough infernal blood in her to make the binding I worked into her skin take hold. Come stand by me tiefling, it is time to show this upstart her place."

As Natheran watched she saw Neeshka start moving towards Garius, but she also saw that the girl was fighting it despite the obvious pain she was in. As she slowly moved to the other side Natheran spoke up, "I need you my friend, please don't listen to him." She watched as the girl's eyes suddenly cleared at her words.

"No! I won't betray the one person who ever showed me any kindness," Neeshka shouted at Garius. "If it costs me my life then so be it," she finished as she defiantly walked over and stood next to Natheran.

Taken aback, Garius hesitated only slightly before turning his attention to others in the group. Natheran wasn't surprised when he managed to lure Qara away, for the girl had never showed any common sense. Now her stupidity would cost her her life. From the look on Sand's face she knew he was going to enjoy bringing Qara down and she silently wished him happy hunting. Garius tried to sway Ammon and succeeded only in making the warlock angry and gave up after that.

"Well, I had to try," Garius shrugged and then waved his hands and a barrier sprang up between them. "This is to protect the portal from the bloodshed to come. My lord is eager to come and crush this world beneath him."


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

Natheran glanced quickly around at her companions and noted they all looked to be ready for this fight. Neeshka was the one who worried her, for despite the healing that had been done she still looked unwell and who knew what the binding Garius put on her was doing to her. So far Garius had made no move to attack and they eyed each other, each one promising death to the other with a single look. She could hear the whispered chanting of buffing spells being cast by the others and didn't dare move until they were finished. Either Garius didn't realize what the others were doing, or he was so full of himself that he didn't care. Either way, it bought them the time they needed.

"I want you to stay near me when the battle starts so I can protect you," she murmured to the tiefling and saw her nod. "We're going to try to run around the barrier to get at Garius and his pet golems. Garius will probably summon help so the rest of you will deal with whatever comes." The others nodded and she turned back to face Garius once more.

"It will give me great pleasure to destroy Qara," Sand hissed, an evil grin on his face. "Too bad I wasted all that time enchanting her robe."

Natheran couldn't help but smile a little at his comment. He had so often begged for the chance to fireball the idiot girl and now he had it. She almost felt sorry for Qara, but had to admit that the girl had it coming. Casavir looked at her and then at Garius, obviously waiting for her signal. Suddenly she broke to the right of the barrier, Neeshka hot on her heels. They ran as fast as they could and just managed to get around the barrier before it closed off. This left her alone with Neeshka to face Garius, but she saw that magic passed through the barrier when Ammon sent some kind of eldritch blast at the shadow golems. She bore down on Garius and Neeshka moved to get behind him, but before either could reach him, he summoned a balor lord into their path. She saw he had also summoned one to engage the rest of her companions.

Sand focused his attention on the sorceress as she pelted him with her strongest spells, unable to keep from laughing at her when he sustained no damage from them. He retaliated by first dispelling the enchanments on her robe and the ones she had managed to cast on herself. Then he proceeded to unleash a couple of vicious necromantic spells he had memorized just for special occasions such as this. He saw the girl stagger and desperately try to reestablish her protective spells, but he didn't give her time. Soon the girl collapsed and then just for chuckles he cast a disintegration spell to get rid of her for good. No resurrecting the brat now he thought in satisfaction. Then he turned his attention to penetrating the barrier and giving some aid to the Knight-Captain.

Casavir had wanted to stay by Natheran's side, but the appearance of a balor lord in their midst stopped him. He found himself playing the role of human shield between the demon and Grobnar, while Khelgar was doing the same for Zhjaeve as all four teamed up on the demon. Elanee had shifted into an earth elemental and was busy bashing at the shield. Her progress was slow but she gradually began to weaken it. As soon as the demon was defeated, Casavir and Khelgar joined her in trying to break down the barrier. Grobnar saw what they were doing and ordered his golem to assist, while rechanting the buffing spells for them.

Natheran and Neeshka meanwhile had managed to destroy the balor and were now engaged with the shadow golems, while Garius was kept occupied with fending off the magic that Ammon and Sand were hurling at him. Suddenly she heard Neeshka sqeal in pain and saw she had failed to dodge a slash from the golems and suffered a serious wound to her side. Moving to shield the girl, she handed her a healing potion and then took a defensive stance, trying to ward off both golems at once. It seemed like forever, but was really only a couple of minutes before Neeshka was able to get up and move to help her. Together they went on the offensive just as she saw the barrier between the rest of her companions and herself collapse.

Casavir charged through to Natheran's side and they fought one golem, while Khelgar and their own golem went after the second one. As soon as the golem she was fighting went down, she whirled and charged for Garius, Casavir right behind her. Unfortunately they didn't reach him before he managed to summon another demon, a hezrou no less. This one appeared right behind Ammon and Sand, and before either could do anything, the demon summoned a couple of lesser tanar'ri. Natheran was distracted when she heard a cry of agony and looking around saw Grobnar and Sand were down. Her momentary distraction was all Garius needed to unleash some dark magic at her and she staggered back and fell to her knees, gasping in pain. Fighting unconsciousness she saw Casavir hesitate and was able to summon enough will to motion at him to go after Garius.

Neeshka saw Natheran go down and with a scream of fury attacked Garius at the same time as Casavir. Khelgar hesitated only a second before charging the demons engaged with Ammon and Elanee. The three of them managed to destroy them fairly quickly and then turned to where Garius was. However, by this time Casavir and Neeshka had prevailed, and with a wail of despair, Garius was destroyed. In the silence that followed all that could be heard was the sound of people trying to catch their breath.

Natheran tried to get to her feet but was too tired and simply sat down gasping for air. She saw Casavir kneel down next to her and grab her into his arms, holding her tightly. Leaning into him she closed her eyes, happy both of them were still alive. Then she remembered the screams she had heard and, looking to where Grobnar had been, saw Elanee standing over his body.

"Casavir..my pack," she gasped and saw him motion to Khelgar. The dwarf quickly grabbed it and hurried over to hand it to her. Digging inside she found the Rod of Ressurection, and handing it to Casavir indicated their fallen companions. As she watched, he used the last of the charges to bring back Grobnar, Zhjaeve and Sand. That was it for the device and if anyone died now there was no way she could help them unless she surrendered herself to Helm again. Despite Meron's warning that she could be lost for good, she would gladly do it if it was necessary to save her companions lives. Hopefully she wouldn't have to.

"Um..I don't see..ah...Qara's body anywhere," Neeshka said as she looked around. "Not that I miss her or anything, I just wanted to loot it."

"I have to say that dying and being resurrected is the least pleasant of my experiences of late," Sand commented dryly as he walked up. "Oh yes, Qara," he looked to where the girl had last been. "I am afraid I miscalculated and accidently destroyed all evidence of her existance."

A sound almost like a dog with a bone stuck in its throat erupted from behind the group. Turning to look they saw a weird sight: Ammon Jerro was laughing at Sand's last comment. "Very amusing wizard," he said when he had caught his breath. "I wouldn't have thought you had it in you."

"Yes, well anyone could make the same error in the heat of battle," Sand said primly, not fooling anyone that his actions were anything but deliberate.

Natheran supposed she should chide them for being unkind, but she was too tired to bother. Qara had become the enemy and she knew no one shared her view of showing compassion to the defeated, except for Casavir, maybe. So she said nothing and let them vent for it would ease the tension she was sure they all were feeling. They had defeated Garius but still had to face the King of Shadows and there was no way to know how much time they would have to rest beforehand.

"I want everyone to check their supplies and rest while they can for we still have one more battle to fight," she told them quietly. "Is anybody seriously wounded or can they get by with minor healing?" They all responded that they weren't seriously injured and she felt relief flood through her. "I have two healing potions left, does anybody need them?" Neeshka and Grobnar both spoke up that they were out so she handed one to each of them. She saw Casavir look at her with concern but what else could she do? With the rod depleted, if they died during the final battle then that was all she wrote. She couldn't guarantee that she would be able to call upon divine or celestial help to bring them back.

The others had started to move away form the portal to the farthest wall and Natheran started to get to her feet to follow, but found herself unable to. Casavir leaned down and helped her up and was startled when she sagged against him. "Natheran are you hurt?" he asked his voice filled with concern.

"No, but I am very tired all of a sudden," she answered. "I wasn't fully recovered when we left the keep."

"What? Why did you lie to us lass?" Khelgar had overheard them and was now looking at her in shock. She saw the others looking at her as well with varying degrees of concern and trepidation.

"I knew that we didn't have much time left and I didn't want to delay any longer," she sighed. "You would have attempted to come here by yourselves and you would have died, period, end of story. I couldn't allow that to happen."

"Know that the Kalach-cha is correct in this," Zhjaeve spoke up. "We have seen for ourselves how little time there was left."

"How weakened are you?" Ammon growled at her, raking his gaze over her critically.

"Does it matter? The King of Shadows will be here soon and then we will all have to fight using every weapon we have."

"Every weapon? Surely you're not considering..." Casavir started to protest in alarm, but he was cut off.

"Yes, I will call upon Helm if necessary to defeat our enemy," Natheran's tone of voice brooked no argument. She saw Casavir open his mouth to say something and then close it and reluctantly nod at her. She knew he was worried for her, but he also understood that some things were worth dying for. All paladins were prepared for the time when they might have to make the ultimate sacrifice. They were bound by oaths to do what was necessary for the common good.

Casavir silently took her arm and led her towards the far wall. Sitting down against it he surprised her by pulling her into his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, he buried his face in her hair. After exchanging looks amongst themselves, the others all turned their backs and moved away from the couple to give them as much privacy as was possible. Natheran closed her eyes and sighed, knowing that Casavir wanted with all his heart to keep her from making that decision, but also knowing that he wouldn't try, for he understood their duty.

"What was she saying about Helm?" Neeshka asked no one in particular. To her surpise, it was the warlock who answered.

"From the day we first encountered each other, I knew that she had the resolve to make the hard choices," he growled. "Surely you know about the paladin code tiefling. They are oath bound to do whatever is necessary to prevent evil from ravaging the innocent, including sacrificing their lives. Because she has not regained her full strength, she may have to rely on the power of her god to continue the fight. There is the very real possiblity that this time she won't recover, but she will not let that stop her."

"But, you have the rituals and the sword, that should be enough, shouldn't it?" Neeshka protested, not wanting to accept the truth.

"Wielding magic requires not only mental but physical strength, as does wielding the Sword of Gith," Jerro told her. "Without that, they are next to useless and her strength is not what it was. If her own strength is not sufficient, then she will have to call on other sources to accomplish her task. Just as I did."

Neeshka said nothing after that, too depressed to continue the conversation. The others were also too tired to argue about it and knew that it would be pointless anyway. The Knight-Captain would do what was necessary, just like all the times before. They hadn't ever been able to change her mind before and this time would be no different. So they simply sat in silence waiting for the King of Shadows' arrival.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

Bishop stood beside the portal that had taken him just outside the claimed lands. He had used it a couple of times when meeting with Garius and had wondered how the creep had managed to establish it in the first place. It was obviously part of the whole lost empire of Illefarn that was supposedly where the King of Shadows originated. He knew he should leave the area quickly, even though there was no way any Neverwinter troops would be around. The whole countryside had been abandoned because of fear of the shadow creeping over it. Still, a smart man wouldn't push his luck and he was nothing if not smart. So why didn't he leave?

He turned to look back to where the old ruins were, knowing that she was somewhere beneath them, fighting Garius. He chuckled to himself at the thought of the arrogant bastard getting his comeuppance. She had told him that he would truly be free, that she would make sure no one pursued him. What if she died fighting the King of Shadows? Would he still be free if she wasn't around to make good on her oath? These were the questions holding him to this place. Of course she would survive, who was he kidding? He had seen the immense power she had been able to call upon, the power of her god, and knew that she was more than a match for anyone. There was nothing to worry about.

"If there's nothing to worry about, then why are you still here?" a voice said from behind him.

Whirling and drawing his weapons, Bishop saw an ethereal person standing there. The man was all in white and had of all things wings, but what caught his attention were the orange eyes. Her eyes. Without being told he knew this was Natheran's grandfather, an angel or deva, whatever you call those who live in the heavens.

"Yes I am her grandfather, and you are the ranger she is fond of," the man said, obviously having read his mind.

"Fond of? Don't be ridiculous, she belongs to the paladin," Bishop snorted and heard the man laugh at him.

"No one belongs to anyone, but she does love Casavir. That does not mean she has no feelings for you." He could see that Bishop didn't believe him so he decided to enlighten him. "If she didn't care about you at all she would have killed you back there. Instead she gave you her oath that you could walk free, which means that she has sworn to protect you from any who might seek vengeance on you for your actions. Why would she do that for you, hmmm?"

Bishop didn't answer him, merely shook his head and turned to leave. The angel suddenly appeared right in front of him and stopped him. "Move aside or I will make you, deva or no," he growled.

"Certainly, once you've answered my question," her grandfather seemed amused by his threat.

"She probably just felt sorry for me," Bishop snarled. "I don't need or want anyone's pity."

"If you truly believed that, you wouldn't have been standing here, staring back at the Vale. Why don't you admit that you care whether she lives or dies?" Seeing the ranger hesitate he continued. "You care about her safety, and not just because of her oath, but because deep down inside you know she is your friend. No one had treated you with respect or kindness for a long time until she came along, and that awoke the part of yourself that you have denied for years."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Bishop snarled, getting angry at the man's maudling.

"I don't? Then why are you still here? Why do you care at all what happens to her? Why did you have the feeling of truly belonging somewhere for the first time since you were a little boy, stolen from his village?" The ranger simply glared at him, and he sighed knowing that he was probably wasting his breath. "You can help her if you want to for she has given you the freedom to choose what to do with your life. You can repay her for her generosity by helping her companions who fight and might die at her side. This is just the first of many choices to start your new lease on life with, and what you decide will mark your path for the rest of your life. We all have choices that we make that we have to live with, the good and the bad. When your life changed all those years ago, you weren't given a choice. It was fight to survive or not. Lately, you've made a couple of bad choices, but you have the opportunity to change your path and correct your mistakes, if you choose to do so."

Bishop watched as the figure faded away and fumed. Why did he have to come here talking about choices and new paths? What was it with these holy beings always wanting to set people on the so called right path? How did they know what was the right path for someone? Pretty presumptuous on their part, that. Angrily shaking his head to dismiss these thoughts, he sheathed his weapons and walked away from the portal. He would just get on with his life and leave them to their fate. As he walked he couldn't keep from hearing her voice and seeing her face in his mind and finally he stopped and cursed at himself. If she died, and if he did nothing to try to prevent it, she would probably haunt him for the rest of his life. Grumbling in irritation he turned back to the portal. Fine, he'd make sure she survived and then he would move on.

******

The companions had been resting for just over an hour when Natheran suddenly jumped to her feet. Seeing her move, the others quickly got up and moved to stand next to her, trying to see what it was that she had seen. It was eerily quiet still, but the air suddenly felt more oppressive and as they stood staring at the portal, they saw it was beginning to open. The King of Shadows was coming whether they were ready for him or not.

Natheran quickly conferred with Ammon and Zhjaeve about how best to use the different parts of the ritual, and concluded that there was no way to know in which way they would have to use them until the battle actually began. Ammon told her that they would have to stay fairly close to each other, so they would have to keep each other in sight at all times. After that there was nothing more to say and they spread out waiting for the final battle to begin.

The King of Shadows' huge form materialized out of the portal and towered over them. Looking down on them he started laughing and began talking to them, saying something about puny mortals, and futility, and all other kinds of nonsense. Natheran ignored it all and didn't bother waiting for him to finish. At her signal they all sprang into action, each one doing what they could to the best of their abilities. Every blow seemed to make contact but not much damage was being done simply because of the creatures size. Natheran thought of the old saying "the bigger they are the harder they fall" and felt it should be "the bigger they are the harder they are to kill." Then suddenly it was over as with a wail the King of Shadows disappeared.

"That's it, it's over?" Khelgar asked.

"That was far easier than I had expected," Sand mused thoughtfully.

Natheran merely shook her head and told them it wasn't over yet because she could still feel the evil presence in the air. She was soon proven right as the creature returned, only this time he took the form of several smaller copies of the larger one. Each one was still larger than any of them and they moved extremely fast, making them harder to hit. Together her and Ammon used two of the parts of the ritual to immobilize and damage as many of them as possible, making them a little easier to battle. Unfortunately it seemed that for every one destroyed two would appear in its place, and she felt her strength starting to wane. The past few days were catching up with her at last and she found herself starting to lose her focus and concentration. The pillars in the room were glowing and she realized that they could use them to replenish the ritual powers. Pointing this out to Ammon she battled her way to the one she wanted and touched it while Ammon did the same at another one. Then once more they used the powers together to immobilize the creatures and finally make some headway into their numbers. She couldn't really see everyone else and simply hoped they were all still alive. After one more trip to the statues they finally destroyed the last of the mini kings and she prayed for it to be over.

The companions all looked around and before they could even begin to hope it was over, the King of Shadows returned, bigger than ever. This time he seemed to be moving faster and to have some new tricks up his sleeve. After battling him for some time, Natheran saw the statues were all glowing and she could faintly see streams of power stretching from them to the creature. Shouting to Khelgar and Casavir to help, she started smashing away at one of the statues and saw each of them do the same with others.

Seeing what she was doing, Grobnar ordered the construct to go help, and then yelped and ducked behind a pillar as the King of Shadows swung at him. Trembling at the close call he peeked around the side of it to see if the coast was clear, before ducking into a dark corner from which he could cast some defensive spells. They were all he had left and he hoped they would help.

Natheran finished destroying her pillar and tried to move to the next one but instead fell to her knees, her strength finally giving out. She looked over and saw that Casavir and Khelgar were working to destroy the last two statues while trying to dodge the King of Shadows. As she watched in horror she saw Elanee get slammed to the ground and then lie still as a huge pool of blood formed beneath her. Before she could do or say anything she saw Zhjaeve go down as a swipe from the King of Shadows nearly cut her in two. That was two of her friends dead and she knew that the rest would meet the same end unless she did what she had to. Placing the Sword of Gith point down in front of her like a cross, she closed her eyes and began praying to Helm, focusing all her rage, pain and need on that prayer.

Casavir finished destroying the last statue and turned to where he had last seen Natheran, and what he saw made him cry out in anguish. Hearing him, Khelgar whirled around and seeing what was happening shouted out a protest, but it was too late. As they watched a brilliant white light began to surround Natheran and the air began to vibrate as immense power surged around her. So great was it that even the King of Shadows was distracted. Casavir felt his heart die within him as he realized what Natheran had done. Anger at the King of Shadows filled him and without regard for his safety he charged him, screaming with fury. Khlegar, after one last look at Natheran, moved to help and together they furiously hacked at the guardian.

Natheran felt the power of Helm fill her and rose to her feet, his power and strength flooding her body. With measured strides she moved to attack the King of Shadows, each thrust and slice of her sword unerringly finding its mark. Then her eyes fell on the portal and she felt the sword telling her to destroy the portal. Moving to it she started hacking at it with the sword. The King of Shadows saw what she was doing and turned to her in a rage, bringing his massive sword around to strike at her. She easily parried his blow and slashed at him a couple of times, forcing him back, before resuming her attack on the portal. Again the guardian swept towards her and again she parried him. Finally, with a final mighty blow, the portal shattered and Natheran turned her full fury on the King of Shadows. With the statues and the portal destroyed it wasn't long before he was defeated. With a wail, the guardian's spirit evaporated back into the nothingness it came from.

Everyone moved towards the center of the chamber as if unable to believe it was finally over. Then as they watched they saw Natheran collapse, the Sword of Gith clattering to the ground, to lay beside the still form of its owner. Casavir moved to sit beside her and gently rolled her over and into his arms. She was barely breathing and her skin was cold as ice and pale as a corpse. He wished she hadn't had to do it, but the battle had just taken too long.

"She's not dead yet lad, don't give up on her," Khelgar said softly as he placed a hand on Casavir's shoulder. He looked around and finally spotted the bodies of Elanee and Zhjaeve. "She did it to save us from all being killed."

"Yes, if she had not done so, more of us would have died," Sand spoke up.

"Who didn't make it?" Casavir asked, his voice devoid of emotion. He asked out of courtesy, not any real desire to know.

"Elanee, Zhjaeve, and Ammon are dead," Sand told him flatly. "If we do not get out of here soon, then we might lose Grobnar as well." He looked to where the little gnome lay, being tended by Neeshka, who was not in very good shape either. He waited for Casavir to say something, but waited in vain.

Casavir knew he needed to get up and lead them out but he found his limbs not wanting to cooperate. As he sat there holding her, he felt the ground beneath him begin to rumble. Looking up and around he saw the chamber walls beginning to crack and fall and as he watched massive amounts of stone fell in front of the doors they had entered, blocking their escape that way. He saw Sand and Khelgar looking for another exit and as he looked around the room as well, he saw a figure move out of the shadows.

"If you want to live then follow me, it's your only chance," Bishop told them. When they just stared at him he snapped, "Hurry up or I'll leave you all here to die."

Sand looked pointedly at Casavir and ordered Khelgar to grab the gnome and then headed towards the ranger. Casavir knew that this was the only way, but it galled him to have to follow that man anywhere. Looking down he knew he would never be able to carry her fully armored and started unbuckling it. To his surprise Bishop came over to help him, merely growling at him to hurry. When her armor had been removed he picked her up and saw Neeshka grab the Sword of Gith and together they followed the ranger through a hidden door into a long hallway. The going was tough because of the falling rock, and twice he staggered and almost fell as he was hit by debris. He saw the others having similar problems and wondered where the hell Bishop was taking them.

Bishop kept glancing back at the group following him, seeing the mistrust in their eyes at his intentions. Let them think what they wanted, he didn't care. He was only doing this so that he could sleep in peace at night without worrying about being haunted by their ghosts. He led them down the hallway and through a door into a small chamber where the portal still stood. Looking back once, he saw the surprise on their faces and then he saw the relief, and without waiting for them he stepped through. When he reached the other side, it was night, and he slipped into the shadows of the trees. He waited just long enough to make sure they all came through in one piece and then turned and walked away. He had done what was necessary, the rest was up to them.

Casavir didn't realize he had been holding his breath, until he exhaled forcefully as he fell to the grass under the night sky. Looking around he saw that they had emerged in a wooded area and that there was no sign of Bishop. Looking down at his beloved, he finally realized that they were safe and he called to her trying to wake her. When he got no response he felt despair creep over him.

"She is alive, although beyond your abilities to help," a voice said and he looked up to see a man with wings standing before him. "I may be able to help her recover in time, but she'll have to come with me. Unfortunately, you will not be able to join her."

"You must be her grandfather," Casavir whispered. "She told me that you had helped her before and I know that if she has any chance then it is with you."

"I know how you all feel about the ranger, but think on this," Natheran's grandfather looked at each one of them in turn. "If she had not chosen to let Bishop go, then none of you would be alive today. Her compassion to an enemy saved your lives." Bending down he easily gathered the body of his granddaughter to him. "Your paths may take you seperate ways in the days to come, but all paths merge at some point, and she will be with you again."

As they watched, Natheran and her grandfather appeared to vanish before their eyes. As they were too tired to do much else, they started setting up camp. Grobnar was in bad shape, but Casavir knew that with rest he would be able to perform some minor healing. It should be enough to get them to the nearest village where they could get help for the gnome. As the remaining companions sat around the fire, they each were lost in their own thoughts of what lay ahead. The King of Shadows was dead, though not without a high cost, but life would continue on and their future was wide open to them.

The only thing Casavir could think to do was get back to Crossroad Keep as quickly as possible. Hopefully, Natheran would recover soon and be back with him again. Bishop had obviously taken off to parts unknown, and if he never saw him again it would be too soon. He may have saved their lives, but he could not forgive him for what he did, even if Natheran could.

Each one of them in turn lay back and stared up at the heavens, wondering where Natheran was right now and when they would see her again. Surely, this was not the end of their adventures together. Neverwinter was safe, but there were many other places they could go, and many other things they could do. Life would go on and each of them was determined to live it to the fullest. That was the way to honor those friends that had died.

As the night drew on they each fell asleep, and for the first time in a long time they had no fear of what the next day might bring, for hope and peace had been restored for a time at least.

**The End**


End file.
